I Like the Thrill
by TeeJay Wyatt
Summary: Eden Avery Nanoi is a foreign exchange student from America attending college in Japan when a certain tall, dark, and devilishly handsome multi-billionaire sets his sights on her. After a tense confrontation, Eden is forced to make life changing decisions when the man threatens to take over every aspect of her life. ItachixOC Warning:Sexual Themes, Graphic Content
1. Chapter 1: The Life I Choose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, nor did I profit from this material in any way however I do own all original characters featured in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Life I Choose**

Eden breathed a small sigh of relief as the last customer left the shop. Her co-worker Yui had left an hour earlier. It had been an usually busy and extensive Thursday in Tokyo, Japan. Although it was mid-April, many people would come into the Shaved Ice Cream shop during their breaks to indulge in the sweet dessert before heading back to their endeavors.

They had gotten quite a lot of business lately and she was more than grateful to close up shop. Between school and her job there often wasn't much time for her to do anything else. Walking up the street towards the direction of her apartment, she couldn't help but miss her family back in America. They weren't too happy about her decision to attend college in another country but after seeing how adamant she was about the subject, they had no choice but to respect her wishes. She'd come to Japan as a foreign exchange student studying Art and Music at the University of Tokyo.

"It might not have been the best decision I ever made now that I think back on it" she thought.

Not that living in Japan was terrible or anything, it just wasn't what she was expected. AT ALL.

Being a mixed race child of African-American, Samoan, and Indian descent with a mane of thick curly hair, a light mocha skin tone and bluish-green eyes, she had known she would stand out among the people of Japan. However, she had not anticipated the attention and intense scrutiny that was often placed on her here. She was frequently bombarded with criticism and stares on a daily basis.

Not to mention all the times a stranger approached her with the intention of taking a photo with her or how her hair was touched and grabbed without her permission. Poking and prodding her as if she were a rare exotic animal. The population in Japan was roughly 98.5% Japanese, so of course it was a rarity to see someone who looked even remotely similar to her in the nation. Despite this, it was still a very unpleasant experience that often left her feeling like an object rather than a person.

But this was the life she choose. Well, at least for the next few years.

The chill of the night air was enough to pull her out of her brooding over her situation.

"Ugh I can't wait to just lay in bed and sleep. It feels like I've been awake for days."

Sluggishly walking into the lobby of the apartment complex where she was staying, Eden breathed a sigh of relief.

"Long day at the shop Eden?" asked Ms Okada. Ms Okada worked at the front desk for the complex. If the resident had a complaint they would come to her about it. She was like a manger more or less. Over the past year, she and the old woman had become very fond of one another, she reminded Eden of a wise, generous grandmother.

"You have no idea" Eden responded as she continued on to her living quarters. The dreadful walk up the stairs long and drawn out.

Turning the key in the lock, she stepped inside her small apartment. Closing the door behind her, she dragged her feet heading towards her bedroom.

Dropping her backpack unceremoniously, she plopped down face first into the bed with a loud groan. This was beginning to be a normal ritual everyday after a long day of school and an even longer day of work. She was mentally and emotionally drained while her muscles ached.

It couldn't be helped unfortunately, she absolutely determined to stay on top or her responsibilities and if feeling worn out everyday was necessity then so be it. She had worked too hard to get where she was and she wasn't going to quit just because things got hard.

She was mapping out her future and setting the grounds for her success. The tiredness and ailing muscles only served as motivation for her resolve. As everything would come together in the end. She had her life everything planned out.

* * *

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Come on Eden we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I can only so fast, my feet feel like crap you know. You didn't go to classes then work for 6 hours yesterday so shut up".

"If we're lucky enough, we might just be able to make the end of the meeting." giggled Sara.

"This is like the third one we've had this month, but I can't help but think this one is more important than the others" mused Jaime completely unsure.

The entire college was required to attend a mandatory assembly in view of the fact that a board member was supposed to be present. Classes were cancelled for remainder of the day because of it. According to the rumors, the president of the university was absolutely beside himself with anxiety. Apparently this guy was a big deal if the whole school was expected to turn out for his presence.

"I don't know him but I hear he's like this super hot businessman who practically shits gold bricks."

"He might be loaded but I don't think he can shit gold bricks Sara" Eden answered skeptically.

"You never know man, Japanese men are a whole different breed than American men. It's like they're born rich".

"That sounds more like a stereotype than an actual fact you moron!" exclaimed Jaime. Laughter promptly erupted from Eden as she watched her friends bicker. They'd been together since they had met in elementary school and they were inseparable ever since. It was only out of love and loyalty that they would want to come to Japan to prolong the friendship before the inevitability of life began to slowly rip them apart. Without them she would feel considerably lonely, plus watching them bicker was always the best form of entertainment for her. No one else could make her laugh like the pair did.

Jaime Hainey was the eldest of trio at 20 years being 5 months older than Sara. Mature, caring, and trustworthy, one could confide in her their innermost feelings without the fear of being shunned away. Despite Jaime and Sara being close friends, the pair were polar opposites. Sara Logan was fun-loving, wild, and very high spirited. She was always the life of the party and she knew it. There had been many a time where Sara's antics had gotten them in a great deal of trouble. And lastly, there was her, Eden Nanai.

Hurriedly shuffling in the building, they made their way into the buzzing assembly hall to find seats. As of now, there were the only three foreigners attended Tokyo University, so it was normal for them to feel the eyes of others on them as they sat down. Obviously hating being stared at Sara grumbled, "Geez, they act like we're aliens or something."

The hall was filled to the brim with students and professors alike who were chattering away with excitement. Everyone seemed to be very eager and impatient for the meeting to be started. Whether it was because they had a guest at the college or the fact that there were not classes today and people were ready to go home Eden hadn't the slightest clue. School was usually mellow most of the time, now everyone was acting everyone was acting like frigid, panicking messes...well not everyone. Just in front of her, some girls were busy gossiping and reapplying their lip gloss and checking their hair in small hand held mirrors.

"I can't believe Itachi-sama's actually visiting the school!" said one girl.

"I know right! He's so dreamy" gushed another.

"He could do anything he wanted to me."

 _What the hell?_ Did they even know what they were saying? Eden almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure it wasn't any of her business but it was common knowledge that the majority of the girls in the school were shallow and superficial at most but might just be a new low. Who in their right mind would willing to give themselves to a man that they hadn't even met before and just who was this guy that was making young women completely disregard their self respect so callously. The whole idea was just so bizarre.

"So when are they going to start this meeting already, this room is packed and we've been sitting here for twenty freaking minutes I'm bored out of my mind." Sara remarked complained irritably.

Rolling her eyes Jaime spoke with an exasperated sigh, "Everything about school is boring to you, it's a wonder you even decided to attend college considering how much you hated high school."

"That's because college is a scam Jai, it's a waste of time and money. At least in high school its practically free. In college, you basically spend years dealing with stress and anxiety over grueling coursework. Then in the end, all you get is a piece of paper and a shit load of debt that's nearly impossible to pay back."

"While you do kinda have a point, unfortunately people need those little papers to get a job, have a nice house, and basically survive Sara." added Eden.

"Well yeah sure, we might need degrees but we're only getting them to work until we die a miserable death from old age. And god knows the economy doesn't pay people enough, people are barely getting by as it is. Plus, I heard of a conspiracy theory where the wealthy and elite people of the world were like reptile people from another planet bent on world domination".

Jaime gave her a questioning look, "You would be dumb enough to believe something like that."

"Okay wow, and here I thought you guys actually cared about my well-being."

"We do care about your well-being, but I care about your mental state more. You're the only person I know who claims to be sexually attracted to tacos."

"Look, I told you guys that in confidence not so you can throw it in face and use it against me."

"You're so weird." Eden laughed.

"Well nobody wants to be normal. Normal is boring. You need some excitement or wild shit to happen in your life once in awhile. Otherwise you're not really living are you?"

"Whoa, deep."

"You might just die young if you keep it up."

"Whatever Mother Teresa, you could learn a thing or two, like getting out that stick that's stuck up your…

"AHEM, attention students and professors of Tokyo University, could you turn your attention towards the podium please." boomed the voice of the headmaster through the overhead speaker.

The room soon became as quiet as a tomb. All noise had ceased immediately. One could hear pen drop in the massive hall, as all the attention was focused towards the large stage. Only then, did president Makoto Gonokami continue to speak.

"Since its establishment in 1877, we at Tokyo University have prided ourselves on being the most unparalleled, prestigious educational institution in the…

" _Oh here we go, boy he sure knows how to put em to sleep"_ mused Eden as she began slouching down in her seat in an effort to find some type of comfort. She could tell that he would drag this meeting out like he always did the others, especially now since there was a guest involved. She always seemed to zone out at these things for whatever reason. It was too tedious to focus and listen on for such a long period of time. The sound of clapping registered in her ears as she looked up to see the president had turned his attention towards the right side of the stage where a small group of three were coming up the steps.

Eden's heart constricted as she laid eyes on the "visitor", who was flanked by two bodyguards. On the platform now stood a man at least 6'8 in height. He had a broad masculine jawline, high cheekbones, and smooth skin with arched eyebrows over deep piercing exotic red eyes. His hair was jet-black in color pulled back into a low ponytail long bangs framing his face. The man's attire consisted of an expensive looking suit jacket with a burgundy dress shirt and black slacks. One could tell was wealthy just from his appearance and the way he carried himself. He looked as if he was gliding onto the stage.

It was probably the reason why everyone in the room seemed do taken with him, not to mention the reaction from the female students who looked as if they'd fall over in their seats. People were swooning at the very sight of him, their eyes glazed over in a lust filled expression. Clearly they had some knowledge of who this man was and obviously he was very well-known throughout the University, just not to her. Had this been any ordinary man, his visit would not have caused such a ruckus among the school.

Gracefully taking his seat in a large chair that closely resembled a throne, he sat there elegantly like a king would. Still no one said a word, they only watched him in awe. He seemed so regal among the people, it was almost daunting.

"Ladies and Gentleman, as you now know, Mr. Uchiha has taken time out of his very busy schedule to grace us with his presence. I would ask that you show your gratitude and deference towards him doing this time. He is a long-time respected board member of the school who oversees its policies and success. Any questions you have will be answered after the address."

Stepping aside, another man (obviously a representative for the visitor) began speaking into the microphone reading from a prepared speech address to the students about overcoming adversity and creating a path to success. _Basically all the usual bullshit that had been recited a million times._

Leaning over Sara whispered "So what do you think?" her eyes full of curiosity.

Crossing her arms in uncertainty, Eden responded "I think he's doing more than shitting gold bricks, he's probably the king at it. Do you see that freaking suit?"

"Yeah no kidding. What kind of guy doesn't read his own speech?"

"If he was just going to give us a speech like that then he should've just stayed home."

Eden narrowed her eyes at the man. She was never one to judge anyone, especially if she'd never met them but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a tad bit bothered by people like him. By people like him, she meant the wealthy affluent group of people who always tried to preach to the poor and middle class like their words would automatically change their lives for the better. All the while contributing nothing to make living conditions better or just plain making it worse.

Just talking about success was not going to create success, there was a lot of hard work that had to be done first. But the idea of hard work leading to success is not always the case, as there aren't many opportunities available to help people survive the hardships of life. It was difficult to make a decent living nowadays. A great majority of the world were not born with silver spoons in their mouths or a head start and the rich just did not understand that.

Concluding the lecture the rep asked, "Are there any questions or concerns that would like to be acknowledged at this present time regarding the discussion?" His eyes scanning the crowd for volunteers. Unsurprisingly none wanted to draw any kind of attention towards themselves for fear of embarrassing the headmaster or angering the guests. Everyone just sat quietly keeping their thoughts to themselves. Everything quiet and pleasant that is until…

"I have a concern I would like to voice" vocalized a confident Eden who had her hand raised.

There were gasps of shock throughout the room as everyone in the room had turned and was now staring at her. Jaime and Sara both gave each other equally wide eyed looks of surprise. Meanwhile the headmaster regarded her with a menacing glare meant to intimidate.

Once spokesperson's gaze reached hers, she had also noticed that she had managed to grab the attention of the very man who had not spoken since he made his presence known. He was watching passively in a way that made her heart faster. Just to have him looking at her was more than a little nerve racking. Part of her wished that she should've stayed quiet, yet the stubborn part of her refused to back down. She had something to say and they would damn well hear it.

"You have the floor Ms..?"

"Eden… Eden Nanai."

Giving her one last dismissive, disparaging look glance he gathered his paper into one hand and said "Proceed".

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she clenched her fist and opened her mouth.

"What was really the purpose of giving that speech to us, for encouragement? Personally I've heard the very same speech from others all throughout my life and it hasn't changed anything. There is still a lot poverty and economic inequality going on that continues to be overlooked by the wealthy. You can't just come and say "All adversity can be overcome with hard work" because it can't be! There is a system in place designed to keep the rich, rich and the poor, poor. We as a people can't just stand by and ignore that!"

"Success is earned not given Ms. Nanoi, you cannot be exact to be successful without putting in the work necessary child", the rep answered disdainfully.

"There are people who've worked their whole lives practically slaving and have absolutely nothing to show for it. Meanwhile there are people who just sit behind a desk and bark orders at people." There she had said it, but she didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did. God forbid if they thought she was being purposely disrespectful because she wasn't.

However, Eden eyes had unconsciously shifted over toward the man still sitting quietly on the chair giving the very clear impression that she was in fact referring to their silent guest. The digg was not lost on the crowd however as gasps of surprise and disbelief filled the room. The whispers began almost instantly and the room had suddenly acquired a tense uneasy air about it.

Jaime and Sara themselves were stunned into complete silence, jaws dropped, unsure of what to do. When the spokesman offered no rebuttal, Eden slowly sank back down to her seat. The room was quiet for a short moment until the principal thanked the guests for coming and bowed to them respectfully. Afterwords, a quick dismissal was given to the students who began to fill out neatly.

Having recovered from their speechlessness her friends immediately started laying into her.

* * *

"EDEN AVERY NANOI! What the hell was that?", Jaime questioned determined to get an answer.

Shrugging nonchalantly, she replied "I don't know, I just felt like speaking my mind. No one else was gonna do it so I did. It's really not a big deal."

"Dude you are a fucking revolutionary for that!" Sara exclaimed while hugging Eden. "Standing up to the patriarchy like that when nobody else wanted to!"

Brows drawing down, Jaime scolded Sara immediately. "Don't encourage her! E, you do know that there will be consequences behind that right? The headmaster's gonna freakin flip on you for embarrassing him. He already borderline hates us. You could get suspended or expelled."

"For what? Speaking my mind? If he has a problem with it then he'll let me know Jaime. Until then, I'm not worried. Besides it's Friday and we have no classes, he's got a whole weekend to forget about it. Come Monday, I should be off the hook."

"That's if you get out of the building without being seen first." snickered Sara.

"Come on, hurry up, walk faster" muttered Eden. The three were currently trying to power walk out of the building without being seen by any professors or the headmaster himself. Practically skipping through the halls. However a voice called out to them.

"Ms Nanoi, may I have a word with you in my office?"

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Chapter 2:**

" _Ms Nanoi, may I have a word with you in my office?"_

 _Shit._

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

The trio stood frozen to the spot, back turned to the precise voice of the headmaster who sounded non to pleased with them at the moment. The girls discreetly shared looks of surprise and uncertainty, afraid to flee but not wanting to turn around. Sighing Eden slowly turned her body to face the man as if she were facing her executioner.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Gonokami?" she murmured lowly as she extended her arms out.

"My office NOW."

Of course she knew why he was visibly pissed but she couldn't help but ask.

"Can I ask what for."

He then proceeded in the direction of the office without acknowledging her inquiry. Which further proved Jaime's prediction correct that she was in deep, deep shit with the man. After an outburst like that, what principal wouldn't be?

It wasn't exactly a secret that many of the school's faculty, staff, and even the majority of the students tended to look down on them. From day one, she knew that they were not well liked. In everyone's eyes they were just foreigners intruding on the distinguished school who did not deserve to be here. American outsiders were all they were, who could never be accepted, whether they came for an education or not.

Lifting her face up to the ceiling, she let out a shaky breath.

"Don't worry, we'll wait for you in the courtyard... if he doesn't ship you back to Texas by then".

"Sara, stop it. This is serious", Jaime scolded sternly.

"Sorry I'm trying to lighten the mood" she said crossing her arms.

"No it's alright, I brought this on myself running my big mouth", Eden laughed. "I'll be alright, you guys go on ahead. This shouldn't take long."

"Are you sure? We can wait for you in the hall."

"No it's okay, he's probably just gonna chew me out, I've been chewed out before" she smiled.

Giving her friend a look of concern, Jaime nodded and continued down the hallway with Sara who was also somewhat reluctant to leave her friends side.

When the two were out of sight, Eden began dragging her feet in the direction of the office which suddenly felt like the longest walk she'd ever taken.

" _God, why couldn't I just keep my freaking mouth closed for once?"_

Rounding the corner, she locked eyes with the headmaster who as she already expected was standing in front of the door holding it open for her to make her way inside. Walking in with her head down, she mentally prepared herself for the worst to happen. There were so many possibilities or what could happen to her. Each outcome she visualized was nothing short of distressing. When she finally mustered up the courage to look up she was greeted with a sight that nearly stopped her heart.

Staring at her with a growing intensity sat the man she immediately recognized as the school's guest. He was sitting in the headmaster's chair, hands intertwined on the desk with the same intimidating bodyguards standing on either side of him. Seeing him from across a large room was one thing but seeing him up close and personal was another. Unlike the headmaster, he didn't seem angry with her, his expression was merely stoic.

"Mr. Uchiha, I've brought the student just as you asked and I sincerely apologize for her unruly behavior...what would you like me to-"

"Leave us" the man interrupted, his eyes still on Eden's person.

The headmaster's shocked expression quickly changed as he hurriedly bowed.

"Yes as you wish".

He and the two bodyguards began walking out of the room, softly closing the door behind them, leaving only Eden and the man in relative silence.

Eden's breath was hitched so far in her throat, she could practically hear her heart beating in her chest. She had no idea what she was feeling at the moment be it fear or angst, she just couldn't place it. She'd never been in a situation where anyone gave her an unknown feeling quite like this.

It was unnerving.

Standing completely still, she could feel an unfamiliar heat beginning to pool into her stomach as his eyes narrowed as if assessing her.

Suddenly, his smooth suave voice cut through the air, "Have a seat".

Hesitating for a second, Eden slowly sank down to a chair positioned in front of the desk, the nervousness had increased tenfold.

Tilting his head a fraction, a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face as he asked, "Why the strange look on your face? You seemed to have had so much to say back in the auditorium so please, continue Ms. Nanoi."

Just how the hell did he know her last name? Releasing a unsteady breath she didn't realizing she was holding, Eden weighed her words carefully.

"I was just saying that...that I've heard the overcoming adversity speech so many times to the point where it sounds cliche and that I think it doesn't really mean much coming from wealthy class people like you especially if you've done nothing to help the poor. Its perpetuating capitalism. If all you came to do was have someone read that half-assed speech then you shouldn't have even come in the first place."

A single black eyebrow rose at the petite young woman, his expression remained blank, as his eyes continued to bore into her own. His interest however, was plagued.

"Do you know of whom you speak to girl?" his baritone low and unsettling.

What little bit of nervousness Eden was feeling was thrown out the window as her temper flared at being referred to as just a "girl." Was she not considered a woman in this man's eyes? She knew one thing and that was she deserved to be respected just like he did. Her face was quickly set in a scowl as her brows drew down in aggravation.

"Oh I know who I'm speaking to, I'm speaking to you."

She was not going to take any bullshit from any man no matter how self-important they thought they were. _Just who did this jerk think he is?_

Surprised flicked in the red eyes of the man, this girl who barely reached the top of his chest, was challenging him. There were adult males who would rather face death than go up against him. Yet here she was openly disrespecting him, with her fists clenched as if to keep herself from reaching across the desk to strike him. Not only that, he was not accustomed to being spoken to in this manner and by a woman no less. And he was willing to allow it for now, the thought of which was amusing in itself. She amused him.

While Eden was bristling in rage Itachi mused over her usual features. One could easily deduce that she was obviously not of Japanese ethnicity, with a light mocha skin tone and long thick curly brown hair with blonde ends. Her facial characteristics included eyes that were a mix of blue-green, a small nose and full flush lips. Despite her somewhat small stature she was full figured with an hourglass shape. It was a stark contrast to most of the women who lived in Japan who did not possess such distinct features. She stood out like a sore thumb and was as beautiful as she was rare in the country.

Looking at her now, he felt a familiar stirring in his groin that he had not felt for quite a while. And while it uncommon that he felt any emotion towards anyone, Itachi could not ignore the lust fighting to overtake his body just watching her sitting in front of him. Suddenly, he was interested in finding out every single aspect of her life including who she was and what made her what she was. He would soon find out.

Cheeks red and burning from the anger she was feeling, Eden began to lay into him with a few scathing choice words.

"Listen if you want to hear an apology, I apologize okay. I apologize that you felt offended by my words and is here wasting my time as a result. I spoke my mind today and I don't regret a single thing I said, so if you're gonna have the headmaster punish me for it then just get it over with! I said what I said and I'm not changing on it." she said leaning back with her arms crossed. "Do what you have to do."

Brows drew down in an almost inquiring fashion. "Are you sure about your decision Ms. Nanoi? It can hold heavy consequences for those involved. It can be...life changing."

Hell no, she wasn't sure. In fact she was aware that this decision could potentially very well fuck up her life but she was too stubborn and too far in back out now. Whether it was pride or just her strong will, at this point, she just didn't care anymore.

She didn't even bother to respond to him, she just sat back in the chair with her face set in a obstinate expression. She was not going to back down. Just because he was a wealthy socialite with strong ties to the school did not mean he was better than anyone else. She would not kiss his ass like everyone seemed to be doing from the moment he stepped foot on campus.

Clearing her throat, Eden sat up. "I'm not afraid of you, you may have everybody else sucking up to you but I sure as hell won't! I think you're an arrogant, egotistical asshole with no-", Eden furious rant was cut off as Itachi had reached out across the desk and firmly gripped her jaw in a tight hold, startling her into silence.

"Your language is foul and your attitude is very disdainful. From the very moment you made yourself known, you have shown nothing but contempt and derision in my presence. I can see that you lack proper discipline and respect girl, but fear not, I will educate you on both." His voice sending shivers down her spine while eyes burned into her flushed face. Eden was thoroughly shocked and completely oblivious to the heat and sexual tension coiling in his loins. Trying to pull away from his grasp, her eyes went wide as she had only succeeded in making him yank her up further on the hardwood bring them face to face. Their noses were nearly touching, lips a hair length away from making contact. The aroma of mouth watering cologne and male musk assaulted her nose as she remained still as a board in his grasp.

The something that felt a lot like fear began to quickly replace the anger she was trying to hold on to. It was spreading all over her body almost making her quake with panic. Slowly bring her to the realization that she might have fucked up. BIG TIME. Looking into his eyes she could tell that he would make good on his promise of bringing consequences down on her. As of now every part of her truly wished that she'd just apologized to him for saying the things she said.

"For future reference, it would greatly benefit one to understand and get to know an individual before insinuating the worst based your own distorted perception of them. I bet you don't even know my name do you? Allow me to properly introduce my myself, I am Itachi Uchiha, entrepreneur, CEO, and owner of Uchiha Enterprises."

"I don't care who you are." snapped the mild irritated girl.

They stayed still in the same position for a few more moments before Itachi finally released her face from his grip. Eden swiftly put a great deal of distance between them, wide-eyed and panting fearfully but not taking her gaze off him for a second.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me ever again." the venom in her voice evident.

His face was unchanged and unconcerned as his blood red eyes held a predatory glimmer in them. Eden hasily proceeded to back away until her hand messily gripped the door handle of the office, holding it so tight her knuckles nearly turned white. She was too afraid to move but at the same time she couldn't suppress the urge to bolt out of the room. Both eyes remained locked on one another, one pair calm and collected, the other panicky and fearful. She didn't even realize she was panting heavily after finally releasing the breath she'd holding while they were face to face. If the college student didn't gain anything else from this encounter, she definitely understood that this man was unpredictable and very dangerous. He'd intimidated her in a way that no one ever had and disarmed her with a single look...it was terrifying.

"I don't respect you."

"Oh, I do believe you will. I'm sure of it."

With that remark, Eden quickly turned to yank the door open and tear out of the office like a bat out of hell, somewhat startling the guards and Headmaster Gonokami. While the guards began to file back into the room towards their boss, man watched as the girl rounded the corner until she out of sight before turning to glance wearily at the Uchiha.

Putting on his best smile Mr Gonokami, Mr Uchiha once again I beg your forgiveness. Tokyo University does not condone such behavior as shown by Ms Anoi. She is a "foreign" exchange student from America who was admitted into the school's international study program." he sneered unfavorably. "You will have to excuse her behavior, America doesn't seem to have taught her the proper manners or respect. I will punish her accordingly-

Rising gracefully from his seat, Itachi's smooth monotone answered, "You'll do no such thing. Leave the girl be. Any punishment she will face will be at my discretion."

"But….but she-", At that second red eyes cut off any reply. "Of course, Mr Uchiha." he stammered.

The businessman promptly began walking out of the room into the hall past the other slightly nervous man. "Now why don't we...uh Mr. Uchiha wait!", the principal called out as the Uchiha simply continued on without recognition of anything the headmaster uttered.

Following behind him the persistent man continued his pursuit, "But don't you want to-"

"I am leaving, I have more important business to attend to. I have visited the school after you've harassed me for months. You are dismissed Mr Gonokami that will be all." Dismayed the man bowed his head in respect, "Yes as you wish,", he stopped and watched as the three men stalked down the hall towards the main exit.

Retrieving his phone from his breast pocket, Itachi pressed a single button and brought he phone to his ear. "I need you to find information on someone for me."

 **xxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"Okay so let me get this straight, so you're saying, you didn't get expelled? Did the headmaster even yell at you to say how you how much he loathes us or threaten to send us back to America?", Sara asked for the fifth time.

"For the last time, NO he didn't Sara", huffed Eden as she threw herself face first into Jaime's sofa. "Okay, so what happened then? There's no way he's letting you get away with that, not after you embarrassed him in front of the whole school."

Eden's reply was muffled into the couch, "He didn't say anything to me. I swear." It was the truth, the headmaster didn't punish her or decide to kick her out of school for her indiscretion. It should have been a relief for Eden but at the moment something else(or should she say SOMEONE else) and the promise he'd made to her had taken up the focus entirely. He'd been on her mind ever since she'd caught up with her friends in the courtyard and walked to Jaime and Sara's apartment. They'd been badgering her nonstop for the past two hours in order to get answers on what happened in the office which she hadn't been to keen to discuss.

Sitting down on the floor next to the sofa, Jaime ran a hand through Eden's curly hair."Well, we just wanna help E, you've been moody ever since you came back and we wanna know why. That's what friends are for, we discuss our issues to one another."

"I just don't wanna talk about it right now."

Sara wasn't buying it for a second, as a matter of a fact, her mind went into overdrive trying to work and rule out any solutions that might have contributed to her friends distress. "Oh my God E, did he touch you!"

Eyes wide, Eden lifted her face from the couch,"What? No he didn't touch me Sara that's so gross! Why would you even think something like that?"

"Dude no one's ever made you act this way. EVER, something big had to have happened in that office to make you so sulky. And to top it off you won't even tell us what it is, so we don't have much to go on here. What do you expect?", she said throwing her hands up in a questioning gesture.

"Can we just drop this already! UGHHHH!", flopping back on the couch, Eden turned over and ran her hands over her face. After several moments, she finally caved in and sighed heavily.

"It was him, he was there waiting in the headmaster's office waiting for me, the guest from the assembly. The one with the distinctive red eyes."

Jaime and Sara immediately perked up at the assertion and began listening more intently.

"Well, did he say something?" Jaime pressed on.

"He really didn't say much to me. He introduced himself and wanted to know if I had anything else to say."

"What do you mean? That's not really saying much."

Letting out a soft chuckle in a nervous manner, Eden said "I sort of ran off at the mouth again."

Shaking her head Jaime quickly reprimanded her. "Oh no, you're not gonna beat around the bush on this Eden. What exactly did you say to him?" she scolded.

"Yeah, I wanna know too" said Sara while her folding her arms.

Eden then explained the encounter word for word to the shocked expressions on her friends mortified faces and they promptly began freaking out on her.

"You called him a what! Dude, you mean to tell me instead of you apologising correctly and feeding into his ego like he wanted, you called him an egotistical asshole, didn't cather to his male ego and he didn't flay you alive on the spot? You're a boss bitch!" Sara happily affirmed.

However Jaime continued on with her chastising rant, "Holy shit, of all the things you've said and done this might be the absolute worst! Think of all the things he could've had done to you Eden. You damn near jeopardised your whole future over something that wasn't even that serious, I can't condone that."

Eden met her stern gaze with a downcast expression. Trying and failing to hold onto her steely demeanor, Jaime flashed a smile at her childhood friend.

"But-I have to give you props where they're due. You voiced your opinion like a true boss even when no more else had the courage to do so, that alone makes you a really bad bitch E". At this proclamation Eden's face lit up with joy. "I'm so so proud of you."

Gasping dramatically and placing a hand over her heart, while taking a sarcastic tone of voice Sara asked, "What is this now? Did Mother Teresa really just use a dirty word? Aww shame on you, we outta wash your mouth out with soap", she teased.

Jaime reached out and causally shoved Sara's shoulder "Oh screw you, if anyone's mouth needs to be washed out with soap its you" she laughed lightly.

"Guilty as charged".

Eden observed the pair with a soft smile for a moment before it dropped suddenly as she remembered her predicament. A wave of anxiety washed over her being as she just couldn't shake the feeling of dread. What was worse was that her friends seemed to take notice as she was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Eden what's wrong man? You didn't get expelled or suspended so what's the matter?"

Shaking her head in a distracted manner as she stared off into space, "I'm just worried about what that man said to me, what he meant by it." Sitting up on the couch she met their looks of concern, her facial expression looked to be one of deep thought, something the pair had witnessed many times before. "He said that there were consequences behind what happened today. Life changing consequences".

"You know I'm really curious as to who this guy is." Sara statement while grabbing her laptop, opened it and began typing in a search engine. "What did you say his name was again?"

"Um, Itachi...Itachi Uchiha".

"I'm gonna look him up right now".

While Sara busied herself with the task, Jaime focused on reassuring Eden. "I'm sure it was nothing, if he was going to do something why didn't he just do it today? Maybe he just wanted to scare you".

"Maybe".

"I gotta hit!" Sara exclaimed. She then paused for a moment to look over what she had gathered. "Whoa, you guys won't fucking believe this! It says here that he's a multi-billionaire businessman known for his dealings all over the world".

"WHAT!" Both Jaime and Eden blurted out in enison. Sara kept on reading.

"Apparently he's got a hand in just about everything including cars, pharmaceuticals, restaurants and many other businesses. He's CEO of the Uchiha Enterprises where he took over at age sixteen, and now today it's one of the number #1 leading companies in the world.

Eden's jaw almost hit the floor in complete shock as the bombshell was dropped on her. She really didn't know why it shocked her because he had told her exactly who he was, she was just too angry to pay attention to anything that was said to her.

"His family is the historic Uchiha Clan, one of the four great noble families here in Japan. The family has been around since the Sengoku Period and they're even distantly related to the Imperial Majesty the Emperor of Japan. Okay wow" Sara breathed out and sat back on her hands to look into Eden's bluish-green eyes whose mouth was still open. "You talked shit to a guy who's related to the emperor of Japan, you're officially an icon in my eyes" she smiled.

"This has to be a joke right? Like all that isn't true is it? Jaime asked.

"Um, yeah it actually is. It says it right here on Google. Oh and wikipedia." she nodded.

Having recovered from her flabbergasted silence, Eden sank to the floor and turned the laptop toward her and was met with a clear perfect photo of the man who she'd insulted just a few hours earlier. It true, this was indeed that very man. One of the most powerful, wealthy and influential men in the world and she'd gone and disrespected him verbally. Unbelievable.

"That's absolutely insane, no wonder why he received that sort of reaction from the campus, he's damn near a celebrity."

"I know right! It makes me wonder why we've never heard of him before. He's even more loaded than we could've ever imagined. And Eden got up close and personal with him. What a woman!"

Pushing her curly bangs out of her eyes obviously distressed about the information she'd just learned, "Do you guys know what this means? He's probably gonna fuck my life up now."

Rolling her eyes, "You're just overthinking things, nothings gonna happen E. Stop worrying over nothing. You got away with it just put a handle on that motormouth and things will go back to normal."

"I agree, your mouth gets you into more trouble than me and that's saying something." Sara joked.

"No, you guys don't get it. I've got that feeling like it isn't over. Something else is gonna happen I can sense it in my chest. When have I ever been wrong about it?"

"Uh never? Just- Just listen alright, give it about three days. If nothing happens in the next within these few days then, you won't have anything to worry about okay. You just gotta believe and stop being to damn paranoid all the time okay."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3: Nut Up or Shut Up

**Chapter 3:**

 **A/N: Okay we're officially two chapters in and if you haven't already figured it out yet the story is set in modern day Tokyo, Japan. However, Tokyo University does in fact exist as well as its President Mr Gonokami. The ninja world and their special abilities (like Itachi's Sharingan) are kept a secret from regular humans in this story - I've bent reality a little bit here and there. Any questions you have concerning the story feel free to give a review and ask. Till next time!**

" _No, you guys don't get it. I've got that feeling like it isn't over. Something else is gonna happen I can sense it in my chest. When have I ever been wrong about it?"_

" _Uh never? Just- Just listen alright, give it about three days. If nothing happens in the next within these few days then, you won't have anything to worry about okay. You just gotta believe and stop being to damn paranoid all the time okay."_

" _Okay."_

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

The next two days passed by smooth and somewhat serene without a hitch. It was now sunday afternoon, and any concern or worry Eden had for her well-being had completely faded into nothing. She had decided to take Jaime's advice into consideration and began distracting herself with various forms of activities that mostly consisted of doing schoolwork and taking extra shifts at her job.

Usually, she disliked having to come into work on the weekends but this was an exception she was willing to make, besides, now that she had worked Saturday and Sunday she would have Tuesday and Wednesday off. Go figure. Stretching her arms out into the air, she stifled a long yawn and leaned forward on the counter to watch the people outside walk passed by the shop through the front glass windows. As expected, it was always quiet on Sundays, as the shop would close early at five and it was now hitting four-thirty according to the digital wall clock. Almost time to go home.

Releasing a soft breath of air, all she could think of was getting home, taking a quick nap in, and getting ready for her classes tomorrow. She had a chemistry test that she'd been dreading for the past week now. No amount of studying could reassure her that her professor wouldn't try and throw some material on it that she didn't quite understand.

" _Well, there was no sense in worrying about it I guess, just gotta do it." she thought._

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

The man sat relaxed in his chair at his office desk in his skyscraper, re-reading through the various thick stack of papers he'd been given two days prior. The information he'd requested concerning a certain wayward, temperamental, and very bold young female student enrolled at Tokyo University. He'd been doing his research on her since the moment he'd left the campus grounds and now with the knowledge he had now, he could say that his interest in her had elevated considerably.

 _Eden Avery Nanoi_

 _Age: 19_

 _Ethinecity: African-American, Samoan, Indian Heritage_

 _Nationality: American_

 _Originally lives in Houston, Texas with family, now currently resides in Tokyo, Japan on an International Exchange Study program partnered with Tokyo University. On a ternary buddy system with American students Jaime Hainey and Sara Logan of whom Nanoi is closely acquainted with the trio being childhood friends._

 _Current Address: 28, 4-9-2 Tokyo, Japan. Kuromon Apartments Complex 108._

 _Place of work: Kaito's Sweets Parlour at 52, 3-6-1 downtown Tokyo, Japan._

He let his eyes rake over the photo of her smiling brightly at the camera and once again a bizarre alien feeling was washing over him. Itachi could not deny that he had indeed felt some prickling of emotion towards her, and although the man had sensed something between them during their somewhat hostile encounter, he didn't know what it was, yet he didn't want to ignore it either. Truthfully, where he wanted to admit it or not there was no explanation he could come up with to justify why he had used his abundance of resources to find data about her. Even now he wished to know more.

It was a driving curiosity that Itachi could say fascinated him as he'd stared into her confused frightened face nary two days ago for the very first time. His lips upturned at the corners, as he remembered her harsh words. Words that were surely meant.

" _I don't respect you"._

Is that right? She did not respect him. A nineteen year old female foreign exchange student from Texas did not respect him. One thing was for certain - she surely didn't appreciate his visitation at the college. Did she not know who she was dealing with? Apparently not. He'd never met a single person who did not respect or at least admire him. He was a powerful, wealthy, well-known businessman with many connections so as to be expected, he'd had to grow accustomed to people behaving in obsequious ways in order to gain favor with him. Whether it be out of fear, loyalty, or just plain adoration. Considering who and what kind of man he was, it was common knowledge that he did not and would not tolerable any such insolence from anyone. Be it man or woman. He hoped that she knew this occurrence would not be forgotten, in fact, was to be checked and dealt with in the manner that he best saw fit.

Which brought his attention back to what he was going to do to the little ombre haired spitfire and her odd behavior involving him, she a bit of an anomaly. Women usually fell at his feet, clawing at each other for his attention. In fact, he'd never met any woman who'd never been infatuated with him or tried to openly pursue him with hopes of starting a sexual relationship - ostensibly until he'd met Eden Nanoi. He thought of this girl as a sort of challenge, as she seemed noticeably repulsed and aggravated by him. It wasn't a reaction or feeling any other person ever expressed toward him in all his twenty-six years of living. The feeling was a rousing, thrilling one to say the least, the concept of being with someone you can't have opposed to being with someone you can easily have. The former thought sent his blood boiling as well as his usually dormant arousal spiking as he anticipated a fight on her part. The fight and surrender would be well worth it in the end, once she fully accepted her situation. Itachi knew that she would not go down easy nor would she give up - but up against him she would have no choice, she would not escape him.

So it's settled then - as punishment for her transactions against him, Itachi decided that he was going to pursue her for the purpose of garnering her submission, dominate over every aspect of her life and break down her strong will. Only it wasn't what she would be expecting, his intentions for her greatly reflected how he felt, and she had no idea what was in store for her.

A small smirk tugged at his lips. He'd hoped she was thoroughly prepared for the life changing consequences he'd promised to bring following their encounter because he was practically beside himself with eagerness. He couldn't wait to see how it all would pan out.

Pressing a button on his office phone, without taking his eyes off the papers laying before him - he waited for a response from his secretary.

"Yes, Mr Uchiha?"

"Contact Tokyo University, let them know that Uchiha Enterprises will participate in their proposition only under negotiated terms."

"Yes right away, Mr Uchiha."

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Two thick textbooks rested neatly on Eden's organised desk as she lightly tapped her mechanical pencil against them while her head rested on her other hand. She was only half listening to her professor, while she glanced at the clock every now and then. This was her very last class until she had to go work her shift at Kaito's. She'd prayed today wouldn't be long but alas, her prayers would go unanswered.

A long screeching sound originating from the classroom intercom startled everyone in the room privy to its existence, as many students had been sleeping or just not paying attention to what was going on around them. On it President Gonokami voice rang out as clear as day.

"Eden Nanoi, please report to my office at once."

Rolling her eyes, Eden causally packed up all her belongings with a sigh and left the room. Honestly she expected something like to happen fifthteen minutes before she was due to leave class. She believed she knew was her upcoming meeting with the president was about too, it was only a matter of time before he want to 'chat' with her about her little incident friday. To be perfectly honest, she was over everything already, there was no need to keep bringing it up anymore - she was done talking about it. She had too much going on to be focused on a spat she had with a pompous asshole she'd likely never see again in life.

As the woman walked in the door she could see Mr Gonokami seated in his chair as expected but what she didn't expect was to see two other students in the room, both male. It her immediately questioning the reasoning behind the gathering.

"Now you're all here, there is some very important news I would like to share with you. The school has been charged with a particular task in which no other has been authorized to do, until now. We needed to chose our most diligent, assiduous students to take on the weight of this opportunity, which is where you three come in. I would like to say that you've been selected for a very special purpose. As you all have been given the responsibility of writing a review/expose on three very successful well-known companies within Japan."

Eden was momentarily stunned, she expected to be called into the office to be scolded but she guessed this was a much more pleasant arraignment. The shocked and surprised expressions on the other two students faces greatly lessened the stiff air in the room as the man continued on.

"You will meet with the owners personally and find out everything you can about their perspective companies. It is imperative that you all understand just how significant this is for the university's reputation. For your participation in this proposition, if everything goes according to plan - you all will be permitted a full fall semester off."

Delighted gasps sounded at the assertion of having a whole semester off from school. To have a full semester break without consequences sounded like a paradise if there ever was one.

"The arraignment will begin a week from now. I will provide you with any and all resources - you need to know about the companies beforehand as well as which specific company you will be assigned to."

Handing each student a manilla folder containing the various instructions and info on their chosen companies, Mr Gonokami sat back in his chair and watched their body language turn from tense shock to excited fidgeting as they held the folders in their hand.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Well, what are you waiting for open the folders and see who you have. This isn't the time to stand there and dawdle, there's work to be done." with an arrogant wave of his hand.

The two men hurriedly opened their while Eden took her time. This was a first in a lifetime opportunity and she'd rather not speed through it. To think all her hard work had paid off in this manner was mind-blowing, her school trusted her enough to send her to interview an entire corporation was rewarding in itself but this, this was just unbelievable. Not to mention she was getting a whole semester break off after it was done! Honestly, what could go wrong?

Eden happily flipped open the folder to see the company's name staring back at her in bold letters. **UCHIHA ENTERPRISES.** Wait a minute, it's name sounded so familiar as if she'd held this name before. Eden's eyes widened as heart gave a great pound before it felt as if it had dropped down to her stomach then promptly began racing. Her smile was slowly transforming itself into a deep frown and her hands suddenly felt clammy. No, this - this couldn't be.

She knew exactly what the Uchiha Enterprises were and who it was owned by- how could she ever forget? The owner who she had just had an unfavorable encounter with just three days ago, he was the very last person she wanted to see. As she had been trying to ignore and forget about him ever since, to no avail. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew they would eventually see each other again, but she didn't think it would be so soon. His promise still stuck in her mind and she would be remiss if she did not heed his very serious warning to her. Eden had absolutely no reason to believe he would not carry it out and make her life a living hell, but she'd rather just stay low and never have to happen upon him again. He did not seem like the kind of man to be trifled with and she didn't wanna take any chances regardless.

There was no way she could do this now, she had to back out of this arraignment, even if it killed her to do so. That semester vacation off had sounded so good while it lasted but she was not willing to put her existence here in jeopardy, her very academic future was riding on this.

The others students were dismissed out of the room after voicing their thanks and praises but Eden still sat in her chair motionless and unable to move.

On the verge of pancing while struggling to find her voice, Eden's mind raced to find an excuse to get out of the deal. "Um, Mr Gonomaki, as flattered as I am to be chosen for something like this, I-I don't think I'm the right person for the job." She said as she pushed the folder back on the desk towards the man.

"There's just so - so much going on in my life right now I just don't think I would be able to focus enough to handle what a big honor this is." She laughed nervously. "But I do thank you for considering me though. Maybe there's someone who could take it over and do a better job than me."

Mr Gonokami regarded her with a incredious scornful eye. "Are you refusing my offer Ms. Nanoi?"

Unfazed and holding his somewhat hateful gaze Eden confidently nodded and answered. "Yeah, I guess I am. I told ya, I have other things going on. More important things than this unfortunately."

The principal chuckled lowly.

"My my I see you still have some nerve after what you pulled on Friday. And as much as I would love to assign this responsibility to someone much more deserving, I'll regret to inform you that no one else will be permitted to evaluate the Uchiha Enterprises under predetermined terms and specifications."

Shaking her head in confusion, Eden was puzzled, "I don't understand, what are you saying?"

"Mr Uchiha himself has requested that he wants you personally to carry out the evaluation Ms Nanoi. It is the only reason why he has agreed to our the ordeal in the first place, as I have been trying persuade him to do for many years. And if you think you will make a mockery of me once again and ruin this institutions reputation even further then you are sorely mistaken." the venom coding his voice was palpable.

 _What the hell? What did he mean he'd requested her personally?_ Why would that man do something like that and to a person he didn't know? She could ask herself that same damn question every day for the rest her life and pretend not to know but deep down - she knew why. He was plotting something on her, toying with her, she was sure of it, at this point her suspicions about him couldn't have been further from the truth. This was not a coincidence in the slightest, this was too sudden and predictable. This was the beginning of a long battle between two strangers who had no business ever crossing paths in life. And to think all of this started because she expressed her opinion and couldn't keep her smart mouth shut.

"I can't."

"I'm afraid you down have a choice."

"Excuse me, I always have a choice. Look, I'm sorry but I can't do this alright. I told you I don't feel qualified enough to do the damn evaluation so -

"YOU WILL DO THE EVALUATION OR YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FROM THE UNIVERSITY!"

A look of hurt and horror spread across Eden's features before her voice whispered out "You're threatening expell me if I don't carry out an interview? How in the hell is that even allowed? There's no way you're within your rights to do that."

"I am well within them, you should be thankful that I did not exercise them on you last week. I have shown you more mercy than anyone in the history of being at this school and you will show me the proper respect and forgiveness on your part." he sneered.

"Oh please, let's not act like you haven't been looking for a reason to kick me and my friends out this school in the first place. You've treated us like second class students from the very moment we stepped foot in in these doors. And now you act as if I've spit in your face and destroyed the entire school just by speaking out. What about me? Don't you care about how I might feel in all of this? You're holding a grudge against me because you wanted to suck up to some jackass who couldn't care enough to read his own prepared speech! Where's my forgiveness huh?" Eden practically screamed.

"That is enough! You and your uncivilized companions are still allowed to walk these halls. That is my forgiveness. I will not listen to another word of protest from you - you will go through with this or you will be sent back to America the choice is yours!"

The principal swiftly stood up from the desk and to leave the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Eden practically fuming with rage.

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

"I knew something like this would happen, I knew it. You call it overthinking but I always turn out to be right every single time." Eden said as she sat back indignantly on her couch with her arms crossed. With a simple phone call Jaime and Sara were over at her apartment in less than ten minutes after she had walked through the door.

She was absolutely livid at the turn of events over the past few hours, damn near inconsolable. Not only did she have to meet with Itachi Uchiha again per his request but the fucking principal had threatened to expel all three of them if she did not go through with it. So basically, She Was Fucked. Royally. For him to bring her friends into it was an even lower blow, she'd rather she be the only one punished and not have them suffer the consequences. They didn't deserve to be dragged down along with her.

Words couldn't explain just how reluctant she was to even carry out something like this, this too much of a was a dangerous game to be playing with a stranger. It didn't matter what she'd said or done to the man, it shouldn't have affected her life so much to this degree. Shit was starting to get too serious too quickly and it was starting to piss her off. She could not believe this was happening to her.

"Eden I know that this is kinda impossible under these circumstances but you have to take a deep breath and calm down. You're way too angry and upset to think clearly right now." Jaime explained calmly.

Eden wouldn't even look in her direction, she just stared straight ahead into nothing, face set in a deep annoyed scowl. What did she need to think clearly for? It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand how servere this situation was, their education and future was literally on the line right now. Eden had more than enough reason to feel the way she was currently feeling.

While Jaime did her best to persuade Eden to compose herself, Sara observed her slightly unconventional behavior with nothing short of antipathy. In all their years of being friends, Sara had never once seen Eden behave in such a erratic, troubled manner, it just wasn't like her.

"Eden seriously, you gotta think about this the guy's a billionaire business owner who I'm sure is always swamped with a lot of things to do. Meetings, conference calls, seminars, traveling all that jazz, with all the thing he's got going on I doubt he'll even remember your face let alone who you are." said Jaime.

"If he didn't remember who I was, then why did he tell the principal that I'm the only allowed to wanted to carry out the interview. Out of hundreds of other students, I'm the one he chose...this has to be a set up.

"Okay so he chose you to do this stupid interview on his company, big deal. You act like you're afraid of him or something. The fuck is wrong with you - the Eden I know would never let a bunch of pretentious entitled male pricks get her all worked up like this. For the past four days you been on an emotional roller coaster over the same bullshit, aren't you tired of it constantly being brought up? Because I sure am." Sara barked.

"You don't understand, he threatened me, he said there would been consequences. Surely you understand the magnitude of how crucial this is."

"Well duh - it's been four fucking days and nothing's happened, how long are you going to let this eat at you huh? How many times are we going to have this very same conversation? You can't keep running from this forever man, you're not some anxious, naive, gullible schoolgirl Eden. You're a strong, independent, liberated, and self sufficient woman who can make things happen when she wants to."

Both Jaime and Eden were visually stunned at Sara's meaningful but fierce rant, as they had expected her to manifest her usually childish behavior and talent for turning any circumstance into a comical one with ease. Sara lived with a carefree 'just do it' attitude so it was rare to see her be so serious without cracking a single joke. Sara was known for her talent to turn anything terrible into something gut wrenchingly hilarious.

"Just think about it, there really isn't anything to be scared about, I mean what's he gonna do, hire a contract killer to take you out? Fuck no! If you're that bothered about what's going on then we can just leave Tokyo University altogether and go back home, but if not then I have a mini skirt in my closet I've been saving for a hot date, you can wear it when you go on Monday."

Sighing in resignation, Eden realised that she had no choice but to consider her words. Sara was only ever serious when the situation desperately called for it. Not to mention, that every statement Sara made about her in that moment was precisely right, Eden had never ran from any problem that had been placed before her, not even as a small child. Eden was raised to stand up for herself and be a voice for the defenseless when they could not protect themselves. Sara words were a wakeup call for her to her true self, where was her fighting spirit now and why was it not making itself palpable in this situation? These were the real questions that needed to be answered.

The harsh verbal reality check was just what she needed to balance and help her straight out her hectic mental state out of the down spiral it had been in for the last few days. It was time Eden to just deal with the unpleasant situation or as Sara would say, "Nut up or shut up".

Feeling a boost in confidence serging through her body, she smiled in realization,"You're right - you're absolutely freaking right. I haven't been myself, I don't know who I've been but I haven't been me." Running a hand through her curly tresses she stood up from the couch and began to pace back and forth while speaking to the other two in the living room. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna go in there and give the best fucking evaluation they've ever see, and whatever happens, happens."

"See that's what I like to hear, there aren't any scary bitches in our crew ain't nobody got time for that." Sara voiced nonchalantly, her southern accent making a short appearance.

Jaime and Eden shared a brief look at one another before they instantly burst into a fit of laughter, rolling all over the floor at her remark. Sara was so ridiculous at times it was almost too much to take, it was times like this that made Eden realize how much she loved her friends. Eden smiled softly as she sat back to gaze at them. That were always there to support every big decision she made, showing her unconditional love, no matter what was happening at the present time. If she was struggling through a tough time, didn't matter as long as she had them with her along the way, she felt as if she could take on the world with them by her side.

"You've focused on the negative for the majority that you completely overlooked the positives. You'll get a whole semester off from school just for going to conduct an interview for a day. If that isn't a clutch trade then I don't know what is." Jamie noted.

"It's hard seeing other people live out a dream of yours." Sara explained as she twirled a pencil in her right hand. "Oh what I wouldn't give for a long vacation away from school."

"Technically for me it's not going to be a vacation, I'll still have to work at the shop and if I don't have school then I'll put in for extra work hours." Eden shrugged.

Sara made a face. "There's no way in hell I'd even consider."

"Well I still have rent and bills to pay, not to mention the basic needs for survival, so I can't really afford to fall behind on anything. Gotta make ends meet somehow."

A relative silence between the three women in the living room until Sara unsurprisingly decided to break it. "So we still on for movie night friday?"

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know, i just thought nobody would be in the mood, you know with everything going on."

"Sara we're not missing movie night. Not unless you pick another movie like that disgusting human centipede crap we watched last time." Jaime added dryly.

Eden shook unconsciously, "That was the most disturbing thing I'd ever laid eyes on."

"What!? Oh come on it wasn't that bad. It was just ass to mou-"

Jaime cringed immediately at the explanation and decided to stop it before it fully come out. "Sara, for the love of god, SHUT UP!"

"You guys are a bunch of prudes."


	4. Chapter 4: Is this a Set-Up?

**Chapter 4: Is this a Set-Up?**

* * *

 _Jaime cringed immediately at the explanation and decided to stop it before it fully come out. "Sara, for the love of god, SHUT UP!"_

" _You guys are a bunch of prudes."_

* * *

"I don't know, you guys don't think that this outfit is a little over the top? Y'all dressed me like I'm a model getting ready to walk down the runway at a fashion show for christ sake.", Eden questioned apprehensively.

She was currently in her bedroom standing in front of a mirror mulling over the slightly indecent ensemble the girls had picked out and were now pressuring her to wear. The outfit consisted of a tight button down pink dress shirt that brought a great deal of attention to her chest and neckline area, along with a navy blue mini skirt completed with a pair of three inch heels that had a single strap across the front. Her hair had been styled into a sleek low ponytail while a light coat of foundation had been applied to her face. In all, it felt like it was way too much.

"Well you wanna look presentable right? Asked Jaime while she straighten the collar on the shirt. "You're conducting business with one of the world's most successful companies, you need to dress professional."

"You call this professional? I look like one of those secretaries who always gets caught having an affair with their boss. Not that I'm slut shaming them or anything... I'm just saying."

"Yeah, all you're missing is the nerdy glasses to complete the transformation." Sara teased while Jaime shot her a disapproving look.

"Eden there's nothing wrong with what you have on, this is business casual attire. All the women that work at my mom's firm dress like this." Jaime assured.

"Really? It's - I… I just can't bring myself to wear something like this. This isn't me. Is this even appropriate to wear to an interview?" said Eden as she wrung her hands together nervously.

From the bed, Sara rolled her eyes as she lifted her head up to stare at Eden through the mirror, "Dude, are you sure you're not just wussing out at the last minute? You and I both know you're clearly trying to stall for time. Where's all that confident big shit you were talking for the last few days? We didn't spend all that time psyching you up just for you to flake and chicken out. You're doing this", she finished sternly. Eden's mopey expression told her that her assumption was right on the money. "Today, you're finally going be able to put this thing behind you once and for all."

"Or…we can just leave and have Jaime's mom sue the school for all it's worth, I'm good either way", Sara explained as she humped up her shoulders in nonchalance.

Jaime immediately turned on her. "We are NOT filing a lawsuit on Tokyo University okay! Do you have any idea how big of a scandal that would cause and just how much the cost of the legal fees would be? There's not even a guarantee that we'd even win in that scenario considering how much money the University has at its disposal."

Sara herself didn't look convinced and was now observing her fingernails in a clearly carefree display that clearly showed that she didn't get a wet damn about anything her friend had to say. Jaime narrowed her eyes at the girl before turning her attention to the digital clock on Eden's nightstand. "I'm just saying that it seems like a great idea. I just wanna chance to curse that headmaster out just one good time before we leave for good." Sara added.

"Hey didn't you say you had to leave at 12, it's 11:45 now."

"Oh crap, I gotta leave like right now or I'm gonna be late." Eden responded as she began scrambled around the room to retrieve items like her purse, keys, phone, and folders.

"Take it easy tiger, It'll be a cakewalk" called out Sara.

Jaime effectively walked over and grabbed Eden by the shoulders to get her attention, "Make sure you keep your phone with you at all times and call us if something happens."

"Yeah, we'll come down to that skyscraper and turn that bitch upside down."

A smile graced Eden's face at her overprotective friends. "I will, thank guys, I'll see you later!" she shouted as she rushed out of the apartment. She had to power walk since running down the stairs in heels obviously wasn't the safest option. As she made a quick exit through the lobby she was able to give a quick hello to Ms. Okada who sat behind the front desk reading a magazine, before continuing out the main doors.

While making a mental note to check over the documents she'd been given, Eden glanced up to see a sleek black car with a chauffeur dressed in a crisp black suit waiting beside it just outside of the apartment complex's protection gate. He appeared to be waiting for someone, and at the sight of her approaching the man perked up, straightening out the imaginary wrinkles in his suit, as he watched her come through the gate.

"Pardon me, but are you Miss Nanoi?"

Eden's brow raised in a questioning fashion as she gripped her purse tightly unconsciously. "Yes I am...why do you ask?"

"I've been sent here to escort you safely to the Uchiha Enterprise tower" he explained casually. "If you'd please -" he opened the side door to the car and bent half way at the waist while extending his arm towards the open door, in a manner that clearly said he wanted her to get inside the car.

Eden didn't even move from the spot she was standing in, the unease was palpable on her face, she really didn't expect to be escorted to the building by car, but suddenly a long walk in high heels did not sound all that appealing. She was already late as it was, and in any other occasion she would never accept a ride form a complete stranger. Seeing that she had no other choice, she glanced around the surrounding area, and exhaled softly in defeat, and carefully got inside the car only to flinch as the door shut closed behind her.

Eden sat in the back in stiff silence, paying attention closely to every single detail that managed to catch her eye while the man drove her to her destination. To be honest, she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be, she was surprisingly calm despite the imminent situation she would soon find herself in. It was finally about to happen, despite being forced to do so she was finally going to face the man who'd been at the center of her worries everyday for well over a week now. The thought was so surreal.

Traffic was remarkably mellow in spite of it being around the time most working class people took their lunch breaks. The streets would usually be filled with people walking around or driving around in their cars.

* * *

The drive lasted about thirty minutes before they arrived at a towering skyscraper which could only be described as a great monolith of concrete and glass. The driver opened the door and Eden politely expressed her thanks as stepped out of the vehicle, holding her clipboard to her chest. While still in a state of awe, Eden cautiously approached the doors of the building before walking into the reception area.

Looking around, the grand elegant establishment, Eden was quick to notice how every employee's attention was focused only on the job they were seemingly appointed to do. No one had even bothered to looked up and greet her as she wandered in. They were like robots. Here she was fifteen minutes late standing in the place, discombobulated and confused on what to do next and where to go. She certainly didn't want to try and look around on her own only to get lost in the huge structure. She figured it would do no good to disrupt the workers running around with various things going on, so she settled for asking the lady at the front desk for help.

Putting on her best affable smile, Eden explained, "Hello, I'm here for -"

"An interview". The woman's flat tone voice interrupted while she was still typing on her computer and not bothering to look up. "You're late."

"Well, I was supposed to be here -"

"At twelve?"

Frowning, Eden responded, "Yeah but I'm here now and -"

"You don't know where to go."

Eden's brows drew down in vexation. "Okay, that's starting to get -"

"Really annoying" she finished.

Just as Eden was about to blow a gasket and snap on the extremely ill-mannered female, the woman stood up up from her chair, and raised her hand to crook her finger at Eden. "Follow me please". Stepped from behind the desk, the woman led her to an elevator where she pressed that Eden assumed led them to the top floor as they both entered and the doors closed.

Eden could feel the machine rising to their appointed destination. As much as she'd like to try and make small talk with the woman to eliminate the air of awkward silence between the two, she pitted against it for the sake of time. There wasn't any time to o be friendly with anyone at this moment.

* * *

Once the doors of the lift opened, Eden trailed closely behind the woman until they come to an set of intimidating, foreboding double doors to which she opened moderately without knocking first and proving an introduction.

"Mr Uchiha, your 12 o'clock from Tokyo University is here." she stepped aside to to allow Eden entrance into the spacious, imposing office.

It was then that Eden's eyes beheld the daunting, expensive perfectly tailored suit clad, appearance of Itachi Uchiha, who presently had his broad shouldered back as he sat elegantly in a luxurious leather chair that was turned away from the entrance of the large room. He seemed to be starting out the enormous floor to ceiling windows, which offered a nice view of the busy city down below.

"Thank you Haruka." his deep, cultured, voice answered.

Smooth rotating the chair in around, cyan and onyx eyes clashed with one another, one pair started and alarmed the other pair detached and aloof. The world around her had fell away in as she held her gaze with him as if she was hypnotized but partly do to the fact she did not want to appear timid. Neither person had yet to say a word to the other and they only stared into each other's eyes with increasing intensity. Eden was frozen to the spot, she just couldn't bring herself to do much but remain perfectly still on his powerful glare that seemed to want to suck her in and hold her there forever. It was as if he could see right through her soul and she didn't like it one bit.

The uneasiness from their first meeting was back tenfold even though she'd spent a considerable amount of time assuring herself that there was nothing about him that could make her apprehensive to be in his presence, a least that she knew of. Weirder still, there seemed to be something different about him, his eye color, she could've sworn they were red not onyx. Maybe he wore special contacts.

Her focus was subsequently recaptured when she hear the snap of fingers and the woman swiftly swiped the clipboard containing the pre-assigned questions provided by the school to ask him before she could react. "Hey - what are you doing? I need that!" Eden shouted.

"Will there be anything else Mr. Uchiha?"

"No. That will be all."

The woman humbly bowed began she exiting the room abruptly, shutting the doors softly behind her while Eden watched completely dumbfounded.

"Please have a seat Miss Nanoi." Itachi's sophisticated voice called out.

Eden hesitated for a few moments before cautiously making her way towards a cushioned seat in front of his mahogany desk and sat down. "My name is Eden, you don't have to keep using my last name." she informed him.

Itachi blinked slowly. "No don't I suppose I do," he stated lowly with the hint of a smirk in his voice.

Eden shifted uncomfortably in the chair, her expression firmly guarded due to her not wanting to appear too distressed lest he he attempt to gain more power over her already conflicted emotions.

She knew she could not allow him to intimidate her this go around, she suspected any weakness displayed from her would easily be exploited to his benefit. And he would eat her alive. So she was not fool enough to test that theory. Even as he sat back in his chair all high and mighty like, excluding confidence and male sexiness that clung to him like a second skin and she could tell that he was used to carrying himself around in such an aura. Practically the king of elitist assholes.

Consequently, she could not stop the twinge of irritation in her gut, as he obviously didn't feel inclined to explain why he'd practically demanded she come here but had arranged for his secretary to take care of the task. Why have her make the trip for nothing? Why go through all this trouble?

"Okay, what now? You made me come here to do an interview but you just took away all the materials I needed to get it done. Is there a reason or are we just going to sit here and watch each other?" she asked visibly disgruntled.

"Of course, your presence here was quite requisite, you need not worry about the review, it will be completed in a timely manner and handed back to you once you depart. Haruka will see to everything."

"But that's not her job to do that, it's mine, that was the whole purpose for me being here in the first place remember?"

"Haruka's job is to do whatever I tell her to. And as for your case, no it was not the initial purpose for you being here. That is another matter entirely." he relied coolly.

Eden's brows furrowed in bewilderment. "And just how important of a matter does that have to be exactly? What's the reason then huh?"

His dark smoldering eyes roamed over her perplexed innocent face, paying close attention to the way her pouty lips turned down in dissatisfaction, her eyes like icy daggers of death. When they first encountered one another, he had the sneaking suspicion that she had a very serious temper problem, a problem that would soon be corrected if he had his way. Being the man he was, he was not obligated to explain or disclose his intentions to anyone, there wasn't a individual on this planet that could force him do anything he didn't wish to do or demand anything of him, but he decided to humor her this time.

"There will be no examination of this company on your part. It was merely a pretense to give you a reason to get you where you are currently sitting. I've never actually had to resort to such unsavory tactics before to get a person's attention, however I knew that if I simply invited you freely of your own will, you would not have accepted the proposal."

Shock washed across Eden's face like an immense tidal wave, she was disbelief, there was no way any of this was true. There was no way that she'd put up with having her future threatened by a man she loathed, wasted valuable time worrying and preparing, and making the trip here just to be hit with the magnitude of a bombshell full of lies and deceit.

"This has to be a joke", she laughed lightly.

"I do not tell jokes." he replied his face composed in the utmost seriousness.

"That makes it even worse." Running a frustrated hand over her face. "So basically all this was a setup orchestrated by you? Why tho...why go through all this trouble? Just what are you trying to accomplish by doing something like this?" she asked. Eden had tried to rationalize all that had happened between them and make sense of it but it proved to be a pointless attempt on her part. But she did have some inkling of what it could be about.

"Look, if this is about what I said to you the first time we met, I don't wanna talk about it anymore. No one can change that it happened and I already put it behind me so -".

"You are here because I am genuinely interested in you and whatever else is going on in your life." he interrupted.

Eden drew back to give him a look.

"We're strangers okay, whatever is going on in my life is none of your business." she snapped back.

Tilting his head in a mocking fashion with that same sexy smirk plastered on his dashing face that promised nothing but boundless . "Not anymore, I'm afraid. I've decided that we'll become much much more acquainted with one another over time. From now on every single thing that goes on in your life, I will know about, do you understand me Eden?"

Eden was taken aback, her eyebrows almost raised up past her hairline at his proclamation. It was the very first time he'd used her name as shocking as it was and yet she could only focus on his clearly authoritative statement. Looking into his emotionless eyes, she could tell that he was dead serious. It was enough to make her sit up straight from her slouched position in the chair, her expression somewhat disturbed at his words in comparison to his calm and nonchalant one.

"You can't just ask me to accept something like that."

"I am not asking, I'm telling."

"I - I beg your pardon?" It seemed like she was constantly asking the very same confused questions over and over or maybe she was just hard of hearing...or thinking...or understanding enough to comprehend just what the hell he was talking about right now. "I'm sorry but, I - I just don't know what's happening right now. Just what are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm trying to do a lot of things to you."

The innuendo was not lost on her as his low sultry voice sent shivers down her spine. Of all the reasons he could have picked for the sole purpose of her being here, she was most definitely not expecting him to say anything like that. Her heart began palpating rapidly as she realized that the assertion had her feeling hot completely wound up. Eden's flustered face watched as he ran his brazen narrowed eyes down the length of her body noticeably admiring her slender curvy frame as she was sitting down in front of him.

Itachi sat back elegantly to observe the girl whose face still held an incredulous visage as she struggled to process what she was feeling and try to come up with the appropriate response. He was mildly surprised at her speechlessness, where was the outspoken spitfire who had once been ready to resort to violence upon his person? For the first time in a long time, someone had inspired something other than the typical nonchalance he'd grown accustomed to over the years.

"While I do enjoy those who can pique my interest, and in this case it's been quite a while. I find it strange, that a 19 year old foreign woman with a short temper can tempt the borders of my iron clad control simply just by being present. I have never been a man who denies his own wants and needs so I must admit, I am very much attracted to you and I will not be convinced if you try to tell me that you honestly didn't feel anything at all between us the day we met. That same burning passion that even I can't seem to understand. You are the only person to ever stir me, almost to the point of obsession." his velvety voice noted.

Eden's heart thundered loudly in her chest as she unconsciously took in a deep breath. Facial expression looking pained and shocked at his calculated candid admission. This powerful, dangerous, handsome man had just admitted to being attracted to her and obviously wanted to pursue some semblance of relationship with her. Her or all people. This had to be some kind of trick of the devil, this sort of rare occurrence never happened in real life only in movies and television shows.

"Um, look I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't feel a single thing happen between us. Besides even if I did, I don't have time for anything beyond school, my friends, and my job. So I'm sorry to disappoint." she objected softly.

"Of course. May I can offer a sufficient resolution to one issue? He asked calmly. "I have already arranged for Kaito's Shaved Ice Parlor to be closed down for the upcoming months ahead. Therefore providing you some leisure time to indulge in other enjoyable activities."

Waited a few moments before she let out an chuckle. "You're lying. I'm an employee there, so I think I would be one of the first people to know if the shop for closing down."

"Well as the prominent owner of the shop's chain, I have an obligation to notify any employees personally rather an send out an indirect notice." he explained plainly.

She shook her head in disbelief. "You don't own Kaito's."

A cocky smirk appeared on his face before he replied, "You'd be surprised at what I own."

Heart racing and clearly distressed at what he was telling her, Eden frantically reacted in horror by jumping up from her chair so quick that it flew back behind her. "You can't have the shop closed down! The people who work there really need the money. People like me for goodness sake! I have bills to pay just like everybody else and you'll be interfering with that."

Sensing a very dark change in his demeanor she held her breath, awaiting his reaction.

"If money if your only concern then you need not worry. I have a proposition for you to take into consideration. I will take care of your every- ….his piercing dark eyes hungrily devouring the sight of her flushed face. ...need."

"No! I don't want anything from you!" she cried out. "You have more money at your disposal than I will ever have in a lifetime. Why can't you just find some else to terrorize? I have enough problems to worry about as it is."

Despite her words, she couldn't shake the notion of already feeling defeated. As if he'd already won and she had no choice but to do whatever he wanted. "I know that you're already accustomed to getting your way but that's not going to happen with me okay. You can't have power over me."

Itachi raised an elegant brow at the statement.

"You can't do this to me, I won't let you - I have rights." As she set herself into a deep self-assured rant, she didn't noticed him standing up from this chair and rounding the desk in a confident effortless stride. Now towering over her petite form, he placed his large hot hands around her small waist, he leaned down to press his lips softly on hers effectively stopping the lecture in tracks. Eden's eyes went wide in surprise as he threaded his hand in her soft curly tresses to angle her head back as his large form dwarfed hers. Fire was burning strong in her veins making her feel light-headed.

Placing a few light kisses on Eden's lush lips, he slowly coaxed her to relax in order to get her to open her mouth. It apparently worked since her knees buckled and she gave in to his attentiveness, allowing him to slide his wet into her mouth to lick and suck on her tongue as he pleased. Eden seemed to be in a daze caused by the pleasurable stimulation Itachi was inflicting on her orifice. The sensation was causing her heat to pool deep in her belly and exploding in a fit of desire that she'd never even felt before in her life. Truthfully she should be fighting him right now but he'd caused her brain to short circuit out of arousal and shock. It wasn't normal, in fact it was considered abnormal by her standards. Especially since she had not given her permission or consent for him to do such a thing to her. Yet, she said nothing, did nothing. He'd stolen her first kiss and she had no idea how to handle it other than give in to his lustful urges upon her person.

Running his tongue along her bottom lip once more, he he finally stood back to admire the glassy look in her innocent eyes. For several moments, they stood in silence, neither party wanting to address the thick sexual tension in the air. He ran his thumb over her wet lips, his warm body pressed intimately against yours as he muttered, "Maybe not today, probably not tomorrow, but eventually you will surrender to my will. That I can guarantee." he promised in that same monotonous husky voice.

Eden couldn't even offer a response. She just stared up into his charming face once more.

Reluctantly releasing her from his grasp, he brushed a soft curl out her her face. "You may go if that is your wish... but know this. You belong to me now. Your heart, your soul, the bane of your very existence is now mine. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

And she left.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, so recently I've have a lot of spare time lately( I usually don't get that) and I decided to work my butt off to get this chapter out. I really appreciate the reviews and likes/favorite I get. It's what encourages me and keeps me going. If you have an story angles or ideas you'd like me to incorporate in the story feel free to review and let me know! Til next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Wicked Games

**Chapter 5: Wicked Games**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know that this chapter was posted a lot later than I would've liked but I've been working my ass off to get this chapter done. I'd been so busy with summer classes but I've never stopped thinking of you all and the story. If you have any requests, ideas, or suggestions you have about the story then feel free to review and let me know! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh sidenote : PM stands for private message.**

* * *

 _Running his tongue along her bottom lip once more, he he finally stood back to admire the glassy look in her innocent eyes. For several moments, they stood in silence, neither party wanting to address the thick sexual tension in the air. He ran his thumb over her wet lips, his warm body pressed intimately against yours as he muttered, "Maybe not today, probably not tomorrow, but eventually you will surrender to my will. That I can guarantee." he promised in that same monotonous husky voice._

 _Eden couldn't even offer a response. She just stared up into his charming face once more._

 _Reluctantly releasing her from his grasp, he brushed a soft curl out her her face. "You may go if that is your wish... but know this. You belong to me now. Your heart, your soul, the bane of your very existence is now mine. Do you understand me?"_

" _Yes."_

 _And she left._

* * *

Standing rigidly in her kitchen, dazed unfocused cyan eyes stared absentmindedly down at the dishes she washing in the sink. It seemed as though Eden's mind was otherwise preoccupied elsewhere over the last two days, as she moved like a doll in the apartment. Making slow pronounced movements while executing the very same tasks, chores, and daily routines that she was used to doing only in a detached, and largely incoherent manner.

Over the course of the past few days, Eden hadn't been able to pay attention to any and everything going on around her. There were very few times in life that the college students consciousness was so chaotic that it left her in a deeply unsettled state of mind where she couldn't even compose herself enough to overlook the particular problem that was determined to keep her up at night.

Not being able to dismiss of forget an issue that was causing you acute stress was annoying as it was utterly unbearable. And like a sharp needle from a doctor's office, it was getting under her skin.

There issue in question was her mouth being devoured three days prior by a man she was sure meant to do her bodily harm. Not only that but he had insinuated that he would be a constant presence in her life henceforward. More accurately, he had made it awfully unambiguous that he would no doubt follow through with his unequivocally controlling nature.

But what was even more irritating and disturbing was her reaction to the entire occurrence, which left her baffled and her mind in a constant state of disarray ever since. Had he been anyone else she literally be ready and willing to punch the life out of them. Yet, Itachi had done almost everything in Eden's " _Things that would make me want to kill you book",_ and gotten away with it. She had been intimidated, assaulted, and had her very livelihood threatened, something she would NEVER allow anyone to do to her.

Never had she been kissed, touched, or had her brain reduced to a pile of mush by a man quite like Itachi Uchiha before. By any man for that matter. A man who could radiate the power of sexuality from a simple look, had such a commanding presence, and ultimately had shown a fondness towards her.

It was Eden's inclination to reject and try to avoid his advances at all costs due to the naturally distrustful and sketchy management of the situation on Eden and the businessman's part.

Just who in their right mind become obsessed with a person after having a nasty dispute? A complete psychopath that's who. Growing up she had spent an extensive amount of time watching various crime shows including Law and Order to be able to pick up on any red flags or evidence had she ever found herself in a similar situation or encounter. Like yesterday when she arrived at the shop to try and work her evening shift…

 _Eden leisurely moved through the streets towards the shop. After the day she'd had, it was nice to be back there as it would provide a distraction to the many unpleasantries currently taking place in her frenzied life. By the time she reached the place she caught sight of her co-worker Yui looking fairly troubled and upset as she gazed up on a large sigh that had been placed on the front doors of the shop._

 _Although she hesitated for a few seconds, Eden walked around her to interpret just what the sign said, which read in big bold letters, "CLOSED DUE TO UNDERGOING RENOVATIONS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE"._

 _As much as she's like to act surprised like she didn't expect this to happen because HE told her it would. To be perfectly honest with herself, part of the reason she'd even come here was part of an attempt to defy his imposing will over her life._

 _His deep voice still lingering in her mind, "I have already arranged for Kaito's Shaved Ice Parlor to be closed down for the upcoming months ahead. Therefore providing you some leisure time to indulge in other enjoyable activities."_

 _Eden's lip immediately curled up in rage as her brows drew down. Bastard. That fucking bastard. What an entitled slimy bastard he was to capable of to do something so underhanded for his own benefit._

 _It was a gross abuse of power for a man in his position to commit and she had no doubt if reported to the authorities, he would get off scot free._

 _And the excuse. Renovations? Really? Bitch please. He could at least come up with a better excuse than that for the sake of leaving to hardworking people without a job for an undisclosed period of time._

" _What are we going to do Eden?" asked Yui who sounded like she was on the verge of tears._

" _I guess find new jobs until the place is up and running again. I mean we really don't have a choice now do we."_

Emitting a long breath laced with tiredness, Eden put away the now cleaned dishes, turned off the kitchen lights and walked down the hallway to her room.

Flopping down on her soft cool bed, she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Usually this would be one of the times she would call her family back in Texas. She hadn't really been keeping her promise to contact them daily to check in on how everything was going here in Japan. Eden had been so preoccupied with school, work, and now Itachi Uchiha that her family had been pushed to the side and it made her feel extremely guilty.

Even now she wished that she could pick up the phone to make that call only she had no idea were her phone was. Sometime between two-three days ago it had suddenly come up missing and she hadn't been able to locate it, despite all the time effort used to find it. She had ultimately given up and decided to just purchase another whenever the opportunity presented itself.

As a result, she'd taken to using her laptop as a form of communication with her friends through the use of video chat and messaging. Eden had not seen the two in person since the day of the interview which had taken place on Monday - it was now Thursday.

Additionally, when asked how the interview went she'd answered that it went swell. Eden had determined that it would be best not to tell them what really happened between her and the suave businessman. The girl was just too confused and embarrassed to acknowledge any aspect regarding it, she'd rather just keep her feelings and actions close to her own chest until she figured out what needed to be done. Jaime seemed to accept it while Sara's obnoxiously observant self was very skeptical about Eden's description of events, she was not at all convinced - grilling Eden for nearly twenty minutes after the fact and only after pressure from Jaime did she finally relent.

She just couldn't stomach their reactions if they were to find out. Good or bad. They would either be just as baffled as her, or they would want to personally tear Itachi a new one. She genuinely wasn't looking to find out right now.

In spite of all this, withholding anything from them no matter how big or small felt like a betrayal. Oh how she hated lying. A real friend wouldn't have to lie in fear of what their other friends might think. A firm believer in when a person told a lie, they would have to tell even more just fallacious one that had started everything in the first place. The idea of being deceitful was not going to be a regular thing with her. She planned on telling them eventually just... not anytime soon.

Sliding under the sheets, she settled her head on a plush pillow and closing her eyes to settle in for a long dreamless nap.

* * *

Annoyingly perfect manicured hands were taking their time roaming over his chest area through his dark satin dress shirt. Their owner currently cuddled up against his body, face kissing at his neck, all the while invading his personal space that of which he valued greatly.

Despite all other countless failed attempts to coax and seduce Itachi into initiating a sexual encounter, it would seem that his fiance had not yet given up on her galling objective. Her constant uninvited pop-ups at his place of residence were starting to grate heavily on nerves.

Had his late father Fugaku Uchiha not arranged for him to be betrothed to the bothersome daughter of the Minister of Defense for Japan who had many political ties, as part of a lucrative business deal between the Uchiha Clan and the Hirano family his life would be much less complicated and more bearable.

Shizuka Hirano was not a woman he could even pretend to care for. While many would consider her attractive and beautiful, they did not know what her inside nature was like. Said nature consisted of an insecure, vain, clingy, and jealous individual. And not only that but her demeanor and overall shamelessness toward him was borderline obscene, repugnant, and vulgar.

As the only heir of a prominent family, she was brought up as a spoiled child accustomed to getting her way whenever wherever she wanted it. She _DISGUSTED_ him.

There was to be no love born from their atrociously imminent union, although Shizuka seemed to be deeply infatuated with him, he did not feel any kind of loyalty of attachment to her regardless of how long the pair had known one another.

Shizuka lifted her face up from its place at his neck to gaze up at him, while he stared daggers down at her. "You know, you wouldn't be so irritated all the time if you would just try and blow off some steam once in a while", her voice low and sultry. "It's good to have an outlet to release all of that anger and tension your holding inside...it's precisely why you have me, it's my job as your fiance." Her hands were gradually sliding down his body close towards his stomach region.

"I do not appreciate the frequent uninvited appearances at my home. It is and always has been a nuisance to my staff. You will cease it immediately." his tone was icy.

Chucking playfully she replied "Aww, alright Itachi-kun. I'll stop showing up unannounced only because you said so. You know how much I love when we're able to spend quality time together. Rarely do we sit down to enjoy one another's company with you working all the time", she drawled as she fully straddled his lap, much to his chagrin.

"You must be exhausted… so why don't you just sit back, relax, and let me do the work." she leaned in with the intent to kiss his mouth while her hand running over the fabric concealing his groin. Lighting fast hands quickly put a stop to the unpleasant encroachment of his person.

This woman was a constant reminder of everything he loathed in a person let alone a potential domestic partner and there were absolutely no words that could express just how reluctant he was to cement a union with her for the sake of preserving the legacy of the Uchiha Clan and keeping its council appeased. No matter how much he loathed carrying it out.

Methodically, Itachi maneuvered Shizuka off his lap before gracefully removing himself from the sofa, walking over to a prepared silver tray containing an expensive wine and glass to pour a drink. Itachi had known to prep for the unavoidable tantrum that was sure to ensure in retaliation for his cold blunt indifference.

"Itachi, what is the matter with you? Why don't you even seem to want to enjoy my company? She pouted.

Tasting the remnant of the peculiar wine on his tongue which appeared to calm his nerves a bit. "I expected to be alone, as I do every time you decide to emerge with such inhospitality in which to intrude on my property. Not only that but I have always respectfully declined declined every indecent offer you have proposed without exception." Itachi told her softly.

Ordinarily an individual would be capable of understanding whether or not a potential paramour was interested in them, words and actions telling all but Shizuka Hirano unfortunately did not possess such an understanding.

"Well soon, we'll be husband and wife soon, this entire estate will be ours to do whatever we please." she purred as she slid up behind him to wrap her arms affectionately around her waist. "I just want this marriage to work."

Itachi said nothing, he just continued to tip the wine glass in circle, occasionally taking a sip while his hollow onyx eyes stared straight ahead. He didn't feel the need to acknowledge Shizuka's tenacious words, even if he told her the hidden truth of how she revolted him, he knew her mind simply would not accept the declaration as fact.

Reaching down smoothly, he carefully removed her arms from his person much to her disappointment and stepped out of proximity.

Out of the blue, a suited male security guard appeared through the elaborate double doors obviously at Itachi's behest. "You requested to see me Itachi-sama?"

"Yes, please escort Shizuka to her primary residence and be sure to double security at all exits to ensure that such a unwanted visit taking place without my knowledge will not happen again." Itachi stated while he proceeded out the doors, as Shizuka's watched dumbfounded staring longingly at his back.

* * *

After waking from the clearly needed bought of slumber Eden, felt rejuvenated enough to reach out to her family. Although it was though video call, it was better than no interaction at all. She was mildly surprised that her mother had not feel the need to lay into her about not calling after such a lengthy period of time.

"Now you know your father won that annual barbecue contest again for the fourth time in a row. He's been parading that trophy around for days now." laughed Galina.

"Well you know daddy has the best ribs, steak, and chicken in Texas ma. People come from all over just to get a taste of his cooking. Speaking of dad, where is he?"

"Aw you know your uncles Jimmy and Jey came down this visit this week. They all been arguing up a storm day and night down at the shop." her mother's southern accent was thick even through a laptop's speakers.

"Boy, I bet y'all have a house full right now". Eden attested. "Just how many people can y'all manage with limited spare bedrooms."

"Some of your cousins when to stay at your Grandma Annette's house. We might have a pretty nice house but even we don't have enough room for everyone to stay here."

"How long is everyone gonna be down for?"

Oh bout, another few days or so." Tilting her head, Galina softly asked, "So how long will it be before you come home and visit us? You know we all miss ya being here."

Sadly, Eden lowered her head a fraction, "I don't know, I really miss you guys too. It sucks being so far away from home but I gonna follow my dreams and stuff" she smiled. "I'll be home as soon as I get a good long break, I promise."

Nodding her mother then asked "So how's it going over there? You girls staying out of trouble?

"Yeah."

"I know I don't have to worry about you or Jaime but that Sara...tuh she's a whole other story." she chuckled.

"She actually actually doing pretty good contrary to popular belief."

"Oh really? No shenanigans or crazy antics?"

"Nope, not a one." _Not from her friends at least._

Galina gave Eden her famous eyebrow raised, twisted mouth look, "You think I can't tell when you lying to me Eden Avery? I'm your mother, you know nothing can ever get past me."

"Huh? What are you talking about mom?" Eden inquired desperately trying and failing to feign ignorance.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. What you hiding from me? And be honest too, you know you can't pull the wool over my eyes."

"I - I don't know what you're talking about." her face flushing so badly that she couldn't even look into her mother's face anymore.

"Okay, I'll drop it for now. Just make sure you keep in contact with us more. We worry about you sweetheart."

"I know, I'll do better, I just had a lot going on and I know it's not really a valid excuse but I don't know what other way to explain it."

"It's alright, I know what it's like to be a young adult in college exploring the world just trying to make it in life. Things will get hectic and if you don't know anything else, I want you to know that me and your father are proud of you and that we love you."

"I love y'all too. I'll video call you tomorrow when dad's home okay. Bye."

As soon at the call ended Eden fell back against the pillows with an exhale and cast a glance at the clock on her nightstand. It was half past ten. Back in the states, around this time she would be sneaking down stairs to steal food out of the kitchen at her parents house while they slept. God she missed being home, if the headmaster approved of the report she didn't write then hopefully the fall semester would be spent back in Texas with her family. It would be the first time in months since she'd last seen them in person.

However, a sharp ping from her laptop indicated that she had just received a message startled her out of her lymphatic musing. Leaning back up, she opened up her email to a message she naturally expected to be from one of her friends, only they had never conversated through email.

It was such a strange circumstance that she'd never come across before, in fact, she didn't know anyone who used a private email server. So naturally, Eden suggested it might just be spam or some sort of scam looking to steal for personal data or bank account information. The sender apparently was using a private email server as there was no name attached to the peculiar message.

The message itself read " _So, I trust everything going well, I can't imagine you being able to get anything done without your cellular device. Would you like to have it back?"_

What the hell? Who was it that had sent her this message and how did they know she'd lost her phone? Moreover, just what did they mean by would she like would she like to have it back? Where they the ones responsible for the disappearance of her phone and even more importantly just WHO were "they"? Questions upon questions that desperately needed answers.

As her mind scrambled for answers, she mentally went through a list of people who she'd told about her phone situation, which included Sara, Jaime, and her parents. This could possibly be a prank by masterminded by her friends but there was serious doubts in her mind. Jaime wasn't that childish and Sara was entirely too lazy to even attempt something of this caliber. So her mind went blank. She couldn't dismiss a matter this, so she was resolved to get to the bottom of it.

 _E- "Who is this?"_

 _PM - "You know full well who this is"._

The hair on the back of Eden's neck stood up on end instantly. No. No. Absolutely not. It wasn't him. It couldn't be... was he so bold that he would deliberately attempt to contact her. She was in denial, and nothing could make her refute it. How did he even know her email address?

 _E - "Is this a joke?"_

 _PM- "I thought I made it completely clear that I am incapable of jesting. You don't pay close attention to the things you ought to."_

Eden's heart almost jumped out of her chest. It was beating wildly against her rib cage. Clearly, Itachi Uchiha was the sole receiver on the other end of this was no point in trying to pretend that he wasn't. Like a flipswitch, anger quickly replaced the uneasiness in a fit of misplaced frustration.

 _E - "Excuse me? Obviously you don't either. I've made it extremely evident that I want nothing to do with you! So why can't you just leave me alone? Go away!"_

 _PM - "Not an option. I do believe the last time we spoke, I informed you of my intentions, including the very real notion you that belong to me now. And you agreed, did you not?"_

 _E - "I am a human being. I can't be owned by anyone. Especially not you."_

 _PM - "I wholeheartedly disagree."_

 _E - " Whatever. If you have my phone you need to give it back to me right now. You had no business taking it in the first place. Just like you had no right to shut down the shop and now two people are without a job. You're a heartless, evil bastard for that."_

 _PM - "Be that as it may, those circumstances were brought on by your words and actions. Your incivility and uncouth mouth has landed you in this unfortunate position, now when faced with the consequences, you blame others for the discretion's that now plague you. If you want your phone, then come to me and retrieve it."_

 _E - "I'm not falling for that again. I apologized to you and put the whole incident behind me! It's you who wouldn't leave me alone! First you trick me into coming to your office with a fake ass interview just so you could assault me, demand my compliance and now you're emailing me about my phone, WHICH YOU STOLE! For what? What's the point of all this? I'm so sick of being run over and confused. There's absolutely nothing you could do or say to make this worse! Just tell me what you want from me."_

 _PM - " Is that your wish? For me to divulge my innermost desires regarding your person?"_

 _E - "Yes, if your going to be terrorizing me for this long, I need to a least know the reason behind it. Make some sort of sense out of this, to figure out just what's driving you to the extent of doing this."_

 _PM - "I'd rather wait, to divulge such information. However, there is a important proposition I wish for you to take."_

 _E - "Just what kind of proposition are we talking about right now?"_

 _PM - "You will work for me as a domestic servant at my residence."_

 _E - "So basically a maid. You want me to become your maid as a form of demeaning punishment and repentance."_

 _PM - "The purpose is not to demean you in any fashion. Despite what you think, it's actually a very rewarding occupation. You will be required to work four days a week for 8 hours."_

 _E - "Yeah, I bet. Cleaning toilets and washing dirty clothes is totally worthwhile. That's sarcasm by the way. There's no way I'm doing that and there's no way you're gonna make me."_

 _PM - "You will be paid 11,049.00 yen an hour, roughly $100 the american equivalent."_

Eden's jaw dropped. $100 an hour?! Holy shit! The working at the parlor only paid her about eight dollars an hour. Her pride was flaring in defiance, not wanting to accept his generous offer but her mind was quick to remind her that she was currently unemployed with no stable income to pay her bills. She was in no position to refuse his one in a lifetime proposal.

 _E - "Alright, I'm interested."_

 _PM - "I will send for a car to collect you tomorrow and bring you to my residence so you can be briefed on when you start your new position and what I expect from you."_

 _E - "I never said I accepted the position, I just said I was interested."_

 _PM - "But you WILL accept the position. You don't have a choice."_

 _E - "Is that a command?"_

 _PM - "Indeed it is. I have given you sufficient time to make sure you're prepared for the life changing consequences I spoke about."_

 _E - "Fine."_

Let the wicked games begin.


	6. Chapter 6: What You Need

**Chapter 6: What You Need**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the late update, I've been working to try and make the chapters longer and more fulfilling for you all. I had a slight hiccup while trying to complete this chapter because my freaking laptop decided to break and now I'm currently in the process of purchasing a new one. Unfortunately, fall semester has started and I've been soooooo preoccupied with all types of college stuff but the story has continued to be on my mind. However, I did enroll in a creative writing class believing it might help me with my fan fiction. Also there's been a slight change to the story regarding Kisame, I've decided to give him a much more important role than just being Itachi's bodyguard. I have great expectations and ideas for this story and I want go above and beyond for you. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Till next time.**

* * *

 _PM - "I will send for a car to collect you tomorrow and bring you to my residence so you can be briefed on when you start your new position and what I expect from you."_

 _E - "I never said I accepted the position, I just said I was interested."_

 _PM - "But you WILL accept the position. You don't have a choice."_

 _E - "Is that a command?"_

 _PM - "Indeed it is. I have given you sufficient time to make sure you're prepared for the life changing consequences I spoke about."_

 _E - "Fine."_

Let the wicked games begin.

* * *

"Okay now where did you say Steamer's was again?," Jaime queried as she squinted her eyes down at the google maps app directions on her phone. The ride on the bullet train there had been fast paced and was surprisingly pleasant despite the girls frets that it would be overcrowded and chaotic. Now the girl trio were passing many different establishments on their quest to locate a suitable cafe to partake in lunch.

Letting out a loud and clearly irritated groin, Sara threw her head back, "We've been walking for I don't know how long, just pick a freaken shop already. My bunions are screaming bloody murder."

"Well, if you don't want to end up in a fish shop or a red light district, I suggest you be patient and let the map guide us to where we want to be; let it work its magic." Jaime relied, her own patience with the device also frazzled.

"Isn't it like 10 minutes from the train station? Let me see the phone", Eden inquired politely. At the current rate the group was going, they would be lost in a matter of minutes, Sara and Jaime would spend the next half hour arguing, and Eden would remain famished as she hadn't eaten all day. None of those circumstances would bode well for either of them and Eden was determined to keep the peace at least for her own sake. One had to wonder if her companions were even friends at all with all the arguing they did on a daily basis. They reminded Eden of an old married couple with so much history together and that highly sought after unbreakable bond that most couples these days strived to achieve.

Jaime handed the phone over to Eden who used her bilingual skills that had been studied to perfection to quickly pin down the right direction. Down an alley, then after making two lefts, the threesome found themselves standing in front of a slightly crowded steamer coffee cafe. Sara muttered a low "Thank God" before walking inside, trailed behind by Jaime and Eden. The group made their way to the front counter and placed their orders before sitting down at a small table booth.

The bunch were noticeable in a more favorable mood now that they were finally seated and commenced to conversate amongst themselves.

"I been thinking, we should do more, like go out more. Hit up a couple of parties or clubs; do something fun. You know shit like that." implored Sara.

Right away, Jaime shot down the proposal. "Oh no, every time we go to a party you up end going overboard. The last time we went to one, you got so shit-faced that you puked everywhere resulting in us leaving early."

Rolling her eyes, Sara waved it off. "It wasn't that bad. Was it E?"

"I'm not getting involved in this." Eden threw her hands up in surrender and leaned back in her chair.

"It wasn't that bad?" Jaime asked incredulously. "You almost choked to death on your own vomit because you were so out of it. There's no way you can even down play this to your benefit. It was horrible and embarrassing. Just admit it."

Pursing her lips, Eden as her nature of the groups mediator tried not to take sides as she stated " I don't know. A little party here and there never killed anyone but this is a whole other country with a different set of rules and regulations. Not sure if they would appreciate that kind of carrying on over here. We don't wanna fuel the carefree drunk/partying western stereotype."

"Oh to hell with that! You two call it shit-faced and overboard, I call it having a great fucking time; you both should try it sometime." Sara relied as she crossed her arms and sat back in her chair irritably.

Neither friend relied to her statement. Jaime only sat mutely sipping at her latte while Eden bashfully popped mini cinnamon rolls in her mouth. In fact, neither even wanted to voice their opposition to Sara about her wild, reckless, party girl behavior that she was notoriously known for since their middle school days. They both knew it would only be a waste of breath to try convincing Sara of anything.

"Dude come on. We've been here for almost a year and we haven't gotten out and done anything but have movie nights. It's getting to be so old and boring and that's saying something. You know how much I love spending time with you skanks." Sara huffed. "If we're not going to party at least find some more activities for us to do. GOSH."

"Okay, that can definitely be arraigned but for now parting is out of the question. We don't even know Japan well enough for that yet." Jaime explained. "Come to think of it, I don't know if we'll even have time to do anything with finals coming up in about three weeks. Just stress building on top of more stress."

"And that's why we need to just take a night off to enjoy ourselves. It's an escape even if its only for a night...you need this...I need this…we all need it." Sara pleaded.

"Sara there's other things we can do to relieve stress. Oh like we can try that nice spa I've been hinting at for months. I could really use a full body massage and a mud bath." Jaime sighed dreamily with bliss.

Sara gave her disbelieving look and snorted loudly. "Just admit you want that cute massage therapist guy you saw in the window that one time to rub his hands all over your body."

In a second Jaime's moonlily expression melted into abject mortification at Sara's words. Eden's brows drew up in surprise as she brought her latte to her mouth to sip, reluctant to get involved. Jaime's face turned red and she stumbled to find the word in which to deny Sara's claims. "I - I don't know what you're talking about." Her gaze had dropped down to her coffee, refusing to look at the other women's faces sitting at the same table. "I didn't see anyone in any window and I doubt a man even works there. And even if one did, I would genuinely only be focused on getting the service I came for."

"And I genuinely don't believe you." Sara remarked dryly as she playfully rolled her eyes and glanced across the table at Eden who wore a small smirk while trying her best to pretend that she wasn't listening to the conversation.

"I'm dead serious."

"Sure you are. I never seen someone in this much denial… hell just say you want boyfriend for crying out loud Jaime. We're your friends, we can help you find one."

Jaime eyes nearly burgled out her head at the assumption as some of her latte had slipped out the wrong pipe of her throat and she was now choking and gagging with surprise. Loud coughs were echoing through the shop and had attracted the attention of some other patrons; curious to see what all the commotion was about. Eden had taken to patting Jaime soft on the back in order to help her get it together and not bring any more scrutiny to their table. "Shhh" she cooed softly to her friend.

"Just- (cough)(cough) who(cough) who the hell said anything (cough) about a boyfriend!?"

"No one. But it's obvious that you need one." Sara mocked "I want one too, sorta, so I don't blame you."

"I don't need a fucking boyfriend you dumbass." Jaime hissed through clenched teeth.

Sara cocked her head in a doubtful fashion with a twist to her lips. "Why can't you and Eden be truthful with yourselves for just a minute? All y'all do is deny deny deny when you know you're lying through your teeth."

At the sound her name Eden's head snapped in Sara's direction. "Don't drag me into this! I'm just fine as l am. Lonely or not. I got too much going in my life to throw a man into the equation as well."

"Girl, just how long are you planning to use that excuse? Til your vagina hair turns gray and you're old and weak? You won't be busy ALL your life. Sara explained nonchalantly. "If a boyfriend doesn't sound appealing; how bout a sugar daddy or a fuck buddy? Personally, I wouldn't mind either." she unashamedly admitted before taking a sip of he milkshake.

"SARA!"

"Oh come on. We've already talked about this, eventually you'll have to lose your virginity Eden. And its gonna rock your world. Besides, you can't be a prude forever."

While Eden's cheeks were burning at her companions bluntness. Sara didn't really give a damn about anything that came out of her mouth and often spoke without much thought behind it. Jaime having regained her wits, reprimanded Sara. "We're at a coffee shop; this is not the place for this kind of conversation."

"When should we have it then? Through text messages like we always do? Eden doesn't have a phone now so I guess that's out of the picture." she teased.

"Agh, you can be such a bitch sometimes." Jaime sneered.

Placing a hand over her chest in a mocking fashion, Sara humorously responded "The baddest - thank you for noticing." Several moments past before the group had spoken a word to one another; a shift in conversation desperately needed before Eden broke the tense silence.

"Well… I don't know, we haven't partied in such a long time, since we left the states I think. I could sure loosen up to have a good time. A party does sound nice at this point in time." Eden contemplated.

"So you agree with me? Finally someone with some sense." Sara beamed excitedly. "So how does tonight sound?"

"Nope can't do. I got a job interview thingy in the afternoon and I don't know what to expect or how long it'll last."

Jaime lifted a curious eyebrow at the statement. "Already? I didn't expect you bounce back that fast."

"Well, yeah I got bills to pay so I had to do something. Couldn't stay low forever."

"So wfhat's da job?" Sara asked, her mouth stuffed full of stolen cinnamon rolls from Eden's plate.

Sheepishly Eden lowered her gaze not wanting to go into great detail surrounding the job lest she give away too much. She didn't want to have to tell them that she would be working for Itachi Uchiha, a man who she loathed to no end. "Um, a housekeeper..basically. For a nice family." she nodded.

There were shared looks of disbelief and astonishment on both women's faces. So much so that Eden sure hoped the subject could be dropped soon and they turn their focus elsewhere; ANYWHERE but her.

Sara's eyebrows turned up in disbelief. "Oh, I could never see you of all people being a maid E. It just don't seem like you."

"I'm not going to be a maid; I'll be a housekeeper."

"Same thing."

"I know, I'm surprised myself but I thought long and hard about it and it's the best option I had."

"You sure you wanna do this. I mean there are other jobs out there." Jaime questioned.

"I know. I'm only doing this for the money."

"No shit." Sara murmured. "How much are you gonna get paid for this?"

"I was told a hundred an hour." Eden shrugged. The collective sound of mouths dropping registered at the table.

"Just who the fuck are you working for? Sara questioned. "Some maid service? What the name? I'm asking for a friend." Sara comically prodded as lean over towards Eden; holding her head on her hand. Clearly, she was the friend she was asking for.

Lifting up her shoulders in an unknowing fashion Eden noted "I was only offered it as a one time deal. Apparently they don't offer it out to just anyone either. They reached out to me anonymously."

"Their place must look like a shit show and they don't want anyone to know about it. Especially if they're reaching out to people all incognito." Sara mused.

"I don't know. This all sounds sketchy to me Eden; I don't want this to turn out to be one of those sex trafficking rings trying to lure girls. Are you absolutely sure it's legit?"

Eden thought back to the conversation between her and the Uchiha; the woman was completely certain that there was no scam to be had anywhere. The person on the other end of the exchange was indeed Itachi Uchiha. The man had made some clear demands of her that he expected her to follow or else. If all she had to do was become his employee until the shop was up and running again, then it was a small price to pay. The pay grade was also a bonus.

"Yeah, I did some research and it all checked out." she lied.

"You want us to tag along? You know for protection reasons." Sara asked. Her protective side was beginning shine through. There was no way in hell she would allow her friend to be kidnapped or harmed by anyone if she could prevent it - and that she would do and continue to until the day she died.

"God no- do you know how bad that would look if I brought you guys to the job interview?" Eden advised politely. "As much as I hate to say it - I really need this job and I can't afford to let anything jeopardize it."

Jaime and Sara promptly shared a dual look of understanding and sighed jointly in defeat.

Jaime turned to Eden, reached over to grab her hand. "Okay, but just be safe alright."

Eden gave Jaime a sweet smile. "I will."

* * *

Had Galina been an uncaring, unfit, or incompetent mother; she might have missed the distress signals that her daughter had seem to have wafting off her since the last time they had spoken. Call it a mother's intuition but she just knew when there was something amiss with her only child.

The bashful, hasty like response she got from her when asked if there were any issues plaguing her overseas told her right then and there. It confirmed that Eden was indeed in some sort of trouble; the kind of trouble that made her not even want to acknowledge the matter altogether. Now Galina was resigned to determining the source of of her distress.

Usually she would not be willing or prepared to pry into her daughter's private life- maybe she was just so used to Eden coming to her for most of her life about her problems whenever the need called for it. Big or small, Galina would always come to the rescue and provide solace to her tormented mind. Now however, Eden was a young adult trying to figure out how to manage the world all on her own. She was not so inclined to ask for her mother advice or help - not to say that anything was remotely bad about that. That closeness would always exist between the two. Once people reached a certain age, things would began to change drastically. She was her own person and naturally every individual had secrets. Secrets that most wouldn't be willing to share with their parents - which was completely understandable. Yet it still hurt the older woman that her her own own child was possibly going through a crisis and was reluctant to discuss it.

"Don't you think you're overthinking it Lina?" The man asked as he flicked through channels casually on the television. "The child said she's doing fine. Leave it alone."

The married pair lay in bed, one sluggish and tired, the other restless with worry. Turning her head, she looked into her husband's eyes with dubious eyes. "I know she said everything was alright but what if its not? What is she just doesn't want to alert us because she knows we'll want her back home?"

Setting down the remote on the comforter, Everett placed a hold on his wife's face, his soft eyes still managing mesmerize her since the first day they met. "Honey, she was probably just having a bad day, think about it, she gotta do school, work, and try to balance a social life as well. It ain't always gonna be peaches and cream everyday Lina. There will always be turmoil and hardships - sometimes you just don't feel like talking about it. It's a step closer to overcoming it. That's just a part of life."

"I'm just so worried."

"So was I, but we can't do much with worries. We can only believe in and be happy for princess. She's actually out there trying to live out her dreams instead of sitting on the couch only talking about them. That's something to celebrate right there."

"Everett, I got that vibe from her. When I looked in her face I saw that she was distracted and fearful."

"Whenever she's ready, she'll talk to us it about. I'd rather see her stand up and face her demons than run away Lina."

Glancing up with watery eyes, Galina couldn't voice her fears and concerns all at one time without getting choked up. " I just miss her… I miss her so much Everett." she sobbed.

Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her assuredly and planted a kiss at the top of her head. "You act like she's gone forever. She'll be back soon - now stop crying, I don't want to sleep with tears and snot all over my shirt."

Giggling quietly, the woman lifted her head to meet his gaze. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she cajoled gently.

"That's my line." he responded.

* * *

Eden was constantly checking over her appearance in her bathroom mirror every five minutes without fail. Once she tired of that, she'd began pacing around the living room timidly. To say she was nervous was a major understatement. This would be the first job outside of babysitting or making frozen treats and honestly, she didn't know what to expect.

Based solely off Itachi's remarkably vague description, it seemed as though she would only take partake in cleaning services. At least that's what she hoped. A foreign housekeeper didn't sound all that appealing over a person who had lived here all their life and were already accustomed to the requirements - simply put, they did not need to be taught. Of course, Eden knew how to tidy up a place decently but here in the country of Japan; there could very well be a set of rules or way of doing certain things differently. That's the part she was afraid of, being inexperienced to the point of causing multitudinous mistakes.

Sparing a glance at her wall clock which read 6:00 p.m - she walked to her window to peer outside. The sun hadn't yet begun to set and was still shining brightly in the sky with a slight tint due to the clouds. As promised a sleek black car had pulled up outside the complex. Clearly, it was waiting for her.

"Alright time to get this over with."

The drive to their undisclosed destination was almost too quiet and pleasant for her liking. It only added more stress and uneasiness to her psyche. Yet, she didn't dare pester the driver with questions - knowing he was only doing what was instructed of him and nothing else. Eden settled for staring out the window trying her best to memorize every single street and sign they passed. She was not given sufficient enough details, like where exactly Itachi Uchiha lived. Evidently, matters pertaining to that were confidential and were not supposed to be discussed between driver and escort.

As they passed more building, business, and other establishments; Eden was keen enough to notice just glamorous, wealthy, and upscale the apartment buildings and houses were. The contrast between her middle class like neighborhood and the rich, alluring locality was massive by immeasurable standards. People with normal, average bank accounts like her would never have access to fine privilege such as this. These were the type of dream houses that anyone would kill to live in.

The car slowed to a halt in front of a towering golden gate that was obviously serving the purpose of protecting and keeping out intruders around its perimeter, either that or the intimidating armed guards posted outside of it. Eden mildly sat back slouched in the back as one of the guards approached the driver's side and gave a light rap of the windshield. The driver rolled the window down and promptly held up an identification card for the other man's eyes to see - who in return gave him a barely noticeable nod before gesturing to someone who Eden could not see due to her current position.

The car smoothly began inching forward through the gates. They were navigating through what looked to be an extravagant colorful looking garden that appeared to be professionally well-kept and trimmed to perfection. Vast amounts of earth had to be on display for hundreds of beautiful flower beds. A grand water fountain was filled with gleaming clear water. Eden had to forcibly turn her captivated gaze away from the spectacular garden towards the front windshield of the car and she gasped loudly at the site before her eyes.

There stood a huge, impressive mansion that reminded the woman of a castle fit for royalty. Magnificent? No. Mind-Boggling? No. Stunning? Absolutely not. None of those didn't exactly sound like the right to use when describing the sheer magnitude of just how breathtaking the estate was. She knew Itachi had a lot of money but she didn't think he had live in a castle type of money. This was a new level of wealth she hadn't anticipated. It just further bridged a gap in her mind - where she knew absolutely nothing about him.

Once the driver of the vehicle came to a complete stop at the bottom of the stairs leading to the front doors of the manor, before getting out and opening her door for her. Eden stood in awe at the monument structure.

"On you go Ms. Nanoi." He spoke politely, gently urging the woman to go up the steps.

"Thank you."

Lethargically, taking her time walking up, Eden apprehensively gave a deep inhale then slowly exhaled out. "Just what have I gotten myself into?" She pondered.

Without warning, the heavy front doors were opened by what looked to be two male attendants - startling Eden but also revealing a grand entry way foyer that oozed exuberance, masterful design and modern luxury. Stepping forward onto the beautiful mahogany hardwood floor, Eden could only try and do so careful as not to leave a scuff mark. It was amazing to look at - expensive looking artwork lined the walls while a big glass chandelier hung up high above the room. Reflecting the light to every corner of the foyer.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Eden out of her reverie as she finally acknowledged an old woman who looked to be in her late sixties to early seventies watching her intently with expectant eyes. Had she been waiting for her arrival?

Realizing that her only standing there could be considered rude, the young woman quickly bowed respectfully to the old woman who returned the gesture with a slight head nod. "English?" She asked.

Shocked at the one word question, Eden blinked in shock. "Um...what?" She unintelligibly answered.

"Is English your native language child? Or are you able to understand Japanese?" The old woman asked again clearly agitated.

Cheeks coloring slightly, Eden relied "I primarily speak English but I can speak some Japanese also."

The woman's brows lifted somewhat regarding Eden with a close eye. " I'm certainly surprised at that. Most foreigners who come here can't speak a lick of Japanese and would never trouble themselves with an attempt on trying to learn."

"Well, I'm not like most foreigners."

Kanade's expression borderlined on skeptical and her tone confirmed it. "Hmmm, we shall see. Now come child, I have been tasked with overseeing your training process as you work here. I will give you a tour of the estate so you may become familiar with its structure and surroundings." The pair began to walked down a long massive hallway bypassing many other rooms that Eden would have liked to peer into just for the sake of sightseeing.

"You - you mean I'm hired? Already?"

"You would not have stepped foot inside of here if you were not hired." The old woman snapped nonchalantly. "Now - your name child?"

Swallowing nervously, Eden tried to calm her already overwhelmed nerves. " It's Eden Nanoi."

"My name is Kanade Ito of the Ito Clan. I am the head housekeeper of the Uchiha estate. My family has served the young master's family for generations and surely will for many generations more."

Eden's brows furrowed in confusion. "Um, I'm sorry but who's the young master?"

Glancing out the corner of her eye, the woman gave Eden questionable glare. "I'm sure you are fully well aware with who I speak of. You yourself have met him have you not?"

"Are you talking about Itachi - OW!" Eden squeaked as she held her hand to her chest. The old woman had whacked her hand with her cane. "What are you doing?!"

"You are to only address him as the young master, is that understood child?" The woman explained sternly there was nothing in her voice that hinted she was not absolutely serious.

"Can't I just call him Mr. Uchiha instead? Master seems like it's a bit much even for him." There was no fucking way she was going call that pompous asshole master. It sounded degrading to her and she'd rather not have her pride stained any more than it needed to be. These people were the definition of lunatics, she was not going to walk on eggshells around him.

"No, you will show him the proper respect regardless of how you may feel at any given time. You will be whatever he requires you to be, do whatever he requests you to do without exception. Is that understood?" her tone booking no argument on Eden"s part.

Embarrassed, Eden clenched her fists and pursed her lips together to keep from voicing her reluctance. She needed to remember what was important plus she really needed this job. She would just have to deal with it.

"Anything?" Eden disputed once more unable to let the issue go so easily.

"Precisely, his happiness is of utmost importance to the staff. Here it is our number one top priority above everything else. Against him nothing else matters."

Eden snorted loudly. "Doubt that" she muttered under her breath.

The loud smack of the cane rang out in the large hall as it once again made contact with Eden"s left hand who hissed in response. "Ow! Would you stop that!"

"Mind your tongue child - this is no small matter in which to jest about. This is the house of The Uchiha Chan and it will be respected. Such childish behaviors are not welcome into this domain, the master will not allow it. Be warily this is the only warning you will get." Deep brown eyes were drilling into cyan every second. "Your own emotions, thoughts, and opinions have no place here. It is only your work that will matter."

Clutching her aching hand in the other, Eden glared into the old woman's eyes with growing intensity but did not dare open her mouth to speak against her.

"Alright." She refuted unwillingly.

"Good, now let us continue on." The woman took great pleasure in showing Eden almost every room in the gigantic home. She explained that the property was 57,000 square feet on 40 acres of land. The actual resident structure has 123 rooms, a spacious stainless steel kitchen area, 35 marble bathrooms and includes a large aquarium, gym, movie theater and bowling alley. There was also a tennis court, swimming pool, pond and citrus orchard which to Eden was even insane to begin with.

Kanade also claimed that there was over a hundred staff employed assigned to different tasks. Just walking around the house was exhausting, just how the hell was she going to cope with all these rooms to clean.

Eden watched as she caught sight of people running around, particularly the kitchen area preparing a meal. Once the old woman followed her gaze she calmly stated " The master is currently away attending an important meeting, sometimes it varies on what time he will return. So the chefs be sure to prep his meals and have them ready for the masters arrival."

"Oh. That's smart."

"Indeed." Kanade readily agreed as they continued on.

"So um, can you tell me more about him? You know the master." Eden inquired. _Ugh, the word felt weird sliding off her tongue._

"Of course, the young master is a very insightful man. Fair and just. Without prejudice or preconceptions. Not very open but honest. I served his father and his father before him. They are naturally gifted prodigies with great ambition to strive towards. They have immense responsibilities once the eldest son becomes head of the family. Hence is why the young master is closed off. He has absolutely no time to doodle around which is why I express to you that mostly everything outside of these walls mean nothing to us, the only thing that matters to us is your ability to take commands and execute them perfectly at his behest."

"I see." Eden answered trying to sympathize and give the man the benefit of doubt. Maybe if she could see past the asshole then maybe her time spent working here wouldn't seem so awful. "Honestly, before we met - I had no idea who he was, what family he came from or anything. We met under some pretty disagreeable terms, so much that I'm still stunned that he offered me this position truthfully."

"The master can be a very compassionate man when the time calls for it." Kanade kindly asserted.

 _I'm sure he is._ Eden thought sarcastically, she better than to say it in the old woman's presence.

Out of nowhere, a young male servant approached the pair and bowed low. "Excuse me madam, but the master has arrived home to the estate earlier than assumed."

Eden's face paled and her body locked itself up. The old woman's face lit up immediately and she gave the young man a nod. "Make all the preparations are impeccable and be sure to have the dining table set appropriately."

"Yes, right away madam." As he sauntered away Kanade turned a curious eye in Eden's direction. "There is no need to be scared child you have naught to be afraid of."

"I'm not scared I just -" Thinking about that last time they had seen each other in person. She hadn't tried to block them out of her mind but his words still lingered, " _You may go if that is your wish... but know this. You belong to me now. Your heart, your soul, the bane of your very existence is now mine. Do you understand me?"_

She knew what these words were. They were possessive, dangerous, meant to be taken seriously. There were a lot of possibilities and situations she could find herself in at the behest of those words. Itachi was the raw essence of a dangerous, powerful man in every aspect that meant what he said. That of course had heavy implications for her; she had every reason to be worried.

Watching the young woman fight a war with herself in her head, Kanade simply grabbed Eden's hand much to her surprise. "Come, child." She began leading her towards a double door room. When slid open revealed a large dining room complete with a long table. On the table, it appeared to have been set for two people if the silverware and expensive looking china was any indication.

"Here we are, this is the last stop for today." Kanade assured.

"Um, what's this? Is someone having dinner?"

"Yes, you are." Kanade explained causally.

"What? What do you mean I am? I just got here and I'm an employee, why would I be having dinner right now?" she asked trying hard to make some sense out of the whole exchange.

"You will be dining with the master tonight. He wishes to evaluate you for his own personal perusal."

"WHAT!?"


	7. Chapter 7: Echoes of Silence

**Chapter 7: Echoes of Silence**

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I have some good news, I've finally gotten around to putting I Like The Thrill on Archive of Our Own. (Squeals internally) You all are welcome to go check it out. I had to wait a week but it was well worth it. Plus I've been thinking of doing a one shot fanfic but I'm completely at a loss at whether I want it to be a Naruto fanfic or from another fandom. If you have any suggestions feel free to review and let me know.**

* * *

" _Um, what's this? Is someone having dinner?"_

" _Yes, you are." Kanade explained causally._

" _What? What do you mean I am? I just got here and I'm an employee, why would I be having dinner right now?" she asked trying hard to make some sense out of the whole exchange._

" _You will be dining with the master tonight. He wishes to evaluate you for his own personal perusal."_

" _WHAT!?"_

* * *

The rising feeling of dread, the loss of control, and the near imminent panic attack associated with it all was overwhelmingly mind numbing. The anxiety attack that the young woman had already felt lingering in the back of her subconscious had instantly skyrocketed tenfold through the roof. If she wasn't uneasy before then she was incontestably more distressed by unfathomable portions in a manner of speaking.

Her thoughts were racing, jumbled, almost completely incapable of putting a single one together. Dinner? She had to have dinner with HIM? Be in the same room with HIM - breathe in the same air as HIM. Why oh fucking why did this have to keep happening to her. Was she being punished by God?

Three Times. That was how many instances she could count where she had either been forced or deceived into being in his cold, stifling presence, and each one left feeling substantially irate after. Why wasn't she notified that all this would be taking place ahead of time. Someone could have told her that she would have to see him as part if the job interview today - if it could still be called that now. Eden had never heard of an employment interview that required this much it would not have doused her hesitancy but at least it could've given her more time to be better prepared for what exactly would be transpiring.

Not only that, but what was with all the overly misleading, shady tactics the man seemed to be quite fond of whenever it came down to her. Every interaction between them was always done with some mischievous and underhanded intent, which led Eden to believe that he was somewhat secretive, untrustworthy, and clearly accustomed to getting his way at every interval. In a flash, a hint of recognition sparked a flame in her mind as she recalled their very last conversation, " _I will send for a car to collect you tomorrow and bring you to my residence so you can be briefed on when you new position and what I expect from you."_ Well, now she couldn't exactly say he didn't tell her what would be occurring now could she? He did inform her in a way without giving away too many details.

A momentary feeling of nausea washed over her and she nervously clenched her fists tightly as she stood rooted to the spot in front of the dining hall. Said feeling was almost overwhelming her senses but quickly vanished as Kanade took hold of one her hands. While Eden glimpsed up in confusion, the old woman simply gave her a look of reassurance. "This is not the time nor the place to get irrational child, you have absolutely naught fear here", she stated softly shook her head. "You are young with a lot more to learn, that being said don't be so quick to let those worrisome, assuming thoughts mislead you out of taking a good paying occupation mostly based on disquietude."

At this, Eden opened her mouth to speak but decided to close it upon realizing that the woman was completely right. She did need this job now more than ever, and she had to do what was necessary to secure it. Instead she settled on short nod and allowed Kanade to escort into the large room and seat her right by the head of the table - obviously where Itachi would be sitting. The chair itself was big, grand, and intimidating… it undeniably embodied him as a person. _Like a chair version of him as ridiculous as that sounded._ The old woman then turned and left the room with the doors shutting softly behind her, the silence of the room was so loud that Eden would hear the static of white noise in her ears.

Shifting her gaze to the shiny, gleaming china on the long table in front of her. She watched with increasing intensity as the light reflected brilliantly off the plate from the diamond encrusted chandelier hanging high above the room. The two toned haired woman didn't know if she should be mentally preparing herself or simply trying to look for a sufficient enough distraction for when her company entered the room.

After about 10 minutes of just sitting there, subtle sounds of someone speaking and other indistinguishable noises behind the double doors caught her attention and she jumped hard in her chair when both doors began to open. With great difficulty, Eden was attempting to keep her cyan eyes exclusively on the plate, giving the impression that she didn't notice his presence or was merely ignoring him.

The temperature in the room dropped dramatically when she realized she could feel his commanding, masculine energy in the room with her and it instantly sent chills throughout her entire body. Eden refused to even lift her gaze from the plate and look in his direction for fear of what she would see.

The sound of smoothly measured, confident footsteps clearly indicated that she was not alone in the room anymore and who exactly was in the room with her now. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as she listened to his self assured gait make its way towards the table, and her eyes fluttered closed as cool air assaulted her soft light mocha skin while he passed by her chair and took his seat.

Other strange sounds including wheels were enough to force Eden to pull her gaze up and peer up at the doors to see an appropriately dressed maid wheeling in a serving cart that contained covered silver trays. The woman pushed the cart over to the table, placed the trays on the table… one in front of her and one in front of Itachi before lifting the lids and revealing the prepared food. Eden gasped at the sight, her plate consisted of a tender, juicy looking steak sautéed with onions and bell pepper, delicious looking mashed potatoes, and what looked to be steamed colorful vegetables. To a person who hadn't eaten in over five hours, it looked absolutely mouth-watering. The meal was unexpected and unquestionably American, while a relatively quick three second glance at Itachi's plate confirmed a traditional Japanese dish. The steam wafted from her plate and her stomach lurched and gave an obnoxious growl much to her embarrassment.

She also noticed the woman sit down a pitcher of water on the table along with an expensive looking red wine and two wine glasses. Afterwards she gave the pair a polite bow and headed out of the room as two other servants pulled the doors closed. The thick silence had returned and the tension in the room was palpable upon the only individuals in it.

Eden only sat still, not wanting to have to move until she absolutely had to, she didn't want to bring any attention to herself even though it was damn near impossible in this particular setting and circumstance. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and she prayed that he couldn't hear it.

"Is the food not to your liking? I had it specially made just for you, although if you'd like I can send out a request for another American dish to be prepared for you." Itachi's deep timbre inquired his emotionless tone hinting at nothing. Eden clearly startled, nearly jumped out of her skin at the vague question. The young woman was not expecting him to speak so soon, least of all to make a comment about the food. Quietly, Eden shook her head at the suggestion, she still hadn't spared the man a single look on his person. The food wasn't the problem.

"Well then, please feel free to indulge whenever you like", the man stated as he extended his hand towards the food, his eyes never leaving her face.

Eden inspected the food briefly to make sure it wasn't poisoned or drugged before she slowly picked her knife and fork and began dig into her steak, trying not to appear messy or uncomfortable while completing the task.

Itachi Uchiha sat elegantly reclined in his chair, sipping at the wine in his glass all while watching the young student in her uncomfortable state. He was simultaneously waiting for the distinct tension to loosen in her form so he could begin his "assessment" as part of her hiring process. He would not lie to himself and say that he had not been secretly anticipating their reunion at his residence. In fact, it had been on his mind all day, and now to be sitting here taking in her presence, breathing in her sweet aroma was invigorating to say the least.

Even now as he observed her trying so desperately to hold in her breath in fear of what was to transpire between them in this meeting. The scowl usually set upon her delicate facial features was nowhere to be seen, in contrast, her face seemed to be composed above all else. Her full pout was fixed into a thin line opposed to the customary sneer he'd behold numerous times earlier. On top of that, there was the speechlessness on her part - she hadn't spoken a single word yet. Not a simple question nor a statement. Even when he'd attempted to bait her in about the food, she only compiled wordlessly.

Was this submission? Hardly not. He knew it would take far greater pressure to break down her resolve. The woman needed further prompting before they were at that particular stage - only when they did reach it she would enjoy her surrender.

The silence was strange coming from her, no insults, no contempt for his person, no disrespectful taunting spewing from her mouth was surprising enough. Her uncouth, filthy mouth was the very first aspect about her that caught his attention, the very thing that set his usually inactive libido on fire. He had no idea why a hot-headed, brash, nineteen year old female even appealed to him in the first place… why he was so content to be in her presence.

It was gradually becoming clear to him over time why he was now finding himself doing such things he thought would never happen. If someone had told him that he would be relentlessly pursuing a young college student with the intent of sexual gratification, he would not even spare them a single glance at the assumption. In the very short time the pair had known one another - this woman was making him feel things… things like emotion and attachment. Along with other things like passion, desire, hunger, and **lust** \- those of which he had been acquainted with before just not on such a elevated, singular level as this. The explanation itself did naturally clarify why he was currently boring holes into her person so fiercely. His eyes missed surely nothing, especially when it came down to her. The businessman noticed her reaction towards him when he'd entered the room.

The moment he'd walked through the door, hard sharingan observed how her body, how rigid her muscles were, he could sense her nervousness, the skittishness, she was flustered to be in his presence - it always unnerved her. In the beginning, he wouldn't have minded, in fact it was encouraged that she be somewhat afraid of him. That fear would in fact ensure her compliance, lead and enable her to learn to respect him and his authority as custom. As men of great status were known to be. But here in this very room, there was no place reserved for fear only solace. It was time to make it disperse.

"Are you enjoying the food?"

Eden paused, a piece of meat on the fork halfway towards her lips, before she carefully placed it back on the plate. Before she could even respond with a nod, his deep velvety voice put a stop to it instantly.

"I'd very much appreciate a vocal response from this point forward Ms. Nanoi. A nod or any other wordless physical gesture will not suffice. I want to hear you."

Eden tensed up and shifted in her chair. "It's good", she shrugged, her face still looking off in the other direction.

The woman knew that it could be considered incredibly rude with her un-Japanese mannerisms and overall dismissiveness yet she was resigned to continue to avoid fully acknowledging him.

Keeping a calm and cool-headed demeanor was essential to keeping things decent between them. There was no telling what would to the breaking point that could jeopardize her one chance. She needed to be cautious. If she allowed him to play on her emotions and bait her temper, then she would immediately throw caution to the wind as well as verbally or physically attack him. That couldn't happen under any circumstance. She would behave civilly and remain completely cordial throughout this whole encounter.

"Eden, it's very unprofessional not to meet a potential employer or business associate's gaze when they speak to you."

At her name being used, Eden made a face and reluctantly drew in a quick breath before turning her attention away from the wall she'd been staring at toward his direction. The sight caused Eden's face to burn.

The gorgeously handsome devil's lazy gaze was the richest hue of crimson as they burned into her own. The air of unreadable detachment didn't seem to be there in that moment surprisingly. The CEO of Uchiha Enterprises sat comfortably in the regal chair excluding a dominating aura, practically radiating superiority over everything and everyone. As expected an expensive gray suit was covering his body adding on his already dashing appearance and appeal. His long dark hair was drawn back into its standard low ponytail, bangs resting on the sides of his attractive face. A wine glass was poised in his hand.

Rolling her eyes non discreetly while she drank from her glass of water, Eden offered a swift retort. "Well staring at someone for long periods of time can also be considered unprofessional in a sense too." _Dammit Eden no!_ Why wouldn't her mouth just comply with her brain, why did she just have to take a dig at him? Was her smart mouth just too much to get a handle on?

A small smirk appeared on his face at that, "My apologies, would you prefer I stare at other things periodically and then turn my attention back to your person instead?"

"Actually, I'd PREFER you not stare at me at all", she snapped. Pausing, Eden once again cursed at herself, knowing she wasn't supposed to be talking to the man in such a manner. The only thing it was going to do was lead to even bigger disastrous consequences, as if she wasn't already feeling the effects of the previous ones in the first place.

Brows drawing down, Itachi preceded to engage further. "You could stand to relax. You aren't obligated to become angry at every statement I make. I will not tolerate you lashing out and causing chaos in my home. If that's the case, I don't believe that your time here will be filled with only misery. I suggest a change in attitude, starting now", his tone booking no argument.

Eden narrowed her eyes at him while his eyes sharpened, daring her to offer a rebuttal. _Aristocratic asshole._ Straightening up in her seat, Eden didn't acknowledge the forceful request instead just settled for silence.

When no response was forthcoming, Itachi continued, "By now you should be well aware of what you are here for. A standard uniform will be given to you upon your first training day. Listen to Kanade and listen well, perform every task given to you remarkably well and there should be no problems. Your training will last for exactly three weeks before you will be expected to maintain them yourself per protocol without help. Is that understood?"

"Yes." She replied tightly, somewhat eager to end the conversation before she released the scathing remark she'd been holding in.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, there still lies the matter of your cellular device correct?" He asked as he held up her phone in plain view, and Eden nearly wept with relief. The pain of trying to get things done without her phone for a week made her appreciate it more now than ever. Gazing at it, it didn't appear damaged or tampered with in the slightest. Extending her hand out to take it from his grasp, she looked dumbfounded as he simply pulled it out of her reach - a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

Eden immediately didn't like it one bit, in fact warning bells were sounding off in her head. Things were starting to go downhill fast. "What are you doing? Give me my phone please."

"Not before we have a discreet discussion about some contentions." His tone pitched low as he took a sip of wine. One that sent chills down her spine.

"Contentions? What contentions?" She asked nervously. "I told you everything there is to know about me."

An elegant eyebrow went up at that. "Is that so?"

"YES!"

Hooded crimson irises narrowed slightly, Eden breath hitched and her pulse promptly began racing at the look. His expression was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, it appeared as though he was leering carnally at her. The Uchiha's voice was eloquent and steady as he lowly uttered, "I must say, you and your friends have some very interesting conversations. Conversations not meant to be heard nor seen by prying ears and eyes."

Eden's eyes widened in abject horror. Suddenly, she understood what he was talking about all this time. The vast majority of messages in her phone were of course girl gossip, topics ranged from politics, fashion, entertainment, and lastly some of their innermost deepest darkest secrets exchanged in a group chat. They were intimate private conversations between close friends that no one else should read.

And not just that, all of her pictures and social media accounts were all on display the moment one unlocked the phone. How he managed to do that, Eden would never guess . To know that their privacy had been compromised sent a sliver of dread in her stomach. Not just because he know knew about many intimate details about her life but he had been a topic of some of those discussions.

"Y - you read through my phone messages?" She inquired meekly.

An unchanging look of smugness only confirmed her suspicions. Although she had yet to disclose the more juicy details of what had happened between the two, she did in fact voice her concerns, feelings and general uneasiness about him. Worst yet, there was the very real issue of her being inexperienced in everything from sex to acquiring a suitable relationship with any man. Her virgin status among the group was a common subject that was talked about a lot. Her friends had even taken to trying to educate her about intimacy and pleasure through their own sexual experiences but in the end she just couldn't fathom anything like it taking place in her life.

She had talked to her friends about how Itachi made her feel as a woman, the unexplainable heat she felt whenever he was near. How he didn't even have to say a single word to disarm her spirit completely. How in some part of her mind, he terrified her.

Shaking her head in what could only be identified by her standards as disgust, Eden found herself standing up from her seat while her eyes stared daggers into his. "I hope you know that that's an invasion of my privacy. You had no right to go through my phone after you stole it from me."

"According to many standards, I don't have the "right" to carry out countless things I've done however that does not stop me from doing it now does it?"

Placing the device on the table, he slid it close enough for her to snatch it anyway hastily. "You may have that back. Thanks to it, it's given me quite the insight into your life I needed. I honestly don't believe there's much I need to know about you that I already don't know at the moment. The information gathered will be most beneficial in that retrospect for what I have planned between us."

Granted, he'd hoped to take some time to develop some kind of relationship with her, unfortunately because of their current situation, he couldn't let the opportunity come to pass.

Embarrassment was now at the forefront of her mind. "And just what would that be?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Tilting his head a fraction, the man regarded her body with a sensuous appreciation. He thought he'd made it clear to her during their second meeting what exactly he wanted. When he'd ran his hand over her waist bring them chest to chest, given her her very first soul shattering kiss and informed her that she was his - apparently the words or actions were not taken close to heart enough to be taken seriously.

He knew the woman was not as dense as she portrayed when it came to common sense. A shame really. It would seem that words would not have the desired effect he was hoping for luckily there were other approaches to be taken in itself places.

"Are you angry? If so, I would ask your forgiveness; the purpose was not meant to anger you but to remind you of just how little control you think you have in this situation."

Eden stared down at the man in confusion. Just what the hell was he talking about? Alright, no more games, no more playing coy. It was time to finally acknowledge just what this was between them. "Tell me what you want from me."

Positioning his glass on the glass on the long dining table, Itachi rose from his seat, invading her personal space as he now towered over her form. A cold sweat broke out over her skin at the close proximity of their bodies, the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. Exotic crimson and uneasy cyan were unwavering in their intense conquest of watching the other. What would they do? Who would make the first move?

"Do - do you have to stand so cl-" A heavy hand had captured her jaw in its grip.

The billionaire businessman leaded down closely bringing them face to face, his eyes intense. "Stop talking." Itachi ground out lowly, his soft lip descending onto Eden's. Their lips moving sensually against one another. Itachi's hand slipped into Eden's thick curls, pulling her hair as the kiss deepened.

The firm lips parting her own, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, as he nipped gently at the softness. His tongue slipping inside of the velvety heat with increasing ease as he pressed his much larger body flush against the woman's smaller one, kissing hard and deep while she inhaled sharply at the contact. His wet tongue tracing over every surface in your mouth. The feeling was indescribable bliss.

All hesitation evaporated into nothing as she lifted her hands to grasp at the fabric on his back in order to try and ground herself at the sensations. Eden felt as though she was drowning, melting into a deep dark descent within her own consciousness. The war from his body was causing heat to pool in her lower belly. Her heart felt as if it was going to explode in her chest any minute.

All the while calloused palms slid down to cup her breasts through her shirt. The soft mounds barely fit into his large hands. Itachi wrapped his slender fingers around them and gave a light squeeze making Eden cry out unexpectedly at the touch, knees buckling. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying this...this - whatever it was! The man was manipulating her body causing all of these feelings to course through her body. It left her feeling so confused...and aroused. Kissing a complete stranger should not feel as was thrilling as it was.

This was only her second kiss in her lifetime but she could tell that it wouldn't be her last time experiencing it with his man. The minimal contact they'd engaged in earlier was nothing compared to this.

Then again, she'd asked and received her answer nonetheless. In this predicament there was just so much to take into consideration. Firstly, he was a wealthy aristocrat while she was a foreign exchange college student studying in his native country. To say there was a great imbalance of power between the two was a major understatement. In today's culture, power and sex were often intermingled, most women easily fell into the grasp of powerful men while the men themselves preyed on and used it to their advantage.

Despite this, he had hired her as a housekeeper because he had planned on entering some kind of personal relationship with her. She'd fallen right into his hands and now he was trying to seduce her. And she didn't want to be seduced by anyone, not like this. One needed to consider the long-term effects this sort arrangement could cause. In fact, Eden was sure that any sort of relationship other than just being boss and employee would no doubt have a toxic, negative impact on the workplace and people involved.

If she went along with this now, there was a crucial guarantee that everything would break under his hands. Allowing something like to take place would be entirely contradictory of her previous actions and statements concerning him. Where was her fight right now? If she did nothing this man's control, ownership, and authority would take the primary forefront of her life. Her dignity, her life would never be the same. Something she refused to let happen if she could help it. She did not want to be made a hypocrite.

Clenching her eyes tightly, she reigned in her self control and pressed insistent hands to Itachi's chest in an effort push him away. Pulling her mouth away, while squirming and struggling to get out of his hold, Eden called out panicking. "No…please...stop. You've - gotta stop. This isn't right!"

Itachi's focused, heated gaze caught her confused and weary one. This expression impassioned as he observed the clearly disinclined female breathing heavily trying to escape his hold. Face masculine and flawless; his presence was suffocating. She was frightened, not able to articulate what it was exactly she was feeling. Her behavior was direct result of never experiencing any type of sexual contact for anyone. A sliver of desire shot up his spine at the recollection. An issue that was sure to change overtime.

In an attempt to calm her frayed nerves, he took hold of her face, facing it towards him. Pressing light kisses along her face briefly before bending down to scoop her up and unto the table.

She gasped in surprise and he delicately hushed her into silence and waited, cocooning her within his strong arms. Only when she seemed to have visibly composed herself enough, he spoke.

"Do you understand now? Do you at least have a pleasant concept of what this is to be between us?"

Eden starred up into under thick lashes, his eyes practically piercing hers so much so that she was barely able to hold his gaze any longer.

Swallowing, trying to get her mouth to produce words. "Why? Why me?"

"Don't you get tired of asking unnecessary questions? Some things just don't require a definite answer." He countered. "Easy not to make a situation more complicated than it already is with words. Just understand, your body wants it. It craves it. Why not indulge?"

His words were drenched in smooth liquid, enticing and seductive. If she refused his tantalizing offer, would be dismiss her services? Taking into account all that had transpired between them, one had to be an idiot to keep pressing their luck by continuing to reject contact with this man.

She was not so much a fool to write off just how much she could benefit greatly from a job offer like this that paid good money. A jobless Eden could not afford to pay bills or buy groceries after all; she needed to stay on top of her responsibilities, and this job could be able to provide such solace.

The decision to accept was not made based around personal feelings or pride nor right or wrong but purely to weigh the pros and cons carefully in order find the solution that was best helpful in the circumstance.

The feeling of his fingers at her waist as she locked gazes with him, as her cheeks flushed red. "You know this isn't right. It's not appropriate to be having this sort of relationship with one another. We aren't supposed to be doing this." And she was absolutely right. This was forbidden in a sense. A potential risk.

"But we are." He relied with little hesitation.

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

Irritation knifed through her body at the bland disregard of his words. "Why can't you listen to what I say huh?! Why is it what you can't take no for an answer?! I'm sick of you not being taking me seriously when I express my feelings! I said NO!"

Watching the woman temper get the better of her, forcing her to huff out angry words, he expression remained the same. He'd never known a woman to be so difficult or stubborn. A lone brow raised in amusement, he was not convinced in the slightest. In fact, he placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Why do you torment yourself this way? You scream and lie about what you honestly feel for me and this situation. As we both feel attraction to one another. You seek to avoid the issue at hand by denying its effect and existence. Unaware that your mind and body has already accepted its predicament. You are angry because you refuse to accept that you don't have any control over what's going on around you - so you lash out as a way to try and cope."

Eden tensed. The assumption was spot on.

"I won't prostitute myself out to anyone for a damn job. I'm better than that."

"Is that what you think this is? No wonder you're so reluctant. You've been assuming too much and now you're confused."

"What do you mean?"

"This job offer has little to do with our other arrangement Eden. They are two completely separate cadences."

Eden regarded him with a look. Had she really been overreacting over nothing? "I - I understand now but I still don't believe I can give myself to you in that way…"

"When you said you didn't feel anything between us. I didn't believe you then. What makes you think I can believe you now."

The sharingan was open to interpret any and all emotion that crossed her face in that moment. She couldn't lie to him and she couldn't keep lying to herself. She was just scared and unsure of what to make of all this. That was okay. She didn't have to understand what this was, only let things be as they were.

Maybe it was okay to sample and experience what this man was able to give her for a short while. He made her feel amazing once who's to say he couldn't do it again - only on her terms. To finally experience what it was like to be with a man.

"Okay. I accept."

Leaning back, Itachi chuckled. "Excellent. Now, please retake your seat. The food is getting cold."

* * *

The echoes of silence bellowed loudly in Shizuka's elaborate bedroom at the Hirano mansion. What would have been a source of contentment and peace for another was torture and dissatisfaction for her.

And all of it was centered around her unsteady almost nonexistent relationship with her appointed fiancé. The cold Uchiha heir was always distant and preoccupied with running his family's business - and they had been unable to maintain an intimate relationship be it spiritually or physically. They had known each other since childhood. The man was never one to open himself up or show any kind of emotion to anyone least of all her.

Yet, here she yearned for that companionship, passion, and connection. How disappointing was it when your spouse didn't show any affection or express any interest in their partner.

The pain and dejection was overwhelming. It was deep enough to make her question her own being. What exactly was she doing wrong? Was she not attractive enough?

She was one of the most beautiful women in all of Japan. A well known wealthy socialite among her peers and her father's. Her nails shiny and neat; were always painted with a fresh manicure, her body was always dressed in the finest most expensive women's clothing and shoes the world had to offer. Her long dark hair was always silky, and styled to perfection.

As far as she was concerned, she was the perfect woman - perfect in every way imaginable. Shizuka lacked nothing that any man in his right mind wouldn't want. How could Itachi not want her?

Itachi Uchiha mostly treated her as a nuisance - like he had little time for her or anything regarding her that was trivial in nature. If she knew anything, she knew a man would only make time for someone they truly considered important whenever they felt like it. So did that mean she wasn't important to him? _Bah, what nonsense._

As she lay stretched out on the large sofa in her bed chamber, Shizuka couldn't understand what the problem was. As a child, her father had given her everything she ever wanted, raised her to believe she was god's gift to the world, so why should it be different with her fiancé ?

With Itachi, it was always callousness and indifference. Of course, she was aware that he wasn't the most sensitive male in the world but they were meant for each other. They were to be married soon. She loved him more than anything in the world.

They had to establish some sort of intimate relationship. Hence why she'd been trying to seduce him for months on end and yet - he brushed off the attempts like they were absolutely nothing.

He'd shown her no interest, sexual or otherwise. She knew full well that it wasn't a matter of impotence but something else entirely. Rumor had it that he was a very excellent, capable lover to those who'd have the privilege to spark his interest - or should she say lust. Those sluts didn't deserve his attention.

Shizuka scowled internally with jealousy although she didn't really understand why. There wasn't a woman alive that hold a candle to her. She was the only one that could truly satisfy him the way he needed to satisfied.

Yes, she'd heard the stories of his exploits with many other women. It wasn't uncommon for men to partake in other women behind their spouses backs, in fact it was often encouraged in countries like Japan and China for wealthy, powerful men to take mistresses and concubines as part of status symbol.

Itachi Uchiha, however, was never known to keep any woman around for any long period of time. None of the women had lasted a night or two before being tossed without a second thought.

Perhaps he wanted to wait until the night before their wedding. In Japan, most grooms would wait until the very eve of the wedding to engage in sexual activity with the bride so there were no complications come time to consummate the union.

She was practically beside herself with anticipation of that day. They'd finally be one. All of her problems would cease to exist.


	8. Chapter 8: Addicted to the Pleasure

**Chapter 8: Addicted to the Pleasure**

* * *

 _Itachi Uchiha, however, was never known to keep any woman around for any long period of time. None of the women had lasted a night or two before being tossed without a second thought._

 _Perhaps he wanted to wait until the night before their wedding. In Japan, most grooms would wait until the very eve of the wedding to engage in sexual activity with the bride so there were no complications come time to consummate the union._

 _She was practically beside herself with anticipation of that day. They'd finally be one. All of her problems would cease to exist._

* * *

The steady stream of warm water pouring from the shower head and into her body was unfortunately not sufficient enough to divert her attention from yesterday's events. The heavy silence of the bathroom permeating throughout the air.

She was standing under the spray motionless letting it run through her curly hair and hit her skin consistently. Water cascading over her healthy dark skin and down into the drain. Still her mind was everywhere but the present.

No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't shake it, what they'd done, what she'd agreed to, what she felt. That man had turned her world upside down in just a short span of a few minutes. Reflecting back on the experience she flashed back to yesterday…

 _(Flashback)_

Having slipped from her spot on the table, she had retaken her seat only after he had sat down and was now staring at her intently. Not a single flaw could be detected on his perfect aristocratic face.

They settled back into the designated objective of eating the meals placed before them. The once visually pleasing food was starting to taste bland almost like cardboard in her mouth but she still chewed and swallowed nonetheless. The task easily done by Itachi; who appeared to display impeccable table manners and etiquette. Consuming the meal in a graceful and dignified manner.

At the same time, Eden was distracted by him to continue eating the food on her own plate. Her appetite thoroughly ruined. Staring down at the utensils on the table she reached for the glass of water to soothe her irritated throat and began drinking the liquid. The woman needed some kind of beverage to soothe her dry parched throat.

She was oblivious to the way sharingan watched the action with barely concealed relish as she downed the entire glass - though that still haven't appeared to quenched her thirst. The moisture on her full lips evident.

"Here." He said offering her his glass of red liquid. "It's Cheval Blanc 1947 from Bordeaux, France, only one of few bottles still exist today. It has a rich, flowery taste that you would enjoy, not too strong not too weak."

Eden flushed immediately at the look on his face. "Um, thank you for the offer but I don't drink alcohol." When she was fourteen she'd snuck a sip of her grandfathers whiskey only to find out that it didn't taste nearly as good as she thought for a person to want to drink it during all hours of the day. How people even found the taste of alcohol slightly appealing was beyond her.

"Have a taste." He gently insisted, his eyes piercing into hers, direct and unflinching. He was giving off that vibe again - radiating dominance, confidence, and sexual energy.

"No thanks. I'm okay. Really." She shook her head, turning her gaze elsewhere.

Subsequently not noticing Itachi take a swig of the liquid instead before sitting the glass back down on the table. Leaning over in her direction, he slipped his hand into her hair while his other turned her head back towards his face.

His lips smashed into hers, moving sensually and erotically. Eden eagerly began moving her lips against his as she found herself lost and unable to deny herself out what she wanted from the man. Eden's will to resist was long gone under Itachi's exhilarating touch, it took a great deal of will power not to fall apart. It only took a very small amount of coaxing before he got Eden's mouth to open, during which the wine from inside of his mouth had escaped into hers with a push of his tongue.

"Swallow." Itachi husked between a slow deliberate kiss after slipping the the liquid substance in her mouth. Eden obeyed immediately, feeling the wine burn during its damaging trip down her throat and into her belly. The liquid pleasure had her moaning deliriously as her pout was once again ensnared back into the Uchiha's overpowering heat as their lips melted together. The kiss promptly turned messy as his tongue began licking, probing every single inch, ridge, and corner of her mouth.

Tongues were tangling and entangling while short breaths were fanning against each other's skin. Placing one last sweep over her mouth, Itachi reluctantly pulled back to glance over her lust filled expression and glazed over eyes. A throbbing pulse of arousal exploded in his loins the longer he stared down at her, his strained tolerance was beginning to stretch thin far beyond what he could control. The dark need he possessed for her was starting to shone through, taboo yet indisputable.

It was much too early to act on it, he needed patience, no matter how frustrating it was to maintain. From this point, it was going to be a waiting game to see exactly how long he could hold out against his carnal desires. As far as he knew, her body was untouched and ripe for the plucking.

As the pair took a moment to compose themselves after the latest aftermath of their contact, Eden whose eyes remained glazed, began to wonder.

"Something on your mind?"

"Okay, I'm going to be really really honest with you…I'm not sure what to make of all this. I'm just assuming that there's a lot that can happen and eventually it'll hit a point of no return. I - I just don't know where to go from here." She stated.

"You're correct." He responded.

"Is there something I need to be worried about?"

"Do you truly believe there is something for you to worry about regarding the arrangement?"

"Not really. I've never been with a man like this before you. In fact, I've never even kissed man before you. I guess I'm just uneasy about the whole thing. My anxiety is through the roof." The innocence in her eyes was very telling to Itachi.

"You have nothing to fear here Eden. How many times must I reassure you of this. There's no room for fear, only me, you and pleasure. Is that understood?" He whispered hotly lips brushing over her ear. Before flicking his tongue into it quickly making Eden yelp and jump at the action.

Turning a look of embarrassed irritation towards Itachi, Eden was quick to vocalize her thoughts. "I hope you know, I'm not the type of girl that swoons over a man and what's in his pockets. So don't treat me like one. I'm not going to give you special treatment just because of who you are or what you are. You're no different than anyone else as far as I'm concerned. I'm only doing this until a better opportunity presents itself." She huffed and crossed her arms.

Satisfied her answer, Itachi only slipped away after giving her a teasing smirk at her sudden boldness. "Very well." He said as he stood up from the table and strode towards the door. He was freakishly tall compared to her own stature with a muscular physique that was appealing and sexy as it was intimidating.

"You are to report back to the estate tomorrow at approximately 12 noon sharp. Kanade will be waiting for your arrival, you will began the first process of you training then. She will teach you everything there is to know. Don't be late."

He then swept gracefully out of the room leaving Eden silently fuming.

 _(Flashback end)_

When she'd finally been returned to her residence, a quick text was sent to her friends about the misplacement of her phone and how it'd been stuck between the couch cushions the whole time. What a horrible lie that was and yet she still had to tell it in order not to arose any suspicion. Afterwards, Eden ventured to Sara and Jaime's shared apartment and the three had settled into their normal Friday night routine of a girls movie night.

It was Jaime's turn to pick the film and she'd settled on a sappy romantic comedy that Eden would normally object to, seeing as the romance genre was one of her least favorite to watch. As expected, Sara didn't seem to mind as long as there were a few sex scenes involved, she had sat slouched on the opposite couch stuffing her mouth with buttered popcorn from a large bowl, blue eyes watching the TV intently. While Jaime sat on a pillow placed on floor next to her fully engrossed in the television also.

Eden sat on the opposite couch, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest, weariness keeping her from paying any one thing too much attention. Her thoughts were completely preoccupied by the Uchiha. Specifically, there was a great depth of indifference within him that wasn't found inside the average person.

All things considered, he never said that she couldn't say anything to anyone about what they would be doing but there was that unspoken, underlying sense of covertness he gave off. One that clearly said that there was to be absolute seclusion between the two of them and no one else was to know about it. A well kept secret.

She'd honestly never thought that she'd allow herself to become any man's secret - believing her herself to be too headstrong for that but once again here she was doing things she said she'd never ever do for the hundredth time in a span of just two weeks. It was such a rapid change in character that it was quite scary.

Although of course, she knew why this was, he was a multi-billionaire with major influences and had business prospects all over the world to protect. While she was a middle class international college student from the states. If something like this were to get out, it could mean serious trouble.

They were two very different people from two very diverse socioeconomic backgrounds, neither of them should appreciate or have time for any kind of scandal to break out if they were discovered. Eden could only guess that the both of them happened to like and value their privacy very much.

Her mind kept reminiscing on that moment where his provocative touches on her body sent jolts of desire down to her belly leaving her both dizzy and light-headed. She was so intoxicated by his spicy scent and blazing red eyes while their mouths met in a passionate embrace. She clutched her thighs together uncomfortably at the memory, she could feel that same foreign moisture buildup inside her panties now just like it had earlier when he kissed her. He made her feel hot all over.

The man was so incomprehensible yet she couldn't forget the feel of his heavy hands on her hot, aroused body. She realized that she ultimately liked the sound of his heartbeat, his pulse pushing against hers. The girl was so used to taking the cautious road but nothing could stop her from slipping in temptation and encouraging in further acts with the man. Eden found herself swooning at his gentle, affectionate treatment of her person - it was so out of touch with her regular self. Just what the hell had she gotten herself into?

Turning the shower taps off and stepping out of the tub, she began toweling moisture off her skin before heading into the bedroom to dress. It was time to get the day started. Deciding on a pair of light jeans, a graphic t-shirt and a pullover cardigan she looked over her appearance in the mirror. It wasn't really cleaning attire but it would have to do.

She was supposed to meet with Kanade today to start her first day of training at The Uchiha estate. Usually she would've hated having to start a whole new routine of doing anything but she actually wasn't dreading this circumstance.

Positioning her purse over her left shoulder, she walked out the front door to the car that was waiting for her outside.

* * *

Customarily, Itachi sat impassively before his fellow council members in a systematically scheduled meeting. The room was decorated tastefully, chairs were lined up perfectly along the table, the space was occupied by the men, looking solemn and strict never displaying any emotion that hinted at them actually being human.

Katsuya, Ryosuke, and Tetsuro Uchiha were elder clan members who were charged with presiding over any affairs concerning the clan. Be it business or personal matters involving its head. Well versed in all of the clan's history and people, their purpose was to advise and guide him to protect its welfare.

Itachi as eldest son and heir to Fugaku Uchiha was expected to display a heightened sense of loyalty, efficiently serve, and put the entire family's interests before his own for a prosperous outcome.

The subsequent modernization of the world had forced shinobi to conform and suppress their natural born abilities like manipulating chakra and using techniques from the normal public. The elders were undoubtedly disapproving of the practice yet they had no choice in the matter but to accept - they were old bastards set in their ways unaccepting of change. The world would not and could not stop revolving because of them.

Spread out on the large oral shaped table before them were updates and reports of the many companies and corporations the Uchiha governed over. They were currently going over the excellent progress made running them under Itachi. The air around them was as tense and rigid as always.

"I see the exchanges with the Yamato corporation has proved fruitful. The stock is up well over 50%. The partnership has brought more financial and commercial success than originally thought, I must say, that is quite the accomplishment Itachi." Katsuya affirmed. He was usually the more calm, collected elder of the trio.

Itachi said nothing instead waited patiently with his hands placed neatly in his lap. He was so accustomed to hearing nearly the same things every meeting that he knew what was coming.

Ryosuke sneered arrogantly. "If he had heeded our requests earlier then the stock would be up well above 50%. This is no accomplishment, there is always room for improvement."

Ryosuke, of course, was a very pretentious, autocratic individual of the older men.

There was almost nothing that could satisfy the stuck-up elder, no matter what deed Itachi did, it would be met with swift disdain. There were numerous instances where his father and Ryosuke had butted heads over the issue. He expected every clan leader to just fall in line according to their wishes and what they thought was best. It caused Itachi to greatly despise the old man to unfathomable heights.

"Whether you consider it an accomplishment or not, it still cannot be overlooked. Would you rather the stock be low or high? Tetsuro inquired. "I believe a proper acknowledgement is in order Ryosuke."

"You want to thank him for doing what he's already presumed to do? Bah! What nonsense." He stated waving his hand dismissively. "You dote on him well too much - just like his father."

"Gentlemen." Katsuya's even voice interrupted. "Now is not the time for bickering amongst one another. I believe there is another matter that must be properly addressed." Turning his obsidian colored eyes towards Itachi who stared back at him blankly. Already aware of where the conversation was heading. The issue of marrying Itachi to a suitable matriarch for the clans expansion. The heir had been hoping they would avoid the topic for as long as remotely possible despite knowing deep down that the trio would not.

"There still lies the issue of your betrothed Lady Shizuka of the Hirano family, yes? I believe the elaborate ceremony is to take place within a solid month, is it not?" The meddlesome elder asked plainly, his gaze giving away nothing save for quiet curiosity as he cared observed Itachi's stoic expression.

"Yes." He answered coolly.

"Have all the proper preparations been made in accordance with our traditions?"

"The ceremony will promptly begin at noon and carry on throughout the night." Tetsuro informed him.

"All of the allying clans have been notified and invited to attend." Ryosuke added.

"Excellent. Will that be all for be all for today?" Katsuya addressed all three males in the room, looking at each face. "If that is all, then I believe this concludes our meeting for today."

As the older men stood and began to file out of the room, Itachi still sat in deep contemplation. Thinking of a way he could maybe postpone the event further or somehow back out of it without negative backlash on either side.

* * *

Eden found herself once again walking the grand, magnificent halls of the Uchiha estate that closely resembled a museum than a house with the head housekeeper once again. This time something had caught her eye, there was an ever present red and white emblem that seemed to grace almost every wall, including in some expensive looking artwork, and other random surfaces she hadn't noticed before.

Once the old woman observed her staring inquisitively at it, she calmly explained that the symbol was a Japanese paper fan, that represented the Uchiha clan's insignia.

 _Hmm, interesting. That would mean that Itachi's family lineage could be traced back to Japan's feudal era. You know,the time of samurai swords, top knots, and a devoted sense of honor ingrained into the men from birth. Granted she wouldn't know this if she'd hadn't paid close attention in her Japanese history class._

Rounding the corner they stopped in front of a door, knocking once Kanade waited patiently for it to be opened. Shuffling could be heard briefly and a moment later it opened, admitting a male butler dressed in standard uniform regalia complete with prestige white gloves.

Eden assumed the room was the laundry room given there was a fresh, clean like fragrance emanating from the room altogether that smelled a lot like lavender.

Clearly he had been expecting them as he gave a prominent bow, extending his hands out which contained a set of neatly folded clothes to which he handed to Kanade.

"Thank you, Itsou."

The man gave a polite nod before returning into the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Facing Eden, the woman handed her the clothes, momentarily confusing the girl. "Um-

"This is your uniform. Come, I will direct you to a room where you can change."

Following the woman further through the winding halls, to a room on the other side of the home. She opened a door to a small, what looked to be an empty spare room. Stepping inside the room, Eden clutching the clothing to her chest, she glanced back at Kanade who nodded in understanding.

"I shall be waiting outside the door." Finally, shutting the door behind her.

Eden finally let go of the breath she had been holding onto for awhile now.

The coastal room's decor was layered with warm, bright colors that graced many fabrics and accessories. The walls and ceiling were painted a brilliant white. The antique twin bed was made perfectly, contained a beautiful headboard and hand printed cotton duvet. Guest room or not, it was spectacular, maybe even better than her own room at her apartment.

Walking over and placing the uniform on the bed, Eden began to change out of her normal clothes into the usually tight black and white maid attire complete with flat shoes.

Glancing into the mirror on one of the dressers, she cringed internally at her appearance, which looked like she could play a character on Little House on The Prairie. The outfit was bland and unappealing all the same, luckily the only thing she would be doing while wearing it was cleaning. Eden would die of humiliation if her friends caught her wearing such a thing.

Sighing ruefully, she opened the door. "I'm finished. How do I look?" She asked humorously.

"Presentable." Kanade nodded. "Let's go."

"Okay." _It's not like I have a choice anyway._ She was honestly tired of walking around this gigantic house, there were too many stairways and rooms to memorize and keep up with.

"Some employees are required to work a night shift so they are given an assigned guest room to stay in for the night. The room you just left will be yours." Kanade nonchalantly informed her.

Wanting to protest Eden simply nodded at the proclamation, objecting would do her no good. After all, the only person she had to blame for putting herself in this position was her. The quicker she adjusted the better.

They continued downstairs where they entered into a side door for staff members only, apparently to "observe" as Kanade had put it. There were multiple butlers and maids scurrying around to get different tasks done as required of them. The women were dressed in the same standard uniform and white stockings. Which was weird, Eden did not receive any stockings with her own attire. The men of course, were dressed just like Itsou.

They mostly kept their heads down and didn't acknowledge anyone else's presence unless they were partners working toward a specific task together, especially the women. The young college student guessed that it was one of the many essential requirements that come with being employed in the place. It seemed normal however.

During her time in the country, Eden observed and learned that The Japanese were typically wary of introducing themselves to non-Japanese or strangers, as they mostly find the interactions quite stressful. Instead settling for a quick respectful bow as a greeting or simple non-communicative technique. Kanade had told her that she was not to acknowledge any guest the master invited into the home unless addressed first and given permission to speak by Itachi. Even then, the following correspondence was supposed to be short and quick without delay.

" _Deference and respect are to be shown in the young master's presence at all times."_ She remembered the old woman's words playing in her subconscious.

Watching the staff work was an enigma in itself, they all worked to complete their individual tasks as a fully functioning unit. This was exactly what she had to work towards, developing a hard work ethic that reflected and showed just how trustworthy she was when it came to getting things done. In doing so, she needed to learn specific steps and procedures for sanitizing and cleaning the large opulent mansion properly.

Turning to the young woman, Kanade asked "Well child, are you ready to get started?"

"Yes."

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Trudging tiredly into the living room, Eden flopped down into her couch face first, her movements conveying the exhaustion unequivocally. She'd spent the entire week under Kanade's tutelage cleaning various areas of the enormous winding structure that was Itachi Uchiha's home. In addition to it being her finals week in college and how she'd been busy overloading on studying and tests while working after school with the likeness of a zombie. Now that school was out for a long summer break - something that she now welcomed with open arms, the girl could sleep in until it was time for her to partake in her housekeeping job.

A gentle knock on the front door doused Eden's attention. Lifting her head to glance at the clock, as it read 9:25p.m she sighed mutely. Who could knocking at this hour?

Groaning, Eden pushed herself up and off the couch, grimacing at her aching limbs and slowly wandered to the door. Standing up on her tiptoes try to peer through the peephole only to be met with darkness and an obscured view which she couldn't completely make out.

Sighing heavily, usually she wouldn't be willing to open the door this late at night but seeing as it could be important and the girl was already at the door, an exception could be made. Eden could only hope it wasn't a kidnapper or axe murderer standing behind it. She likely wouldn't have the strength nor the energy to properly defend herself from harm.

Turning the top security lock, Eden pulled the door open to an expected sight. Deep crimson eyes met stunned gaze, it made her heart stop beating for a brief moment before setting off erratically. Any ache or pain in her body had disappeared as adrenaline began coursing heavily in her bloodstream. Her knuckles were gripping the edge of the door so firmly that if given any more force it would leave a curious indent.

Hoping to come home to an empty apartment filled with peace and quiet. Evidently, that wouldn't be the case for tonight though.

"What are you doing here? How do you know my address?" She questioned rashly, visibly unsettled by his sudden appearance at her apartment. "Did someone see you? If her promptly looking down both sets of halls indicated for any prying or inquisitive eyes from other people that might see what was going on.

A smug smirk appeared on his handsome face as he suggested "Well, aren't you going to be a gracious host and invite me in?"

"A host implies that I invited you to my house, and I definitely didn't invite you." Eden protested. "What are you doing here so late at night? Let me guess, you had a change of heart and no longer need my services." She said sarcastically.

"On the contrary, your services are still very much needed." Lids over sharingan lowering a fraction.

Skeptically looking him up and down, Eden stared at him a moment longer before stepping off to the side allowing him into the apartment.

Watching the man move so benignly into her small home was an act itself. His behavior and manner reminded her of a king the way he carried himself everywhere he went.

After closing the door, Eden gestured for him to have a seat on the sofa which he elegantly did as if he owned the place. Noticing his sharp eyes scanned over every inch of her small living room area, Eden suddenly felt insecure. She wasn't used to dealing with rich people let alone having them in her home.

"This is quite a quaint little living space you have here. So clean and organized frankly it's exactly what I expected from you."

Snoring uncharacteristically at the comment Eden remarked. "I know it's not what your used to seeing but not everyone can afford a living room the size of yours."

Bringing his hawk like eyes to her person he didn't missed how her body gave off a small shiver at the action. "No, it's quite fine. It suits you well, I suppose that's all that matters."

Eden's brows raised at that. She wasn't expecting him to say something like that.

"Alright, just knock off the innocent act please. You know you're not supposed to be here. Someone could've seen you." She insisted crossing her arms.

"And that would cause problems between us?"

"Well, duh! You can't just be showing up at my apartment unannounced in the middle of the night like this. Its irresponsible and reckless. You of all people should know that Itachi."

"Very well, I will contact you beforehand."

"What through email?" She asked as she lifted a small brown eyebrow.

"No, directly through text messaging."

"But you don't even have my phone number and I'm not giving it to you."

"Is that what you believe?" Itachi nonchalantly probed as he peered up at her from his long full lashes which made Eden momentarily jealous. "Both of our contact information has already been programmed into each other phones for self evident reasons."

Eden's fists clenched. She had no doubt if she checked her phone contacts, his number would irrefutably be there. Damn, him, his preparedness and overall planning ahead for every possible outcome. The man always seemed as if he was three steps ahead of her every time she thought she'd finally gotten the drop on him. He always was quick to show her just how superior he was in every single aspect.

The tension was starting to thicken the longer they started at one another, hers was slightly nervous while he simply regarded her with an unreadable expression.

His appraisal over her body was causing goosebumps to flare across her skin. Bashfully, Eden diverted her gaze and quickly strode into the kitchen. "Um... would you like a drink. I have water and lemon tea."

"No, thank you." Itachi's deep voice softly uttered.

Procuring a water bottle for herself from the fridge before venturing back into the room with the handsome Uchiha. Standing closely by the front door, Eden wasn't sure what else to do in this situation. She'd never entertained company this late other than her friends - now there was a whole man in her home and she had no earthly idea how to handle it.

No conversation was made only tense silence, both of them only content to watch the other. It was beginning to be entirely too awkward for the girl. She had an idea of what exactly he was here for, she was determined not to give it to him so easily. All the man needed was an opening, a single moment of weakness and he would gain control of the situation.

"So um... are you here to talk about my progress with Kanade right?" She questioned nervously.

"No, I am not." She nearly missed the way his eyes narrowed at her person. "Come. Sit." He ordered patting the empty space on the couch next to him.

Eden's breath hitched at the soft spoken command she knew wasn't a request, the hesitancy now making itself known throughout her body language. She knew that if she obeyed him, she would lose herself. The desire was open and burning in his erotic crimson gaze threatening to consume her whole. Her choice of clothing probably did not help the matter either. Fresh out of the shower, she was only clad in a thin pink tank top and tight black shorts.

Before she had chance to consider her other options, her feet began moving of their own accord and she found herself in the exact spot beside him as he insisted.

The light from the television was blaring slightly in the darkness of the room not providing her with enough distraction. Unwilling to look in the Uchiha's direction for fear of what would be seen. Instead she opted for a different approach.

"If your not here to talk about my job performance then why are you here?"

"Are you irritated?" Itachi raised a brilliant brow. "Were you expecting the company of your friends instead of mine?"

"If you must know, I was not. I planned to finally enjoy the comfort of my bed after a long day of schooling and labor work and - no wait… stop evading the question!" She shouted. "What. Are. You. DOING Here!" each syllable emphasis through clenched teeth.

Unbothered by the tone in which she spoke to him, Itachi simply asked."What do you think I'm here for?"

"To do pervy things to me."

Chuckling darkly, as Eden glanced out of the corner of her eye at his profile to see what exactly was so funny.

"I don't think of it as that, just rather more obscene in nature." He whispered seductively.

At the words, instant heat pooled in between Eden's legs as her cheeks colored with arousal. Annoyance had quickly morphed into embarrassment and she pinned her eyes to the tv as if it would rescue her from her current predicament.

Gripping the unopened water bottle tightly, she sought to ground herself against the tingling sensation while sitting so closely to his warm body was causing.

Sliding closer to the obviously anxious and tense girl, Itachi leaned in her ear and uttered a soft "Relax" ,his tone dripping with heady male fervor. The intoxicating warmth had rapidly spread throughout their bodies. Trailing his fingers over, the soft skin on her neck, he began tenderly kneading at the base of her neck to ease the muscle there.

Her head shifted, backwards, cyan eyes dazed with mirth exhaling faintly. His touch igniting a fire that quickly spread throughout her body. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that the both of them were practically starved for each other's touch.

"Look at me." The Uchiha commanded softly.

Eden hesitated for a brief moment before bringing her unique oddly colored eyes to his. Cyan met crimson. At the look, Itachi leaned in and dove into her soft neck - reveling in its heady sweet scent.

He began kissing and caressing every inch of the skin hungrily.

Usually, her mind would go to war with itself over whether or not she should allow this to happen. On one hand, she was still a little bit reluctant to be engaging in this sort of behavior with him. Secondly, the man was truly a marvel to behold; his experienced method of seducing a woman was obviously a well-formed process that he had mastered many times before. It was something he was very good at.

The Uchiha wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled the girl's figure flush against his. All the while continuing to suck and lick at the skin of her neck. Eden had placed a hand against his chest to stable herself against the sensations and keep him at a distance but couldn't provide any true force behind it. She didn't even notice that she'd dropped her water bottle.

Whimpering loudly, she shuddered at his ministrations on her inexperienced body while he lusciously worked her into a frenzy. The blood was racing in her veins, heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Itachi feasted on her neck, sliding his long wet tongue over the hot skin. He hadn't felt this alive in years. This was exactly how he wanted it, to bend the girl to his desires, break any stubbornness and turn it into submission as only he could. She made him feel possessive, feel entitled, entitled to her very being.

Gently, he reached out and cupped her cheeks before he turned her head towards him.

Lips locked, tongues sliding, flicking, a routine the couple was quick to immerse themselves into without any difficulty.

Eden's hands had unconsciously anchored themselves in the red eyed devil's suit jacket, fisting the silk fabric underneath it tightly.

The panting girl was so caught up in the Uchiha's sensuous game taking place in her mouth that she failed to notice begin his exploration of her person. Large hands were soon roaming over her curvy body sliding down to the soft, perky breasts.

Eden let out a full, shaky moan, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back.

At the sound, the Uchiha's erection swelled, a deep throbbing pain that hinted there was too much constriction going on in his pants. An impatient Itachi then used his weight and delicately urged Eden back onto the couch, settling himself in between her parted thighs.

Itachi wrapped his slender fingers around Eden's sensitive globes and squeezed, receiving a mewl in response. Her nipples had hardened through the thin material, her chest heaving harshly with each attempt to pull in air.

Sharingan blazed at the arousing, wanton sight. Splaying his hands across her chest, he pulled back to peruse over her ravaged appearance, lips swollen, face flushed, eyes dazed beyond all reason, she was the absolute picture of perfection.

Leaning down once more, he placed a soft chastise kiss to her lips, hands beginning to slowly pull the shirt up over her stomach.

Lightning fast hands stopped home before the act could be full carried out.

"No." She shyly objected as she stared into his eyes, shaking her head firmly, her voice breathless and timid. Her curly hair was messily spread out over the surface of the couch. She didn't feel comfortable enough just yet to exposing that part of her body to him just yet.

"As you wish."

Itachi promptly slipped out of his expensive suit jacket, loosened his tie, and threw both articles of clothing to the floor. A tightly knotted pressure lit a raging fire in this abdomen, a feeling that could only be acknowledged as red hot passion flowing through his veins, taking residence over every fiber of his being.

He was close to losing his carefully crafted composure. This woman was changing him, it was absolutely terrifying to be disarmed both internally and externally in such a short amount of time. He had not been here ten minutes and already he was pinning her to the couch with the intent to have his way with her. If this continued the way it was going, the girl was going to find herself fucked within the next half hour or so. Despite not wanting the enjoyable activity to happen this soon, yet he couldn't stop even if he truly wanted to - and he didn't want to.

Eden was disheveled and panting, glassy eyes watching as the exquisite man atop her stared down intensely at her through long dark lashes, catching her in a sinful gaze. She wondered if she was able to touch his body like he'd touched her, produce the same feelings he'd made her feel.

Curiously, Eden reached a nervous hand up to touch the hot skin exposed through his silk dress shirt, ghosting fingertips lightly over the contours Itachi's masculine, well-built chest. The muscle there was solid and firm, the girl could tell that he certainly had a very rigorous, impressive workout regime that kept his body incredibly fit.

Dangerous vermilion eyes observed the innocent action, with nothing short of intrigued fascination. He had no doubt that she had absolutely no idea what she was doing and how to pleasure a man properly.

Stretching over her excited, trembling body, carefully balancing most of his weight on his left knee, Itachi pressed his forehead gingerly to Eden's. Eyes piercing into hers, he lowered and pressed his prominent bulge against hers, and commenced to lethargically grinding into the supine heat that was the source of Eden's femininity.

The resulting wail of ecstasy that followed did nothing but further encourage his epicurean desires. Snaking both his hands into the blond and brown halo that was her hair, effectively trapping and holding her down, he gave a firm yank as he leaned in to feast on her delectable neck one more.

Eden cried out brokenly, as unexplainable pleasure vibrated throughout her entire body. Her mind was completely disoriented and foggy, wandering hands desperately attempting to find some kind of purchase anywhere on his person. There was a deep blush on her cheeks, her lips were swollen and mumbling incoherent words out of delirium, cyan eyes clenched shut. It was the most erotic thing the Uchiha heir had ever laid eyes on.

Eden almost couldn't take it, her body felt as if it was on fire with all the sensations was being overwhelmed with. "Wait...please..ahhh! This….this mmmhh - Itachi!" She keened out frantically. The girl knew full well that they were not supposed to be engaging this is sort of sexually behavior yet she didn't know if she was really willing to leave the contentment of his embrace just yet. Everything felt so good, almost too good.

Itachi didn't stop, instead he increased his dry humping, making Eden throw her head back and moan even louder within the space of her apartment. Quavering and gasping for the breath she couldn't seem to find, watching it play out was stroking Itachi's libido in ways that even he couldn't understand. He was a fully grown man and she was making him feel like a hormonal teenager with no self control. These emotions he was feeling were new, strange, exciting and surprisingly welcome.

Eden could feel a familiar moisture coating the inside of her panties, it felt as if she was drenched in a large quantity of it. Her underwear was soaked, the sensation of his hard body rubbing against hers was making the girl want to fall apart at the seams.

Lustfully crying out when the man started thrusting more forcefully against her wetness again, kissing up towards her sweet mouth, capturing every pleasured sob. The girl was melting, she could feel his hard fully aroused bulge pressed against her sensitive clit, the girth felt monstrous compared to the average man's penis size.

"Stop - wait! We shouldn't be … uhh - doing this!" Eden protested weakly, hands pushed against his stomach in an attempt to deter the Uchiha heir.

Eden had seen quite a few male genitalia in her day since Sara would regularly show her porn that they had absolutely not business watching at their young age.

Frankly, it scared her, she was not emotionally or physically ready to give her virginity to a man - whom she hadn't known that long. Unfortunately, lustful realization washed over her soon after, as Itachi's lips continued to crash into hers in a primal, savage like fashion.

Laying sprawled out before the man was like being in heaven, hungry moans tumbling from her open mouth, hips unconsciously bucking upwards to meet the aggressive friction. "Oh...ah! Mmhh, please - don't stop!" Eden screamed out deliriously.

The sight causing his shaft to pulsate, practically beg for release from the restriction that was his pants. Turned on beyond all reason, Itachi pulled back to appraise over the display, her white bra was now visible, nipples hardened as a direct result of their explicit actions, shirt was pushed up slightly exposing a part of her stomach and navel. Thighs wide open offering a clear view of an interesting wet spot that had seeped through her shorts.

Feeling overly aroused, he carefully slipped a hand down and brushed a skilled thumb over her pleasure button.

Eden insides immediately fluttered nervously, hands shooting out to grasp at his, cyan conveying her uneasiness without her having to voice it first.

Both sets of eyes locked intensely.


	9. Chapter 9: Addicted to the Pleasure Pt 2

**Chapter 9: Addicted to the Pleasure Part 2**

 **A/N: Just to clarify, its been exactly two weeks since Eden started working at the Uchiha Estate. Itachi showing up at her apartment uninvited is the result of not seeing or speaking to each other since their meeting in the dining hall. I know this seems sudden but I'm 100% sure nobody wanted me to write about the boring domestic labor work and grueling final exams Eden had to go thru. Oh, side note: I'm still working on my smut writing skills so please don't rip me to shreds in the reviews about it. I know I'm not the best at writing it so please go easy with the criticism….**

 **Also this chapter is majority smut…. So there's your warning. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Feeling overly horny, he brushed a skilled thumb over her pleasure button._

 _Eden insides immediately fluttered nervously, hands shooting out to grasp at his, cyan conveying her uneasiness without her having to voice it first._

 _Both sets of eyes locked intensely._

* * *

Soft plump lips were set in a deep unsure frown, cyan eyes wide and fearful. Chest heaving as if she had just finished running a marathon. Clearly she was not comfortable with this as no one ever touched her in such a private, intimate place before. In fact, the only hands that had every made such contact were her own - primarily to shave and regularly clean her body everyday. Those touches merely innocent and candid, focused on completing their methodical task of washing her body. There was no obscene intent behind any of it.

Itachi's gaze was as intense as usual, staring down at her with barely concealed effervescence. The look itself sent another jolt of heat down towards her sensitive womanhood. Her body was tingling something fierce and the wetness between her thighs had increased. Hands trembling as she held onto his muscular forearm tightly. Although, he didn't look too thrilled to be stopped from his delicate invasion of her private area, as a dark expectant eyebrow had lifted in response.

"I - I don't know about that." Eden nervously stuttered. "I don't want you to see." Despite the fact that her body's reactions were currently betraying her words.

Her face was burning beneath his erotic stare, and she hastily averted her modest, bashful eyes away from his face. She just couldn't hold his gaze any longer. It was if the man was looking straight through her and it made her feel very insecure how disheveled she might have looked at the moment the longer he stared.

Indubitably embarrassed at the situation, she was seemingly unaware of the silent siren call she emitted every time they were near one another. That combined together with her inexperience with all things sexual and intimate in nature.

It would only make sense that she would be incredibly reluctant and self-conscious about permitting another to view and partake in the treasure that was her body.

Perhaps he had been too impulsive, too negligent in acknowledging that she was not a quick, meaningless affair he had whenever his carnal desires become too much of a nuisance to ignore. The seasoned women he engaged in sexual activity with were well-versed in coitus. The billionaire did not need to slowly ease them into sex as they were all too willing to receive his affections. While she was a young, untried virgin with no sexual history or experience to fall back on for reference.

Now the Uchiha heir had a choice - whether or not we wanted to stop out of respect for the woman's peace of mind or selfishly continue to feed into his insatiable fervor. Unsurprisingly, he chose the latter. If him watching her was the problem, then it could easily be fixed.

Red orbs scanned the small coffee table, locating the remote control in seconds. Leaning over, he picked the device up and pressed the power button to turn the television off - fully engulfing the room in complete darkness.

Hearing Eden's soft startled gasp, Itachi turned his attention back to her. "Better?" his deep voiced queried. She did not answer him verbally, her head still facing towards the wall across the room but he could still see a faint head nod in the darkness. It was all the consent he needed.

Larger calloused palms sensually slid up from her soft thighs, over her smooth stomach, then beneath her thin shirt. Sliding the tank top up until the fabric was bundled above her bra covered breasts. Cupping the soft perky breasts, the handsome sharingan user began tenderly kneading the flesh.

Eden mewled faintly, her nipples had hardened in her cloud of arousal, although still refusing to look at him hovering above her body on the couch.

A hand vacated from its place on her chest, slid under the side of her blushing face, bringing her head to face him. He wanted her to surrender herself completely to him. To be aware of the many things he would be doing to her. "There's no need to be shy. We are the only ones here."

"I know...you don't have to keep cooing to me like I'm a naive child." Eden snapped in mild irritation.

Itachi tensed slightly before he seized her chin in a vice grip, momentarily scaring Eden. "That mouth will get you into myriads of trouble. I've tolerated that disrespectful attitude long enough. When you speak to me, you speak with respect, do we understand each other?" His narrowed red eyes piercing into hers sharply, tone low and threatening. Teaching her obedience would be on the list of many things he would need to train her on.

Eden answered immediately. "Yes." Once again, she was getting that strict alpha male vibe from him. The one that would not hesitate to dominate and remind her of her place whenever she got out of line.

She could not see his face in the darkness but she knew he couldn't properly see her either. This realization had lifted a great deal of pressure off of her conscience. She didn't want him to observe the sultry facial expressions that crossed her face whenever he did those dangerous things to her body. Frankly, she didn't want _anyone_ to see them.

Allowing his lips to capture and dominate hers in a passionate caress, swallowing the whimpers. Kissing the girl hard and deep while he slyly snaked both hands around her back to lift her up from the couch slightly. Expertly, tonguing the moist inside of her mouth while his fingers unhooked her bra unbeknownst to her.

Gently, setting her body back down on the soft surface, Itachi let his lips fall to Eden's neck - her eyes rolling back at the sensation of him working a particular spot that made her entire body helplessly weak. She couldn't deny that her entire body was thrumming with excitement. Musky male scent encompassing her senses while glowing red eyes drunk in her reactions - which was bizarre to think about since it was pitch black within the room.

Eden yelped as the businessman effectively ripped her bra away from her body and removed her shirt over her head all in the same breath. The sudden exposure of her bosom out in the open even in complete darkness made her tense uneasily, as she quickly placed her hands over her chest in mortified shame. The cool air of the room making her shiver.

Suddenly, the handsome, chiseled form of Itachi Uchiha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his warm embrace - presumably to comfort her. The heat emitting from his body was delicious. His spicy expensive cologne filling her nostrils, intoxicating her into a fuzzy haze, leaning in to kiss on the cheek, then her mouth. Not to mention that she could still very much feel his hard bulge pressing lightly against her core.

The man's lips found their way to the petite women's ear, tugging on the earlobe with his teeth before flicking the inside of it with his skilled tongue.

Eden whimpered at the action. Gripping his dress shirt in an attempt to steady herself and calm her nerves, she proceeded to admire how hard and defined his pectoral muscles were.

"Relax." Itachi murmured, breath hot against her skin. Inclining his head downwards, Itachi ran his tongue over the bud of one of her nipples - watching her reaction turn from hesitant to enjoyment from underneath hooded eyes.

A low moan sounded out as Eden threaded her fingers in his long dark hair, mind spinning off its axis. "Ah."

Slowly swirling his moist tongue lazily around bud, he sucked it into his mouth making Eden arch her back causing the mounds to rise as he began lavishing its twin with the same stimulation. Leaving the latter wet and glistening while she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Itachi clenched his teeth together in an effort not to lose control with her. He'd been on the edge for days and he desperately craved a release from the sexual frustration. Everything seemed to grating on his nerves heavily and more often than usual - it was causing his temperament to turn foul. Additionally, there was the general exasperation from working and the occasional nettlesome pressure from the elders to hurry and marry into the Hirano Clan for business benefit. All the frustration he kept built up inside threatening to burst into a fit of uncontrolled lust that he would fully release onto the woman laying under him.

Once again kissing her on the swollen plump lips one final time, Itachi let his fingertips graze over her cheek before she felt his hands wander down to her stomach, then over her shorts.

"I believe it's time we become more acquainted with each other, don't you think?" Itachi's deep timbre stated, the lust coating his voice tangible.

Pushing tanned legs apart, Itachi slowly maneuvered down Eden's warm curvy body, trailing his lips across its soft surface. Silently noting that her stomach was practically heaving. Only stopping to flick his tongue over her navel - dipping in into her belly button while simultaneously massaging trembling thighs, running his hands up and down to ease the muscles there.

Hooking fingers into her shorts he began lethargically pulled both articles of clothing down, bringing her ankles up in order to remove the garments gently without startling her.

The sharingan user had already felt the nervous woman tensing when he first began the journey down her body, along with with a breathy whine. It would seem that taking his time would be the best option - he needed to ease her into this in order to make her more comfortable.

Fingers would be to harsh at this point, she was already too unfamiliar with foreplay to simply accept such an immoderate welcome anywhere near her entrance. Instead he'd internally settled on a much better alternative… one she would not object to.

Throwing the fabric carelessly to the floor, Itachi dropped down medially, his tongue starting a languid pathway up her thighs. Curving both arms up under Eden's hips and descended on the delicate exposed flesh. Just feigning for a taste.

Eden's breath quickened in anticipation.

This was scandalous. What they were doing. Hot, Addictive, _Forbidden._ The fact that they were doing this in the dark made it even more erotic.

The Uchiha heir placed a soft kiss on her bare sex and in response she jumped lightly, biting back a moan. However, the first lick brought such a wave of indescribable pleasure that it forced her to shoot a hand down to block any further action from taking place.

Apparently, her dark haired lover wasn't going to have that. Gripping her wrist tenderly he moved it out of the way on the couch. "No hiding. Just lay there and _feel_."

Straight away, Eden felt Itachi's tongue moving over and around her clit hungrily, lapping at the sweet juices covering the skin. Eden cried out in rapture, digging her nails into the couch, her entire body burning.

"Ohh… ohhh...ahhh!"

It felt so good it was making her world spin.

The man was flicking his wet tongue over the delicious folds like a man who hasn't had a drink for days. It was hard to breathe, hard to think...the only thing she could do properly was feel. And boy she could feel a lot.

Soft feminine mewls and pants filled the living room, stirring his loins like never before.

The moment he started sucking on her soaked entrance, she moaned helplessly, squirming uncontrollably. "Stay still." He firmly chided her, lips brushing against her core as he spoke.

"I - I can't", she whimpered.

Eden's hands reached down to grip his hair, whether to pull him away or push his face deeper, she was unsure. Her thighs were now squeezing his head and her body had begun trembling. Her pussy was pulsing and growing more wet by the second. The wet squelching and sloshing sounds beyond obscene - almost pornographic. It was enough to have her wailing loudly.

Eden's heart was pounding a mile a minute inside her chest. The predicament she'd found herself in was horrifyingly sexy despite how scared she was previously - now however, she didn't want it to stop at this point in time.

Allowing a man to have complete dominion over her form, touching her, kissing her, licking her for christ sake. The sheer vulnerability of being in such a position had never appealed to her until now. Perhaps the most shocking part about it - she actually liked it...enjoyed and relished in the affections. The alien sensations unlike anything she'd ever experienced. The desire was hot and steamy; twisting deep inside her belly.

Keep in mind, she's not used to any of this and sensitive to everything but comfortable enough to want more.

"Itachi!"

One of Itachi's hands had trailed up from under her, up her stomach, roaming pass her breasts, then gripped tightly around her neck, applying a small amount of pressure enough to get her attention.

"I said... stay still." He growled lowly, silky voice filled with licentiousness. Eden couldn't see his face but she was sure he was glaring at her with fire in his eyes.

Breathing shallow, Eden could only faintly rasp out, "Ahh… okay...I'm sorry. I'll stop moving."

Humming in approval, Itachi let up on her exposed neck, hands moving to spread her legs even wider and hold them open. Tongue dipping lower towards her wet core, slipping into the tight ring of muscles.

Eden's back immediately arched at the sensation, a different layer of pleasure she wasn't prepared for. Honestly, she'd never felt this good in her life.

"Ohhh….oh my….God!" she gasped.

The wet muscle was probing deeper and deeper and Eden's mouth was agape making wanton cries and sounds. Experiencing a sensory overload that she didn't even realize that she was involuntary moving and twisting away from the pleasurable assault that was his tormenting tongue until he yanked her back down by the hips. Pressing a strong forearm over her heaving stomach to keep her still.

"Mmmm."

The tingling in her body became more prevalent and intense, a knot was forming in her tummy. Something was coming. She was feel it and her body so ready to succumb but at the same time didn't want it to end.

Eden's eyes were closed shut, breath constantly hitching due to the arousal coursing through her veins. Mind gradually being catapulted into overwhelming ecstasy.

In the heady daze, she felt two fingers pressing against her mouth expectantly.

"Open." Itachi commanded.

Eden obeyed his order without hesitation even without knowing the reason behind the demand. Her mouth pried open and his index and middle fingers slipped in smoothly.

"Now suck."

Eden tentatively began sucking on the long fingers, tongue playfully dancing the appendages. This only succeeds in him pushing them further down her throat almost activating the sensitive gag reflex.

Pulling the now soaked digits away, he settled them against the woman's weeping slit, moving to rub the soft puffy lips.

Eden's feet and toes curled to the point of cramping. The pressure within her belly stretched tighter and tighter until it finally snapped. Eden didn't even notice how she'd vitally screamed as shock waves of pleasure exploded within her mind, whole body quivering as every muscle was seizing and relaxing over and over for what felt like eons.

Now listless and exhausted, the woman basically slumped into the couch. If she thought she was tired earlier then she was pleasantly wrong. In addition to being physically exhausted, she could now include mentally and spiritually exhausted as well.

Itachi Uchiha had taken to thoroughly cleaning up her overflowing essence with his tongue much to her chagrin. The stroke of his appendage on her once again sent ripples of unwanted tingles throughout her body and it was almost painful.

Grimacing she called out. "No...no more - I can't." Lifting her weak arms to push him away.

Leaning up, Itachi moved all his weight over her and pressed his lips to her lush mouth, letting her have a taste of the substance he'd been all too eager to devour from her heated womanhood. Earnestly sweeping his tongue inside of her wet orifice, mixing their saliva together messily.

Towering over her between her limp legs like this silently made him wish she wasn't an inexperienced virgin. There were just so many things the man wanted to do to her in that moment that it could be considered borderline disgusting. Worse still, his motives behind initiating sexual activity with her were questionable purely from a moral standpoint. The only truthful, plausible explanation he could come up with was that he was simply lusting after her body, and after not maintaining contact with her for so long his patience had long since worn out.

As a result, the Uchiha had uninvitedly shown up to her place of residence seeking satisfaction and promptly ravished her. Now she lay under him completely disheveled and enervated. Even after all of this had happened...he still craved more.

In the darkness, he could barely make out the outline of her curvy body on the couch as he stared down at her. Consequently, bringing both hands to his belt and began to calmly undo it - that is until a loud vibration from his phone broke through his clouded mind.

A small light source blared from his suit jacket situated on the floor briefly illuminating the room. Sparing the device a curt look before deciding to ignore it in favor of the task at hand. Fate would not be so kind as the device vibrated once again much to his annoyance. Obviously it had to be an urgent matter for someone to attempt to contact him twice in the space of a minute.

Itachi sighed mutely. It looked as though some of his desires would go unanswered tonight. _How inconvenient._

Rising from his position on the couch, Itachi swiftly grabbed the remote and turned the television back on without warning Eden who quickly scrambled to wrap herself tightly in a plush blanket that had been propped over the arm of the couch. Clearly, she still didn't want him to view her body even after all they'd just finished doing.

He did not acknowledge the action nor did he glance in her direction, instead picked up his jacket and redressed himself.

"Are you leaving?." Eden asked. Hair askew and face still delightfully flushed.

"Yes." Itachi replied impassively.

"Oh." In that moment Eden's eyes downcast away from his tall form, clutching the blanket to her chest tightly. So he had business to take care of elsewhere. She couldn't deny her disappointment with his answer.

Turning Itachi moved over above her on the couch, seizing her surprised face as he leaned down and placed a deep longing kiss to her mouth.

"I will contact you."

Eden stared up at him for a moment longer before nodding unconsciously.

At her recognition, Itachi then straightened before sweeping towards the door, closing it softly behind him.

Now alone in the room, Eden motionless sat naked on her living room couch with only a blanket covering her staring blankly at the wall before falling back against the sofa. Her mind reminiscing over every single thing that had just transpired over the last hour.

 _What the hell just happened._

As much as she wanted to sit dwell on situation, she also had to acknowledge that now she needed to shower once again.


	10. Chapter 10: Afterthought

**Chapter 10: Afterthought**

* * *

" _I will contact you."_

 _Eden stared up at him for a moment longer before nodding unconsciously._

 _At her recognition, Itachi then straightened before sweeping towards the door, closing it softly behind him._

 _Now alone in the room, Eden motionless sat naked on her living room couch with only a blanket covering her staring blankly at the wall before falling back against the sofa. Her mind reminiscing over every single thing that had just transpired over the last hour._

 _What the hell just happened._

* * *

Propelling his sleek Porsche through the Tokyo metropolis within the tempestuous of night had grown so anomalous having done so countless times before. A humid darkness was shrouding over along the dismal streets significantly, street lamps and high rise buildings only adding to the already impressive view that could only be described as a myriad of swimming colors.

Working comprehensively in Japan's gueiling corporate world for a number of years often made it rather difficult to enjoy the scenery - scenery that never failed to memorize those who were not at all familiar with Japan's stunning landscapes. The tall structures and buildings exhibiting architectural styles that varied from imperial palaces to more modern constructs. Contrary to belief, even a citizen that had lived in Japan all their life would no doubt have trouble knowing the very outskirts of the town they lived in. It was a constant sight he'd overlooked from the inside of the Uchiha Enterprises skyscraper. As far as as he was concerned, he was utterly numb to the sight.

Instead... here the Sharingan user was heading into the affluent Roppongi district for an impromptu dinner arraignment with his galling fiance.

This particular meeting was organized and commissioned by the elders on both sides of the clans. Lots of time and preparation had been put into the single session between both parties. And it just so happened to be 'coincidentally' mandatory for him to attend. Itachi was not fool, this was an obvious stratagem to try and push him and Shizuka even closer to a coalition. According to them it was essential for the soon to be newly weds to get more familiar with one another. _What rubbish._

This was an unseen development but he could not act like he was surprised. This was expected. Practically inevitable.

He'd rather have spent the night indulging in something else, or rather _someone_ else.

The taste of Eden's sweet essence was still lingering heavily within his mouth and it absolutely divine. He was already craving another taste from the overflowing fountain that was her exquisite body. If there was a word he could use to describe how he felt about the young woman now, it would be completely _ensnared._ Undeniably feeling a tinge of excitement at the prospect of seeing her again, he almost gave in to the temptation of turning around and heading back to the young woman's apartment.

Even now as the man sat inattentively in the luxuriously exclusive "Aronia de Takazawa", across from the chattering Shizuka, his mind was otherwise preoccupied. There was no use in trying to feign interest in what the woman was babbling on about. Choosing instead to focus the restaurant's decor which was a thin mixture between creative and futuristic. The place itself only opened during the times of 6pm to 9pm to the extremely wealthy patrons who could afford it. A reservation needed to be made at least three months prior, as well it only seating about ten people a day. They were the only two people within the establishment other than the chef. This sort of impeccable affluence solely accessible to the privileged few of high society.

"Oh how I've missed you". Shizuka purred seductively. "You've been so busy, we've hardly had time for one another."

"My work takes priority over everything. Including you. I rarely have any leisure time available."

"Oh well, father is absolutely beside himself with enthusiasm. He simply can not wait for us to be married!"

"Hmph."

"So I was thinking… I really want my dress to be something unique, like having it created by that American designer Vera Wang. Oh! I hear her work is absolutely darling! But of course the elders simply insist that everything must be traditional. So I might just have to journey to Paris and have the great Yumi Katsura design a special kimono for me." Shizuka eagerly purred. "If only to appease their worries." Excitedly gesturing with a manicured hand. "What do you think?"

He'd guessed she expected him to contribute to the conversation at some point, only he was never one for conversation.

Finally sparing a glance at her person, confirmed Shizuka's usual preferred revealing, eye-catching attire. Certainly worn with the intent to entice him. A sheer off one-shoulder lace Versace gown, that showed so much skin the woman might as well be walking around naked. Not that it would bother her in the least anyway.

"Whatever you decide will be fine. It holds little meaning to me." He coldly stated.

"I just know you'll look quite dashing in your suit, my love." Pure adoration shining in her brown eyes.

A female waitress walked over and carefully sat down the couple's freshly prepared entrees. "Will that be all?" she asked politely. The question was directed towards the both of the seated patrons, though the waitress's gaze held the Uchiha heir eyes. Clearly not out of any fondness but that of slight nervousness from being in his presence likely for the first time.

Almost instantly Shizuka's chin upturned with sneer, as she did towards any woman that she believed showed the tiniest bit of interest in Itachi Uchiha.

Regarding the girl a vicious side eye, in a show of narcissistic supremacy the jealous woman grabbed her white napkin and dropped it on the floor purposefully for the server to pick up. Unsurprisingly, the girl did not question demeaning act and merely retrieved the napkin from the floor. "Will that be all ma'am?"

"Go get me another napkin." The woman waved dismissively, not even sparing another glance. "I'm sure you're needed in the kitchen anyway."

Yes ma'am, right away." The waitress quickly bowed, scampering off into a door no doubt leading to the kitchen area.

Itachi had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

Smiling brightly at her fiance, Shizuka continued on with her preposterous explanations of what she wanted for her ideal wedding.

Itachi was beginning to feel the twinge of a headache creeping up his neck along with a pang of irritation.

"Now I want the centerpiece and chandler to give off an elegant feel. I want orchids cascading from the ceiling and the walkway to be covered in swarovski diamonds so can it can twinkle like the night sky! Our wedding will be the most divine in all of Japan!"

"The wedding will not be a publicized event, it is to be a private ceremony between our clans. Only close acquaintances and a select few business partners will be permitted to attend. That is all."

A well placed pout appeared on red stained lips. "Aww Itachi-kun! Why not?"

"Because I care not about the media's opinions regarding my familial affairs or stroking your immature superiority complex over others. The ceremony will be _private_. Darkened vermilion unfazed and locked onto her. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Leaning over the table and exposing a good amount of her cleavage, the Hirano heiress looked up into his eyes, battering her lashes. "But Itachi-

"I will not be swayed on this matter. By you or anyone else."

Shizuka slumped back in her chair, unquestionably discontented with the decision but she was willing to make it work for the sake of eagerness to marry.

Reaching to hold his hand the woman replied. "Sure, if it is what your heart desires my darling."

In spite of the fact that their union was not born from any love (at least not on his part) or special connection but purely dependent on the stability it would bring once the two powerful houses merged to become a remarkable force in the business industry. The marriage itself would be a delicate political and legally binding unification or in other words, an 'omiai'.

Arranged marriages had always been a common tool in many cultures, especially customary during the times among older generations. Prospective partners are chosen on the basis of status, power, and wealth, pitting individuals together through marriage must like a trade business deal. Although arranged marriages are thought to be the same if not more successful than most love-based marriages.

Subsequently, Shizuka Hirano was an unequivocal product of Japan's past mentality regarding gender enculturation. The woman's personal aspirations and life goals tragically did not extend beyond marrying a suitable husband, baring his children, and being taken care of by that husband. In her mind, it was the perfect ideal life - the only thing that could bring her true happiness. It was a solid yet childish belief that had been instilled in her from birth by her entire family. Her normal spoiled and vain temperament lucidly reflected that, as all she knew how to do was be completely dependent on someone else.

Briefly, he wondered what would happen if he called off the engagement, while it would be a source of relief for him, he knew full well that it would irrefutably not go over well with the elders.

To be marry Shizuka Hirano meant a lifetime filled with no passion or no feeling. It was truly a shame that this woman was going to become a constant presence in his life solely for the sake of duty.

* * *

The next morning dawned like any other. The morning sky was warm and welcoming all the same; encouraging a surprisingly jubilant Eden to get her day started right without delay. Lazing around in bed didn't sound all that appealing. There wasn't any difference in carrying out her normal morning routine. Aside from not being able to look or sit on her living room couch out of stifling embarrassment from last nights steamy events - everything else seemed to be pretty ordinary.

Even she knew how ridiculous it was to be carefully avoiding a couch because of her complacent shame and denial. But she had determined that being stripped of her clothing and devoured on it was a sufficient enough excuse. She'd began to wonder if Itachi was just a figment of her imagination born from loneliness.

Leaning against the window sill clutching a warm coffee mug that was filled with tea since she absolutely despised coffee, clad in a regular t-shirt, athletic pants and a thick cardigan; Eden recalled each erotic detail of what transpired last night. Breathless exchanges, warm wet lips being melded together, silk baritone hungrily murmuring filth to her.

At first she'd been too tired to try and analyze what range of emotions the man made her feel. He'd given her her first taste of passion and desire - _among other things_. And to top it off, she could still feel the heat of his hard body above hers; God it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

Be that as it may, Eden made a conscious effort not to not to waste time and energy uncovering Itachi's motives or actions. Additionally being the 'point of interest' of Itachi Uchiha was already an enigma in itself; not to mention baffling. Questioning everything just made it more confusing.

However, there was one thing she really didn't appreciate. It seemed like every time she was incredibly busy or her inner thoughts were not at all focused on him, he was quick to shift redirect all of the woman's attention towards him. He seemed to be making well on that promise he'd made to her a month prior. The guy always seemed to be at the root of every unexpected thing that'd happened to her. Did he have a mental tracker on her or something?

How exactly was a international university student supposed to survive in a foreign country without stable income? It wasn't like she didn't have or couldn't call for the support of her family - it's just that they had their own bills to pay every month. Her parents couldn't afford to keep constantly sending her funds and she didn't much like to ask them for any.

Eden was an adult with responsibilities now. That meant she had to do what was necessary to stay afloat. By any means necessary.

Besides all of the money she was receiving from her 'suitable occupation' was being deposited into a recently opened separate account away from her normal checking account. It just wouldn't feel right to have all of that money placed within the very same account.

Itachi had informed her that she was being paid only for her labor work within the estate and not their hidden indiscretions but Eden's doubts were constantly lingering in the back of her wavering mind.

It was late April, next week would mark the beginning of the summer holiday for university students. Which meant Jaime and Sara would be leaving to visit and spend time with their families; while she would have spend her break in Japan working.

Completely and utterly... _Alone._

 _Oh well._ At least she'd be able to enjoy the entire fall semester off and hopeful go back to the states then. If she was able to put in a request through Ms. Kanade that is.

Eden had spent some time trying explain this to her concerned father and mother over the phone earlier this morning. They were understandably upset that their daughter would not be home during because of work. As a matter of a fact, the woman was quite sure that if she'd never encountered Itachi Uchiha then she'd be right at home with them no problem. Life sure had a funny way of doing things. Honestly, she should've known better to to mouth off to a billionaire that practically owns Japan.

Cyan eyes casted a glance at her cell phone, the dark screen staring back at her silently.

" _I will contact you."_ The softly spoken words echoed in her ear. A tiny bit of excitement bloomed inside of her chest and her mind was quick to try and erase it.

 _No. Absolutely not._

 _There was no fucking way she was anticipating any kind of contact with him. Physical or otherwise._ As far as she was concerned she was nothing to him...a mere distraction in his eyes. And vise versa. She would not be hung up over him like he owned her or something. That's not what this was going to be.

A loud stomach growl roused Eden out of her resonant musing enough to send her heading into the kitchen. An empty refrigerator was all that her sight, stomach rumbling in protest. It was like a wasteland in here.

Groaning, Eden knew a grocery store run was long overdue - the small kitchen was usually kept stocked completely up mostly because she was a notoriously big eater. She hadn't had time any free time over the past weeks to do much but work and come home immediately afterwards. Speaking of work, the woman was due to come in for a shift today after twelve in the afternoon. Which only left her about three hours to spare. It was enough motivation to lead her up and out the door.

Walking through Tokyo's busy streets always provided an eye full of measured distractions and adventures. So much was going on; citizens and tourists were around scattering in different directions. Since it was the spring season, countless pink and white petals drifted through the air creating a ripple of beauty over the entire area. Cyan eyes settled squarely on the nearing side of a long tree-lined avenue filled with random stores. Ignoring the stares as she went. By now they were expected and no amount of hating them would get rid of it.

Normally, Eden would've rather take the bullet train to a more well supplied store with better options but there was absolutely no way the woman would be able to lug all those bags back to her apartment without the help of her friends. Besides, she just needed enough to cook a decent breakfast and be on her way.

The closest market most familiar appears and Eden smiles at the old man behind the counter as she entered. He clearly recognized her since was kind enough to return the smile. After about 10 minutes of shopping, she'd finally settled on some eggs, bacon, and some biscuits. It was light, but ultimately enough to be able to get her through the day at least. Bringing the food to the counter, Eden watched quietly as the man rung up the items.

 _What oh what would this day bring I wonder._

* * *

Jaime let out another irritation laced sigh as she picked up yet another empty soda off the carpeted floor of the apartment. This place was disgusting! Their living space was no better than a common farm or trash dump. No apartment should ever get this dirty. How many times did she have to tell Sara to clean up after herself? Seriously, sometimes she wondered if the girl was actually a responsible adult or just a child.

At the same moment, Sara was laying on the floor with her legs in the air - upside down she might add. If the ditz wasn't so into scrolling on her phone she might have noticed the withering stare her roommate was unleashing on her person.

"Umm….."

"Yeah?" Sara's voiced was coded in that very same nonchalance that never failed to infuriate Jaime even more.

"We leave for spring vacation next week."

"Okayyyyy?"

"Don't you think we should do something about this?" Gesturing wildly at the at their trashed living space.

Sara didn't even give her the slightest glance when she responded with. "Yeah, sure."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me Sara? I can't live like this!" Jamie shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"What's with the attitude Mother Teresa?"

"What's with the _attitude_? This place is a fucking pig sty and were supposed to leave early next week! On top of that, I'm sick of you ignoring and brushing off every single thing I say!"

"Okay we have plenty of time before next week. Dude relax. Get a grip."

Before she could continue yelling much needed verbal abuse at the woman, Jaime noticed the strangest expression cross Sara's usually cheerful face. It was an expression she recognized easily, and one she hadn't seen since…

Sara's attention was still highly engrossed in whatever taking place on her phone at the moment. Fingers were typing furiously on the screen and brows were knitted together in light irritation. Her eyes never once leaving the screen, come to think of it, she'd also been abnormally quiet all morning too. This was so unlike the loud mouth chatterbox Jaime had grown up with.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"Who are you talking to? On the phone."

"Oh, no one really. It's not that important." Sara shrugged.

Sara was lying. As a close friend, she knew the mannerisms of both friends well enough to know whether they were lying or not. And right now she was a walking lie detector test that had determined Sara had told an untruth.

Reaching down Jaime snatched the phone from her grasp.

"What the-" Sara immediately attempted to scrambled to her feet in hopes of getting the phone back.

Jaime promptly scoffed in disbelief at what she saw. "Michael Wager? Are you serious right now?!"

"It's not a big deal. We were just-

"Michael Wagner!"

"Jaime look-

"MICHAEL WAGNER!"

"Just how many fucking times are you going to say his name?"

"The same amount of times we told you to stop communicating with this asshole."

Sara rolled her eyes to the ceiling, not really wanting to have this conversation but not exactly having a choice since Jaime had discovered what was going on. Now she'd likely never hear the end of it.

"Oh girl chill out, we were just talking, what's the big issue?"

"No, look at me." Jaime motioned two fingers towards both their eyes, closely resembling that Somali pirate in a movie she once saw. " I'm asking the questions now."

"Your making something outta nothing"

"Have you forgotten everything that's happened between you two? Because it seems to me like you have. There's no way the Sara I know would even waste a single text message on that arrogant asswipe."

"What? Of course I haven't forgotten. We were only having a decent conversation about the past." Sara laughed nervously.

"Oh were you? Okay well what's this?" Jaime began reading off text exchanges dramatically much to Sara's abject horror.

" _Babe I miss you so much._

 _I can't wait to see you again._

 _I hate the way we ended things._

 _I never should have treated you like that._

 _If I ever get a second chance, I promise it'll never happen again."_

"Blah. Blah. Blah. BULLSHIT! He's sounds like a textbook manipulating liar! He's only saying that because he thinks you'll believe it and try come back to him. And you are NOT getting back with him."

"Jaime just have some discretion for god sake!"

"No, you have some humility for god sake! This guy did nothing but cheat and humiliate you the entire time you were in a relationship. Did he ever even apologize properly?"

Sara hung her head in silence. That had given Jaime her desired answer.

"He treated you like shit the whole two years...damaged your self esteem and you let him because you thought you weren't good enough for anyone else! And that's not at all true Sara! You're worth more than you'll ever know. There are plenty of other guys out there that would be happy to have you."

"You're just saying that you don't really mean it…

Taking a step forward Jaime looked straight into Sara's eyes. "No, I'm not. I mean it wholeheartedly. There are horrible people out there. You're worth the whole damn bunch put together."

"I know that walking away is easy, but it's the actually leaving that makes it difficult."

"That's why you have people that love and care about you. We'll be there to help you up when you're down."

The two shared a moment of silence before Sara's smile eventually broke through on it own. Jaime return it and the embraced in a warm hug.

"You're a huge softie you know that?"

Placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder "Only for my friends. You should be glad I found out instead of Eden. Then you would have really had a problem on your hands."

And she really would, Eden was known to take things to the extreme even at the best of times.

"Yeah, no shit. She would've skinned me alive." she laughed. "So um.. any chance you could keep this strictly between us?"

"Oh of course." Jaime sarcastically gibed.

"Really?"

"No. You knew the answer to that question before you even asked. Now whether she'd pep talks you or skins you, one thing's for certain - you deserve every single bit of it." Handing the phone back to her disappointed roommate, the mother figure ventured into their kitchen in search of cleaning supplies. "Besides, this isn't something you don't reveal to friends, Eden would never keep any secrets from us."

"Ugh, Fine." Sara sulked, slouching back into the soft material of the couch.

"You'd better delete those messages and his number too. If she sees them…

"I know, I know."

Synching her cellular device to a nearby bluetooth speaker, the girl began organizing a reasonable music playlist to listen to while the pair cleaned.

Once the guitar from Taylor Swift's 'Style' sounded off through the speaker, Jaime's surprised face fixed onto a nonchalant Sara's.

"I thought you hated Taylor Swift's music with a passion.."

"I still do...but I know you like it."

"That's really nice of you to consider."

"Yeah well, I figured if it would get you to stop nagging me. At least for a little while."

At that instant, Jaime's face deadpanned. "I hate you."

* * *

Readjusting her hold of the brush, Eden furiously scrubbed at the floor's glossy surface until she could see her own frustrated reflection staring back at her. After almost an hour of working on the same exact task on practically the largest flooring downstairs in the monstrous house, her arms felt as if she'd been lifting 100 pound dumbbells all day. Keep in mind, it wasn't the worst chore in the world for her to be doing inside the entire estate. At least she wasn't charged with cleaning any toilets. Unconsciously, Eden shivered in repugnance. _She'd rather die on the spot than mess with that._

Even with all the floor she'd been cleaning, there was still a great abundance floor left. "Jesus, just who needed to live in a house this big?" Eden muttered.

According to old lady Kanade, she was the youngest person currently employed in the house of the Uchiha. Most of the workers tended to be middle age or older, possibly because of experience or some type of familiarity with the family. It wasn't at all hard to scrub a floor, besides, one didn't need to be overly qualified to properly know who to clean. Neither did there need to be sufficient enough age difference.

Over the past few weeks, Eden had been interchanging between various duties such as reorganizing, making beds and changing the linens, cleaning the showers and bathtubs, wiping and sanitizing the counter tops and sinks. However, her favored chore within the obnoxiously gigantic house appeared to be simply tidying up the small guest rooms by herself. It was a commonplace routine that she was already familiar with. She seriously did consider working in the kitchen but she was positive they only wanted certified Japanese chefs preparing Japanese dishes.

There was still so much space even with all the art and furniture providing an expenditure on the lavish decor. Rich colors and decadent designs lining every hall were unarguably masculine, an ideal reflection of the mansion's owner. Speaking of which, who had yet be spotted thankfully. Eden honestly didn't know if she would be able to look the man in the eye after what they'd done.

For a moment, Eden wondered if Itachi had told anyone about their little _arrangement_ possibly a close friends or confidant who he trusted dearly. Going on the minimal information she already knew amount him, if she had to guess, she'd surmise that he hadn't informed anyone. Which now that she thought about it, might be the right course of action; not to mention a major risk. What had happened between the pair last night was not anyone else's business. In fact, if there was one pleasant outcome of this whole situation, it was that she was still getting paid generously for work.

Wiping the small sheen of sweat from her forehead, Eden sighed heavily and sat back on her legs. She needed a small break to cool off before she jumped back into complete her assigned responsibility. A moment to breathe.

Instantaneously, the double doors opened admitting the old housekeeping head and a another maid while Eden quickly went back to scrubbing furiously as if she hadn't stopped in the first place. Only stopping when the old woman motioned towards her and the other woman quickly took over her place scrubbing the floors.

Nodding passively, Eden followed behind Kanade quietly down the long complex winding halls and turns towards an area of the mansion that she realized she'd knew seen before. Maybe it was a private, closed off area. They continued until they appeared before two very large doors.

As Kanade open one of the large doors, Eden was instantly awe struck at the sight. Decorated in white and crimson silk, the room was definitely the most expensive and refined room inside the entire castle like structure. It was much different than the other rooms she'd tidied.

If the room could be describe it one word it would be ultramodern. With the largest, most beautiful canopy bed mounted on an elevated platform like walking up towards a throne with the fluffiest looking pillows the woman had ever seen resting comfortably on the perfectly made bedspread. Large floor to ceiling windows brought an abundance of sunlight into the room while providing a fantastic view overlooking the gardens outside, as the curtains were pulled back. Ornate dressers and nightstands that looked like they cost way more than her rent and school tuition put together. Complete with plush imported carpet and rugs. There were three other closed doors lining the walls of the rooms.

A prodigious, luminous glass chandelier was high above, exemplifying the whole majestic bedroom. Numerous small ornaments and vase like art vessels were placed strategically around to give it more vitally. _As if it already didn't have enough to began with._

Venturing into a nearby conjoining door, displayed an impressive bathroom better than any seen in a Better Homes and Gardens magazine. A stone vanity with two shiny sinks, plentiful cabinets, and crisp polish pieces. Marble walls gave it a unique and sophisticated look along with the glowing transparency of a huge Jacuzzi like tub that could easily fit nine people.

To think there were actual people in the world that lived like this while people were out there homeless and staving, not knowing where their next meal would come from. The very thought itself was wild. It shocked her.

Eden didn't even realize her mouth was hanging open and Kanade was trying to speak to her in a desperate attempt to break the through the haze that had taken over Eden's being. She wasn't used to being dazzled every 5 seconds by other people's lifestyle.

"Are you listening child?"

Blinking in epiphany, Eden momentarily shook herself. "Um.. yes?"

Kanade said nothing at the response, instead raising a skeptical eyebrow at the woman. "So you know what you have been instructed to do?"

"Pardon?"

Amusement sparkled in the old woman's eyes for perhaps the first time. "You will presiding over duties strictly pertaining to this bedchamber as well as a select few others from now on."

"But what about the other chores?"

"They will be assigned to another accordingly."

Eden nodded in understanding. "So what's with all this? Gesturing lightly towards the room. "This room is different than the others."

"That is because it belongs to the master."

At that moment Eden's heart gave a great pound, as her lips pursed together uncomfortably. "Oh, well that explains a lot."

"Indeed. Take heed child, this room must remain spotless and untarnished at all times. Closet organized, bathroom sanitized, dusting the furniture."

Scoffing the young woman retorted, "It's not like he's gonna be in this room every single day and night right? Like come on."

Kanade merely gave her a serious look. "Does this look to be a joking matter to you?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying-

"No, I will hear none of it. Do you not understand the solemnity of this great honor bestowed upon you? You have been assigned to take care of the grandest room in the estate yet you choose to make light banter out of it. Shame on you."

 _So it's an honor to be able to clean up after someone now? Just what kind of box have these people been living in?_

Eden bit her tongue out of trepidation of making a smart enough remarks that would cause her to lose her job. Controlling her temper was the only thing standing between her and the unemployment line. All of the hard work she'd put in would go to down the drain. Then she'd had to resist the temptation of burning this place to the ground.

Taking a few calming deep breaths, Eden straightened and looked Kanade right in the eyes. "I apologize." She whispered tightly. "I should be more appreciative."

"Indeed." Her tone caused Eden eyes to narrow a fraction and ultimately clenched her fists together firmly. So much for trying level the situation down and assure the old woman like she was responsible enough to take on the task effortlessly. Being angry, mentally exhausted, and worn down was becoming on everyday occurrence for her. Making a fuss about it wouldn't make her situation improve in the slightest.

Eden observed the tension lessening in Kanade's face. "I have placed great certitude and faith in you my dear. You have shown considerable potential in the work you've put in since your short time here. It is why I felt it necessary to place your in this position, because I believe in you."

"Wait, you mean this is a promotion?" Eden asked as the woman nodded in confirmation.

"More Or Less."

"Wow, I- I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing. Perform the job to the best of your ability. That is all I ask of you."

Bowing humbly, Eden uttered out. "Yes ma'am. "

"Hmm." Walking slowly towards the door cane in hand, Kanade moved to exit the room until Eden's soft voice momentarily stopped her.

"Wait- . Thank you."

With a nod of acknowledgement the head housekeeper closed the door softly behind herself, leaving Eden in the sumptuous room.

Eden swallowed thickly as she turned to face the space in which she'd have to become familiar with from now on. Honestly she really didn't know where to start, for nothing seemed dirty of out of place at the moment. There wasn't really much she could do besides stand in one place nervously, admiring the fancy decor.

It takes Eden a few seconds to notice that the heavy double doors had been opened and some more to realize that she was no longer alone in the room. A burning sensation on her back had her turning around with the likeness of an old aged turtle, Eden's eyes beheld a truly breathtaking sight. Deep down she hoped it was a figment of her overactive imagination, and not the actually Itachi Uchiha staring her down in the flesh. The woman hadn't seen him in hours and now she'd found herself alone with him yet again. Standing closely behind him was another man one she had never seen before.

A rush of pure overwhelming adrenaline racing through her veins, her whole body was nearly trembling. She was neither in the mood nor in the position to think about the severity of what they were doing and how it closely resembled sexual extortion. Extortion that she'd reluctantly consented to. She guessed it was only a matter of perspective. Being within the grasp of an attractive, powerful man like him was so very intimidating. And she wasn't easily intimidated by just anyone either.

The longer the silence passed between them the tenser Eden got, his eyes were just so unsettling at times. When he looked at her, she felt consumed, consumed into something that she couldn't even explain. But when his lips upturned in what could be classified as a smile, the woman made a decision to duck her head and quickly retreat into the exquisite bathroom. Crushing realization engulfed her subconscious, she had been not been given any cleaning products before Kanade had brought her into the room.

 _Fuck._


	11. Chapter 11: Crave

**Chapter 11: Crave**

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while since I left an author's note but in this circumstance I guess it's needed. So I've started my spring semester as a sophomore and I can already say that I am going to enjoy it! With my new schedule I'll be able to have more time to work on the story and get chapters out faster. Sadly, I can't take my Japanese language class until the fall so all of my translations with be straight from Google Translate. Sorry! Also I'm happy to receive the reviews I'm getting even if it's only a few, so keep at it! You guys keep me going.**

* * *

 _The longer the silence passed between them the tenser Eden got, his eyes were just so unsettling at times. When he looked at her, she felt consumed, consumed into something that she couldn't even explain. But when his lips upturned in what could be classified as a smile, the woman made a decision to duck her head and quickly retreat into the exquisite bathroom. Crushing realisation engulfed her subconscious, she had been not been given any cleaning products before Kanade had brought her into the room._

 _Fuck._

* * *

The realization that the Nanoi's expeditious plan to get in and get out would soon be coming to a screeching halt when she remained standing within the bathroom, anxiously awaiting a miracle to rescue her from this predicament.

Honestly speaking, what kind of domestic servant didn't at least come prepared with the items to carry out what they were being paid to do? She'd never felt like this much of a screw up in her entire life.

No matter the circumstances, she knew she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever but now since he was around it didn't make life any easier. His sudden appearance wasn't really a surprise at this point, even though he'd walked in on her and immediately acknowledged her presence.

All hesitation evaporated as the cyan eyed woman mustered up the courage to hastily walk out of the bathroom towards the door.

Itachi's soft masculine baritone stopped her right in her tracks. "Where are you going Ms. Nanoi."

 _So it's back to now huh?_

"I didn't bring any cleaning materials, so I have to go get some." Eyes downcast and avoiding his gaze precisely as Kanade had instructed her. Even though, it was mostly due to the fact that she could _feel_ things whenever she looked at the man.

"I will send for them to be brought into the room." With a calculated the flick of his wrist, the suited man in the corner - likely another servant, swiftly exited the room with a nod. Leaving the two completely alone in the bedroom.

Wringing her fidgeting hands together nervously, Eden immediately focused her attention out the large windows. Strange that the woman hadn't even noticed that there were glass doors, that when opened was overlooking a spacious balcony outside. She had the doubt that the view would be breathtaking.

"I trust, all is well?" Itachi softly entreated.

Eden remained stubbornly motionless. "Yes, I'm fine."

Her answer was short and choppy, austerely so the conversation would not continue any further than it had to. To tell the truth, she'd rather not endure the embarrassment, as she'd been having a relatively good day and wanted to keep it that way.

Sneaking brief glances at his form from the corner of her eye every now and then, Eden observed him as he moved gracefully around his gargantuan room. Seemingly removing certain items from his body and putting them back in their place whether in drawers or in the closet.

Eden watched closely as Itachi began removing a ridiculously expensive looking diamond rolex from around his wrist with careful, diligent hands. Hands she knew for a fact were more than capable of performing wonderful things. This was subverted straight away when the gorgeous man startled her by carelessly tossing the watch onto the carpet moments later.

Attention now easily caught, both parties locked eyes and Eden body grew stiff. The intense allure of obsidian was deftly recognized by Eden, a definite sign that she was becoming accustomed to his behaviors and facial expressions - and consequently what they meant for her.

His eyes were speaking to her… and they insisted. " _The watch. Pick it up."_ In fact, his very expression was giving rise to the wild desire she _knew_ he felt. He was testing her.. To see if she was becoming more visceral to complying to his will. It was the very thing keeping her from telling him to pick up his own damn watch.

A familiar warmth began coursing throughout Eden's body, growing more fierce the longer the pair continued with their staring contest.

They both knew what this was, a direct invitation for sexual contact. If he seriously thought that they were going to engage in any sort of sexual activity while she was performing her duties, then he had another thing coming. Remaining completely professional and unwavering would essentially be the key practically preventing her from making an detrimental mistakes. Foolish mistakes that would result in getting caught engaging in intimate undertakings with her boss.

If something like this were to get out, she would literally die. Like on the spot. She just couldn't risk it. There was too much at stake. It was already a great enough embarrassment to have to look the man in the face on any given basis. The woman needed to play this smart.

Regardless of how she felt at the moment, the woman still had to open his every whim. Inhaling deeply, Eden slowly walked over in his direction with baited breath. Noting inwardly that the man seemed to take some relish in her obedience as his lids lowered slightly and his mouth upturned in a barely there smirk of male satisfaction.

Making sure to keep some resemblance of distance between the two, Eden cautiously bent down at the waist and retrieved the small timepiece. Face schooled in utter neutral fashion, she glanced back up into his heated gaze and held out the watch candidly. Itachi in turn gently grabbed hold of Eden's hand that held the watch, choosing to lightly caress the smooth skin instead of simply reacquiring the object. His skin making contact with hers sent a delicate shiver through her entire arm as the two of them stood in close vicinity. And there the two stood staring each other intensely in the eyes as if their very lives depended on it.

Once the doors promptly reopened, Eden literally jumped five feet away and turned the opposite direction from Itachi in surprise and mortification. While he remained completely unbothered by the interruption, Eden's heart felt as if it had attempted to leap out of her chest.

The suited man had returned followed by a young maid who was carrying a small bucket filled with cleaning products which she sat down gingerly on the floor. Before making a swift departure out after a polite bow. A now flustered Eden saw this as her chance and immediately bypassed both men, scooped up the bucket, and wandered into the ample bathroom.

"Master, I've been informed that Mr. Hoshigaki has arrived and is currently waiting for you in the west parlour. Shall I have the someone from the kitchens fetch and prepare some tea?"

Straightening the cuff links on his dress shirt Itachi replied with a smooth. "Indeed."

Bowing respectively the man answered. "It shall be done right away sir."

As the door closed behind him, Itachi languidly made his way towards his bathroom's entryway to watch the young woman scramble to find a suitable task to engage in. She was kneeling over the black bucket taking the various items out. Crossing his muscular arms, the polished businessman leaned pleasantly against the doorway. Excluding a sexiness that Eden didn't think anyone could accomplish by just standing still. Notwithstanding the fact that the woman was trying her absolute best to ignore his presence. His hawk like eyes seemed as though they were burning an indignation into her skin. It only made her wish he would go away even sooner and leave her alone.

"Do not leave this room."

Eden paused in her efforts but did not turn to face him. She couldn't let him know that he was beginning to greatly irritate her. "Can I ask why?" _The 'master' in her innocent question was silent._

"You don't need a reason why. You only need to heed my demand and carry it out."

Brows instantly drawing down, the young woman bit down harshly on her bottom lip to keep the scathing remark she so desperately wanted to release at bay. She was not used to being talked down to like this, and to be honest she did not _want_ to get used to it either. If was as if her individual thoughts, feelings, and opinions didn't matter in the slightest. _Well, they might not matter to him but they damn sure mattered to her!_ If the woman wanted to leave the room then she'd do it. Plain and simple.

Downright stubborn and attempting to maintain some level of control of the situation, Eden basically pretended not to hear him, not even bothering to acknowledge his command, verbally, or physically. Nearly smiling when she could practically felt his eyes narrow with displeasure beating down on her back. She knew him well enough to know how he hated to be disobeyed and disrespected under any circumstance and would not take it without dishing out heavily retribution. It was exactly why she was currently stuck cleaning his house. In spite of everything, Eden was determined not to let him get the better of her. If he thought to intimidate her with his words, then he was sorely mistaken.

At the same time, desire blazed heavily in those crimson depths. His sharingan had unknowingly manifested with his concupiscence for the woman who had not idea how her actions were directly affecting his person. Only she would have the audacity to antagonise him, amusement was tore through his body. Dragging his eyes up and down her curvy body dressed in the standard maid uniform, taking cognizance of how short and tight the material fit over her physique. Her soft thighs and backside on full display as she bent over obliviously. Itachi's jaw clenched. Confidently sauntering over, Itachi stood towering over Eden before he leaned down. Breath on her ear briefly stunned her causing the woman to jump lightly.

"I have another matter I must attend to then I will be back shortly. Do not leave this room Eden." He husked lowly before straightening up and striding away. She only let out a long sigh after she heard the door close for what felt like the hundredth time today. Eden could only hope the day progressed faster and easier, the woman honestly didn't think she would be able to handle another inconvenience.

"Alright, let's get started." Grabbing hold of a glass cleaning solution and a cloth, she stood in front of the large mirror, held it up and squeeze the nozzle. When the spray didn't come out as planned Eden inspected the bottle closely. "What the-

Attempting to spray again the woman pressed down harder on the nozzle under it ultimately gave way and broke. Eden watched dispassionately as the small piece fell into the porcelain sink with a soft clink. For about several seconds she stood there in silent exasperation trying to rein in her temper in an effort not to explode.

"Breathe. Just breathe." Not any of convincing could stop the rush of rage free flowing through her system however. She wanted to destroy everything in this perfect bathroom and enjoy it with relish but alas, she knew she could not.

"It's okay. Everything's fine. I'm just going to find someone to fix this."

Even her trying to calm her nerves sounded horrible passive aggressive. To carry out the venture shouldn't be too hard. Only problem with that was, it would require her leaving Itachi's bedroom chamber. Something she'd began instructed _not_ to do. So now she was at a stand still, what would she do now?

* * *

"So Itachi, how's it going with the misses?"

Kisame's gruff voice beguilingly questioned, his amusement exposed a large smile consisting of sharp teeth. The large man sat stretched and relaxed on the plush sofa within the Uchiha estate's parlour watching as the other man poured himself a drink. Itachi Uchiha did not bother responding nor did the man give any indication that he'd even heard the obnoxious query. He would not Kisame bait him into that pointless conversation as a means of satisfying and providing his own entertainment.

In actuality, the man with the unusual shark-like features already knew the answer to the rhetorical question before he even asked. Both men knew just how much Itachi despised his fiance and the very thought of them being married greatly vexed him to unfathomable levels. In fact, even something so simple as bringing up the woman made the Uchiha extremely discontent. In all their years of being close confidants, Itachi had mastered the ability to ignore and brush off Kisame's childish quips and behavior over time.

Kisame was the only person could comfortably joke and banter with the Uchiha heir in such a playful manner. Simply put, he was the close thing Itachi ever had as a friend. Kisame was the current heir to the Hoshigaki Organization, furthermore The Uchiha and Hoshigaki clans were considered allied families through various years of business partnership.

"Still a pain in the ass eh? I don't get, if ya don't wanna be with her just break it off and call it a day." Kisame nonchalantly explained. "If it were me, there wouldn't have been an engagement in the first place."

"How many times must I explicate this very same matter to you, Kisame? We have been affianced since childhood, with our marriage comes political alliance, there will be absolutely no backing out." Itachi expressed dispassionately.

The other man's loud sigh rang out in the quiet open space of the room. "The old guys must be pushing back hard."

Itachi's typical silence on the issue only confirmed the man's suspicions. Per usual the man did not want broach the subject of the overbearing clans elders and their stifling demands and Kisame didn't exactly feel like pressing his luck bothering the Uchiha with them. Besides there was another more important matter they needed to address. Retrieving a white envelope from inside his suit jacket, the man slid it across the table.

"Here's the evidence you wanted."

* * *

For approximately twenty minutes, Eden had been wandering around the complex maze that Itachi Uchiha called home. Truth be told, she'd started irrationally panicking about five minutes in upon realizing that she'd hadn't been able to memorize the route Ms. Kanade had taken her when the pair and ventured towards Itachi's bedroom. The thought of getting lost within the estate shouldn't scare her as much as it did in that moment but the longer she roamed the long, desolate halls the higher her anxiety skyrocketed. She didn't even know whether she was upstairs or downstairs for god's sake.

Consequently, every other employee, male or female that she'd come across seemed very reluctant and unwilling to make any sort of contact with her. At least without Ms. Kanade being present. They either turned their nose up in a sneer, went in the other direction in an effort to completely avoid her, or indicated to her that they couldn't speak a lick of english. The whole ordeal was a disheartening and eye-opening experience for Eden. _Was she really so different that they couldn't even bother treating her like an actual human deserving of some kind of respect?_

Luckily for her, she was way too busy to just sit out in the hallway and cry about it (as if), how they treated her would only manifest into bad karma that would no doubt come back to bite in the long run. And it's exactly why she wasn't into holding any sort of grudge against anyone.

By the time the woman reached the end of another hall leading nowhere, ultimately prepared to give up in her hopeless pursuit until another body nearly collided with hers. Face fixed in an expression of mild aggravation, fists clenched together as if she was preparing to take a swing at the person in question that is until she actually noticed the individual.

A young maid (possibly no older than herself) stood in front of her, brown eyes as round as a basketball clearly in astonishment, mouth nearly touching the floor. Eden raised a quizzical eyebrow at her abnormal behavior, as the girl seemed to be completely frozen and speechless upon locking eyes with her. To be fair, Eden herself hadn't spoken a single word either, mostly because she fully expected the other woman to try and evade her like all the rest. Only she didn't. She stayed in one place boring holes in Eden's face. This went on for a few more moments before Eden attempted to bypass the bizarre woman before she ended up in a year long staring contest.

"Chotto matte kudasai! I-mean. WAIT!" The girl called out, her soft spoken voice recapuring Eden's attention as she turned to spare her another glance.

Bowing humbly the girl scrambled to explain."Please I didn't mean to offend you. I was merely shocked at your sudden appearance. I've never seen someone who looks like you before."

"I figured as much."

"You - you are the foreigner that everyone has been talking about, yes?" She whispered lowly in the hallway before cheerfully extending out a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you! My name is Mei. Mei Tanaka."

"Umm, Eden. Eden Nanoi." She responded grasping the other woman's hand firmly.

"Oh my. I'm so excited to finally have met you. Never has an outsider worked at the estate before in all it's history."

Eden nodded awkwardly at the admission. "So I've been told."

"You've been the subject of many conversations over the past few weeks, even I shared quite a few discussions with the others a short while before I bumped into you." Mei eagerly explained with a slew of delight unaware of how uncomfortable it was making Eden. "I hope that's not a problem."

"Oh noooo, it's good to know that everyone has been gossiping about me since the day I got here."

Obviously not getting or understanding very the concept of sarcasm Mei predictably continued to chatter away. Unknowingly chattering her way into making Eden acutely dislike her forever.

"You have become the center of attention over everything. People have told me many instance of how they stood next to you and what it feel like. Is it true that you tan three times a week to keep your skin dark like that?"

Eden was absolutely floored as she looked at the girl as if she'd grown a second head. _Just who in their right mind asked someone a question like that?_ Granted it wasn't the first interval where she'd been asked questions of this nature before. They were quite common for her to hear in public places from strangers who were undeniably intrigued by her physical features. In the case of Mei, however, the woman did not think the girl was being purposely rude or disrespectful by asking the plainly offensive query just openly curious.

The entire house was full of gossiping servants that knew next to nothing about her other than the fact she possessed dark skin and was now employed in the same place as them so she could really fault Mei like she wished to. Their misinformed, foolish assumptions about her were mostly chalked up to nonsensical prattle and rumors that held absolutely no weight against the truth whatsoever. And in most circumstances, Eden would be ready and willing to get anyone a piece of her mind regarding ignorance about her race but considering how mentally exhausted she'd already determined that it wouldn't be worth the trouble in the end.

Shoulders heaving in an unheard sigh, Eden once again turned to continue wandering the corridors of the large house in peace without any more timely interruptions.

"Wait! Excuse me-

"Please." Eden quietly pleaded. "I just want to do my job and go home. I don't wanna hear anymore stories about what the people think of me."

"Oh... I only-

Holding up the damaged spray container Eden begrudgingly asked."Look, do you know someone who can fix this bottle or not?"

Outwardly perking up in a hopeful fashion Mei babbled out. "Oh, I can fix it!" All while gaily rushing over to collect the item from the other woman in an effort to repair the bottle. Eden exhaled to alleviate some of the sudden animosity she'd begun to hold towards the other woman, ultimately too tired to entertain any more bullshit from anyone at this point.

Handing the bottle back, Mei uttered a soft. "There you are."

"Thanks. And by the way, I was born with my skin this color. I've never even tanned a day in my life. And I'd appreciate it if you and the others would stop giving life to those kind of rumors about me. The way you people refer to me, it's insulting."

Utterly shocked and humbled, the maid bowed remorsefully. "My apologies Ms. Nanoi. I'm terrible sorry if I offended you in any way. I do hope we can be good friends in the future!"

As usual she expected such an air headed response from such a seemingly airheaded individual. Frankly, she was moderately surprised the girl had not prattled off and asked her a hundred and one questions. But fortunately it was one the woman could accept. A sincere apology was all she needed.

With a mildly conscious effort, Eden offered a thin smile and a stiff nod of the head. Afterwards the two women walked leisurely around the mansion, occasionally stopping every now and then to admire the many sculptures and artworks as Mei described how long she'd been employed with the family and what it was like after all this time years later before asking Eden how she'd come to be hired. Taking on a tone of nonchalance, Eden carefully gave a more soft hand (more like sugar coated) account of what had taken place, obviously leaving out the _unnecessarily_ bits and pieces. Predictably, in the very same vein, the woman went on and on about how generous and magnificent the "master" could be whenever he saw fit.

 _Yeah right. There wasn't a single generous bone in the man's body. Speaking of Itachi, wasn't there something she was supposed to be doing?_

Eden's face suddenly displayed a expression of purely horror as she finally realised exactly what she'd done and how long she'd been distracted from her original mission.

"Oh shit." Standing suddenly the woman began inwardly panicking. How could she be so stupid to forget? She _had_ to get back to the bedroom right now.

"Is something the matter?" Mei questioned.

"I need to direct me back to Itachi's room!" she blurted out.

"You mean the master?"

"YES! Take me there. Right now!" her tone a mix of alarmed and harshly demanding. She wasn't even aware of how tightly she was now clenching the cleaning solution in her grasp.

Blinking twice Mei nodded understanbly and presented a bright smile. "Follow me this way please."

Alternating between a blend of power walking and outright running, the two women hurried down halls and corridors with the likeness of track stars. Turning a swift corner that bypassed an opened door, Eden bumped into a tall, large mass that paralleled a massive brick wall. Having to catch herself before she was knocked down to the hard floor, Eden swiveled furious eyes unto the person in question and her heart quickly sank to the deepest pits of her stomach.

Towering directly above her was a strange man with a blue tint to his skin which was positively shark-like in appearance, short spiky blue hair, and small white eyes which peered down at her in silent curiosity. Rendered completely speechless, the woman couldn't do anything but stare totally dumbfounded at the sight before her. This man resembled a fish more than anything. Or was he just wearing a costume? Did the Japanese even celebrate Halloween? This was entirely beyond her comprehension. This day was just getting weirder and weirder by the second.

A sharp toothed grin was given in response to her blatant staring. He obviously was not perbed by her reaction to his person.

A tug on her arm, immediately pulled her from her trance. "Eden, come. I am dreadfully sorry for running into you sir, it won't happen again." Mei attentivity bowed to the stranger and quickly directed a shell shocked Eden around the man. Inadventaly missing the way the man's eyes lingered on on the dark skinned woman as they continued down the long stretch of hallway.

Venturing for only a few more minutes, the pair finally arrived in front of two familiar double doors. "Oh thank god!" Eden cried out, having never been more happy to see a set of doors in her life. "Thank you so much for your help."

She received a friendly smile as a rebuttal. "You're welcome."

"So I guess I'll see you around."

"I certainly hope so. I've enjoyed our short time together."

"Likewise." Pressing down on the handle, Eden quietly slipped through the door, giving the other maid a small wave as she passed through. Timorously turning to glance back at the room, Eden leaned back against the door in relief as she realized Itachi Uchiha had not yet returned. "Man, that was close."

Making her way back towards the bathroom the woman stated "Alright let's get this over with." before rolling up her sleeves. What the woman didn't expect to find was Itachi Uchiha leaning calmly against the sink, clearly awaiting her return. Eden promptly froze and her body instantly broke out in a cold sweat. _She'd been caught._ His mask of indifference spoke volumes, volumes that surely indicated she was now in big trouble.

"I- I umm, it…

Itachi's rich masculine stopped any explanation before it tumbled from her mouth. "I thought I told you not to leave this room."

Crimson eyes quite suddenly arrested hers, resultantly making Eden focus her gaze elsewhere as she tried to explain the situation the to him. "Well, something else come up and-

"Was there a miscommunication between us? Am I not speaking correct English?"

At this Eden's brows furrowed together in confusion. "Of course you are." In all honesty, she had not expected him to be this pissed at her.

Uncrossing his muscular arms from over his chest, Itachi suavely walked over towards Eden until they were nearly chest to chest and slipped his fingers under her chin to lift her head up. "Look at me _now._ "

Eden hesitantly locked eyes with the Uchiha, body stiffening to keep from trembling in his presence. She had to maintain a strong resolve in front of him or she would crumble from the pressure. The two of them being near was already doing a number on her subconscious.

"When I speak, you look at me. Do we understand one another Eden?"

"Yes." she answered quietly.

"Now then, tell me exactly what I said."

Swallowing loudly, Eden relied. "You told me not to leave."

"And what did you do?"

"I left."

Sharingan was boring holes into her face. "Interesting, so what I say doesn't matter to you?"

"No that's not it at all! The nozzle on the spray bottle broken before I-

A long finger placed on her lips quickly silenced the woman. "I will not tolerate excuses. You blatantly disobeyed me Eden. Do you know how I reward disobedience?"

A slowly head shake confirmed a negative.

Leaning even closer, Itachi's hot breath brushed over Eden's face. "With punishment."

Cyan widened before the woman angrily pushed the man away from her and exploded in a wave of fury. "No! I'm not taking any punishment from you! You wouldn't even let me explain what happened beforehand. It's not my fault the fucking bottle broke before I could use it and I had to walk around this humongous ass house to try and find someone would could help me fix it!"

When Itachi Uchiha's face remained unchanged and mostly lukewarm at her irate state the young maid settled into yet another furious rant. "None of your employees except one didn't even want to have anything to do with me, if it weren't for her I probably wouldn't have even come back when I did. Oh, and the way they speak about me, like I'm an animal, is totally _unseemly_ and inappropriate. But you probably wouldn't even care because you're too busy working to make my life hell every single day!"

The exchange had left her exhaling and inhaling considerably hard, yelling at him had almost sapped all her strength in that moment, her entire frame practically shaking with something akin to worry and furor. He had no fucking idea what her life had been like since he entered it, everything was like living in the twilight zone and being disoriented had become a regular occurrence. Being treated like doormat was extremely exhausting and damaging to her self esteem, in fact she wasn't sure how much of it she could take. The stress, the pressure… it was crippling and for what cost?

Rearranging her face into an expression of a settled composure, with a peaceful calmness washing over her, Eden spoke with placidity. "I have had a very very long, difficult day. I'd appreciate it if you'd cut me some slack."

Unfortunately, deep down she knew that her plea for leniency wouldn't be acknowledged. A clear indicator of her assumption proved to be true when a strong long fingered hand reached out to grip her face and drag her forward until she was aggressively pressed up against his warm hard body.

Blatantly ignoring the woman's uneasiness, entirely fueled by lust the Uchiha began kissing her hungrily presumably disinclined to wait any longer. If the man were honest with himself, he'd hugely anticipated this moment since he'd instructed to heed his unethical order. An order he had already known would not be obeyed in the first place just so he could have a plausible rationale to put his hands on her person. The plan had obviously proved to be a genius one since the fruits of his labor were generously rewarding. For all her unreasonable flaws and insecurities, the woman was intelligent, headstrong, and oddly attractive in every sense of the word. She called to him like the sweet ambrosia and he was indubitably enticed at the very thought of her.

Eden attempting to get a decent hold on her bearings, pressed resisting palms against the hard planes of his chest. "No... stop… I'm- at... work!" _Just what did he think was he doing?_ Of all the times to get frisky he'd decided that this was the opportune time. Not to mention wholly inappropriate. Wiggling out of his firm hold was proving to be much more arduous than she would've expected, and a tongue entering her mouth stopped another incoming protest.

His fingers were gently caressing the soft skin of her face as their lips melded together passionately. The fight Eden was trying so desperately to keep up was becoming a fleeing pastime the more he tongued down her wet cavern with vigor. She was still new to any sexual activity and had no idea how to control her raging hormones, or was it normal to feel reckless with a seductive man. Finally pulling apart, the pair shared a look as Eden took a moment to catch her stolen breath, having no earthly idea how delicious she looked, dual colored hair pinned back in a messy bun, cheeks flustered, full lips glistening with moisture. The sight caused an intense build up of heat in his loins, managing to force Itachi pull away completely to walk around Eden.

The sound of door to the bathroom being closed and locked was heard a moment later. Hot hands then wrapped around her waist, pressing his face against her neck and inhaled her sweet scent, she smelled like a mixture of sea breeze and bouquet of fresh flowers. The sensation of him pressing intimately against her backside sent an erotic thrill up her spine. Eden sucked in a sharp breath when a hot wet tongue began trailing itself up and down her soft neck, languidly assaulting her pulse point while agile fingers slid up her front over her firm stomach to feel the effects of what he was doing to her body.

Mewling softly as warmth seeped through their clothes, the arousal in the air now undeniably palpable. Eden could summon no words and was now rendered completely speechless at their actions. The man's lips found their way to to the woman's ear lobe, tongue grazing the rim before lightly biting into it. Moving forward, Itachi pressed the petite woman against the sink in front of the large mirror, slightly bending her forward. The position is tremendously erotic considering they had to sneak and do it within his locked bathroom.

Watching him perform such lewd acts on her was so exhilarating. Even now as the man commenced to grinding against her clothed rump, lips still working at her neck, Eden couldn't deny the pleasured tingle down inside her panties. Realising a shaky moan when his hands came up to cup and massage her sensitive breasts, she was practically burning beneath his experienced touches. Her nipples hardened almost instantly, her body riding on a thick cloud of arousal unwilling to come down.

It wasn't until Eden noticed a heavy hand on her lower back pushing her forward to lie against the counter top and her maid uniform being hiked up past her waist exposing her white panties did she truly realize what was in store for her. Eden jumped slightly as he palmed her ass with both hands. Soon after, thumb made a deliberate brush over her delicate bundle of nerves between her legs. The touch made them both watch one another intently through the glass, one pair lustful, while the other pair was questioning. Knowing how bashful she was about being in a particular vulnerable state of undress, Itachi made sure to be extremely careful with his ministrations. A second later fingers hooked into the thin material tugging it down her thighs to her shapely calves while her body instinctively tensed in reaction.

The sight luscious sight of her pussy make his mouth water involuntarily. Cupping the bundle of nerves with one hand instead of applying any pressure and confirmed what he'd already known, she was soaking wet.

Itachi unintentionally clenched his jaw together in an effort not to lose control and rush into doing what he _truly_ wanted to at the moment. If his manhood made any sort of contact with her sex today, he'd surely wreck her premature body with ease. He didn't want to scare her off before she fully experienced the peak of human sexuality.

Eden released small breathy moans as his fingers started stroking the sensitive flesh, with a steely look in his eyes, it made her squirm feverously. There was the weird feeling of a heartbeat in her vagina that eerily excited her even more. Seconds later, the sensation of a familiar wet tongue laving over her pleasure button tenderly forced a whine from her throat.

"Hahhh...ahhh...mmmhhhh."

Her short nails were scratching over the counter top, panting softly, body convulsing with excruciating ecstasy.

 _She was so confused, was this supposed to be her punishment? Maybe she should disobey him more often._

Itachi placed his hands on her hips to keep her from moving as his continued performing tongue tricks onto her dripping slit. The familiar sweet taste had him groaning against her core, he was reluctant to allow her to leave the the bathroom ever again. Hastily, gripping her hair at the nape and pulling her head back, Itachi quickly draped himself back over her body, capturing her lips into a hard, demanding fashion. Simultaneously, slipping a finger in her tight wet entrance making her cry out in rapture.

"Ohhhh!"

"Apologize." He husked in her ear, his tone low and stern.

"I- I'm….ahh.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She could barely muster up the strength to vocalize the words. Her mind was swimming in bliss. All of this was too much for her to handle.

"When I tell you to do something... _I mean it_. Do you understand me?"

Eden's promptly began shaking as his fingers stroked a place that had stars exploding behind her eyes. She couldn't even understand that she was almost screaming as she was desperately trying to acknowledge Itachi's words.

"I said do you understand me?"

"Yeesssss… yess… please…. yes!" At this point she was too delirious to understand anything he was saying.

Eden's entire body immediately began spasming under the stimulation before her walls tighten around his fingers as she climaxed. Fully collapsing on the counter shattered and worn out.

Itachi stared down at her as he removed his soaked fingers before placing the appendages in his mouth to savor the taste once more. He decided to leave the spent woman laying on the counter, picking up her dicared panties on his way out of the bathroom.

"You may have these back when you've completed your assigned job."


	12. Chapter 12: Same Mistake

**Chapter 12: Same Mistake**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, February was a very busy month for me but I always had the story on my mind. Anyways... March has been very good to me and I'll be celebrating my birthday next week. Alright, enough about me. This chapter offers some structure and background on a few characters. Plus writing Itachi is super challenging for me since I have this image of him only being an emotionless badass. Writing Jaime and Sara is fun because they're loosely based off my own friends. Hope you like this chapter! I have something very special in mind for next chapter so stay tuned!**

* * *

 _Itachi stared down at her as he removed his soaked fingers before placing the appendages in his mouth to savor the taste once more. He decided to leave the spent woman laying on the counter, picking up her dicared panties on his way out of the bathroom._

" _You may have these back when you've completed your assigned job."_

* * *

Eden shifted against the cold, bare exterior of the pearl colored countertop. Cheek still pressed against the surface, soft pants emitting themselves from her mouth with lesser intensity than before. The heartbeat within her chest was starting to slow down to its normal methodical pace. Her weak limbs shaky and unsteady while trying to balance her form enough to move from her position on the surface. A brief glance in the large mirror confirmed a predictable disheveled sight.

Her hair, once in a neat bun, was mussed with thick curls now framing her flustered face. Her eyes had watered leaving her vision slightly blurred as a result of the indecent acts that had just taken place seconds prior. Lips swollen, clothing disorganized and ruffled - sheer unadulterated shame filled her conscience. _God what was happening to her?_ She took on the appearance of a woman who was just ravished beyond her wildest beliefs. And the killing part about it all...she _enjoyed_ it. Every unfamiliar thing he did to her body made her girly parts sing - made feel good. He'd given her pleasure in the form of punishment which was unusual seeing as she had yet to clean a single surface within the bathroom. His actions were always capricious, they could lead to vexing discontentment or copious gratification. It was all based on her and her behavior.

Lifting her upper body from counter, Eden grimaced at the wet, sticky feeling between her thighs. She had to fight the nerve to shiver as the chill of the bathroom interacted with the mess between her legs causing extreme discomfort. Not to mention the fact that she felt unbelievably dirty wearing a theoretically short, tight dress with no panties. It was such a dick move to take her undergarment until she finished cleaning. Then again, he was capable of doing much worse.

Nevertheless, the woman moved to retrieve the bucket of cleaning products from the floor, on wobbly legs and all. Might as well finish the minimal job she'd been given. She slowly began cleaning up - wiping down the gigantic mirror, scrubbing the insane shower, and tidying up any imperfection that caught her eye.

Once back in the bedroom, Eden sat the bucket by the door and turned. As expected, Itachi looked completely flawless and unblemished in his attire standing near what she assumed was the closet, His face was composed into its usual stoic bearing, it was as if he wasn't just caressing and sucking all over body. He wasn't looking at her but she could tell he knew she was there; the silence was becoming uncomfortable. Clearing her throat she softly uttered her request. "My underwear. I'd like them back now."

The raven tressed man turned, regarding her with his jet black stare, before leisurely strolling away from the closet, near her direction. He continued over until he reached the end of the bed facing the door and promptly took a seat, stretching open his legs in a languid position. The Uchiha's posture was relaxed as lifted the cotton fabric in one hand; likely to show her were it was. "Come here." His velvety tone beckoned.

Eden hesitated but for a moment before following the man's gentle command until she was standing quietly between his legs, staring down into his dark gaze. By now any embarrassment she should've felt was long gone, any disobedience was virtually been annihilated the moment those burning eyes trained intensely on her. Big warm hands found her waist and pulled her forward then holding out the panties in both hands close to her thighs. Obviously to assist her in putting them back on. _Who knew he had a compassionate heart?_

Steadying her hands onto his broad shoulders, Eden allowed him help her slip on the fabric; lifting one leg at a time. As he did this, he made sure to keep her gaze; possibly providing her some decency. However, she didn't fail to notice how his fingers deliberately brushed over the now covered region between her legs smoothly. Eden bit the inside of her mouth. She hoped he wouldn't try anything else, she was much too exhausted. Although he seemed to acknowledge this, and did nothing further but permit her to stand quietly within in his embrace. There was one particular thing lingering within her mind she desperately wanted to ask about.

"That thing you did...with your fingers. Why - What was that all about?" she asked quietly.

Obsidian flicked up to meet cyan. Itachi carefully studied the woman in his grasp. She looked enchanting, dual-colored curly hair was dangling on her shoulders, flawless brown skin was radiating under the light, azure eyes watching him with silent curiosity under thick eyelashes.

"Did you enjoy it?" He whispered huskily.

Eden knew she couldn't lie to herself and say otherwise. They both knew she liked it. It was pointless to even attempt to deny it."Yes."

"Good. You should get used to this touch. There is more to come." His tone had dropped low, masculine, and inviting. The things he'd already done to her were nothing but a mere sample compared to what was to come.

Eden tensed at the implication but said nothing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand why he meant by that statement - what it entailed.

For several moment the two sat motionless, seemingly content to stare into the others eyes that is until…

"You may return home for the rest of the day."

Eden's eyes widened in confusion. "Huh?"

"You mentioned that you've have had a tiring, stressful day. If that truly is the case, there is no need for you to work further. Take the rest of the day off to rest."

"Oh okay." Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief although her outward appearance showed her furrowing her eyebrows in question. "Well what about you? I noticed you changed clothes. Are you going somewhere?"

A small smirk grazed the Uchiha's lip as she stared down at him keenly. _Observant girl_. "Yes. Unfortunately, there are other pressing matters that require my definite attention."

Oh. She knew that what meant. This was that, _So important I can't tell you anything about it business._ Not that she expected him to spill the beans anyway. Wherever he was going was obviously private for a reason.

"I don't care, I'm just curious." she lied. She did care to some degree, but right now she was just being her regular noisy self.

Itachi simply regarded her with an elegant lift of one eyebrow. Eden crossed her arms in irritation. "Fine, I'll go then." The woman turned and pulled away from his embrace only for him to readjust his grip on her waist. The woman narrowed her eyes at him as he stood from the bed, towering over her form, his hard body pressed against hers. While she lightly gasped at the intimate contact, dangerous obscure darkness blazed down at her in desire. _What a vixen she was._ His heavy attraction to her was right justified.

Grasping her jaw in one strong hand, Itachi leaned down to hover just above her plump lips. He inhaled her sweet scent before kissing her with a gentleness she didn't expect in the moment. It's so close and intimate and it shocked Eden enough into dropping her fake-angry act. Surely she hadn't forgotten that he was still a dominating sexual deviant that was used to things going his way. This time would be no different.

"Go home. Rest." He said before allowing her to step out of his grasp.

As much as she wanted to start an argument about him and his commands, she decided it'd be better to just do as he instructed.

Officially dumbfounded, Eden only gave a small nod, then proceeded to walk towards the door picked up the bucket, not even sparing him a backwards glance. As the door clicked shut, Eden turned to lean against it, closed her eyes, all while letting down a deep sigh of weariness. "Thank God."

Turning she nearly had a mini heart attack as she ended up face to face with Old Lady Kanade. "Jesus Christ!" Eden shouted, clutching her chest tightly. What the- Why are you standing out here? That's really creepy."

"Have you completed the tasks?" The old woman asked, blatantly ignoring Eden's question.

Eden smiled confidently with satisfaction. "Yes. As a matter of a fact I have."

The old woman inclined her head in acceptance afterwards nodding her head in the direction she came. "Hmmm, come. Walk with me child."

Eden watched as the woman turned, quickly she began to follow. The two began a slow measured stroll through the mansion halls for the second time today, with Kanade leading her down new corridors and passages Eden would have never known existed up until now. Although Eden could tell they were heading someplace towards the back of the house since she was only familiar with the front section. She surely hoped she wasn't given another job to do, she didn't think her aching body to hold out.

As Kanade lead her out an elaborate door, Eden immediately noticed that familiar garden scenery was beautifully illuminated under the sunset. Brilliant red and orange cast a vibrant glow over the shrubbery and encompassing trees, the sight was breathtaking. A small pond could seen containing thousands of pink and white waterlilies and a water fountain. The air was pleasant on her skin as the pair their way on the bricked pathway to sit on a stone bench near a large bed of colorful flowers. The two sat there for a moment in complete silence, visibly taking in both the sunset and landscape.

"Is is not beautiful?"

"Yes, it is. I've never actually seen a garden like this before. And I read a lot of Better Homes and Gardens magazines. It's really something amazing."

The old woman chuckled, surprising Eden who'd never even seen her crack a smile before. This spot was obviously special to her. "Yes, it's a truly magnificent sight. The sheer serenity of it all, it brings calmness and tranquility to the distressed mind. In fact, I've come here to this exact spot many times before."

Eden turned to look her. "Why?"

"To think, to reminisce on the past. What is and what could have been."

The tone in which she spoke made it sound like she was admittedly sad and despondent. Whatever the old housekeeper was referring to, it apparently left an emotional mark on her, made more evident as she stared off into the distance. Her entire demeanor had changed and Eden felt genuinely concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Kanade deliberated for a moment, most likely in an attempt to weigh her words carefully. "Hiroya. My son. You remind me so much of him. You and him have so much in common, in both circumstance and personality."

Eden suddenly perked up at the assertion. She never even knew Kanade had children. "I do?"

"Oh yes, with the brash behavior, quick tempers, and overall stubbornness; the two of you could've been siblings had you not been born with different families."

Eden eyebrows drew down at that. "That doesn't exactly sound like a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be." Kanade remarked nonchalantly. "Now are you going to allow me to finish?"

Eden rolled her eyes, shifted but kept silent.

"For all the flaws you both possess -there are traits that stand out among them all. That is your warm, courageous, unbreakable spirit. Never being afraid to stand up for what you believe in, and right for what's right, even at the cost of losing everything. Being strong for others when they cannot be strong for themselves. Such people do not exist often within a single lifetime and are scarce to come across. I myself am lucky to have met two of them."

Eden's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her words. She's knew really thought of herself that way before. Of course, she didn't think she was average but - to be told she was practically one in a million was pretty flattering. And to be told this by an old experienced woman nonetheless was even more mind-boggling.

"Hiroya was a bright, intuitive child who loved to explore new things, go places he'd never been before. He was about your age when he finally came to the conclusion that he did not want to be a servant for the rest of his life under the Uchiha Clan. He knew exactly what he wanted in life and he felt like taking on the family custom was limiting him. Naturally, his father and I disapproved but we realized that we could not stop our child from wanting to live his own life due to our own selfishness. To force a child to live an unhappy life is a terrible thing."

Eden could thoroughly sympathize. Her parents had felt the exactly same way when she decided to do her studies in Japan. In fact, they might not have even considered accepting the decision had her friends not volunteered to come with her. Not only that but she silently applauded Kanade and her husband for choosing to support their sons wishes. She got the feeling that the vast majority of Japanese parents would probably disown their children for breaking such a sacred family tradition like that.

"He moved to America to study to become a doctor. He put in the required time and effort and ended up at the top of his class within a year. Things went so well that he'd be able to apply to get into medical school within two years. We were so proud of him. To see him thrive and grow as a human being was a reward itself, an indicator that we'd done something right. But with good things come tragedy not so far behind."

Eden's heart clenched for a brief second as she continued to listen.

"There was...an accident. On his way home from a friend's house. He was killed. Struck by a hit-and-run drunk driver. The injuries he sustained were devastating so much so that the doctors could not save him. How ironic, that he could not even been saved by someone in the very same position he himself wished to become."

"I- I'm so sorry." The fact that Kanade consider her trustworthy and privileged enough to tell her something so personal made Eden feel extremely special. It showed that she had a good amount of respect for their developing mentor-mentee relationship. Eden had to force back the tears forming in her eyes as well as the lump beginning to form in her throat.

Kanade stared off into the distance once more before she suddenly smiled at Eden. "Its fine. I've learned to come to terms with his death years ago. It took me some time but - I was able to turn grief and misfortune to good use by throwing myself into my work. Things happen for reason, and sometimes we don't know why until later in life."

"You really think so?" Eden asked.

"Precisely. You ending up employed at this estate is also a prime example. It was only faith that led to the events resulting your presence here. There's always a bigger picture to look at, a role that everyone must play in some way."

Eden abruptly felt a jolt of horror throughout her body at Kanade's peculiar words. Did she know? The woman didn't seem like she would know if anything were going on between her and the Uchiha. Regardless her choice of words did make Eden a bit paranoid.

Pushing down the intense worry Eden slowly stood from her seat, bowing humbly. "Well, it's getting late and it's about time for me to go home. I wanna thank you for thinking highly enough of me to be able confide in. I really appreciate it."

The old woman looked her with affectionate eyes before offering a courteous head bow.

* * *

A single sly dark brown eye examined the various reports and documents spread out over the large desk. There were no pictures or personal items on the surface of the desk that gave any indictication of who the office belonged to. The office lights were moderately dimmed, casting a dismal bearing inside the parochial space. Moonlight was permeating brightly from an open window just behind the chair he was sitting in. Just how he preferred it…

"Sir?" A knock on the door, interrupted the quietude of the room. The voice belonged to one of his underlings, assigned guard duty outside of his office door.

"Come in." He replied absentmindedly without looking up from the papers.

"Sir, there's a visitor who'd like to see you."

"Send him in." The man replied acutely without sparing the man a single glance.

"Yes, sir." He bowed before darting out the door to retrieve the supposed visitor.

As he mentally prepared himself to have to deal with whomever was about to walk through the doorway, he briefly wondered who that might be. There were an unlimited amount of people that he had numerous dealings with, from sleazy politicians, corrupt bureaucrats, and even dangerous criminals. The list was lengthy indeed - there were so many different possibilities. These were men without morals, principles, or dignity. Amazing what the power of money and bribery could provide.

Due to his high position as a councilman and cabinet member under the Constitution of Japan, he held quite enough influence and often used it to his advantage. His talents in politics lead him to be appointed as both Minister of Justice and Minister of Defense. As such, there was an endless stream of politicians and criminals who would come undoubtedly to solicit his help to in an attempt to evade the law and get out of a potential scandal that could very well ruin their image and reputation. He knew quite a lot of deep, dark secrets and personal information on more than a few important people within Japan's high society.

Not only that but he had procured underground alliances with various individuals in feuding clans and neighboring countries without either the council or the government's knowledge. He was perfectly willing to orchestrate assassinations, massacres, and terrorist attacks solely for his own benefit. They of course, knew nothing of his immoral undertakings and had no suspicions of any foul play within the governance. The fools. It's not like they'd ever suspect him in any case, not after all these years. Be that as it may, he was sure that he still had a handful of enemies that knew of his true nature and did not trust him.

Rather inadvertently, his eyebrows drew down in loathing as the name resinated deep within the recesses of his old mind. The name he'd never stopped hearing throughout his many years. The name absolutely despised. _Uchiha._

A load of naturally gifted, arrogant bastards they were. One of the longest standing families in Japan with blood ties to the Emperor of Japan itself. The clan may as well be royalty since they were already treated as such. Constantly looked upon with favor and adoration from both civilians and government officials alike. It made him sick. And as much as he hated to admit it, there was no denying their outstanding prowess within the shinobi world.

He suspected that its current head, Itachi Uchiha, knew full well of his dirty dealings and he'd heard tell of the Hoshigaki Clan being heavily affiliated with the Uchiha as well. In spite of everything, both clans notably poised a potential risk to his actions and operations. The clans were a major threat to his secret campaign of taking full control of the Uchiha's council. His exposure could spell disaster. It could make carrying out his activites much more difficult. If the men had knowledge of his underground business movements then they surely haven't given off any indication of such. Tonight at the event he'd be able to catch a glimpse of them, maybe indulge in a brief interaction and plainly conjure up a clear deduction of their persons.

The man's thoughts were interrupted as his subordinate reopened the door to admit yet another sniveling official made his deployable way into the office, presumably to discuss business of an illegal nature. "Lord Danzo." The man uttered, respectfully bowing.

Folding his hands together on the surface, their gazes locked, one snide and gloating and the other jittery and anxious. "Please have a seat. Tell me what can I do for you Mr. Kuba?"

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

* * *

Wiping the condensation from the bathroom mirror, Eden stared at her now freshly showered reflection in the mirror. Her hair was still dripping wet, and she'd have to apply leave-in-conditioner and settle for a wash and go tonight. Seeing as she know had 'plans' of going out, courtesy of her two friends after she planned on staying home and sleeping. Leave it to Sara to plan an impromptu visit at her apartment and Jaime to accompany her wholeheartedly, and force her to leave the house for a night on the town. Eden just couldn't wrap her head around Jaime, who usually disagrees with Sara about everything on a near everyday basis, mutually decided that she needed to go out and have fun for once. Maybe it was needed since she couldn't remember the last time they did anything fun together. And since they were leaving next week, it only made since they would wanna spend quality girl time with their severely overworked friend.

Sara with her normal irritating self, began to beat on the bathroom door impatiently, making Eden roll her eyes. "Eden! Karaoke Bar! Free Drinks before 9! Hurry the fuck up!"

"Bitch don't rush me!" she yells back. "I'll be ready when I get ready!" _Ugh, why did she agree to this._ To tell the truth, she wasn't particularly in the mood to go anywhere, especially after the talk she'd had with Kanade but at the same time she didn't wanna tell her friends no. And she was never one to be a people pleaser.

Sara turned and leaned against the bathroom door, laughing. "Oh I forgot to call an hour and a half in advance. You move like a old ass lady with a bad hip replacement."

"Fuck you. I'll be ready in about 30 minutes, can you wait or that at least?"

Sara sucked her teeth. "I guess."

Eden could hear Jaime's voiced behind the door, whispering to Sara. "You really don't have a choice. Especially if she washed her hair. You know how iffy she is about that." she giggled.

"Okay, both of y'all can really kiss my ass. Both cheeks."

* * *

The distinguished annual Showa Day* Gala, held at the grand Yokohama Royal Park Hotel was currently taking place. The gala was occuring within the Grand Ballroom, individuals were dressed extravagantly, sipping champagne and conversing vigorously amongst themselves. Both men and women of some international or national, political affiliation would no doubt be present at the ritzy event, that was also attended by businessmen and foreign leaders alike. Due to the number of high profile officials and individuals gathering into one private place, extensive security were stationed all around the building as per protocol.

Regular civilians were not allowed nor invited to events such as this for obvious reasons. As leader of the Uchiha Clan and head of all its business ventures, his presence was required as he'd received a formal invitation. His attendance was a clear representation of the Uchiha Clan and as such social rounds needed to be made for the sake of upholding pristine image. Itachi utterly despised social settings such as this. His roaming gaze momentarily caught sight of Shizuka on the arm of her father engaging in conversation with anyone who could stand to listen. Unsurprisingly, he made the decision to avoid their notice at all costs, there was a small limit to how much annoyance he could tolerate in one night. There were enough men and women who'd already over excitedly acknowledged him.

Crimson eyes caught sight of Kisame, who subtly inclined his head in Uchiha heir's direction, and a few members of his clan accompanying him in the far left of the room. Itachi spotted a quite a few elders, council members, and business associates socializing within the vast expenditure of the room. Familiar onyx eyes locked with his not far across the room, per usual they were burning with an unrecognizable emotion. Itachi held the gaze impassively, not giving off any indication that it bothered him in the slightest. In return, the emotion seemed to turn even more viscous.

Itachi coolly averted his gaze, the man didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with Sasuke's childishness tonight, particularly when they were in a public space with so many watchful eyes. These people were just yearning for a person to act slightly out of the ordinary so they would have a valid justification to spread pointless gossip. Itachi would not dare tarnish the Uchiha name by giving the imbeciles what they so desperately wanted.

"I'm not surprised to see you here... _Brother_." The word itself had so malice attached to it, and yet, Itachi was still not affected.

"It is a social event. It's only common knowledge that I would be invited to attend Sasuke." He didn't fail to notice how the younger's jaw clenched together in open aggravation. It was no secret to Itachi that his younger brother held a considerable amount of contempt towards him, as he felt that the man held some responsibility for their parents death years ago. Their death taking place right before Itachi was appointed head of the clan and Sasuke was put in charge of a small branch of the company in North America. To Sasuke the timeline and circumstances behind the tragedy were overly suspicious and no one had bothered to explain the situation straightforwardly. In due time, Itachi would carefully disclose the important details of their parent's death to him just not right now. Regardless, his foolish, naive little brother had a lot of growing up and maturing to do and no amount of simple conversation would resonate in his young mind.

Onyx eyes narrowed, as Sasuke opened his mouth to release a snide remark no doubt, Itachi quickly cut him off. "Sasuke now is not the right time to trade useless insults. It won't and has never led us both anywhere. This is a formal event, act like the adult you claim to be, if you cannot conduct yourself in a orderly manner then leave." With those parting words, the elder stepped away, as Sasuke's face grew even more incensed with quiet rage. He knew better than to a mockery of the Uchiha name and make a fool of himself in front of all these people.

The Uchiha smoothly passed into an adjoining hallway out of direct sight of the large party. Pulling his mobile from his breast pocket, Itachi keyed in a message. There was something very important he needed to check on...

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

* * *

As it would turn out, the night was indeed going better than expected. The trio had hit up a nice little Karaoke spot in downtown Tokyo, and despite Eden feeling like she was dragged there were having a really fun time. They were completely entertained watching people come and go, sitting in tall chairs at the bar, laughing and joking. People were dancing and horribly singing along to their chosen songs on stage much to their amusement. The bartender had a very obvious crush on Sara who didn't even have to bribe him out of serving any alcohol since he'd happily supplied it to them the moment Sara batted her lashes. While Jaime and Sara sipped indulgently at their alcoholic beverages, Eden enjoyed a glass of pineapple juice. Yes, pineapple juice because she couldn't hardly stand the taste of liquor. Plus with Jaime slightly tipsy and Sara drinking heavily, someone needed to be of sound mind when they went home. So she was like their designated driver only without a car.

"So, Jaime what's up with you and Jordan, y'all still talking or what?" asked Sara.

Jaime rolled her eyes. "Girl don't even go there. I don't feel like discussing his stupid ass. We were literally talking and texting everyday and now we're not. He said he's just chilling… but what the fuck does that even mean?"

Sara shook her head as she took a sip of her drink as if she wasn't just in the very same situation. "I told you, not to mess with him. It always ends up like that. Like always."

"I should've listened. Plus the things he was telling me, ugh... he really ain't shit."

"I mean before y'all started talking I told you he wasn't any good. He has a whole rep for being a fuckboy. I thought maybe he grew up a little but clearly not." Eden shrugged.

"Well, you gotta look at it from his perspective too. Y'all dated for a year, then you moved away to college. Eventually, the relationship would've dissolved anyway. How do you know he doesn't have someone on the side right now? You don't cause you're not there." Sara explained.

"Honestly, I really don't care if we never speak again. I'm the prize and he's the one missing out."

"It looks to me like he's happy and you're sad. He's clearly winning, even with his unknown side piece." That statement triggered an argument between the two, and Eden didn't even feel inclined to stop them, she was too content to sit back and watch as her friends drunkenly quarreled with each other. A vibration on her lap, caught her attention. Unlocking the phone she read the message from the unsaved number.

 _~Were you able to make it home safely?_ Instantly, she knew exactly who it was and typed a quick reply.

 **Eden:** _Yes._

 **Itachi:** _You aren't asleep, so I assume me permitting you to return home was pointless._

 **Eden:** _Well, actually I'm not at home right now._

 **Itachi:** _Oh? Where are you?_

 **Eden:** _Out._

 **Itachi:** _Out where?_

 **Eden:** _Out wherever I'm at._

 **Itachi:** _A secret, perhaps?_

 **Eden:** _Not a secret… I just don't want you to know._

 **Itachi:** _I was not informed that you would be going somewhere._

Eden's eyes narrowed down at the phone. Was he out of his fucking mind?

 **Eden:** _Maybe because that's none of your business and I don't have to seek your approval for me for me to be able to leave my house._

 **Itachi:** _I'm afraid you couldn't be more wrong._

 **Eden:** _I'm my own person. I don't need your permission and I don't need your opinion. I do what I want._

 **Itachi:** _Wrong again._

 **Eden:** _You can't just come in and dictate my life. I'm a grown ass woman who's gonna do what she wants. Whenever she wants to._

 **Itachi:** _Was this not a discussion we had hours prior? Right after I had you bent over the bathroom counter, after my tongue lathered over your clit._

Eden's cheeks promptly went warm, her jaw clenching together tightly. It was wild how the conversation just took a sexually charged turn like that. How could someone type something like that in a message and send it? Eden sat the phone down a couple of times, only to pick it back and re-read the message repeatedly. She needed a minute to gather her thoughts and come up with a proper response.

 **Eden:** _You know… you can't always have your wishes appeased all the time. I know it's probably what you're used to._

Truth be told, Eden was not equipped to deal with any man's controlling nature and she was not about to start now. Coercing her into a sexual relationship was one thing, as bad as it was, but having absolute control of her whereabouts was totally pushing it.

 **Itachi:** _Oh? And you think you'll be the one to break that cycle?_

 **Eden:** _I could be. Anything is possible._

 **Itachi:** _If you continue making that same mistake, it will cost you every time._

 **Eden:** _We'll see about that._

Eventually, the end of the night was evidenced after Sara drunkenly got on stage to sing a horrible number while Jaime now overly intoxicated, encouraged Sara as she filmed on her cell phone to Eden's extreme embarrassment. They were giggling and jovial, nearly falling all over the place. Internally, deciding that they both couldn't be left at home alone, Eden with as much difficulty as humanly possibly, took them to her apartment. Now Eden had given them blankets since they were both hilariously laying across her living room floor, content to gossip about anything to keep from passing out.

"Okay..I'm drunk, I'm completely drunk and I know that, I said I wasn't going to say anything but I lied…" Jaime stammered.

"Oh no… don't. Don't do that Jai." Sara groaned.

"No no, I don't wanna hear it! She needs to know and you're gonna tell her."

Eden's brows furrowed in confusion. "What are y'all talking about?"

Jaime turned to Eden with a huge smirk. "Sara has something that she wants to tell you." she insisted. "Don't you?"

"Um...I'm too fucking drunk to process this right now. Can we try again tomorrow or something?"

"SARA!"

"Ugh. Fine" she grumbled out.

Eden turned expectant eyes on her as she waited for her to begin speaking.

"Okay so, remember Michael Wagner?"

Eden's brows uplifted. "Yeah, I couldn't have ever forgotten him.

"Well…" Sara deliberated for a few seconds before Eden caught on. "Oh no, tell me you didn't"

"Oh she would've if I hadn't found out in time." Jaime added.

"Look I wouldn't have done anything stupid." Sara countered and both Jaime and Eden titled their heads in skepticism. Sighing, Sara quickly explained, "We'd only been texting - it wouldn't have led us anywhere. Well, maybe just one late night visit but that's it. I was feeling lonely and I hadn't had any in six months give me a fucking break."

"Six months ago? We moved here about a year and a half ago." Jaime pointed out.

"Mind your business." Sara nonchalant answered.

Jaime snorted in amusement at that. "So there's not one part of you that's like 'What I'm doing is wild as shit and I should probably stop?"

"Nope." Sara shrugged. "Look he wasn't a prince charming or-

"Oh we know!" Jaime interrupted.

"Bitch, would you let me finish!" Sara

"Okay, regardless of that, what in the world would make you wanna start talking to that piece of shit again? Eden asked.

"Well, it's not like y'all would know this but… Michael has a pretty nice dick."

This statement make Eden turned her head away in acute disgust. "Okay, I don't wanna hear this. Like at all."

"What?! If you didn't know dick makes you do crazy things Eden! You'd understand if you finally decide to get some."

"No thank you. I wanna live in the world of the fucking sane. Plus, you know that guy is toxic as fuck for you. You know why manipulate he is and you're putting yourself in a pretty vulnerable state just being in contact with him."

Sara's face completely dropped from its elated expression into something more conflicting.

"Think about everything that man put you through, is a one night stand worth going through all that again?" Eden questioned. "We all have our own faults and sometimes things happen beyond our control. Sometimes we get lonely reach out to toxic people or things in hopes that it'll cure that loneliness. I'm no angel so I'm not faulting you for talking to him, but all I'm saying is that he's no good for you. And you shouldn't keep secrets like this from us Sara."

At this point, Eden realized that she was being a major hypocrite who was in no position to scold anyone about keeping secrets. For a second, she wondered if this would be the prime time to tell them. Granted since the situation she found herself in with Itachi Uchiha was in no way ordinary and her friends should have been the first to know about it.

Whenever he looked at her, his eyes often radiated an intense burning hunger. As if she was a nice juicy sirloin and he was a starving dog. She'd be lying if she said she'd never felt threatened by him. It was like the man really, really craved her attention. She was obviously bringing something forth in his life that he seriously fancied, what it was, she hadn't the slightest clue. It was strange since all she'd done was disrespect him and look upon him with extreme disdain since the first day they'd met. Eden couldn't help but feel like he needed her for some reason, something important, almost like she was filling a deep, unfulfilled void of sorts.

He was cold and calculating the way he just came in and rearranged her life the way he wanted it. First taking away her job and forcing her to accept another at his behest. A job at his estate. The only thing that told her was that he wanted her extremely close to his person. And she'd tolerated it - her feminist pride had taken quite the blow these past few weeks and was undoubtedly weakened. Moreover, the woman was sure that he knew that. He was dangerous, that man.


	13. Chapter 13: Hear Me Out

**Chapter 13: Hear Me Out**

 **A/N: I'm back with an early update! I've been in a great place of mind for the past few weeks and I'm working on finishing out the semester strong. Starting this Sunday, my mind will be unable to focus on anything that isn't Game of Thrones or Beyonce related. As a treat, the entirety of this chapter will focus primarily on Eden and Itachi mainly because I feel like they desperately need their relationship expanded on mentally, emotionally, and physically. Fair warning, sexually explicit, R-rated content ahead.**

* * *

 _He was cold and calculating the way he just came in and rearranged her life the way he wanted it. First taking away her job and forcing her to accept another at his behest. A job at his estate. The only thing that told her was that he wanted her extremely close to his person. And she'd tolerated it - her feminist pride had taken quite the blow these past few weeks and was undoubtedly weakened. Moreover, the woman was sure that he knew that. He was dangerous, that man._

* * *

"Yeah alright mama. Yes I remembered to add the sausages, that's like a key element I couldn't have forgotten them. Plus its like my favorite part of the meal."

Eden said holding the phone to her ear as she stirred the food in the large roasting pan on the stove in her small kitchen. Her mother was currently talking her ear off about making sure she got the ingredients and recipe down to an absolute T. Galina always took cooking her meals very seriously, in fact the rest of the family loved her cooking so much - she was often asked to provide the food for family events like reunions and funerals. Eden knew it gave her mother a great deal of satisfaction to receive so many compliments on her cooking, seeing as how she always sat back like Top Chef Masters around Thanksgiving watching people enjoying her cooking. Eden inwardly laughed at the thought. With her father being well-recognized for his barbecue joint back home, the two of them were a practically a power couple of food. Oh what she wouldn't do for a home cooked meal from both parents right now.

Eden was currently making on of her favorite meals, Cajun Jambalaya. She'd used the Louisiana recipe since she genuinely preferred it over the Texas recipe. Her mother's side of the family had ancestral roots in Louisiana and her mother had taught it to her when was young - she'd spent countless hours watching her mother cook in the kitchen and sometimes helping. It was only natural that it be considerably instrumental in her learning how to cook. It was now one of her favored things to do. In her mind, food had a way of cleansing the mind, body, and soul. A rejuvenator of sorts. A good meal could kill you and bring you back to life at the same time her father liked to say. And she was a firm believer after many instances. Sara and Jaime would have a stroke if they found out she'd cooked and didn't give them any. In fact, if they were still here they'd probably devour all of it or sneak the rest home. After a bit of girl talk they'd finally passed out on her living floor - thankfully she'd kicked them out early this morning after they'd sobered up before she even started cooking. Doing so had saved her a ton of food to enjoy herself. It wasn't often she had the time to cook these days with everything going on.

"Ma don't worry about it. I'll be home soon okay. Y'all act like its the end of the world I'm not coming this week. You know I gotta work." Eden humorously added as she stared down into the steaming pot. The apartment was starting to feel a bit too warm for her liking so she'd turned up the air conditioning.

"Yeah well, this is a new job and it wouldn't look good to be requesting days off this early."

Eden sprinkling a little more seasoning unto the food as she little to her mother had a mini tantrum over her work schedule. A quick glance at her wall clock confirmed it was a little after 2 in the afternoon. Great, she was making good timing. Placing the lid back on, Eden leaned against the opposite corner.

"Yeah I know but -

A knock at the door interrupted her phone conversation before she could even finish her sentence. "One moment!" Wiping her hands on a towel, Eden hurried over to the door - she truly hoped it wasn't her greedy ass friends standing behind it. Opening the door, she instantly regretted her internal assertion. Sara and Jaime would be nice compared to who was actually standing in front of her now.

Itachi Uchiha stood clad in a nice crisp charcoal gray suit, immaculate low ponytail, and indecipherable air of eminence all too familiar to Eden. The orbs of obsidian were reflecting its usually stoic countenance with a hint of ardor. Overall he looked quite handsome, while she was dressed in a tight navy blue spaghetti strap romper with no bra. Her thick mass of hair was done up into a half-assed lackluster version of a bun. To an outsider, she might've looked a mess, but then again she was nestled within the safety of her own home where no one could see so it didn't matter. No one could judge her - until now that is...

"Uh - Hey ma, I'll talk to you later okay. No it's nothing…love you too, bye." Hitting the end call button, Eden placed her hands on her hips, giving the man a look of hard exasperation. "Didn't we already have this conversation about you showing up unannounced at my apartment."

"Yes, I suppose we did. You explained how detestable you found it." Itachi huskily noted, alluring obsidian locked unto her irritated cyan gaze.

Eden stood incredibly still in the doorway, not giving the Uchiha clearance to enter although she knew full well that he expected to be. Telling him to leave would be a useless act in itself because what he wanted, he always got. Having that girl's talk last night with her friends made her realize some things, particularly when she was busy giving Sara a motivational speech. One, was that she had changed and not for the better - and two, she'd allowed so much bullshit to take place since she'd met the businessman it wasn't even funny. Her confident, headstrong personality had taken a back seat since he'd bombarded his way into her life and rearranged it. Not to mention the borderline sexual assault upon her person he was fond of. Eden narrowed her eyes thinking back on it before walking back in the direction of the kitchen, permitting Itachi to finally come into the apartment.

"The only reason I'm allowing you in is because there's some things we need to discuss."

Itachi closed the door behind himself, and followed her into the kitchen area, he stood watching as she stood in front of the stove-top, lifting the lid from a pot. His gaze then methodically drifted down to her round derriere. "Is that so? I'm certainly surprised to hear that. You usually don't want me to be near you, let alone entertain a conversation."

"That's probably because you're always too preoccupied with trying to get my clothes off and disregarding everything that comes out of my mouth." This statement had inexplicably set the tone for the conversation. It said a lot, like how displeased she was with him right now. Itachi would be a fool to not pay it any attention. Clearly Eden was upset and she wanted it to be known. And made it known she had.

The Uchiha was acutely aware of her annoyance but he still took the time to ask. "Are you upset about something in particular."

Placing the pot into the oven, the young woman slammed the door closed, then set it to preheat.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

Turning the emotion was evident all over her face, her eyes were blazing with the tell-tell signs of how close she was to snapping on him. Her body language was stiff and unrelenting. "Look, you and I haven't had a single, decent conversation in the short time we've known each other without you pouncing on me. Not one. I find that extremely disturbing on multiple levels. You treat me as if I'm just a doll for your own enjoyment who has absolutely no say so or will to do as they please. You don't want me to disobey you and certainly don't want me to do anything but satisfy your ego."

When Itachi didn't appear distressed or affronted at her words, she continued.

"It's because of you I've had to question myself as a daughter, as a friends, and as a respectable woman. You've stripped me of so much power… for no other reason other than you could - and I just allowed it. Because of that my pride as a strong, capable woman has been damaged and I'm not ashamed to admit that. But one thing I won't let you touch is my dignity - you can't have that. And if you think for one second I'm going to continue to put up with your bullshit, you're dead wrong."

This choice of words did spark a reaction out of Itachi, a subtle lifting of the elegant eyebrows before they settled back into place. While she did have some inkling that he fully acknowledged where she was coming from, his expression was schooled in completely nonchalance. It appeared that he wouldn't violently retaliate or hit her as she expected any other man would do. He was listening carefully and taking her verbal bashing in stride. _Smart man._ She hate to have to crack him upside with a steel pan in her kitchen whilst she was cooking for trying her. It would not end well for them both, particularly him.

And like that the pent up lust he had waiting for her was thoroughly extinguished, strange; the only existing thing that seemed to excite him these days were her. And she admittedly didn't have to do or say much - even her anger was making his loins burn like the fires of hell. This is what subjugated him to, a weak lust driven beast who craved her ethereal presence like a drug. Any other woman that had spoken to him like that would never be heard from again. Eden Nanoi was the only person who could get away with such a thing.

Itachi could see that she was not in the mood to receive his sexually charged affections. Looking at her face now, it was a mix of anger and hurt, her attitude was cutthroat and serious. She was speaking of how she hated his previous actions against her and how it made her feel. It surely was not his intention to hurt or cause her any distress. So his natural reaction was to diffuse a potential unwanted confrontation between the both of them. "I was not aware that you felt this way."

Sighing, Eden placed a irritated hand to her head. "Of course you weren't. You think you know me well, when the truth is you haven't even scratched the surface. I am not a shy, self-conscious schoolgirl with a crush who'd just follow up behind you everywhere you go. I'm never going to be the one to kiss the very ground you walk on. That's not me and it'll never be. Your money, your name - it doesn't automatically make you better than me; my humble beginnings doesn't make me beneath you either. Just because I wasn't born into a boujee ass, high society lifestyle doesn't mean I can't be treated with the same respect as you. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, there isn't a lot you've done to win my respect."

If she had the tiniest bit of respect for Itachi, it mostly stemmed from how he was always brutally honest with her about everything. For what she knew about him, he didn't seem like the type to lie or sugarcoat anything.

"I am aware of this. Why do you think I pursued you all this time?" Itachi impassively explained. He had pursued her because she did not fear or care any for his authority, wealth, and power whatsoever. She was a challenge for him. A challenge he'd chosen to actively chase after - unfortunately it was something she didn't fully understand yet. It was also true that that the position she was in was not natural or common in any sense nor circumstance. The pair were only in the beginning stages of their intimate relationship - with only a handful of lascivious, delicious encounters. There was so much more salacious encounters they had yet to engage in. And if we were honest with himself, he frankly couldn't wait.

Dark eyes searched her face in deep consideration. Her brows had creased together during her rambling, clearing attempting to place his next reaction in response to her words. She definitely believed that he would not take her feelings into account and adjust his actions and behaviors to accommodate her. Itachi was quick to reassure her. "I understand, if that is what you wish, then it shall be done."

For the first time, shock registered in her beautiful eyes. Eden didn't expect him to cave to her demands so quickly, she expected a fight on his part. A fight he clearly did not want to happen. Honestly she didn't know if she wanted to cry out in relief or continue bashing him with words. Fortunately, her speechlessness was reaffirmed by Itachi's gentle soothing baritone.

"I realized that I've done you wrong. I had not taken into consider how you might have felt being placed into this arrangement with no plausible knowledge of how to handle it. Merely instructing you to just accept my affections was not the right course of action. Because of this, I went about the matter the improper way."

Eden's mouth almost hit the floor at the assertion of him admitting any wrongdoing on his part. He had not even deflected the situation back unto her like most men would've, he only took accountability for his actions with no difficulties. Only a real man would take responsibility like that. She almost commended him for his behavior. Almost. An apology without change was just manipulation. He have to show her he was willing to change his draconian methods.

She watched perplexed as he moved forward to take her hand, bending at the waist placing a soft kiss on skin. "I've been grossly mistreating you, for that I offer my sincere apology. It was not at all my intention to upset you with any unbecoming actions or behavior. Tell me what it is that your heart desires and it shall be given." Straightening to his full height, obsidian and cyan met, the look in his eyes stealing the breath from her lungs. His complete demeanor had changed from indifferent to apologetic in an instant - she could tell that he meant every word. The inside of Eden's chest momentarily warmed with elation.

"We obviously need to set some clear boundaries. I feel like we're progressing too fast. I mean I've only recently mentally accepted whatever this is between us. And most importantly, I want us to be able to talk and bond over something other than sexual activity. Or at least have a regular conversation. That shouldn't be too much to ask for."

"It is already done." He replied, raising a brow at her confused expression. "I assume there's something else on your mind."

"It's nothing… I just didn't expect you to agree so quickly. I had a whole slew of other stuff I wanted to say." Eden laughed. "Now you won't even get to hear it."

"This time should be spent communicating on a singular level not continuing to berating me after I've already apologized."

"Well yeah, obviously." She retorted. Then she smiled. "I just thought of something."

"And what would that be?"

"You always show up at the worst of times."

Since today was her off day, she planned to spend it cleaning, cooking, and relaxing. She hadn't really expected to be entertaining any company today.

"Hmph." The sudden change in emotion was a bit surprising coming from her. He was just starting to realize what a bubbly personality she possessed.

After a moment's reflection, Eden stepped out of his warm embrace. "Well, um - now that that's out of the way. You can go sit in the living room, I need to get my food out of the oven. You can have some if you want."

While Eden fixed herself a bowl of Jambalaya she offered him some to which he declined, to preoccupied with observing the decor of her living room. Swiftly bypassing him, she took a seat on the couch, eyes planted on the television screen as she quietly ate. From the corner of her eye, she noticed how he inspected the food in her bowl. "It's Jambalaya. Made with my mother's special recipe...Not that you would know that. Or her."

A fine brow lifted at the assumption. "Galina Lynn Jones-Nanoi. Born May 6, Baton Rouge Louisiana, Youngest of three children, Relocated to Texas, Attended University of Houston, Graduated with Honors. Married Everett Nanoi approximately three months after. Began a joint restaurant business, Has a single child named Eden Nanoi."

Eden's face morphed into terrified shock. _This man knew her family better almost better than she did!_ Itachi Uchiha obviously had not only simply dug into her background but the backgrounds of her parents as well. Eden merely stared as he ratted off even more information that was entirely too meticulous coming from a stranger.

"Your father, Everett Nanoi is a well known, professional chef. Also graduated from University of Houston with honors, Currently resides in Houston, Texas where he was raised."

Silently, Eden shook her head. How he found out about all of these details she honestly didn't want to know, didn't really wanna go there at this very moment.

She did not respond to him or more accurately couldn't as she promptly gone back to stuffing her face with the bowl of food again, the pure relish on her face spoke volumes on how it night have tasted. The smell of which certainly was mouthwatering from his perspective.

Itachi's dark observant eyes roamed the small entertainment center holding the television, DVD player, and a Nintendo gaming system. The latter of which was surprising. It appeared she was wrapped in so many different layers.

"I was not aware you had such an interest in video games."

"Yeah not a lot of people do. With me being a woman and all." She shrugged. "Because only men can be adequate gamers." she replied sarcastically.

She'll never forget an incident when she was nine when a boy who lived down the street told her that girls couldn't play video games because it was for boys only. Giving him a bloody nose seemed like the reasonable solution in that situation; the satisfaction she received afterwards was well worth it. The punishment later on from her parents however was not so pleasant.

"When I was younger, my cousins and I would play Nintendo all day in my aunt's living room during the summer. It was like a competitive sport for us. We only had four joysticks, so the loser had to give up the controller so the next person could play."

Surveying the console closely, Itachi added. "It looks to be a much older model."

"That's because it is - it's the original Nintendo 64. I really need to get a new console anyway since I feel like this one is gonna burn out soon. I've had it since I was like twelve so…"

"Would you like me to provide you with a newer more updated console?"

Eden looked over at him in subtle surprise, raven eyes were focused squarely on her person. Though his face remained impassive she could tell he was completely serious. "No. I can get it myself, but thank you for the offer."

"I've been told that you and Kanade had a heartfelt talk out in the garden after you left my quarters. "

Eden nodded. "Yeah we did actually. It was very... _moving_ , for me."

"What exactly about it was particularly moving for you?"

"Everything. I gained some insight and learned a lot of things I would have never knew about. Like how your employees really like to gossip."

"I'm well aware."

"No I don't think you do. I understand that I'm probably the only black person they've ever seen but...to assume I tan to keep my skin dark is just foolish."

"Did someone tell you this?"

"I ran into some maid who asked me. I could tell she was really excited to meet me. According to her, I'm the talk of the whole house."

After that short exchange, Eden placed her now empty bowl in the sink and the pair fell into an uneasy silence as they watched some Japanese drama show on the television she didn't know the name of. There really didn't seem like he had a legitimate reason to be at her house at this hour, in fact, Eden was sure he should be at work or something. She found it hard to believe he'd snuck away from his work to come here. It could be that he just enjoying being near her whenever he could. The thought of which was sweet to a certain degree; or maybe she was just overthinking.

Before long the sexual tension in the air slowly made itself known after a particularly intense kissing scene between two romantically involved characters on the show.

Although she was trying to hold out on engaging in any sexual activity with Itachi for a long as humanly possible, it would be nice to be able to initiate an escapade at least once, since the Uchiha always seemed to be doing the seducing. But then again she'd never been put in a position that made her truly want to her sexuality with enough verity. _I've never really explored my body sexually, or experienced pleasure on a need to know basis._ With Itachi, there was strategic planning that ensured they wouldn't stand even a single diminutive chance at getting caught this early in the premature stage at least. Despite her many fears and anxieties; he was carefully and calculating with his movements each time. Plus, he was exceedingly sexually experienced.

Though their attraction to each other was mutual, Eden summarized that Itachi Uchiha was comprised of nothing but power and lust. Even when he was simply watching television, Itachi Uchiha excluded vast amounts of sexual appeal. Eden wondered what could've attracted him to her. Eden let her eyes peruse over his sleek, manly form seated just inches away.

As usual, his handsome face was set in its nonchalant countenance, his hair was tied back, spicy, mouth watering cologne permeating into the air. Gaze lowering itself against her control, the woman could see the generous outline of his manhood tinting the crisp dress pants. She'd been sneaking glances of it for the past ten minutes from the corner of her eye. It didn't appear that he was aroused but the contained bulge was very noticeable. It was obvious that the man was blessed with a clear facet every man on earth wished to have. It was entirely too hard to be near him and not think dirty thoughts; he just had this pull about him. A pull that she was sure attracted plenty of women.

Little did she know, Itachi was always entirely aware of his surroundings and the individuals in his space. Eden's appraisal of his body was expected, since he was just that perceptive. Not only that but he could plainly tell that she wanted to act on impulse and touch him. He planned on wholeheartedly honoring her request of wishing to move at her own pace. He would not stop her from doing so either. There was only so much temptation he could take.

Eden felt like being reckless but she didn't know what to do; where exactly to start. She would hate for him to reject her if she attempted to initiate sexual contact for the first time. Instead, Eden's wandering appendage slowly glided across the plush surface of the couch unto Itachi's clothed muscled calf, rubbing as innocently as she could.

Outwardly, he appeared unfazed by her actions but internally, the man was practically hungering for any sort of contact between them. The Uchiha raised an elegant brow but did not take his eyes from the screen nor did he comment on her suggestive actions.

Eden's brows knitted together at this. _Am I doing something wrong? Why is he not responding?_

When the man did not negatively react to her actions, she took that as a sign to continue. Eden's dainty, hesitant hand traveled over to the bulge in his slacks, rubbing languidly over the rigidness.

For a brief second, Eden contemplated whether or not she really wanted to do this. There would be no darkness obscuring their vision this time around. Everything would be seen and out in the open for the other to view. The thought of which was indeed scary. But at the same time, she knew they would have to see each other naked eventually.

Brazenly turning her body fully towards him, Eden mentally prepared herself. Eden slowly unbuttoned his shirt, instantly catching a glimpse of his hard, chiseled, hairless lower abdomen. The skin there, sculpted and unblemished. Taking it a step further she reached out to grasp his belt, setting herself to the task of unlatching the buckle. Easing the zipper down she reached inside the fabric, gasping hold of the appendage and pulled it out.

Her fingers curled around the shaft - it was rock hard in her soft hands, like steel over silk, long and girthy. She almost couldn't believe what she was looking at. A quick glance up into his face revealed that intense slitted vermillion were burning into her flushed face. Goosebumps raced over her brown skin at the heated look and she had to resist a shiver threatening to run though her entire body. It was a look she recognized countless times before from this powerful specimen of a man. This was definitely the most audacious she'd ever been with him sexually. He was completely aroused while molten heat was pooling between her thighs.

Shifting on her knees, Eden wanted to know how to please him, how to make him feel pleasure as she had. Swallowing her pride, Eden had to build up the courage to ask.

"How - What… what do I do?" She hesitantly asked.

Itachi was pleasantly surprised to her ask such a thing. He found he could not begrudge her of carrying out the request.

"Tighten your grip." His low timbre urged.

Eden did as instructed, hand closing tighter around the hot pulsing flesh. Flinching when the Uchiha's eyes involuntary closed before reopening. Curiosity then took over as she observed his reaction.

"Stroke it." His voice was soft, yet commanding with an undertone of desire.

From there, the young woman began steady pace stroking up and down the hard veined member. She continued this until sticky, clear secretions began to seep from his slit and down his shaft, astonishing her completely. Eden's inquiring fingers met the flowing pre-cum as she began smearing it up and down his dick.

A random thought suddenly occurred to her, Itachi had placed his mouth down on her before and it felt unbelievably good. She wondered if she returned the favor would he feel some semblance of pleasure as she once had. Leaning down, ass pushed into the air, Eden placed a light feather kiss on the head, before pausing to gauge his response.

Red eyes were glazed over and peering down at her in want, just as she followed up with a series of other kisses. The ghosting caresses on his erection would be repaid in full soon, so she wouldn't have to worry about that.

Those kisses quickly transitioned into hot wet licks making him groan quietly. Her tongue was busying itself exploring every succulent inch, paying special attention to every vein, brushing up over the underside, knowingly taking the murky pre-cum into her mouth for a taste.

Then wrapping soft lips around the bulbous head of his member and giving it a dubious suck making the muscles in his stomach involuntary clenched in subtle surprise both at her anomalous behavior and his own unusual bodily reaction. One hand kneaded into her thick curls as a form of appreciation as well as a grounding method. While the other reached over to rub and play with her ample backside.

Eden had absolutely no idea if she was even doing this correctly, she only ever seen this once in a porno Sara showed her. But she was just too horny to quit now, she was already too far gone to give up. He was going have to take what she was trying to give. From what she could see, he was definitely enjoying her ministrations.

The woman began sucking her way down past the tip, coating his dick in saliva with lustful pulls. After a few moments, she pulled away, gasping for air, before making another attempt at trying again. She was attempting to take every inch deeper and deeper with each suck, tears welling in her eyes. There didn't seem to be an easier way of getting it past her sensitive gag reflex.

Wet sounds rang out into the space as Eden's head settled into a pattern of bobbing up and down in his aroused lap. The delicious suction forcing Itachi to move his hips upwards purely out reflex and not of his own control. Her hot mouth was massaging and stroking his pulsing erection just the way he didn't know he needed until now; he certainly didn't expect her to be so enthusiastic about it. The only problem was that he did not wish to finish in her mouth. Sadly that would have to take place another time. So with great reluctance he uttered a soft "Stop."

Eden pulls away, cum and saliva intermixed with one another dripping down her flushed panting face. She couldn't have imagined just how lewd and dirty she looked in the moment, surprised she hadn't dropped dead from embarrassment. Looking at him now, his eyes had completely darkened.

Itachi inched his face in closer to hers, obviously in an attempt to kiss her. In response, Eden leaned out of reach, a hand coming up to cover her mouth in sheer embarrassment. "Don't."

Itachi said nothing, only offering her a unconcerned look heavily mixed with perceptible arousal. He undoubtedly didn't care about any insecurity she might have felt in that moment for he simply grasped the back of her head, and pulled her back towards him. Her hand subconsciously fell away as he started kissing all her blushing face, in an effort to chase away any sort of apprehension that clinged to her form. Lips brushing over her cheek and down to her lips, Itachi carefully pried her lips open, slipping his tongue in the warm recesses of her mouth. She tasted exquisite, absolutely intoxicating.

Itachi continued to capture the woman's full lips in a hard kiss, while he commenced to lifting her unto his hard lap, hands beginning to caress all over her soft body. His exploring hands ventured around her body, grasping a hold on her behind, sensually kneading it. The man was beginning to realize he was developing a growing fascination with it. Eden moaned against his lips, as he pressed her into securely into the swell being encased by his slacks.

Their mouths met indulgently, while eager hands smoothed over her slender waist, past her ribcage and up toward her voluptuous breasts. Cupping and massaging them delicately whilst she mewled wantonly. Tongues touched meticulously, kisses wet and hungry, with an increasing urgency. The pair were being consumed whole by the desire they had for one another. The passion so captivating that the pair was completely oblivious to everything outside of themselves.

Pulling away, Itachi gave a moment to catch her breath, watching her lust filled expression as his hands smoothly made their way up to rest on her heaving shoulders. Eden soon realized that he was asking permission as he would not proceed further until she gave her approval to continue. Which the woman quietly granted with a small nod, prompting skilled hands to slide the straps of her romper, pulling the fabric down until it was bunched just above her slim waist. She was bra-less, breasts exposed to the cool air of the room, nipples hardened.

The sight of dark areolas igniting an even deeper fire throughout his body. She was so unbelievably gorgeous, a goddess on earth if there ever was one. Itachi bent her backwards as he began devouring her breasts. He sucked at her right breast, slathering the bud in warm saliva and subconsciously squeezing her left one. Then moving on to give its twin the same treatment.

Eden was whimpering and panting out her pleasure. Arms moved from his shoulders to holding his head tightly, fingers twisting in the silky strands.

"Mmmm…"

He had already found various pleasure spots on her sensitive body, spots he would memorize and use to his advance. Her nipples were especially sensitive. A sharp nip and a few licks accurately confirmed this when she cried out. Gentle hands tentatively slipped inside his open dress shirt, smoothing over firm back muscles.

"Ha! Ahhhh."

Her listless expression was doing things to his libido that he had never expected to happen.

Whist she was distracted, Itachi slid a searching hand down past her romper, into her panties, fingers brushing over her clit. He gently inserted a finger into her wet core, shushing her when she jolted and whined, gripping his forearm tightly. The pleasure and the pain causing a sensation she wasn't quite prepared for. Naturally, her walls were soaked and utterly resistant to the fingers invading her taunt passage. Although he'd done this once before, it was not enough time nor experience to be adequately used to it.

Eden felt her inner muscles quiver around his long finger, her body confused yet aching. He was thrusting his fingers back and forth into her tight opening and it was making her breath hitch every time. She was in a state of euphoria her mind could not fully comprehend. His finger had made it impossible to rationalize anything. Especially when he hit a small bundle of nerves that made her release a broken moan, her entire body now squirming in his lap.

Itachi pressed up into the newly found sweet spot, committing it to memory, watching as her eyes closed in bliss.

Eden began rolling her hips down unto Itachi's lap erotically, staring down unashamedly into Itachi eyes moaning throatily as she did so. His red eyes were smoldering, illuminated by the light within the room, observing every reaction that took place on her body. His gaze was so focused, heated lust gathering within his stomach, as his digits continued to sink into her obnoxiously tight core, with a pace intended to throw her world off its axis. Her ecstasy was feeding his lustful appetite.

Grasping a hold on her hand, Itachi brought it back to his flesh before speaking in an authoritative voice.

"If you want relief, I suggest you be willing to give the same." The glint in his eyes dangerous and erotic, telling her that she would not be cumming unless he allowed it. The shift in power was unmistakable.

Leaning up he kissed her moist lips, spreading her lips with his tongue as a small hand found the hot pulsing flesh between their excited bodies, giving it measured pumps. Her soft palm applying more pressure unknowingly, each rough stroke making his breath catch. She began working in earnest to get him off.

He then pulled his lips from hers, pressing his forehead against hers. The stroke of his finger had increased, milking her pleasure spot for all it was worth. The wet squelching sounds were loud and provocative within the space around them.

The warning signs of an orgasm was approaching fast, her thighs were trembling uncontrollably, moans hitting a fever pitch. Her mind reeling, pleasure racing up her spine in waves, eyes heavy lidded.

Pure unadulterated ecstasy crashed through her system, body seized and wound tightly. The convulsions felt as though they would never end.

While his body jerked, and shuttered, hers trembled and clenched. Warm juices covered his the entirety of his hand just was milky white seed covered hers.

God that felt good. The pair remained still for a moment, breaths harsh against the others lips. They had both just satisfied their carnal needs in a gratifying way. The pleasant aftershocks welcome. This was more than just them taking sexual gratification from one another. It was something deeper than physical connection, something deeper than physical attraction, something that couldn't yet be explained.

Eden had to take a moment to catch her breath before she said what she had to say.

"What we just did... was nice. I actually enjoyed it. Those things you do to my body, it makes me feel good but its only to be done when I feel like I'm comfortable enough. I don't wanna feel like I'm being forced to do anything - surely you can understand that."

Itachi said nothing, only capturing her lips with a soft kiss as confirmation. After what had just conspired, he'd give her anything she asked of him.


	14. Chapter 14: Just in Time

**Chapter 14: Just in Time**

 **A/N: I'm back with another chapter after such a seemingly long absence for which I sincerely apologize for. I've had sooooo much going on and I got the biggest case of writer's block concerning this story. Not just that but I'm feeling really discouraged about it. I have a clear direction I want the story to go in, I'm just having a hard time conveying it into writing. But I also allowed my creative juices to flow elsewhere during this period. I recently started another story called** _ **In My Dreams,**_ **feel free to go check it out and tell me what you think in the reviews. Enjoy!**

 _Eden had to take a moment to catch her breath before she said what she had to say._

" _What we just did... was nice. I actually enjoyed it. Those things you do to my body, it makes me feel good but its only to be done when I feel like I'm comfortable enough. I don't wanna feel like I'm being forced to do anything - surely you can understand that."_

 _Itachi said nothing, only capturing her lips with a soft kiss as confirmation. After what had just conspired, he'd give her anything she asked of him._

* * *

He released an inaudible groan within the large opulent space of the hotel room located within the heart of Japan at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in downtown Kyoto. The lavish premium suite was overlooking the Kamogawa River through a panoramic view beyond a spacious balcony. The sun was just beginning to set over the warm picturesque Japanese metropolis city with increasing urgency that naturally wasn't that was a sight he'd observed countless times being raised within the country from boyhood to adulthood.

Sasuke Uchiha sat slouched shirtless against the comfortable plush fabric of the couch, dark spikes displaced wildly, emanating an overpowering air of masculine nonchalance. One of the Uchiha's hands were coiled securely around an expensive glass containing dark colored whisky, the potent liquid slowly turning his wandering thoughts into unchecked lust. Blazing red eyes were hooded and fixated over the two naked forms of the women currently nestled between his parted thighs, taking turns sensually working soft lips and deft tongues over his dick as if it were the finest delight one could ever have the pleasure of tasting.

Having been raised protected and sheltered by a renowned clan as the youngest son of its now former leader it was extremely difficult to shed the arrogance and entitlement that clung to him like a second skin. He remembered the days were he'd idolized Itachi with something akin to blind admiration. Everything that Itachi was he himself strived to be. Everywhere Itachi went, he desired to go. And now after everything that had happened the younger found himself frantically trying to escape that part of his life where he was living under the pretense of naivety and innocence. Aside from that Sasuke just wished that he could give something, anything that would make his elder brother not look at him like an ill-tempered, mutinous brat. Constant discontentment was always permeating and overwhelming his consciousness, the frustration of not knowing the truth when he had a right to was unbelievably infuriating.

He closed his eyes tightly at the memory of finding their dead parents in a pool of blood that one horrific night. The purulence of vacillating emotions sparked a tinge of paralyzing terror and trepidation. No one had any idea about the vicious, monstrous thoughts that furiously set his entire being on fire with just a mere mention. It was hard not to cling unto the pain and hurt of the past, when that was the only thing keeping him going day in and day out. Distancing oneself from others was one of his many coping mechanisms practically the only thing that kept him going all these years and likely would for the coming years.

His mind automatically went back to the confrontation he had with Itachi a few nights ago at the Gala, playing back the events like a movie within his subconscious. Itachi had met his contemptuous gaze evenly, not once indicated that it bothered him in the slightest. It was his eldest brother's signature behavioral response for everything and it never failed to piss him off. The words echoed within his head. _This is a formal event, act like the adult you claim to be, if you cannot conduct yourself in an orderly manner then leave."_ No matter the circumstance or the situation Itachi had always treated him like the foolish naive younger brother that knew nothing. Never once acknowledging his own important station within the clan. Never giving him the explicit details of matters Sasuke knew he should be made aware of. That shit had to change - and it would. Sooner than anyone thought.

* * *

Eden still sat deliciously in Itachi's warm lap, legs still trembling from exertion, the current sensation of throbbing of pleasure slowly dying down between her thighs. Cyan eyes were hooded, face was flustered almost passive, parted lips swollen and moist. Breathing was becoming more shallow and steady as she remained within his passionate embrace, staring heatedly into his burning gaze, unknowingly stirring the lingering effects of salaciousness racing throughout his libidinous body. The longer his dark gaze entrapped hers the more he realized just how much considerable amount of control was being lost. With the sheer extent of filthy things he found himself fantasizing about doing to her body, the Uchiha wasn't so sure that she would be receptive at this point in time. Just performing the actions they had moments prior had taken quite a lot out of her - if her listless expression and breathless panting were any indication.

Itachi had taken note of everything single detail within his perusal. The tantalizing scent of jasmine and another that he couldn't quite put a name to. The lustful, wanton expression on her gorgeous face turning him on more than he would ever admit. The tightening of her warm, wet constricting flesh around his driving fingers. The sight of her coming apart upon his lap, bathing the entirety of his hand in her juices. Moaning and screaming out her pleasure earnestly. It the sweet aphrodisiac, enough to drive him mad with yearning and concupiscence. Itachi Uchiha had never been so ensnared by a woman on this particular level before; to a point where he was hanging on by a thread, where he could not even regulate or control his lust. This both confused and infuriated him, to know that she had no clue of just how much she was affecting him in this way. This specific feeling was indubitably strange but not completely unwelcome either. His sexual domination of this woman. He craved the whole of her. Her entire being. And he would have it.

In many traditional Japanese men's eyes a strong, beautiful woman can only remain so as long as said woman had a man supporting her in some peculiar fashion. In fact, many women were encouraged to marry for money to wealthy partners, be entirely dependent on them. Women were not meant to be seen nor heard by this country's general standards and norms. Presumably, a man of great importance, statue, sophistication, and class. Because of this known fact, many women he encountered ranging from his fiance to the occasional fling were easily reduced to a pitiful display of meekness and pathetic flattery. The amount of bootlicking and obsequiousness he suffered on a daily basis was already excessive enough in that aspect. In this rare, extraordinary instance; Uchiha leader had acquainted himself with a western woman of humble background, one that did not much care for his money nor familial status. She'd made that clear on many occasions prior. He was not inhibited by preconceived notions about any foreign women, least of all this particular young black woman at that. She could never be willing to diminish her self worth to grovel to anyone no matter their station. She was fierce, assertive, mature, and not to mention genuine about all else. He was feeling quite grateful for being made aware of her existence.

For several more moments, the pair merely peered into the other's face until the initial shyness and embarrassment came rushing back into Eden's consciousness. Itachi normal imposing handsome vistage seemed to be enhanced greatly, obsidian orbs emanating desire from the deepest depths of his loins that clearly told her that he was not sated with the explicit acts that they had just engaged in moments before. The realization that she was still sitting atop Itachi's lap with his hand still inside her ruined panties, breasts fully exposed, soft hand still wrapped around his heavy length. His keen eyes studied her frame closely as a tremor raced through her tired body as she cast a glance down between their bodies. The sight nearly stopped her heart. Her small hand was covered in sticky white ribbons, tiny splotches managed to end up on the smooth surface of her stomach. The visual was as captivating as it was alluring it made her face burn. Eden didn't know if she ever wanted to meet his gaze again.

Rather choosing to loosen her hold on his undeterred pulsing hot flesh, bringing her hand closer for an inspection, eyes hesitant and full of curiosity. Watching as white fluid gradually dripped down her soft palm. Shortly afterwards, she flinched as she felt fingers brushing against her sensitive wet folds before they removed themselves from her panties altogether. Itachi's hand was drenched all the way to the wrist. He gave off the impression that he was very impressed as he watched in silent fascination. His red eyes found hers, swiftly arresting her azure stare seeming to see into the very recesses of her soul. She blushed as a result.

Immediately she hastily scrambled stand up. "I'll go get a towel." she whispered.

A hand was quick to stop her ascent, firmly grasping her lower back and coxing her to sit back down. Surprisingly she did not object despite being considerably mortified. She was sure that nothing could make this situation even more embarrassing than it already was. That assumption would prove to be wrong when he wordlessly lifted his soaked hand near her hopelessly confused face. Eyes widening Eden searched Itachi's face for an explanation where she found nothing but potent sensuality upon his gallant features. Before the woman could even poise a serious question, the wet fingers were then placed against her closed mouth.

 _Oh._

Eden inhaled sharply. The woman could not even find the words describe what she was feeling. The realization of what he wanted her to do fully came to fruition. What he was proposing she do was extremely dirty. He wanted her to clean up the mess she made with her mouth. Considering where her mouth had just been a few minutes earlier, this shouldn't have been so surprising.

Eden sheepishly parted her wet orifice, allowing moist digits to slide inside smoothly and rest evenly against her tongue. The fingers were not pushing nor were they retreating. Without having to be told, she tentatively closed her lips around the invading fingers, vividly tasting what closely favored peaches. Only it was sweet like honey. Closing her slightly dazed eyes, she moaned lowly at the taste of it. Drinking in the sweet essence of the warm liquid right off the man's hand, rolling her tongue through his fingers hungrily, intending to suck every bit of the juice off of his hand. Now she understood what she was definitely feeling at the moment...she was aroused. Aroused beyond a reasonable doubt.

And before she could stop herself, Eden was soon licking and sucking the milky white cum from her own fingers with enthusiastic delight. Not in her wildest imagination had she ever pictured herself engaging in such lewd, pornographic activities. Luckily, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it. Besides, it felt good, to be appreciated for once. To be wanted by a handsome man.

Itachi watched the provocative scene with barely concealed relish, narrowed eyes burning the view into his memory permanently. The things he would do to her when given the opportunity...things she couldn't even conceptualize within her untainted mind despite her being an adult.

His head descended and she gasped at the feeling of his breath suddenly at her neck, placing wet kisses against her skin before nipping at it. Blood was practically pounding in her eardrums, lust scorching every fiber of her innocent being. This man was bring out a side of her that she never knew existed.

Leaning forward, Itachi pressed soft kisses against her lips, kissing her deeply while giving them generous laps of tongue, once more sliding his hands over her chest, thumbs brushing lightly over protruding nipples. Eden mewled softly at the sensation, head lulling back once more.

Unfortunately before another steamy session take place on her now over utilized couch, the sound of her phone ringing effortlessly broke through the space.

Eden jumped animatedly within his embrace, visibly pulled out of the deep enthrallment she was previously trapped in. The pair broke apart, one totally unbothered while the other was considerably alarmed. Eden quickly covered her chest with her arms and removed herself from his lap, bustling over to the island counter. As Eden rushed to answer the noisy device, sharingan roved over feminine curves and well endowed backside concealed under the tight thin material called clothing which messily attempted to fix. Smoothing a hand over her tousled hair, she picked up the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she uttered, only to find Jaime on the other end.

" _Hey, Sara left her phone over at your place last night. I just wanted to call and let you know."_

Eden stiffened at this, before chancing a quick glance around the apartment. "Oh okay. Do you want me to bring it over to your apartment or something?"

" _No thanks, we're actually coming right down the street on the way to your apartment to get it now."_

Eden's heart dropped down to her feet upon hearing that, her eyes widening in sheer adulterated fear, mouth falling open in shock.

" _I'm sorry I should've called earlier. My mind's still trying to recover from last night."_

"No are you kidding?" Eden nervously reassured, although it didn't do much in the service of convincing her own self. "It's fine! Everything's...totally fine." she lied. _Nothing was fine._ "Come on over."

" _Okay. We'll be right over."_

The moment the call ended it was like flipping a switch, Eden went into full on panic mode. The woman was running back and forth putting random things in their rightful place all the while desperately trying to fix her appearance. Itachi's sharingan was busy closely examining the range of panicked emotions on her face from his relaxed position on the couch. Clearly, he was not at all bothered by the circumstances, maintaining his calm, indifferent demeanor despite the fact.

Eden was absolutely floored. Not only had she was due for an impromptu meeting with her friends gathering at her house but a man (of which she had yet to tell them about) she was secretly engaging in sexual activities with refusing to leave. The absurdly of the situation made it even worse.

Turning to him she explained the situation in complete and utter terror. "My friends are on their way over here right now! They cannot see you!"

An elegant black eyebrow lifted in derisive questioning. "Besides the obvious reasoning, why should I be concerned about this new development?" He asked, crossing his muscled arms.

Eden gave him an incredulous, wide eyed look. "Why should you be concerned? If they see you here, they're gonna murder you and me!" she stated, gesturing wildly.

"Oh? And what if I don't want to leave just yet? What if I want to stay out in the open?" He taunted, a smirk palpable on his attractive face. The taunting was very uncharacteristic from him, and it unnerved her that he could have a sense of humor at this point in time. Any other time would have been welcome but not now.

"Oh my God! This literally isn't the time!" she remarked, running her hands over her face in agitation. "They'll be here in just a few minutes and you need to be gone by then."

"You didn't answer my question Eden. What if I don't want to leave at this particular moment in time?" His tone tone was teasing and contained a hint of amusement.

"What - what the hell kind of question is that? You gotta go!" She screamed pointing at the door. "Please!"

Itachi stand up from the couch, walking over to bring their bodies extremely close together. Eden glancing up into his face she could feel the heat coming off him in pleasant waves. "What would I get in return? For leaving that is?"

"You get to not be jumped by two overprotective female friends." she condescendingly stated. Eden did not miss him narrowing his red eyes at down at her.

A knock at the door abruptly ended their intense stare off. Eden briefly glimpsed at the door before turning a worried look back at an unmoved Itachi.

"Shit! They're here." she frantically whispered. Twisting her fingers into his clothes, she pulled at his frame vigorously and in vain since he did not move an inch. "Come on...we have to find a window for you to go out of." She was struggling in an attempt to get him out of the living room, yanking and pulling at him to no avail.

"Hurry up! They're literally at the door! Move it." she barked, staring up into his impassive face.

Yet another knock at the door rang out and Sara's distinctive voice behind it called out, "E? Open the freaking door already!"

By this time, Eden was overly frantic and on the verge of an anxiety attack at the prospect of being caught with this man in her house. She was willing to bargain with him for anything just to get him out of sight. "Please, they don't know anything about us and if they do find out, I'd rather them not find out this way." she pleaded desperately.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to, with no questions asked. Just...please go in the back and hide. I don't care where. You just have to be completely hidden. Please, I'm begging you." She had to fight to keep her lip from curling in acute aversion.

Itachi simply stood motionless, merely staring down at her frightened face in quiet musing. To her it might seem as though he was being highly uncooperative but in reality, he was taking the situation into account. Processing all possible ramifications and outcomes. In a half a second, he'd made a decision. This mild inconvenience might prove useful in the future. Wordlessly, Itachi slipped out of her tight grasp and suavely headed towards the hallway leading towards the bedroom with surreal grace.

The action made Eden breathed out a sigh of relief, realizing she still had friends banging at her door, she hurried over to open it. Both Jaime and Sara stood in comfy clothes on her doorstep expectantly.

"Hey." she said, strategically placing a fake smile on her previously flustered face.

"Damn, you finally came to the door three hours later. Good thing this wasn't even emergency of we'd be dead." Sara bantered, rolling her eyes playfully as the pair stepped inside and Eden closed the door.

"Oh shut up."

"It smells good in here." Jaime says, unknowingly pulling Eden out of her racing thoughts.

"Well, I just finished cooking Jambalaya."

Jaime feigned fake hurt on her face as she said, " You bitch. You cooked and you didn't call us? I think you should really learn to share sometimes."

Eden failed to find any humor in the statement since she was currently struggling under the false pretense of acting normal. Normal like she wasn't hiding a whole man in her house almost like a person harboring their fugitive lover from the authorities. The thought was oddly thrilling as it was shocking. _Since when had she become this fucking sneaky? And for a man no less?_ Her life seemed like it was turning into a wattpad story.

Despite it being completely forced, Eden laughed aloud. "Why? So all my food can get eaten up in a day? I think not."

"Jaime, I don't even know why you asked, you know she'd stingy as hell when it comes to food."

"I'm not stingy I just know not to share any with _you_."

"Well the food's gonna get eaten anyway. Don't act like you don't eat like a starving grown ass man who hasn't had any food for months."

"Even if that was physically possible, you'd have to admit you're still over exaggerating."

"Yeah but not by much." Jaime shrugged.

"Fuck you." Eden said as she walked off into the kitchen area, sticking her middle finger up for effect.

Sara ran a frustrated hand over her tired face. "My life is starting to be so boring. It's not as faced paced as it used to be. And to top it off, I'm getting a serious case of baby fever. One of you need to go ahead and get pregnant so I can be an auntie."

Eden gave her a look. "Is it crack? Is that what you smoke? You smoke crack?"

"She's smoking something and that shit is strong as hell." Jaime answered.

"Gotta be. "

"Kids are not that bad."

Eden just gave her a look. "Do you have kids money? No? I didn't think so."

"A child would break my pockets faster than that the university semester tuition. What makes you think I'm even at that stage in my life or better yet, what makes you think I even want kids? Jaime questioned.

"You and Eden seem like the mothering type. While I'm strictly auntie material."

"Uh huh…"

"I'm barely taking care of myself as an adult."

"That's right. We're ballin on a budget over here. I don't know about you."

Sighing, Sara stood and made her way from the kitchen, much to the surprise of Eden who gaped at her in a mix of confusion and shock. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." she stated nonchalantly.

Eden's heart gave a great pound.

"Okay." Eden replied, outwardly calm, but inwardly freaking out. _Shit! Shit! SHIT!_ Her mind was going blank, trying and failing to come up with a reasonable, non suspicious excuse why she couldn't allow her friend to go near the back of the apartment. Instead, she watched miserably as Sara continued on towards the bathroom, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

Sara silently watched the movement in perplexed bewilderment. "Eden, are you alright?"

Her nervous friend's head snapped back in her direction. "Yeah...I'm good."

"Are you sure?" she interrogated, lifting a curious brow. "Don't think I haven't noticed how strange you've been acting lately."

Eden was taken aback. "Strange like how exactly?"

The expression on Jaime's face told it all, her brows were creased, eyes filled with strong emotion. She was really concerned. "I don't know. I just got a feeling...something's off. And you know I trust my gut feeling more than anything else."

Eden was quick to reassure her saying, "Jai, I told you everything's fine. I swear." Silently praying Jaime couldn't sense the discomfort in her voice and tension ingrained into her frame. Whenever Jaime's attention was elsewhere, Eden cast nervous glances towards the direction of the dimly lit hall, she had no way of seeing adequate from her current position. The past few weeks of keeping secrets was slowly starting to weigh on her, it was emotionally draining but now wasn't the right time to disclose her big secret just yet. She needed more time. For now, she settled on remaining calm and changing the subject.

"I thought y'all would be gone by now."

"Our flight leaves early tomorrow morning. We've just making sure we have everything together first."

"Just let me know what time I'll go to the airport terminal with you. To see you guys off since it'll be the last time I see y'all for a while."

Jaime's face lit up at that prospect before morphing into one of puzzlement the longer she gazed at her best friend. "Hey...Eden you got a little something on your face." she said, gesturing towards her own confused features. "It looks like cream or something."

Eyes widening, Eden lifted a searching hand to the surface of her face, lips grazing at her cheeks then her lips. Finding a tiny speck of moisture at the corner of her mouth, the source of which she knew and recognized from the moment her finger touched it. It would appear that she hadn't completely cleaned Itachi's essence off her face as she'd thought.

"Oh! Yeah...It's just...um…" Eden scrambled for a plausible explanation. "It's just frosting! I had a cinnamon bun earlier. It must've gotten all over my face."

"Must have been a really good cinnamon bun then."

"Yeah. It was." she nodded. _If only she knew._

A loud scream startled the women out of their wits enough that they jumped up and dashed towards the hallway entrance with a quickness that should've surprised them both. Only both of them were solely concerned with one thing and that was protecting their friend, who seemed to be in some kind of unknown danger.

Eden was so scared that her stomach seemed to have jumped into her ribcage, along with a massive adrenaline rush of panic that made her lightheaded. Her life was literally flashing before her eyes. This time her mind seemed to not want to short circuit, working vehemently to scrape together a proper explanation. God knows the woman hadn't expected them to discover her recklessly kept (at least on her part) secret in such as deceitful, cringeworthy way.

Out of the blue Sara whipped around the corner so quickly it made the other two shriek aloud. "Oh my God! I just killed the biggest fucking spider known to man. You should get the apartment manager to hose this place dow-" She stopped talking once she saw the spooked looks on their faces. Both wide eyed and panting. "What?"

"What do mean what? You screamed like someone was trying to kill you!" Eden yelled, clearly rattled by the interaction.

Sara crossed her arms stubbornly, saying, "If you had seen that spider...you would've screamed too."

Eden ran a relieved hand through her hair, breathing evenly in an effort to slow her heart rate down from where it had accelerated in her chest cavity. This girl nearly gave her a heart attack over a spider. While it was partial to her normal idiotic behavior, considering Sara had done much worse in the past, basically the tip of the iceberg. Not that her reaction wasn't justified, since most people were afraid of the eight legged creatures but it was just the circumstance around it that scared her the most. Eden had no idea if Itachi was actually found a window to leap from or was still lurking around. Nevertheless, it was still a huge risk to have all three in one place at the same time. She decided that her best bet was to get her friends out of the apartment as soon as possible.

"The only reason I ran over here was because Eden ran first. Frankly the look on her face scared the shit outta me."

Sara rolled her eyes, mostly to mask the amusement dancing in them. "Whatever...where's my phone charger?" she asked, moving into the living room area.

"It's plugged into the wall by the shelf." Eden pointed out, watching as she received the item she came over to get in the first place.

"Do you guys want me to fix you a plate?" She wasn't surprised when both women wasted no time approving of the notion. Eden then fetched two to-go plates from the small kitchen pantry, before grabbing a spoon and start shoveling food into the plates. By the time she finishes and hands them the plates, her friends had begun their usual habitual argument about nothing. Eden merely chuckled, walking to the door after saying her polite goodbyes. Leaning her head against the cold, hard surface of the door, Eden felt a feeling of ease come over her. _That was so close Too close._

Pushing herself away from the frigid exterior, Eden turned away only to walk into a warm, unmoving surface, that could be likened to a brick wall. She wasn't frightened, however, since she was very familiar with this surface in particular. As opposed to yelling at him for still being in her apartment, Eden only stood chest to chest with him, looking into his now black eyes. There had been a question lingering in the back of her mind for the longest time, now presented an opportunity to receive plausible answer.

"Why do you always sneak anyway from work to come here?" she asked quietly.

Itachi's sleek, gentlemanly voice provided her a perfectly respectable response. "I am CEO and proprietor of a major company, I don't have to sneak away from anything. I simply walk out."

"Oh."

A vibration from his breast pocket drew his attention. It wasn't a call but an alert. The Uchiha heir was scheduled to appear at a state of affairs meeting this afternoon.

Time never seemed to be on their side.

Eden's face fell. "Let me guess...it has something to do with work."

An entrepreneur did not work a conventional nine to five occupation, they did not even possess a normal habitual schedule that required a methodical, systematic way of operating. In fact, their schedule was always subject to change with various sorts of work and new pursuits. They could work long extended hours, coupled with brief meeting with clients or have to travel on a prolonged business trip. In addition to that, there were a number of other business demands and ventures that needed attention along with strategic planning with various business associates.

A ghost of a smile made its way to his lips. "You're correct."

"Oh I know." The pair had yet to move out from under the others embrace, seemingly savoring the moment before it ended, though neither would ever be willing to admit that. Neither was willing to acknowledge the intimate weighty, feelings they had for one another, content to pass it off as just physical attraction. They were becoming attached to one another. Powerful arms wrapped themselves around her, bringing their bodies even closer.

"Shouldn't you be going? You don't want to keep anyone waiting do you?" Eden asked softly.

Bringing his head down until their foreheads touched, Itachi spoke these soft words to her. "If I want them to wait...then they'll wait." The two stood motionlessly together until Itachi finally stepped away, releasing Eden from his hold. Before he walked out the door, he bellowed. "As you may know, time seems to have a vendetta us. I've never been interrupted this many times before I met you."

Eden took his words in consideration and she was inclined to agree.

The man's eyes slowly slid to hers, inky depths gleaming with a familiar ardor, ardor that often sent heat rushing into her belly. "One thing I can say for certain is that when given the proper opportunity - I'll make sure it won't happen again."

* * *

"Did you hear, Miyata Masago and Hashira Tadao are supposedly more than just friends. According to the latest gossip that is." Ayako claimed behind her peach colored fan.

The group of wealthy female socialites were seated in a beautiful, secluded area of a courtyard located in the back of the Hirano's grand mansion. The area sat smack dab in the middle of an abundant yet colorful garden. The women were indulging in various amounts of expensive wines and finger foods spread out on the table. Various uniformed servants were placidly standing off nearby in a straight line awaiting any request to be made to them. Be it refilling glasses or bringing new refreshments to the occupied table. The staff were quiet and methodical when moving about to complete their assigned tasks.

"Are you quite sure? I could never see them being a perfect match for each other. I mean she's just so...so... _ghastly_. And that god awful hair color doesn't even begin to do her justice." Kaguya pointed out before taking another sip from her glass.

The woman sat her drink down on the table to lean over it fervently. "God yes! I spoke to Shirai at the cabaret last weekend and she said she saw them at the Pontocho Misoguigawa that Thursday afternoon. She says the woman ordered a chocolate marquise with berries and pistachio cream."

The other three women gasped collectively in disbelief, placing perfectly manicured hands against their chest. Expressly appalled.

"Well that's to be expected. You know what class of people she hails from, they're practically the lowest of the low. Her father's barely a middle class businessman as specified by the social hierarchy. What would Miyata possibly know about prestige?" Shizuka laughed in her rich, snobbish voice.

"The woman's virtually a scapegoat; the poster child for pathetic."

The rest of the women giggled and nodded at the proclamation.

"I mean, she and Hashira can have their little affair all they want. It's not like he's gonna put a ring on her finger." The Hirano heiress continued, positioned chastely on her makeup covered face, dressed in a tight fitting ensemble. "She just a plaything, something he uses to amuse himself for the time being."

She sat back in her chair and lifted her glass up purposely, the large engagement ring glistening under the light although they were sitting under the shade. In her mind, a diamond rock this marvelous needed to be shown off every day of every second. It was a direct symbol of her impeccable status.

"Speaking of rings...someone's about to become a married woman soon." said Reika with a bright smile as she leaned across the table towards the elated Shizuka who returned the boasting, gleaming smirk, oddly thrilled that she was now the source of the girl gossip.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little envious of you Shizuka." Kaguya noted. "I mean look at you...you're finally marrying the man of your dreams."

"Oh...don't be. You can find yourself a man like Itachi somewhere in the world. He just won't be a Uchiha that's all." the heiress said, holding out her glass that a servant swiftly scurried over to fill with amber liquid then bowing respectfully.

Reika leaned back in her chair in silent contemplation before asking. "So...what's it like? Being engaged to one of the richest, most sought after man in all of Japan?"

Shizuka's expression faltered a bit upon hearing that particular question. She'd never been asked that question before. _What was it like being engaged to Itachi Uchiha?_

For her - it felt like she was floating, floating every second of every day. It was like a dream...an intense dream where she was safe and supported, wrapped in every deep facet of serenity known to man. The feeling itself was so hard to even put into words. The woman knew it was everything she'd ever wanted since she was a child, that she knew in her heart. Only, it was just not everything she'd expected it to be.

While she was a very emotional, expressive person, Itachi, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Like any other man, he wasn't without his flaws. Her raven haired lover, was often cold at times and somewhat closed-off emotionally even before this parents untimely death - and yet he still had this magnetic quality about him. The possessed a strong irresistible mien that she knew for a fact made women swoon with little to no effort on his part. Add an abundance of wealth, good looks, and ties to royalty along with distinguished birthright. Itachi Uchiha was more that the full package. After all, who doesn't love a handsome man with so much power at his disposal. Itachi Uchiha was known to take lovers, temporary sexual partners from time to time to satisfy his lust but they never really lasted beyond a day or two. When it was all said and done, she would be his loyal, loving consort. His intended. For this reason, she was to be placed at a higher station than any other woman that had been in the Uchiha's life, past or present.

"Oh its pure bliss." she explained animatedly, lovingly staring at the ring on her finger. "We were made for one another. Being with him is like a dream come true to me." Her eyes staring off longingly into the distance. "He'd do anything I'd ask of him; give me anything I want."

The other women at the elaborate table melodramatically sighed with genial contentment, already inclined to agree with the woman's ecstatic words.

The dark haired woman soon raised her glass into the air, promoting the others to follow suit. "Cheers to a happy life of luxury. And the men in the world eager to spoil."

"Cheers." The rest agreed in unison.

* * *

The rush of people in the crowded airport terminal both departing and arriving was mind boggling. It was expected, however, since the airport was a place of incessant activities that carried out nonstop. People were busy rushing to exits or simply walking into the multiple entrances, or standing in very long lines.

"I'm really gonna miss y'all. Now I'll be here all by myself." Eden stated as she took turns hugging both friends.

"You're so dramatic." Jaime chuckled. It's just for summer break, a little over a month and a half. Don't act like we're leaving forever."

"Do you know how slow time passes when you live in a different country than the one you grew up in? Over a month is forever to me."

"Well...hopefully it'll go by quick." Jaime assured as they watched Sara struggle with the conveyor belt baggage claim. "We'll be back before you know it."

Even though Eden smiled and nodded, she really wasn't convinced. This was going to be the longest month and a half without them ever. She was not looking forward to it. After carefully watching them board the plane and waving them goodbye, Eden began the lonely trek back to her one bedroom apartment, where thankfully no Itachi Uchiha would be waiting for her. The woman knew she couldn't get too hopeful about not seeing him just yet, since she did have to work a night shift at the estate later on. She wasn't looking forward to that either.

Stuck in her thoughts and walking groggily down the empty street, she shuffled over to the front entrance of the apartment complex's lobby. Gripping the heavy door handle to her building, a small whimper made Eden pause in her efforts. _It kinda sounded like a baby._ Straightway, her eyes started to look around, searching for the source of the distressed cry. In the corner of her vision, she noticed a small brown box moving aimlessly across the surface of the ground.

"What the hell is that?" she muttered, brows furrowing.

A few seconds passed before she summoned up enough courage to get close enough to check the mysterious, moving box out. Under it there was a little white and brown puppy with gorgeous big blue hues that were staring up into her similar ones, happily wagging its tail. She tried to sidestep the little thing but had preoccupied itself by sniffing and jumping between her legs, nipping at her heels. It was certainly a playful, enthusiastic little thing. It couldn't have been no more than a few weeks old by the looks of it. A closer inspection showed that he had a visible limp and was having trouble standing on his left back leg.

Leaning down, Eden lightly scratched him behind the ears. "Hey little guy. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" The dog merely licked at her hand, ears raised, tail still wagging furiously.

It didn't appear to have an identification collar around its neck so there was no possible way it was domesticated or home trained. The question of how he ended up under a cardboard box in front of her building was a conundrum. The responsible thing to do would've to wait for his owner to come for him but deep down in some part of her mind, she knew no one was coming from him. He was all alone out here. The thought immediately tugged at her heartstrings. She couldn't leave this tiny, dirt covered and injured puppy out here all alone. She'd never forgive herself.

Therein lied the problem, her apartment sadly did not allow pets like cats and dogs and unless this puppy could turn into a goldfish then he couldn't possibly be brought into the lobby area. Him being seen would create a problem. Luckily she had a plan for that. Glancing around anxiously and making sure no one was looking, Eden carefully pulled the large purse from her shoulder, she picked the puppy up softly and placed him in the bag, arranging him in a way where he could be comfortable, at least until she made it to her apartment. Venturing through the lobby, she finally arrived at her apartment door, the dog seemed to understand this as he began to move more energetically with the bag.

"Just hold on, we've almost in." she voiced quietly, slipping her key into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door. Eden hurried inside the apartment and shutting the door behind her, breathing a sigh of relief. Placing the purse on the floor, she watched as the dog practically jumped out, plodding around the apartment, sniffing curiously at every possible object it could. Generally, it seemed very excited to be situated in a new environment. Most dogs would be nervous.

"You better not pee on anything in my house. Do you understand me?" she scolded, although she knew the dog couldn't possibly understand a word she was saying.

Much to her surprise, the puppy ran over as soon as he heard her voice, standing on its haunches and looking up at her, it's head turning as if it were confused. The sight was so cute, Eden had to resist the urge to gasp by clenching her hand tightly. Instead she settled for crouching low, rubbing at his soft fur, grateful that it wasn't matted or too unkempt.

"I guess you'll be staying here...at least until I can find you another home. I'll get you cleaned up and later give you some food." she cooed to it. And its response was to run in a circle and brief chase its tail. "Mmmhh, let me see…" Eden picked the puppy up to examine its underside, clicking her tongue at the finding. "So you're a boy. I thought so."

The puppy merely stared back at her, presumably in wonder.

"You need a name. You can't just live here without having one...so. I think I'll name you Maddox. You look like a Maddox." she nodded.


	15. Chapter 15: Punishment

**Chapter 15: Punishment**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry my updates are spreading out longer than usual, my life is leaving me with little leisure time everyday. A lot went into writing this chapter and with this comes a drastic change. The story will start to shift into more dark, explicit territory complete with a fed up, sexually frustrated Itachi Uchiha. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!**

" _I guess you'll be staying here...at least until I can find you another home. I'll get you cleaned up and later give you some food." she cooed to it. And its response was to run in a circle and brief chase its tail. "Mmhh, let me see…" Eden picked the puppy up to examine its underside, clicking her tongue at the finding. "So you're a boy. I thought so."_

 _The puppy merely stared back at her, presumably in wonder._

" _You need a name. You can't just live here without having one...so. I think I'll name you Maddox. You look like a Maddox." she nodded._

* * *

Life certainly had a strange way of doing things, like bringing new people and unanticipated circumstances into your life without warning. Leaving you with little to no time to make any proper preparations Eden thought as she observed the tiny overly jubilant puppy move around the small apartment, tail making its full body wag.

The longer she stood there in silence she found herself wondering just how in God's name had possessed her to bring a stray dog into her apartment that didn't allow pets. It was a stupid decison and yet, she couldn't find herself regreting the choice at all, you had to a have a heart of stone to leave an abandaned puppy outside to starve to death in these temperatures. It just wasn't right and she didn't have that many alternatives. Quite apart from the fact that puppies were no doubt one of the most adorable things on the planet. The only option left was to help him adjust to his temporary new home so to speak, practically a major lifestyle adjustment.

Eden spent a few more minutes watching him as he sniffed around the space, possibly looking for a designated potty spot or an item to chew on which she really, really hoped he wasn't actually doing. She had no intention of cleaning up pee or having to throw away chewed up objects.

"Maddox?" She called out to him softly, surprised when he turned his head in her direction, rapidly moving back and forth, ears lifted in wonder. Honestly, that was a good sign, although he didn't understand it at this point in time, he was starting to recognize his name.

Despite this plus, a new realization came to mind of just how ill-prepared she was to properly care for him. She had no puppy kibble, no dog bed, no leach, no anything. In addition to that she needed to learn and be able to predict his behavior, personality traits, and temperament. Needless to say, there had to be some form of dog proofing such as keeping certain items off the floor like shoes and get him an appropriate chew-toy. Find a good vet and take him to get a check up.

Never in a million years did she think she would become a mom so soon - a dog mom at that. She imagined it was like taking care of a human child - there was some much that went into the process like patience and training. This wouldn't be easy by a long shot and it wasn't going to happen over night. That's why it was important to be proactive rather than reactive Eden took into consideration as Maddox ran over to nip playful at her feet. Smiling as she picked him up, Eden sat down on the couch with him in her arms, gently rubbing his soft fur.

"Gosh just what am I gonna do with you?" She mused, to which the puppy's response was to yawn sleepily. "A nap would sound good right about now."

She was due for an afternoon shift in about four hours and she was not looking forward to it. There was no harm in taking a short nap beforehand besides, she'd have to run to the nearest pet store and get everything she needed for her new housemate, even if she emptied her entire bank account it wouldn't bother her. She just wanted Maddox to feel comfortable and secure here with everything he needed. Walking into her room with Maddox securely in her arms, she quickly fastened a blanket into makeshift bed for him, which she placed on the floor near her bed. As gently as she could, he laid him down unto the blanket, smiling when he circled it one good time before snuggling into the warm fabric.

Afterwards Eden removed her shoes as quietly as she could so as not to disturb her now sleeping puppy. He hadn't so much as flinched, she wished she could fall asleep that fast. Unfortunately for her it took, a hundred sleeping positions, an unlimited amount of time, and damn near a sacrifice to the Gods for her to even keep her eyes closed. Cozily settling under the covers, Eden listened to Maddox's light, steady breaths lull her to sleep. It seemed that she wouldn't have any trouble falling asleep after all.

* * *

There was a big fancy event being held tonight at the Uchiha Manor. How did Eden know exactly? From the moment she stepped inside the manor for her work shift, she caught sight of various servants ripping and running around lavishly embellishing particular rooms and areas of the house with extravagant decorations. Adding to the grand manor's already excessive opulence. This was the most activity she'd ever seen in the estate regarding the servants. Everyone was moving orderly about much like worker ants in a colony, only focused on getting their specific tasks done with efficiency. Whether it was arranging floral centerpieces or setting up tables, the ultimate goal was creating a sophisticated ambiance where potential guests could enjoy the venue.

Even stranger still, she had yet to catch a glimpse of Itachi, which shouldn't have been so surprising given that he often was away on business during her shifts. Not that she wanted to see him or anything, it was just an observation. When she finally decided to ask Mei what was going on, the girl had enthusiastically explained that a soiree was being held at the manor this evening and would carry on until later into the night. At least someone was in good spirits. Though honestly, she was grateful there was someone she could converse with while the event took place, otherwise she'd feel even more lonely and out of place than usual. Almost like a work friend at an office job.

Standing near the kitchen, Mei was careful instructing her on how to properly serve and deal with the various guests that would be attending the event tonight.

"There is absolutely no eye contact and no speaking unless spoken to. When and if spoken to, make your answer short and precise." she scrupulously explained. "Which task you are given complete it quickly and efficiently. That is all."

Eden's brow furrowed. "That's not very... _broad_." But then again, she'd heard the very same regulations from Lady Kanade the first day she started her training.

"Oh? Would you like me to explain it some other way?" Mei, taking the statement seriously asked innocently. Her naivety was something Eden had come to become accustomed to over time.

"No. I get it. I just gotta follow the rules and not mess up apparently." she sighed.

 _Easier said than done._

When patrons started arriving in limousines and luxury cars, she felt her anxiety spike. As an employee of the rich elite, she would have to be on the floor tonight to serve. Be out in the open under all their stares and scrutiny. And she hated feeling judged.

Based on Eden's occasionally unreliable estimate, there were roughly 100 people occupying the spacious, well-lit ballroom, sipping wine, gossiping and mingling among the crowd while soft music was being played by a small orchestra on a slightly raised platform in the corner of the room. The Uchiha manor's ballroom was a marvel all on its own, with a tremendous arched ceiling that displayed artistic murals, masterful designs. Brilliant light cascading from the crystal chandeliers that had guests squealing with delight every five minutes, oohing and ahhing at every possible interval as if they simply believe that they were even allowed to step foot inside the magnificent estate. Judging by how both men and women were impeccably dressed in expensive clothing, the partygoers in this case were likely to be Japan's high society demographic of people. The men wore diverse ranges of black suits and smoked cigars while the women were clad in sparkling dresses and furs placed glamorously over their shoulders. Obviously a great deal of the people were business associates and people with tons of influence.

As head housekeeper of the estate, old Lady Kanade was preoccupied giving orders and directing the scurrying servants in the kitchen area where the chefs were bustling to prepare a splendid dinner. Things had to be absolutely perfect tonight, there could be no mistakes made.

Eden along with a number of others were charged with walking around offering drinkings on a round silver platter. How would one feel having hordes of jewel-encrusted gawking strangers staring at her like she would spout wings at any moment. Just how was she going to get through tonight?

* * *

Itachi Uchiha in all his dashing glory, attire consisting of a well-fitted, stylishly cut black tuxedo that fit his body perfectly. The Uchiha heir could be seen in the middle of the floor with a beautiful woman attached to his arm exchanging pleasantries with visitors who had wasted no time gathered around him. The woman in question with a faceful of makeup and wearing an extravagant bright kimono was currently preening and gossiping was his fiancee Shizuka Hirano who was all too happy to receive any attention having little to no trouble butting in every conversation he had with any guest that approached him. Unknowingly grating on his nerves the longer she stood near him.

Despite the fact that she was only a guest at this event, the way she clung to the Uchiha made it seem as if the pair were hosting the event together which was untrue. Having deserted her now exhausted father after dragging him around the ballroom to proudly introduce her to unfamiliar faces, the woman quickly sought him out only to interlock herself to his frame lovingly the moment she laid eyes on him. If he were honest with himself, Shizuka was nothing more than a purebred bitch that her father fully expected him to breed the moment they were married and she hopped in his bed. Hopefully, she would turn her attention elsewhere and unlatch herself from his person soon, so he would not have to resort to embarrassing himself nor her in front of such a crowd with so many important people and influences. With the clan elders and various politicians in attendance it would not spell well for the Uchiha clan's image.

He'd spotted Kisame along with some of his clan members in the room some time ago, it eased his irritated consciousness a bit. The man had been watching gleefully as Shizuka did her best to infringe on his neutral mood by annoying him in the public view, snickering shrewdly as Itachi's mood darkened knowing he was not one to make a scene. Besides the majority of the people in attendance tonight were here to sniff out any and all unusual behavior and spread unnecessary gossip. The Uchiha Clan already had enough of that as it was without having to add more unto it.

* * *

After about three hours of mingling, many of the guests in the ballroom had left, leaving only a few significant people who remained for a private dinner taking place in the dining hall. Eden along with a handful of other servants were tasked with serving them. Something of which she had a bad idea about and couldn't for the life of her understand why.

The moment Eden entered the dining room with an expensive bottle of champagne carefully placed on a silver tray, she could see the looks of astonishment and hear the subtle gasps once they beheld her appearance. Evidently, they'd never seen anyone that looked like her, people of a darker complexion than they were. The woman could say she was surprised, these were the snobby, rich aristocracy of Japan after all, it wasn't like they entertained anyone that wasn't of an upper class nor of a different race. But to see one here - in the Uchiha estate? Practically unheard of.

Only after about a few seconds did the stares start to get uncomfortable. Some of the stares were of genuine curiosity, others somewhat distasteful, and the rest were full of something she could not ascertain at the moment. Even when she leaned over to pour one woman a glass of liquid, she noticed out of her peripheral that the woman was leaning away from her - as if she didn't want Eden to make contact with her physically. It was demeaning. How some were treating her like a second class citizen or a disease. It wasn't long before quiet whispers began at the table, undoubtedly gossiping about her.

Not surprisingly, she could hear one overly peculiar man at the table murmuring to another woman sitting next to him at the table. "It's the very first instance I've ever laid eyes on such a unique specimen like her in Japan." Almost immediately Eden could feel his eyes racking over her entire form. "That skin...almost like melted caramel. I've never seen one up close."

The woman was quick to offer a rebuttal. "She could be nothing more than a servant in the Uchiha household. I'm quite surprised they welcome her kind here."

"Oh, she **must** be a gifted servant for the Uchiha of all people to employ her." He replied, eyes lighting up with mirth. "Well when Itachi Uchiha tires of her...I'll gladly pay him in full for her services. Just think of the attention I'm sure to gather with a woman like that in my stead. I'll be the center of attention within my circle of friends."

Eden's mouth stretched into a thin line, a clear sign of her aggravation. These wretches were talking about buying her and showing her off like a showpony as if she wasn't a human being with thoughts and a consciousness. The objectification of black bodies had been going on since slavery in the US and was now ingrained in their everday life though most who carry it out feel like it's a compliment of some kind. She wanted to punch the life out of them. Only she wasn't fool enough to think she could get away with such a thing. Itachi Uchiha would not allow it who speaking of which was sitting at the head of the table. Next to him was a gorgeous woman dressed in a beautiful kimono. Like many of the people at the table, the woman gave her a slight look of what she would call inquisitiveness before promptly dismissing Eden all together from her notice in favor of turning her attention to Itachi. The sight left Eden with a weird feeling bubbling in her chest, unknown emotion in her stomach. She wasn't inclined to let the sensation linger any longer than it had to.

Before Eden could let any more arbitrary thoughts run rampant in her confused mind, a voice quickly put an end to it. The woman silently chattering with the man continued with her disparagement of Eden's character by snorting and turning her nose up. "Surely, you don't want a foreigner that looks like that in your household, she's sure to starle any guest that steps foot into it."

"Nonsense, there will be some initial shock but soon many will be flocking to see her." He said. "I'm sure of it." He then commenced to raising his glass, signaling that he needed another drink poured. As much as Eden wanted to ignore him, she knew she could not since the other maid had already retreated into the kitchen to retrieve another bottle of champagne and deep down she felt like he only wanted her to serve him a drink. So with great reluctance Eden scampered over to his side of the table to pour him a glass much to his enjoyment.

Naturally, Eden expected him just to observe her up close while she filled his glass and not began running his grimy hands over her person. "My my such soft skin." he uttered, as he brushed a cold hand over hers. Frowning, Eden withdrew away from him slightly, mostly in an attempt to get him to stop touching her without speaking a word. Sadly her attempts were met with even more impertinent behavior. When his fingers reached her hair and began playing with a lone curl near her ear, Eden uncomfortably shed away from his advances. Once again, this did not deter him from stopping his intrusive actions. Touching a black woman's hair was just one of the ways they were denied agency in society. Not giving them the space they were entitled to, disrupting their efforts to simply exist without being treated like they're strange. It was okay to find a black woman's hair fascinating but it should be kept at just that _fascination_ and not resort to physical touch. This common microaggression could only serve to fuel her temper, tipping past her breaking point.

"No...just...don't…STOP!" she screamed at him, eyes blazing like the fires of hell.

The entire table went silent, all movements promptly ceasing all eyes had landed on the pair and where observing the interaction with a sort of perturbed stupor. That is until a familiar hand grasped Eden's in quick reprimand, bowing apologetically in the process.

"Master Uchiha, I severely apologise for this servant's behavior." Kanade stated. "I accept full responsibility for this mishap."

Itachi didn't offer a response merely inclining his head at her words, granting permission for the old woman to lead Eden out of the room altogether, passing by Mei and other servants who gave her a sympathetic glance. The patrons at the table seemed to breathe a sigh of relief but not before a smooth voice recaptured their attention.

"Mr. Noda." Itachi's stoic baritone cut through the air, making every head at the table turn to give him their full undivided attention. The previously handsy man paled in his seat, face losing all color under the Uchiha's unwavering gaze.

Many of the guests had shifted on their chair, no doubt feeling the charged negatively air in the room.

"It would behoove you to keep your hands to yourself. Those under my employment are not here for your appraisal or amusement."

"Yes sir! I apologize for my actions."

"Are you purposely attempting to disrespect my house?"

The man nervously stammered over his words. "Not at all Mr. Uchiha! In fact I was only…"

"Oh Itachi-kun!" Shizuka purred from her place beside him at the table. "Let's not make a big fuss about it, there's no harm done. After all, it's just the help - in fact I'm sure she's more that grateful to even have this job in the first place. Let's not ruin a marvelous celebration just because there was a little accident on the part of a lowly maid." She finished running her over his on the tabletop, smiling brightly.

* * *

"Do you have the slightest idea of what you've done child?! Because you could not follow simple instructions your actions have disgraced the Master in front of his honored guests." Kanade furiously scolded, normal countenance nowhere to be seen only subtle rage palpable.

Eden almost couldn't believe her ears, couldn't exactly comprehend what she was hearing. Not that she had expected anyone to be on her side about this, but she surely hadn't anticipated being yelled at about the issue in a vacant hallway. _She'd dishonored his family by standing up for herself. What a load of bullshit._ "What was I supposed to do, let him pet all over me like I'm an animal? No. I will never be okay with something like that!"

"I have told you over and over that you cannot take such things personal when it comes to this job child! You cannot fault people for how they treat you when they do not know any better! He simply had not seen a person of your race before. His response, though ignorant was to be expected."

Jaw dropping, disbelief quickly spread across her features. It was as if she'd been living in the twilight zone for the past month. So much had been said and happening to her that she honestly didn't know how much more of this she could possibly take. Not only that but the older woman had never yelled at her before if she was being truthful with herself - it really hurt her feelings.

"So that makes it alright?", she quietly asked. "For him to talk about and pet me like an exotic zoo animal?"

"Child…"

"Stop calling me a child! I am an adult woman dammit!" she snapped.

No, you are an adult that acts like a stubborn, disobedient child. Which is why I will address you as such until you learn how to behave like an adult." The old woman shot back making Eden's lips curl in agitation. "You are not to acknowledge any anyone in this estate without the Master Uchiha explicit permission under any circumstances. This you know!"

"How am I supposed to feel when a stranger touches me inappropriately while taking about buying me for aesthetic purposes?! Listen there are a lot of things I can put up with on this job but unfortunately this isn't one of them. I don't give a damn about their money or their suits! I won't anyone treat me like that! It's unforgivable. Do you know just how long I've had to deal with bullshit like that? Huh?! My whole fucking life that's how long!" Eden screamed in rage. "And then having to go to another country just to experience the same damn thing. It's infuriating! You don't know what's it's like so you can't tell me how to feel! So you can yell at me all you want, I will never be sorry for standing my ground."

Kanade was taken aback at her words, visibly disturbed by the young woman's words, watching as unwanted tears started to well up into her eyes. Mostly because she knew they held truth; the old woman could not put herself in Eden's shoes to know what it was like to be her...to be in her skin.

"If it is how you say, then why have you not learned how to properly deal with such crudeness after all this time."

Eden balled her hands up, gaze falling to the floor. "Because it's not my responsibility to deal with others internalized prejudice towards me."

The pair stood in relative silence for what felt like an eternity until Kanade turned away, staring down the opposite hall. "I have placed my trust in you for a reason, Eden." Eden gasped in surprise, this was the very first time she'd heard the woman use her actual name. "Not only that but I have placed high expectations for since the moment you stepped through those doors. You will have to forgive me for feeling disappointed with your actions."

"You are to await punishment from Master Uchiha once the dinner party has reached its end. Until then, wait in your assigned chambers until someone comes to collect you at the master's behest." She finished as she walked away, leaving Eden standing in the empty hallway.

* * *

True to word guards were soon there to escort her to Itachi after approximately an hour later to face whatever punishment he felt the need to enact onto her befitting the crime. She didn't mind them accompanying her to wherever they were going, it's the way they went about getting her there like pulling forcefully on her arms and practically dragging her like she wasn't capable of walking on her own. This continued until they were outside of ordinate double doors in the east wing of the mansion that she'd never seen before. One of the guards gave it a brisk knock and after a few seconds a suave voice gave them clearance to enter. The doors opened to reveal a foreboding office, where Itachi Uchiha regally sat at an expensive Parian desk, tie loosened at the neck-line revealing smooth, unblemished skin underneath; his hands sat folded underneath his chin, cuff-links completely unbuttoned. It sort of mirrored their very first encounter with one another in a strange way...

The guards quickly ruined the reflection by rudely pushing her into the office. "Stop! And get off me! I can walk by myself." she angrily chastised, eyes flicking up to meet Itachi's even gaze from his place of the center of the room.

Obsidian took in apprehensive cyan making her pause for a second before he lowly commanded, "Come here." from his chair, his eyes darkened and intimidating.

At the tone of his voice the woman gave him a somewhat saucy look full of tenacity, eyes holding his without an shred of trepidation in them. "If your gonna chew me out abut what happened, you can just save it. I wasn't in the wrong and I'm not going to apologize for it." she said. "He was touching me inappropriately and I reacted."

"I am aware of what role his actions played in the situation, however, my main concern is your response to those actions."

 _What kind of backwards shit is that?_

"You can't judge my actions if you don't understand my reasons." she said.

"I am responsible for your actions and your actions alone as one of my subordinates you are to follow protocol under any circumstance. Show your respect and deference to me and my home at all times. Especially in the presence of strangers - you have broken this vital rule. Brought punishment on yourself through these actions. And you will be subject to punishment."

"How in the world is that fair?! I didn't do anything wrong and you know that!"

To be perfectly honest, she was right the Uchiha heir didn't give a damn about her bringing any dishonor to his house in the presence of guests. To him it was only another reason to get the two of them alone not that he actually needed an adequate justification. "Another issue we need to work on…is your address and response of me."

"What about it?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Here I am not 'Sir' or 'Itachi', I am and always will be Master Uchiha in this particular setting."

Hearing that at this particular moment in time made her want to slap his face unto the floor. "Fuck you! I will never call you that! I'm done doing whatever you want! I put up with your shit way too long."

"You know what...I still don't respect you. I don't even like you."

A black eyebrow raised in question. "Is that so?"

"That's right. I figured since we're acting like asses, now would be the prime time to show mine."

Nodding at this, Itachi admitted to himself that he was not overly surprised by her incensed foolish response, remaining quiet under her vicious verbal assault. She obviously would not listen nor would she take any of his words into account whether they were spoken to help her cause or not. A woman stuck in her headstrong ways obvious to the trouble barreling her way, threatening to derail her entire disposition. Thankfully he had something for that. Everything always works out in his favor eventually.

Flicking his steady, unwavering gaze towards the door behind her Itachi spoke softly to the guards. "Leave us." To which the guards bowed respectfully without hesitation and heeded his order, the door clinking shut behind them, leaving only two in the room.

Eden's body tensed up almost immediately, continuing to glare at his face with increasing fire.

Faster than she could blink, the woman was snatched out of the chair and whirled around into the surface of a nearby hard wall in between the desk and a large bookshelf. He held her hair in a tight grip, retching her head back painfully and in the process immobilizing her completely. Her heart began to race instantaneously, eyes wide and chest filling with something akin to fear. She knew without a doubt that he was done playing games and done listening to her jabs and insults. She could never recall a time when she'd been manhandled in such a way if ever. Looking up into Itachi Uchiha eyes now, she wanted to sink further into the wall, his eyes were direct and piercing, gaze unwavering. Eden had to keep herself from shivering under such intense scrutiny, but that didn't stop her mouth from running.

"You don't have to fire me because I'm fucking leaving. Do you hear me? I qui-" The hand in her hair yanked her head back further causing her to yelp in pain.

Itachi growled lowly, insighting the shivers she keep from running through her frame. The nerve of her to keep resisting him when he was clear imposing his will on her. "You will leave when I say you can leave."

"I-"

In a dominant, forceful move that stunned her, Itachi's free hand came up to grip the space in between Eden's jaw and neck just shy of choking her only fully immobilizing her from making any further movement with her head. "Did I say you could speak?" Sharingan was burning a hole into her panicked face at this point, tomoe spinning progressively, both scaring and memorizing her at the same time. "I have listened to you and upheld my end of the bargain and you will learn to do the same."

"The things I request of you are at most modest and decent and yet...despite everything all you seem to want to give me in return is defiance and disrespect. That's all you have shown me in both public and private - as if it is all you know." His voice deep and velutinous, although it still retained the same level of parallelism as a threat. "I realize now that I have given you an excessive amount of leverage you clear did not deserve as well as being entirely too lax with you. I had accommodated your needs and wants long enough, now you will incorporate that same accommodation."

By this point, Eden knew better than to offer a rebuttal. It wouldn't do her any justice and judging by the way Itachi's eyes were arresting hers - it was almost like he was daring her to voice her open her mouth. Daring her to cut him off whilst he was speaking. She was not willing to try her luck with him right now. Given the fact that he wasn't fond of showing much emotion, he was obviously pissed with her right now and would not allow any sass or any talking back.

"This." He accentuated, running a thumb along her bottom lip. "...is the reason why you're in such a predicament in the first place. Why you ended up ensnared within my grasp. And now you've let it dig you an even deeper hole."

Instead of struggling against his strong hold and responding, Eden narrowed her eyes stubbornly in a small show of rebellion. Not willing to let the fight completely leave her form. Itachi being perceptive as he was, was already aware of this. He admired her effort to retain her sense of self in every predicament but it was time to put an end to that quickly. Time to remind her of who _really_ held the power in their relationship. "Apparently you've been misunderstanding your position and the situation at hand. It is a privilege to be in my mere presence not a right."

"Have you forgotten who I am? What I can do?"

Leaning down until their noses were nearly touching, Eden tensed as Itachi's hard body moved closer, nearly pressing against hers.

Eden blood suddenly chilled as he flashed an alluring smile down at her. "Allow me to reintroduce myself…" Removing his restraining hand from her hair, the appendage smoothly made its sensual way down Eden's nervous frame brushing over her slightly heaving breasts then lower near her belly before lifting the skirt of her uniform. Eden jolted in his grasp, breath hitching in her throat but said nothing about his questionable ministations upon her body. Especially the long fingers now pressed firmly against the fabric of her white panties. Cyan eyes stared into his crimson gaze with shock situated all across her face, while he simply watched with relish as the range of expressions touched her face.

"...I am Itachi Uchiha. I don't tolerate disrespect from anyone." His eyes were deadly serious, tone sinister and full of malice, hot breath blowing unto her flushed face.

"Do you know how brutal I can be to those who continue to insult and defy me?" The Uchiha's hand slid smoothly into her panties with the likeness of a sleathly snake. "I can show you that. That side I've been aching to unmask upon you. You want to know what real punishment is? Torture?" Strong fingers latched onto her cunt, digging into the sensitive flesh and squeezed forcing a pained whine from Eden's lips. The pressure was making her knees buckle, putting unnecessary strain on her lower half and at the moment making her light-headed. "I have no problem beating that defiant steak into submission."

"When I speak to you...When I tell you to do something, I don't want to hear an ounce of reluctance in your voice do you hear me?"

When panting only reached his ears Itachi pulled his face back a fraction, eyes knowingly morphing into the Mangekyo. The sight of which frightened the woman if her body shaking was any indication.

"I said... **DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME**?" He murmured faintly.

"Yes." She stammered, voice shaky and unsteady.

"You seem to have forgotten that you are mine to do with what I please. Be it working you like an indentured slave or ravaging you like my own personal whore."

She had never seen this side of him before - it was as if he was a completely different person behind closed doors. To hear such words from him was as strange as it was surprising. Itachi Uchiha was everything she suspected him to be on the inside - a domineering, possessive alpha male. Honestly speaking, she didn't even know he was capable of such lewd language and aggressive behavior.

"You will obey me."

Eden couldn't help but be afraid and soft of turned on at the same time. He was reiterating that she was now at the receiving end of his intense carnal cravings - cravings that he planned to fulfill very soon. This man had been suppressing a ravenous appetite since the day he stumbled upon her - this game they were playing was getting dangerous and they both knew it.

"You are on temporary leave until I say otherwise. This is only the beginning of your punishment." He remarked as he teethed her trembling bottom lip, breath against her mouth making her shuttered involuntarily.

In the same breath he released her, allowing her a chance to pull herself together which in a manner of speaking was quite disheveled appearance wise.

On what seemed to be an unspoken command to Eden, the guards reentered the room. "Please escort Ms. Nanoi off the premises, before she can cause any more of a disturbance."

 _A disturbance?_ _Oh you haven't seen disturbance yet. She thought._ Wisely, she kept that thought to herself, snatching away from the guards before they could get a proper grip on her, the man's gaze firmly on her back.

When the door shut, the Uchiha inhaled and exhaled the same breath - pinching the bridge of his nose.

Even with her gone her scent still lingered within the space - unto him. He had to fight in order to beat down the lust threaten to overtake his body. That woman would be the death of him - their extreme sexual attraction to one another was at its peak with no intention of descending anytime soon. The anticipation was tormenting him and her time was indeed running out. He was craving it more and more everyday - her innocence.

Taking a few seconds to regain his composure, Itachi reorganised his appearance. It looked as though he would be taking yet another random woman into his bed tonight to temporarily sate his lust.


	16. Chapter 16: Cinnamon Girl

**Chapter 16: Cinnamon Girl**

 **A/N: Sorry peeps! So I'm thinking of merging chapters 8 and 9 together due to length conflicts. Kinda put this chapter out in a rush after about a month of procrastinating and brainstorming since I'm back in school for the semester and swamped with work. Since I'm still in the process of adjusting, I can try to put new chapters out whenever possible but I can't make any promises on how soon that'll be. All I ask is that you guys continue to be supportive and patient with me, seeing this is the busiest I've ever felt under these circumstances and I will reward you all whenever I can! Deal?**

 **P.S: I chose the chapter title in honor of Lana Del Rey's new album and the track itself which I love.**

* * *

The small private dinner continued on without a hitch well after the sudden, unexpected occurrence from the unruly young maid. The intimate party at the table seemed to have witnessed the happening with shocked sentiments, acknowledging it for what it was quietly before simply going on about their business. It was the wise thing to do after all. Any gossip or criticism regarding the event would surely be taking place within the privacy of the guests own homes. It would not be wise to converse in the Uchiha heir's presence about what exactly went on in his own house. Not to mention with the elders of the clan also being in attendance tonight. With one transgressor gone and likely to be swiftly reprimanded - the other hunkering down nervously in their seat, hoping not to draw any more attention to himself. Since Itachi had already admonished the man for his actions, it was likely that the incident itself would not be brought up again.

Due to Shizuka, as obnoxious as she was, feeling as though she'd personally diffused the situation and in her own words 'not wanting the night to be spoiled', had called for extravagant confections to be brought into the dining hall. The confection in fact was a flambeed dessert of which seemed to be enough to distract and wow the guests, much more drawing their attention elsewhere. This of course, made Shizuka preen with satisfaction all over - all the while Itachi remained fully content not to give Shizuka any real attention as she gleeful sat near his side at the table, basking in the adoration of his guests.

Face set in his normal stoic countenance, Itachi Uchiha outwardly appeared bothered though internally his mind remained overwrought with thoughts and unwanted feelings of Eden. Particularly, the tense confrontation the pair had had nary thirty minutes prior. Seeing the sheer innocence behind her eyes as she glared up at him with a mix of hate and poorly concealed fear.

Her galvanizing, addictive scent still strongly lingered on his suited form. He knew that she desperately wanted to act out even further and cause even more of a scene - perhaps physical assault him in the process. But for whatever reason, the girl chose to acknowledge defeat for the time being. He knew she was not one to give up so easily, in other words - she'd lost the battle but didn't plan on losing the war. With a strong resolve and a determined mindset, Eden would no doubt be much harder to break down than the normal woman. That automatically made her considerably more appealing than any other woman.

It was enough to remind him that he was on the hunt, perfectly content to chase after her much like a beast stalking and hunting down prey with the sole intention of conquering and devouring that prey whole. It was only a matter of time and perspective of how close he was to accomplishing that goal. Nothing would stop him.

With the dinner finally drawing toward its conclusion, guests began to bid their farewells before leaving. The servants were busy cleaning and silently directing most of the guests towards the entryway of the house in a bid to stop them from mingling any further. As all this was taking place under his watchful eye, a familiar individual managed to catch the Uchiha's narrowed sight of vision they were attempting to slink away to make a fast exit. That reminded Itachi, he had a loose end to tie up.

The now completely shaken Mr. Noba hurriedly gathered himself together out of the line of vision in order to flee the estate discreetly with no interruption. Readily aware of how he'd made a fool of himself tonight, the man wanted nothing more to leave before something else went down to make his situation even worse. There were horror stories regarding the fearsome Itachi Uchiha when it came to those who insulted him or his name. And him causing a disturbance in his household was definitely considered an insult. Beads of sweat were slipping down his forehead by the time he got near the entryway.

He'd almost accomplished the goal of escaping that is until a low silken tone enquired, " . Might I have a word with you?"

All the blood seemed to drain from the man's face in that instant, heart picking up on a rapid pace that subsequently made his light-headed. Slowly turning as if facing his executioner, Mr. Noba shivered involuntarily as he met impassive black orbs that were watching him steadily with little to no emotion.

"Y...yes?" He already knew the question wasn't a request but an order even if it didn't come out that way.

Itachi said nothing, simply walked down a small corridor into a room that wasn't too far from the dining area. Mr. Noba knew he was meant to follow. Hanging his head low, he did just that without question.

The room appeared to be a small study - as there was a fireplace next to an enormous bookshelf that held hundreds of books and a desk with a chair placed in front of it. Strikingly, Itachi did not sit behind the desk as he expected and the pair simply stood unmoving from their spots with starting at Itachi's tailored back.

"I know we're already had this discussion within the dining hall...and I absolutely detest having to repeat myself. But know this, if such an incident _ever_ occurs again within my house, in front of my guests...I will kill you. That said, if I ever even feel as though you are thinking of a recurrence, as I mentioned before, I will kill you before you even get the chance."

The man's heart plummeted to his feet at hearing the threatening exchange, almost shaking when Itachi rotated to face him. The Uchiha's face had not changed, monotone was thick with dead seriousness.

Mr. Noba gulped.

"I do hope that you take my words into consideration, as this is the only warning you will get."

By this point, the frightened man didn't hesitate to nod. "Yes! I understand. It will never happen again."

After letting his piercing gaze burn into the man for desired effect, Itachi uttered one word that he knew would be heeded immediately. "Leave."

The terrified man wasted no time rushing from the nearby study, almost falling in his haste.

Afterwards Itachi swept out of the room graceful, reappearing in view to the remaining guests who had yet to leave.

Across the room, Itachi locked eyes with a woman dressed in a red figure-hugging designer dress as he scanned the remaining bunch. He could tell she'd been standing there for quite some time, content to watch the relatively short exchange that had taken place between him and Mr. Noba, the sight of which seemed amusing to her. Upon careful inspection he could also deduce the look she was giving him, it was a look he knew and received many times before. Her eyes were full of heat and he would be lying if he said he did not need to release the build up of sexual tension encased in his loins especially after that little episode with Eden.

Tonight it seemed he would indulge another...

* * *

Elders Katsuya, Tetsuya, and Ryosuke had been sitting regally in their designated seats as quietly as possible. Never drawing any attention to themselves or to the fact that they were paying very close attention to everyone present at the dinner table. Not missing a single detail. Since this event was hosted by the Uchiha Clan itself, their presence was ultimately required to attend particular to show support for it head and observe whether the function would go smoothly without interruption.

That interruption would soon come in the form of a young peculiar maid lashing out at one of the honored guests at the table. The looks shock and disdain in the room was made instantly palpable. It piqued his interest in the young woman.

Observing the woman with subtle curiosity and inquisitiveness, Katsuya examined her usual features - dark skin, head full of curled hair, fiery expressive eyes. She was indeed a marvel and yet; so audaciously foreign to this country. Which led to the question of how she ended up within the employment of The Uchiha. Since those who looked like her were not often seen here - so he could understand the crude behavior of the handsy male although he did not support his actions.

While Ryosuke had seemed to let his temper get the best of him and castigate - glaring disapprovingly at the woman with something akin to malevolence...he and Tetsuya seemed to understand and somewhat sympathize with her reaction. Even though she had just broken a vital rule of the household which essentially would not go unpunished. Something of which Ryosuke seemed to want emphasized in front of the guests as a show of power. Knowing him - the elder would not put it past the male for wanted the entire staff penalized for her actions alone. He _was_ the type to cause such a scene. The fact that she dared to speak and show her anger in the presence of guests were immediately troubling, but even more so of how she obviously did not care about how she'd received hostile stares in the process. This in turn infuriated the old man all the more almost coming off as if he had a grudge against this woman. Why of course? Katsuya could not determine at this point in time.

When the woman was led away, Ryosuke continued to stew silently as Itachi admonished the man for harassing the servant and later graciously excused himself. Likely to go deal with the issue before quietly returning. Katsuya silently applauded him for that. The woman no doubt needed to be punished but not within view of guests.

"Gentlemen." A shrewd voice smoothly broke through the conversation, effectively capturing the men's attention. Both sets of eyes turned towards an approaching Danzo Shimura, as the frail man dressed in his normal attire of a robe and walking with a cane.

"Greetings Danzo." Katsuya inclined his head courteously, followed by Tetsuro who mimicked his actions.

"Lord Danzo."

The man regarded them with keen eyes. "I have not seen the two of you for quite some time. How have you been?"

"We've seen much better days." Tetsuya chuckled lightly. "We are only getting older as time goes by."

"Oh...yes very much so." Katsuya said. "One wonders just how long we can keep such a predilection up and running."

"How goes the handling of the clan affairs?" Danzo politely inquired, crafty eyes shining with an unknown emotion.

"All is well for now. The current head is more than capable of handling any mishaps or matters." Tetsuya answered, missing the way that Danzo's uncovered eye slightly narrowed.

"Oh do you truly believe so, even after that little spectacle the servant put on? Do you think Itachi will handle the issue appropriately?"

"-he'd better or else the other servants will think its permissible exhibit similar atrocious behavior!" Elder Ryosuke irritively expressed, as he walked right into the other men's ongoing conversation. Face still fixed into its usual disproving temperament, which would not leave for a period of time if someone allowed him settle into his element. The event tonight appeared to have done just that.

"Ryosuke you must have faith in him that he will handle the issue with grace and dignity as any other clan head."

"Oh I have faith in him alright. Faith that there will be similar incidents in the future that he will sweep under the rug." Ryosuke, shot back.

Katsuya cleared his throat while Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably at the implication of Ryouke's words, both elders shared a brief look of refined understanding but said nothing further. Choosing to simply excuse themselves from the discussion altogether.

The remaining men carried on without pause, with Danzo poiseing the question of, "How you given any consideration to my offer as of yet?"

Ryosuke didn't stop the sneer from reaching his face. "To what benefit would it be to me?"

A sly smirk settled on the old man's mouth. "I'd glad you asked. Come by my office tomorrow and we can talk terms and benefits in full detail."

* * *

Eden filled the little dog feeder with more puppy kibble much to the delight of Maddox who jumped around her legs, tail wagging excitedly.

"Just calm down a bit will you?" she said, hating how mean she sounded to him. Sighing she then apologized as she watched him practically dive into the bowl of food.

Her mood had been so awful and sour especially when her mind choose to wander and linger of thoughts involving what had happened days prior. Maddox seemed to notice her terrible mood and had been following behind and snuggling up to her like an emotional support dog provided comfort to their upset owner. Well emotional support dog he might as well be since he'd done a great job of calming her frayed nerves down everytime. Stroking his soft fur and scratching behind his ears always made her feel better in no time.

Eden had forgotten how many times she killed him in her head and screamed she hated Itachi into her pillow during this past few days. To experience being choked up by a man like Itachi Uchiha was as thrilling as it was enraging. Not to mention that it sort of mirrored their very first interaction with one another where he almost pulled her completely over a desk by securing a tight grip on her face.

He had zero respect for her personal boundaries - constantly imposing himself on her life when she least expected it. Like showing up unannouced at her fucking apartment without so much as an invitation even after she'd told him not to the first time. The man would never heed her requests because he thought he ran everything around him - so used to giving orders and never taking them.

Eden felt like she knew him long enough to know that as a man he was not above crippling her and breaking her will down in order to suit his own selfish needs. Well that shit was about to change.

" _He's got the right one today."_ Eden thought. " _I'll show him."_ In all honesty, he really had her fucked up.

Most of the time, the man and his behavior was extremely hard to read but one thing was for certain - he had a controlling issue.

The showing up repeatedly, the physical intimidation, sexual manipulation - all of it was seriously alarming. And to top it off she still didn't know the real reason why he choose to do it. Why do those things to her of all things? After their initial confrontation, Itachi could've done virtually anything ranging from getting her kicked out of school to getting sent back to America. Why choose to hire her and start a physical relationship in order to satisfy his sexual depravity?

Part of her believed that he himself didn't even know why exactly he chose this route.

The only two emotions she regularly felt towards him were anger and arousal - just what type of prospering relationship could be solely built around that? Maybe she was thinking entirely too hard into this. Or maybe she wasn't thinking enough. Was she even thinking at all?

 _There's things I want to say to you, but I'll just let you live..._

The woman pondered this even now as she lay on the phone talking with Sara.

"Yeah, I rescued him a few days ago...he's in the now kitchen scarfing down food like its his last meal."

"Oh my God! You gotta send me pictures! I didn't know you'd take my baby requests literally and go save a puppy. I can't wait to buy obnoxious dog outfits from Amazon."

"Yeah sure. Buy him anything you want, since I might not even have any money to buy him any more food come two weeks from now."

"Why would you say that?", asked Sara.

Sighing heavily, Eden only specified, "Apparently, I'm on leave."

Sara made a noise of confusion. "On leave? For what?"

"Listen it wasn't my fault." she reiterated.

"That's what most people say when they know they're in the wrong after doing some fucked up shit. So what did you do?"

Eden hesitated for a moment before saying, "I lashed out at one of the house guests during a dinner party."

"I know you fuckin lying!" Sara screeched before she practically howled with laughter. "Tell me why I already expected you to say something like that! You're always into it with someone."

"Well! He had it coming." Eden shot back, rolling her eyes.

"I bet he did. So what did he do that made you just decide to snap?"

"It was a code red."

"A code red?!"Sara hirlously shrieked, sounding like Soulja Boy on the Breakfast Club interview. Eden had to stifle a giggle in a vain attempt to remain serious. "He didn't…"

"He did though."

Eden could tell that Sara herself still didn't believe it had happened. Hell, she even had a hard time believing it herself. "Girl... he touched your hair? Like put his hand into your hair?"

"Sure did." She answered.

I'm surprised you didn't knock his ass into next week."

"Oh I wanted to. God must've been in attendance to work on my nerves because I wanted to flip over the entire table. But - I didn't do that. I think there's some growth there."

"You must definitely would've gotten fired and probably thrown in jail. Surprised you didn't walk out and quit. In fact...why don't you just quit the job?"

"I can't just quit!" Eden shouted, trying to come up with legitimate reasons other than Itachi Uchiha simply wouldn't allow her to. Plus there wasn't any acceptable way to explain to her friend that she was currently forced in a sort of sexual indentured servitude. "I mean...it's a good paying job and the family has a lot of money. And when I say a lot I mean a lot. The only real reason they were even mad was because it happened in front of other guests and their reputation is everything to them."

Sara clicked her teeth. "See but here's my concern...you and I both know how ignorant people can be about race issues, especially rich people. Are you absolutely sure that you're mentally able to put up with that kind of behavior if it continuously happens?"

Eden took Sara's concerns in consideration for a moment. Believe it or not the woman had already had this discussion with her parents well before she left to come to Japan. Trusting that she could take anything that was thrown her way. But now that this circumstance in question had taken place, Eden was indeed questioning her resolve and confidence. Something had happened and she'd reacted violently, what would she do if it happened once more and even ten times worse?

A knock at the door promptly interrupted the phone conversation. Luckily Maddox hadn't figured out how to bark yet or he would have been losing his ever-loving mind right about now.

"Hold on minute…" Eden told her friend, not bothering to wait for a response as she rolled out of bed to go collect Maddox to put him in the bathroom and shut the door. It seemed cruel but she couldn't risk anyone seeing him. Another rap sounded on the door before Eden finally opened it. A guy in a mail carrier uniform stood there with a package under his arm and a clipboard in his hand.

"Yes?"

"I have a package for a Eden Nanoi…"

"Yeah that's me." That was strange, aside from an occasional unnecessary purchase from Amazon, she couldn't remember ordering anything in the past three weeks.

The man then handled her the clipboard with a pen attached. "I need you to sign here." He said, gesturing to a blank space on paper to which Eden did before he handed her the small box.

"Thank you." She said before she closed the door. Walking towards her bedroom, she briefly stopped to let Maddox out of his temporary prison, to which he quickly shot out of in the direction on the front door. "He's already gone you're too late." she told him.

Situating herself comfortably back on the bed, Eden picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Okay I'm back The mailman dropped off a package."

"Oh well what is it?"

Eden shrugged while closely inspecting the box. "I don't know I haven't opened it yet. Funny thing is that I don't even remember ordering anything."

"Hmmm well open it, I wanna know what it is." Sara instructed.

Eden leapt off the side of the side opening her drawer to retrieve the only pair of scissors she owned. "I'm doing it now."

After the tedious, anticlimactic process of tearing open the box Eden's brows furrowed as she stared at the smaller white box inside trying to make sense of what she was looking at. "What the hell?"

"What is it?"

Picking up box her eyes perused over the cover, eyes widening in realization. "Girl...It's the fucking IPhone X!"

Sara could be heard gasping on the other end of the phone. "IPhone X?! You and I both know you don't have the money for that! What are you doing even ordering it?"

"I didn't order this! It has to be someone else's...maybe one of my neighbors. Shit I don't know. The package was in my name."

There was silence on the phone for a moment before her friend muttered, "Well...it was in your name. That makes it your phone now doesn't it? It's yours to keep."

"Hell no. I'm not keeping this...do you know how high my phone bill will be? Through the fucking roof and I don't have money like that. Tomorrow I'm going to the post office and returning this to its rightful owner because it damn sure isn't me."

"Orrrrrrrr...you can send it to me." Sara suggested.

"Not a chance in hell."

"It was worth a try."

* * *

"Yes sir. Thank you for your time Mr Uchiha. I'll reach out to you with the details as soon as possible." The client politely uttered, bowing respectfully before turning away. The door clicked shut moments later.

Sitting in large boardroom overlooking the city, Itachi reclined back in his office chair, tapping his pen softly against the desk, gaze falling on the nearby phone that lay undisturbed. Obsidian blazed down at the device with mounting dissatisfaction, stewing in deep annoyance at how inactive it was - specifically the wide variety of unanswered texts and ignores calls he'd made to a certain hard-nosed woman.

Aside from the occasional work related message or reminder, there was absolutely no communication or response from Eden for days. And it was not for lack of trying. The man had sent plenty of messages and placed numerous calls, all of which went without any rebuttal whatsoever.

Which led him to the definite conclusion that she was purposely ignoring him, which shouldn't be that surprised since he knew firsthand how unforgiving she could be. That woman held unto stubbornness and anger like a well needed clutch. But she knew better than to attempt something of this magnitude.

After placing her on indefinite leave as a portion of her somewhat deserved punishment, Eden had obviously decided to avoid any and all further contact with him in retaliation. As if she had the right to. As if he would permit such a thing. This was clearly her way of attempting to snatch herself free from his control, her being the defiant, strong-willed woman she was - evidently Eden was not the least bit worried about his own forthcoming retaliation. With this she easily possessed more nerve than most men he'd met and done business with over the past years.

Only that didn't nearly piss him as much as his untamed, inadmissible reaction towards the issue.

In all respects, Itachi fully expected her to remain in constant contact with him - always be available to him. Even he himself realized how that sounded. How _controlling_ it was. Wanting her to remain totally compliant to his will and no one else's even though she never really was from the beginning. Seeing that she would fight him at every interval until she had nothing left. He hated secrets when it came down to her, every single detail of her life was to be entirely known to him. Her thoughts and feelings now belonged to him. He'd never in his life expressed such a selfish, aggravated attitude towards anyone.

Though some women found such behavior enduring to have such behavior displayed towards them, in spite of this fact, he knew full well that Eden would not. If he were honest with himself - it was truly beneath him to behave in such an unbecoming matter. The surfacing of such childish emotions definitely warranted enough wrath on his end to resort to unconventional slightly draconian methods to firmly seize back her attention.

It was the prominent head of a famed clan, the sole proprietor of a large corporation as well as every single business or venture where he employed over eighty thousand people within the business community as a whole. Who didn't have to answer one individual soul about his motives or actions. There were people from every facet of life that would jump at the opportunity to simply be near his person let alone have his full undivided attention. As a man accustomed to the eminence of power and authority of the entirely of his life, the intense, repugnant feeling of burning rage festered in his chest at the very thought of being deliberately ignored. Admittedly her actions had bruised his ego significantly. A mere slip of a girl thought that she could intentionally dismiss herself from his notice completely. To cut off all methods of contacts like this - it was meant as an insult.

Always a disobedient thing she was - never willing to cooperate unless he had her immobilized and moaning at the top of her lungs. The thought of which sounded entirely too temping at the moment.

There was no legitimate reason why he should even be breathing life into these kinds of filthy thoughts in a professional environment concerning the things he would inflict on her person the moment she was back within his capable grasp. Yet it was difficult not to think of her, even as she busy throwing a childish tantrum and avoiding his influence.

As a precaution, he'd charged some of his best men to follow and keep tabs on her every move - place her apartment on surveillance and trail her to every location she ventured to. He was to be updated on her movements every ten minutes with alerts sent directly to his phone. If she was willing to run, he was willing to give chase. This was all a game - a game she would not win.

* * *

The weather was really nice out today and she desperately needed to get out of the house for a bit.

Walking through the untarnished streets never failed to astonish Eden, primarily at the cleanliness. There was no graffiti scribbled on the buildings, no chewing gum stuck to the pavement, no dog poop left in the grass. From her own understanding - being seen dropping trash is much worse than dropping the trash itself, so most people tended to avoid the embarrassment altogether.

One thing people notably visitors were sure to notice when they walked Japan's streets was the multitude of trash bins just about everywhere. As far as Eden knew there were also a great deal of volunteer litter cleaning organizations whose sole purpose was to help keep public places clean and tidy. It was such a stark contrast from America.

Venturing in the direction of a local library she walked through a busy pedestrian crossing which was all fine and dandy with her. It was better than trying to make her way through a crowded train station. Triggering her claustrophobia and having a panic attack was not a great idea right now.

On the way, the woman ignored the wide range of looks and stares she got from strangers passing by determined to keep on her way. From the corner of her eye, she could make out some attempting to secretly snap a photograph of her without her consent. She really didn't have the time nor the energy acknowledge their presumptions or concerns regarding her person. Just because she'd stopped giving a fuck didn't make the situation any less uncomfortable. One thing was for certain, they would never let her forget who or what she was.

Living abroad had been tough; way tougher in many localities than others.

The attention wasn't always malevolent, however, above all most treated her as a curiosity. Sometimes she was approached and outright admired for her hair and skin by those who were simply fascinated about her appearance as a whole. The people were innocent with their intentions and that she could respect. As long as they respected her personal space it was fine.

Nevertheless there was some subtle racist behavior displayed towards her too - like a shop owner turning her away and saying the shop was closed when it clearly wasn't.

For this reason alone, Eden always made a conscious effort not to appear bothered or sensitive to how she was ostracized in public.

Since Jaime and Sara chose to accompany her to Japan, she never had to worry about making any new friends or fit in socially. In another country, this specifically being a homogeneous society, you would be drawn to but less likely to encounter other English speakers and people of color.

Walking through the push doors of the building and feeling the cool air against her skin was one of the most satisfying feelings ever. She had always been an avid reader since she was a child since her grandma Annette starting reading to her as a baby. Naturally, she'd taken to reading as an adolescent in middle school and on up til college. This library was rumored to have a large catalog of read material from academic journals to children's books. Some libraries possessed many foreign books due to a partnership with various universities.

Already familiar with the layout of the entire library, Eden freely maneuvered her way through a variety of shelves with general ease. Eden loved the smell of books; old and new.

The woman had her sights set on a particular set of genre and author, so finding it would take no time at all. Obtaining the book from its high position however, was an entirely different story. Glaring at the book from where she currently stood, Eden soon began jumping in a hopeless bit to grab the book. The only thing she seemed to have accomplished was hurt her finger to many times on the hard covers of the nearby book sandwiching the book she actually wanted. Eventually, it got to the point where she had to switch hands.

A soft inquiring voice called to her. "Excuse me. Do you need some help?"

She thought she saw the guys face light up when she turned to face him. He looked like a pretty normal guy; tall, soft black locks, broad cheekbones. That whole deal. He reached up and easily grabbed the book she'd been struggling to attain for minutes.

Having acquired the book the guy looked over the cover and title thoughtfully. "Beloved...written by Toni Morrison. A classic among modern literature. A splendid choice."

Right away, Eden made a face - at both his awareness and subsequent familiarity. Detecting her uncertainty the stranger scrambled for an apology.

"Forgive me for intruding - you just looked like you needed some assistance." He said, handing her the book.

Shaking her head, instead of being wildy uncomfortable Eden reassured him. "There's nothing to forgive." Tucking the book under her arm, Eden lifted a brow. "I know that this is a pretty vague question to ask but I just can't help myself - do you work here?"

"Oh yes!" he said, placing a hand on his hip and nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Been going on three years now. I would come here all the time just to read...I consider it a safe space."

Eden's brows lifted in acute surprise, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You like Toni Morrison huh? So I assume you like to read too?"

"Yes very much so." He extended a hand out to her. "My name is Sosuke. Sosuke Iwata. You and I once took the same class at the University. Intro to Philosophy I believe it was."

Racking her brain for some sort of recognition, Eden found that she couldn't recall ever seeing his face before. "Sorry...I don't have the strongest memory." She replied enveloping his hand and giving a firm handshake. The statement made her sound like such an asshole but it was the truth...she didn't remember him or his face. "The name is Eden by the way. Eden Nanoi."

He offered her a friendly smile. "It's nice to see you again Eden. I understand that the first time I saw you it was quite some time ago. I shouldn't have expected you to remember it." From any point of view, Sosuke appeared flustered and a little shy to be holding a decent conversation with her - if his demeanor and body language were any indication.

"Um, your hair is beautiful." He stated, gesturing to her curls pulled up into a large ball at the top of her head.

Unconsciously reaching up to give it a pat Eden stated, "Thanks. I slept on it last night.", she joked, and the two shared a nervous laugh. The atmosphere started to grow more pleasant and amiable between the two as they stood the gigantic library bookshelves.

For approximately thirty minutes, the two engaged in light chat about literature, academics, and personal interests.

"So um..have you seen our historical fiction section? It has some really interesting material." Sosuke asked.

"No...but I'll be sure to check it out sometime. I'm actually looking for some literary fiction."

"Okay. That genre would be on the very top shelf. I'd have to go get the ladder...it's really no problem."

"That's really nice of you. I appreciate it." He was practically a perfect gentleman unlike _someone_ she knew.

If far as she knew, Itachi Uchiha was not capable of being kind. Sure were times where he'd spoken to her with a deep but soft tone of voice, a voice that always managed to dampen her panties against her better judgement. Grimacing Eden involuntarily shuddered at her line of thoughts just now.

Eden flashed a luminous smile giggling at his boyish behavior; Sosuke seemed like a genuinely sweet guy to interact with. The prolonged eye contact and subtle compliments were really cute. They also held a lot of things in common and they both were basically in sync in terms of humor and opinions.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"Oh...umm, I suppose so." His cheeks were heated with embarrassment and she could see that the gears were turning in his head, obviously trying to come up with new topics to keep the conversation going.

You know that feeling when you've just met someone and you just feel a comfortable vibe in their presence. There was definitely a magnetic-like attraction going on between them. Definitely some chemistry present in the air and Eden certainly didn't just fraternize and naturally click with strangers.

"Oh thank you for getting the book for." The woman mentioned, holding the book up in plain view. "I would've never gotten it otherwise so…"

"You're truly welcome. As you know, I do this quite often." He laughed.

Casting each other even more awkward, bashful glances the two finally decided it was time to cut the mingling short with Eden saying, "So I guess I'll see you around Sosuke."

Once more flashing her a gallant smile that made her heart turn over, Sosuke replied, "I surely hope so." He then watched as Eden walked away, longing gaze on her back until she disappeared complete from sight and then he settled back into his previous task of shelving books. Oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched the entire exchange from the shadows before they moved to followed the young woman out of the library.


	17. Chapter 17: Over it

**Chapter 17: Over it**

 **A/N: Alright peeps, I already had this chapter somewhat laid out in my mind the second I updated the last chapter. Though I had no idea it would take me a month to actually write out so I'm sorry but ya girl had 300 assignments to do. I promise the next chapter won't take me that long. And speaking of the next chapter - I advise you all to brace yourselves because it's going to get really really grimy! Shit is going to hit the fan in a lascivious way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eden stood in front of her bedroom mirror turning and poring over her outfit choice after nearly tearing apart her entire closet in search of a proper outfit. In the end, she'd decided on a baby blue mini dress over a t-shirt, complete with white sandals. Not too much but not too dreary for a sunny day either. After spending at least thirty minutes in the bathroom fixing and wrestling with her defiant strands she'd settled for a sleek, low ponytail - which took vexingly took another fifteen minutes to accomplish. Three horrible attempts at gathering the curls in a hair tie and a heap of edge control later, the hairstyle was considered the best it could possibly be at the moment. There was no way in hell she'd endeavor to go thru the whole process over again. Eden would take what she could get for now.

Besides, she didn't want to be late before her suitor got here.

Her and Sosuke were going to some of his favorite places around the city, almost like her own personal tour guide. He also promised he would take her to a botanical garden, it was supposed to be very beautiful, especially during this time of year. Eden would not go so far as to call it a date though it certainly could be classified as that in others eyes. Regardless of what Eden might've thought or expected, in a short time the pair had become quite close to one another, spending an excessive amount of time together.

Following the meeting at the library, Eden had come back the next day with the excuse of having already read the book though she admitted it was just a ploy to come and see him again. Something that was obviously not a problem on his end, the man was more than happy to be in her company once more. After exchanging numbers and pleasantries the two quickly took advantage of the opportunity to get to know each other and a profound friendship was born. Sosuke was literally the first and only friend she'd made in Japan in all of her time living here - the first person she felt comfortable around besides Jaime and Sara.

It felt so surreal how their relationship had progressed in such a short amount of time. Eden had frequently likened it to those cheesy romance movies on the lifetime channel, the ones where the woman just has the perfect guy magically appear and worm his way into her heart by the end of the film. It was so unbelievably impractical and unrealistic. Now she'd been made a believer in real life. Life was bizarre sometimes.

Doing one more turn in the mirror, Eden smiled at her reflection, she could actually feel the happiness seeping back into her daily life and leaning away from the oppressive veil shrouding over her existence. During her 'break', if one could call it that, the woman had plenty of time to discern her emotions and figure out what she wanted out of life altogether - leaning to a much stronger, more assertive resolve. She found that she had more energy, felt less overwhelmed, and most importantly had better self-image. She was so sick and tired of feeling like a beaten down, suppressed woman with unable to regulate her own life. The time for change for now.

In the meantime, Eden had found herself fully enthralled and absorbed in the time with Sosuke and the ball of sunshine that he was. He was just so fun to be around, kind, considerate and always intuitive of her needs. He seemed to generally enjoy her company and treat her with respect above all else, that easily earned him some major points in her book. Hence why she'd taken to him quickly.

However, there was something bothering her subconscious that she dare not explore in further detail. The nagging feeling of being with Sosuke for all this time felt _wrong._ If she had to describe the feeling, it was almost like she was betraying Itachi in some matter by entertaining the company of another male. It was totally laughable in a sense in view of the fact that Itachi was simply her employer (well, _was_ her employer) and nothing more. He had absolutely no romantic or faithful obligation over her despite their agreement. He simply wanted her to clean his house while he did dirty things to her. Besides it was not remotely possible to betray a man that was not your romantic partner. So she had nothing to feel bad about.

Eden slipped a silver bracelet over her wrist. Her father had given it to her as a gift on her fifteenth birthday and she was mildly surprised it still fit perfectly. Even if her wrist outgrew it, she still wouldn't throw it away - it meant too much. Plus she had a strict policy not to throw away gifts. So that big, ugly Christmas sweater in her closet from ninth grade would continue to have a place in her home forever.

Maddox happily nipped at her ankles as she moved towards her vanity dresser to try on jewelry. He'd begun to recognize when she was getting ready to leave the apartment, so he would immediately start trying to initiate play. Dropping his chew toy unto her feet so she would start a game of fetch. As much as she loved to play with him and supported his newfound dog toy obsession, she was running on a schedule right now. Utterly hating how she was having to dodge all his cute little attempts.

But like his owner - he had a stubborn streak. He would not be deterred so easily. It was crazy how pets often took personality traits from their owners.

She moved back towards the mirror to do one last once over until the small box on her nightstand caught her attention. The box with the phone in it. It was strange because she could've sworn she'd left it on the kitchen island after a failed attempt to return it to the post office. The woman at the front desk had told her that they didn't have any package delivery for her on record and that whoever sent it to her address didn't want it returned since it didn't even have a tracking number. There was no way of telling just who's phone she now had in her possession.

She slowly walked towards the nightstand carefully as if it were an explosive device preparing to detonate and she was a bomb disposal robot. Now overly curious - she decided to do a little investigating despite the initial change of character where she didn't invade anyone's privacy. But if this was a new phone then there would be no data to discover right? One little peek couldn't hurt. After picking the white box Eden opened it and removed the shiny, up-to-date phone, noticing how the light reflected off the glass screen brilliantly. She then pressed the side button until the apple logo appears and soon after the unlocked front screen full of apps pops up.

Oddly, the phone automatically connected to her wifi and in no time message notifications began emerging on-screen in rapid succession, momentarily frightening Eden. There wasn't even time to read the messages coming before another bombarded its way and took the latter's place. She certainly did expect anything like that to happen, especially after she turned the phone on.

Once the notifications stopped Eden hesitated, staring down at the device in her hand as she contemplated whether or not to open the message app. Her fingers were nearly shaking with anticipation, unsure of how to proceed from this point onward. Brain working overtime to find the probable solution of what to do next. If there was ever an instance where she needed her own personal devil and angel on her shoulder then this was the prime time. On one hand, no one would ever find out that she read the messages but on the other morally sound hand - _she_ would know she read the messages. Trains of thought were equally terrible in her opinion, as nothing good could come from being sneaky and intrusive.

In the end - she decided that she probably was doomed the moment she turned the phone on and thus her thumb hit the message app on its own accord. Expecting to see numerous other contact messages, Eden was in for the surprise of her life to see only one unsaved number. A number that was the source of all text messages and looked way too familiar for her liking. _I've seen this number before but I can't put my finger on it._ She actually had to take a moment to skim her brain for any recognition, trying to come up with a valid resolution but so far her mind just went blank.

Repeating the number continuously in her mind, Eden's eyes widened to comical proportions as she came to a breathtaking realization. The very reason why this particular phone number sparked some familiarity. It just so happened that this number no doubt belonged to the one and only Itachi Uchiha! The man she'd set out to expel from all aspects of her life both personal and professional.

As far as she knew - Itachi Uchiha was overly inquisitive about anything involving her life, almost to the point where it was frightening. Even after all that had taken place during the past month and a half, Eden found she still had trouble processing what she was doing and who exactly she was doing it with. Thinking back, she was undoubtedly ashamed and mortified at the intimate transgressions that had already taken place between them. The man was a living breathing paradox that she wanted nothing to do with.

Their dynamic was so complex and confusing. Due to common knowledge and her life's experience as a woman, she knew of how some men couldn't take rejection. As a result, some tended to resort to dangerous, unpredictable methods to get their intended victims attention. For reasons mostly ranging from sexual obsession to just plain old unhindered desire. Eden wondered if Itachi had the capacity to even perform such heinous actions, though part of her believed he did - she wasn't quite sure if him purposely sending her a burner phone really qualified. In spite of everything, this was alarming to a serious degree but she was not all that surprised. His behavior was entirely too domineering and he would not force her into submission.

She could only hope to God that the Uchiha wouldn't try anything else. She was likely to set it off if she caught even a glimpse of him.

Technically, Eden couldn't even say that the two were abstaining from each other since she had blocked all contact and was actively seeking to expunge him from her life completely. Literally no one could fuck with her when it came to bearing grudges. If holding grudges were a career, she's literally be the Beyonce of holding grudges. Though maybe she was going about the situation the wrong way but her pride was damaged and flaring. By this point, only concerned with building back up her marred dignity. Moreover, what's done is done and it couldn't be taken back. It was time to wash her hands with the situation and be done with it.

Honestly, the woman had absolutely no plan going forward if or when she actually got terminated, since no aspect of the circumstance was foreseen in the slightest. Every impulsive thought and action was strictly just that. She had not thought this ahead. Regardless, the woman decided that she was over it.

A brief knock on apartment door pulled from her musing and she scrambled to put the phone away, placing the device behind a couch cushion without much thought. Racing to the door to open it.

Sosuke stood poised and beaming at the sight of her, hands placed behind his back in a relaxed yet refined manner.

"Good evening Eden." He nodded, making Eden's ears heat up.

Trying not to sound rattled by his presence, Eden answered a low, "Good Evening." as she stepped aside to allow him in.

Bending gentlemanly at the waist - Sosuke placed a gallant kiss on the back of her hand which caused butterflies to flutter wildly in her stomach at the act. He was so sweet and she was not at all accustomed to such attention being directed at her.

The sound of nails rapidly tapping against the floor heading towards their direction grabbed their immediate attention. Maddox came racing around the corner like a mad dog, little legs pumping as hard as they could to enthusiastically greet his owners guest.

Coincidentally, Sosuke was startled by the small puppy jumping onto his legs, tail wagging excitedly. To say Maddox had already taken to Sosuke was a gross understatement.

"I didn't know you had a puppy." He said, displaying a bright smile as he watched the small mass invaded his personal space.

"Yeah, I rescued him a short time ago." Eden nodded.

"May I pet him?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

The man then bent down to scratch Maddox behind the ears. "What's its name?"

"His name is Maddox." She answered.

Sosuke gathered the squirming dog in his arms almost like a baby and Eden couldn't stop the smile from planting itself on her face at the adorable sight.

Sosuke's voice was even and warmhearted, eyes staring at Maddox with a kind of tenderness. "I adore dogs though I wasn't allowed to have one as a child. They are such loyal pets to have."

"I agree."

The pair then fell into a tense silence as Sosuke continued playing with Maddox until he noticed how Eden was watching him.

Cheeks flushing with embarrassment Sosuke quickly scrambled for an explanation to explain his actions, setting the puppy back down onto the floor. "I'm so sorry. I got carried away...it's just that-"

Eden held up a hand. "Its okay. I zone out sometimes too. And in this case my puppy is especially cute."

"Yes I can attest to that." Sosuke laughed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute." She cautioned, picking up Maddox to place him in her bedroom then grabbing her purse off the bed before returning to the living room. "After you."

When Eden was in close proximity, Sosuke offered her his arm so he could walk with her instead of ahead. Eden found the gesture to be incredibly courteous and polite on his part. _Who said chivalry was dead?_ Obviously they flat out lied. Wordlessly she intertwined her arms with his and promptly walked out the door, smiling from ear to ear.

For the first time in a long time, Eden honestly felt admired. Respected. Prized even. It was mostly than she could ever hope for. Enough appreciation that he thought she was special enough to be worth the effort.

* * *

"Jaime honey, have you seen my organizer? I need to make I have it packed before I walk out this door." Janine queried to her daughter from the living room, where the woman was currently ripping and running around the house in search of her work-related items. She had a flight to catch for which she was already incredibly late for.

Wiping her hands on the apron, Jaime silently watched as her parent tear apart their front room, high heels clanking on the hardwood floors with each brisk step.

The couch cushions were practically being sewn messily about the floor in the woman's haste as trashing the living room was a common occurrence after her mother accidentally falls asleep on the couch while going over the documents she decided to bring home Jaime found. The mess was something Jaime had grown quite accustomed to cleaning numerous times in the past so it wasn't much of a problem. Rarely did Janine stay in the home for an extended amount of time until she'd worked late (which was quite often) and come home to sleep for a few hours then leave the next morning without difficulty. Jaime had learned not to let it bother her after a while, she knew just how dedicated and hard-working her mother was day-in and day-out to maintain her firm. A firm Jaime hoped to someday inherit and run to the best of her ability.

Momentarily refocusing her attention in the present, Jaime answered with, "I already put it in your bag."

The older woman breathed out a sigh of relief, walking into the kitchen briefcase in hand. "Thank you sweetheart. I'm a wreck without you."

 _I know._

"Is no problem mom. Will you have time to eat breakfast."

Janine gave her daughter a congenial look, tipping her head in disappointment fashion. "Oh honey, I really wish I could but I'm already running twenty minutes late. I need to catch my flight."

Jaime didn't bother showing any emotion after hearing the statement. She was used to it. "It's fine. I hope everything goes well." She said as she fixed her own plate of breakfast.

"I hope so too." Janine replied as she walked over to give Jaime a kiss on the forehead. "See ya tonight kiddo."

"You mean tomorrow…"

The older woman blinked at the hollow admission, immediately brows drawing down.

"I might have to stay overnight to work." She added, leaning in to hug the girl tightly. "It's not a guarantee at this point. I promise to be back as soon as I can okay." And with that Janine walked out of the kitchen, heels noisily clanking against the wood floors.

Jaime remained starting at her plate until the sound of the front door shut before she released an audible sigh.

 _Yet another morning eating breakfast alone in her room while watching Martin reruns._

Why she constantly went through the trouble of cooking a big breakfast went no one but her consumed it was a question she asked herself a lot. Food and orange juice in hand, Jamie began her cautious trek upstairs, mindful of each step she took on the stairs. There had been a few instances where she tripped and ended up covered in eggs and orange juice. She didn't wish for a repeat. Reaching her destination, she opened her bedroom door with her foot and stepped inside. Mission accomplished. She would have no time to celebrate as she miscalculated a step while turning around and bumped into the big dresser near the door.

"OUCH! Fuck…"

Luckily no food or drink was spilled. However, a few small items and a picture frame fell off the rattling dresser. Setting her breakfast down on the dresser, Jaime hurriedly picked up after the mess, not wanting her food to get cold.

Glancing at decorative frame in her hand, Jaime felt the recognizable emotion in her chest straight away the longer she stared at the picture of her, Sara, and Eden during their freshman year of high school - smiling brightly at the camera without a care in the world, they were the biggest goofballs back then and in an enduring way they still were. Not much had really changed between the trio from then to now, merely life's inevitability and meticulous circumstances.

In retrospect, Jaime's mind automatically recalled the strange behavior Eden had been exhibiting for a while now. She had a gut feeling that something was certainly going on with her close friend. That episode the day right before her and Sara were due to fly back home to America, raised some true red flags for her. If she wasn't sure if something was wrong before then that occurrence definitely assured her that something wasn't right.

And if her assessment was accurate Eden's changed demeanor had began right after she'd taken up that housekeeper position that she swore and spent great effort to convince them that it wasn't illegitimate. Afterwards, the woman started spending less and less time with them - almost like something or _someone_ was preventing her from doing so. Almost as if she was afraid to have them around because she was paranoid something bad would happen.

Eden was known to be outspoken, loyal, and trustworthy above all else, not bashful, quiet, and nervous. Jaime didn't want to be blindsided when the truth finally came out, the girl much rather prefer Eden be upfront with them about the supposed issue. Friends weren't supposed to keep secrets from their other friends no matter what.

* * *

"Sir you have a meeting with Mr. Yoshimoto this afternoon at three, how would you like to proceed?" The secretary asked as she stood in the doorway, arms filled with completed paperwork.

Seated elegantly behind a large desk in a pristine suit, Itachi Uchiha skimmed over company stock reports. "Reschedule the meeting for next week, I'm not in a position to deal with his antics today." The CEO nonchalantly specified in a curt professional manner.

"Yes sir, the meeting has now been rescheduled to an opening on Wednesday. Is this adequate for your convenience?"

"It's fine. You are dismissed Haruka."

"Yes, sir." At this the woman bowed and swiftly left the office, closing the door softly behind her. Once more leaving her boss and his subordinate in the enclosed space that was Itachi's gargantuan office.

"Is everything alright sir?" Takuma asked the other man, greying eyebrows furrowed in concern. Having served on the Uchiha Clan for decades the old man could determine whether or not something was troubling the indifferent Uchiha heir. However, getting the man to admit that was another feat altogether.

"Of course. Why would it not be?" Itachi casually answered, not even bothering to take his eyes from the papers he was reading. A glass containing an unknown liquid being raised to his lips.

"It's just that...your behavior has been odd this past week." He said, eyes skimming over the files neatly stacked on his boss's desk. He was made aware of an incident that took place within the estate by his wife Kanade who was still somewhat distraught over the event. Apparently, one of the young maids the woman had been mentoring broke protocol and had been subject to punishment by the head of the household. Something no maid had ever been subject to under her care. So he could understand his beloved's feelings on the situation. On the other hand, how Itachi felt about it - would likely remain a mystery to all. What that the cause of his unusual, uncharacteristic behavior?

"There's no need to worry, all is well. I'm only looking over some important reports. Updates."

 _Looking over some reports._ Takuma had expected such a response from him. It was foolish of him to ask even though he knew full well the man would not disclose any information indicating as such. Itachi Uchiha did not confide in anyone. Regardless, the old man would not press the issue any further.

And so Takuma simply bowed respectfully. "I see. Forgive me for my assumptions. If you'll excuse me Itachi-sama." Politely leaving the office.

The sound of the door clicking shut prompted Itachi to nearly set aside the paperwork and pinch the skin on the bridge of his nose.

His patience with her was wearing thin, delicately crafted exterior slowly peeling away. It was becoming harder and harder to beat down the lust threatening to overcome his body at the mere thought of the young woman currently avoiding night she furiously left his estate, he'd ended up taking a random woman in a nearby guest room in a bid to sate his desires. Ultimately, the act did not have the desired effect previously hoped for. In fact, the deed only served to make things worse on his end.

In his possession, was a multitude of pictures of Miss Nanoi in various states of leaving her house, running errands, and coming back home. Essentially, continuing on with her daily life without interruption. It was nothing out of the ordinary, that is, until a recent development thoroughly captured his full undivided attention.

She had been spotted out a multitude of occasions with an unknown young male. The Uchiha head was damn sure he hadn't seen nor heard of the male beforehand, specifically when he first began pursuing the woman. Which let him to believe that the two had just recently come into contact with each other and become close. Establishing a durable friendship in a short period of time. Given the nature of their outings Itachi could only assume that there was more between them than just an innocent friendship. As the pair were engaging in activities mostly enjoyed by _lovers_. In particular regard to spending an excessive amount of time together to the strong predilection hinting in the pictures he obtained from his subordinates.

Itachi found himself swiftly obtaining the male's public records and private information, phone contacts, and address, fundamentally acquiring everything there was to know about the male in mere moments. To his irritation, there was conclusively nothing extraordinary about the male for the woman to strike up such a solid bond in that amount of time.

Seething ire scintillated in his gut, that could only be classified as envy and fury. What exactly was her purpose behind this undoubtedly impulsive transgression? What could she stand to gain from this? To exact revenge on him by taking up company with another male and deliberately evading his influence? Would he stoop so low as to allow this to affect his pride? The answer to that question seemed to already be answered.

Confirmation that she was handling their time apart remarkable well while he evidently was doing quite the opposite. The now empty glass in his hand gave way within his strong grip resulting in shards of glass over the surface of his desk. This was evidence of his uncaring facade was gradually fading away and he did not like it one bit.

There would be no other males in the fold of her life - he simply would not allow it. Whatever it was between the pair would cease. And it would cease immediately.

* * *

The day was turning out to be quite nice. They'd visited many wonderful destinations around the city. The last stop was the Imperial Palace East Gardens one of the most popular destinations for foreigners and natives alike. The grounds were lovely and splendid to view on such a sunny day. Scenic garden with a mass of colorful, seasonal flowers and picturesque green shrubs surrounded them in beautiful fashion.

Though Eden was more mesmerized by the carp and koi fish swimming under the bridge near a moat. If not for the tall skyscrapers in the background, Eden would've thought they were transported back to the Edo period. There was just so much history concerning their location. Sosuke explained to her that this was where the Emperor of Japan lived with his family.

The pair while strolling through the park had many intelligent conversational topics. Not to mention the normal topics like hobbies, career, and life goals. Only it wasn't so much of a drag to conversate about as it would be with other people. There wasn't any awkward staring off into space while you answered. Just pleasant and amiable conversation that both were active and engaged in. Even taking turns telling each other embarrassing stories from their childhoods.

"Will we get to see the Emperor?" Eden asked alarmingly, inciting Sosuke to stifle a chuckle by bringing a hand to his mouth.

"No, I'm afraid not. The rest of the Imperial Palace only opens on New Years Day and even then we still don't stand a chance at never catching a glimpse of him at least on the grounds. The emperor and his family is heavily guarded you see."

"So does he ever step out of the palace?"

"Of course. Mostly on special occasions. As royalty, the family is expected to uphold a certain high standard. As a result, they're often restricted from specific activities the public would see as normal." he responded, eyes staring off into the distance. "Can you imagine...being restricted so heavily? Unable to do and live as you please?"

Blinking in recognition, Eden's heart gave a great pound at the intensity of her companions words. Mostly because they resonated with her and her current situation with Itachi Uchiha. The overbearing helplessness she felt when he was around. You cannot do cruel things to a person than in the next minute shower them with physical intimacy. She refused to accept that as any form of respectable reciprocal relationship.

"Yes...I know exactly how that feels..." She quietly admitted, unable to stop the pang of hurt pulsing in her chest.

Eden's eyes remained downcast for a moment and she paused. Sosuke being his curiously observant self had noticed that she did that quite a lot when discussing certain topics. He likened it to a kind of emotional or mental turmoil - similar to a person struggling with their inner problems. Giving him the distinct impression that something or rather _someone_ had been bothering her for a while now. And yet the woman was not so keen on sharing why that was. As much as he wanted to - he knew he could not push her for answers. She would tell him whenever she saw fit and he could be patient until then.

In his eyes, Eden Nanoi was the epitome of beautiful and all that was virtuous in the world. It pained to know that she was unhappy. He wanted to be there for her just so she could have a shoulder to cry on if whenever she needed it. Learning through trial and error by paying close attention to how she reacts to certain words or things. With all his efforts he surely hoped he'd made it fairly obvious that he intended to court her romantically. He desperately wished he could voice this to her but just looking at her made his heart turnover and his palms sweaty. Instead he settled on a more pleasant alternative for the both of them.

Turning toward the woman Sosuke regarded her with visceral gaze, voice demonstrating such emotion. "Eden you are a wonderful person, possibly the most extraordinary I've ever met. It pains me to see you upset in any capacity. Whatever you're going through please remember that the situation is only temporary. Your happiness can last a lifetime if you wish it to be so. You're far too special for anything less."

Eden's eyes widened as she looked into his, seeing the emotion and knowing that he meant each and every word. Moisture started building behind her lids and she had to resist the sudden urge to throw herself in his arms and cry. The compliments he'd just given her really tugged at her heartstrings and put a lot of things in perspective.

There was no doubt in her mind that Sosuke wished to be more than friends with her. Eden was not so dense to the point where she couldn't recognize when a guy was crushing heavily on her. She noticed the little things like him nervously stumbling over his words when she looked in his direction too long or choosing to step out of his normal everyday routine just to make time for her. Sara once explained to her that if a guy constantly compliments and does nice things for you then he definitely has the hots for you. Although she knew better than to take any advice from Sara especially concerning men.

She liked him because he had no ulterior motive - he was logical, not complicated or hard to figure out. All he did was uplift her instead of bringing her down. Sosuke actually valued her thoughts and opinions, never once interrupting or disregarding what she said. He listened like it was the most important thing in the world to him and that was all she could ask for - for someone to listen. For someone to understand.


	18. Chapter 18: Re-Establishing Control

**Chapter 18: Re-Establishing Control**

 **A/N: Alright folks, I know I promised to get this chapter out faster than the last but due to unforeseen circumstances that promise had to be broken. Hopefully y'all can sympathize since I literally worked my ass off while I was sick so no one can question my dedication to my craft. Like seriously. I even made the chapter extra long as a form of apology.**

 **WARNING: This chapter is by far the smuttiest, filthiest content I've ever written in my entire year and a half of writing fanfiction. One part of me was ashamed but the other part was ecstatic to finally write it out. It will push the boundaries of acceptance, consent and ultimately sexual exploration. Hope this satisfies everyone's appetites.**

* * *

The small quaint cafe was already pleasant enough with the polite baristas and relaxing atmosphere. The aroma of coffee and caramelized sweetness wafted around the establishment freely.

Sosuke offered Eden a gentle smile, amusement glittering in his eyes as he watched the woman scarf down the cupcakes they ordered. The woman seemed more interested in the confectioner than the actual variety of coffeehouse itself. Not that it bothered him, he was just happy to be in her company once more so the setting was unimportant. Yesterday had almost been the perfect outing for them and he planned to make today even more memorable. Though he would not call this a 'date', there certainly was a deep level of comparability between this and a real date.

As far as he was concerned, it was a privilege to be able to gaze upon her beauty firsthand as she sat opposite from him. Raising the cup of coffee to his lips, the man silently perused over the woman's features - radiant brown skin, sea of loose coils cascading over her shoulders, alluring facial characteristics. She was the very definition of pulchritude. An enchantress if there ever was one. He especially paid close attention to the white frosting lingering on her plump bottom lip. Closing his eyes, he tried to shake away the indecent thoughts, feeling ashamed of where his attention had been moments earlier.

Perhaps it was best to breach the silence with conversation. "So I take it you are a big fan of sweets?"

At the question, Eden met his gaze and promptly ceased chewing, cheeks fully stuffed with cupcakes giving her the appearance of a chipmunk with a mouth full of nuts. She hated how she might've looked in front of him right about now. Partly blaming it on the fact that she was a prominent stress eater. Using food as a comfort in times of distress and turmoil. Feeling quite shy, the woman pressed a small napkin to her lips to conceal the rest of her chews and eventual swallow before giving a barely noticeable smile that showcased her nervousness.

"Um...yeah I guess you can say that. I mostly prefer baked sweets to candy. But I do have a weakness for chocolate." She laughed lightly.

Sosuke's eyes lit up as he too enjoyed chocolate every once in a while. "That's interesting."

Eden shrugged. "I can only eat it in small amounts. Otherwise I get sick really quick."

"That would make two of us. My tolerance for some sweets is limited though I was never really allowed to have many growing up. My mother was strict on maintaining a healthy diet in the household."

Eden smiled, leaning back in her chair to do a pass over the shop and its other inhabitants. "I don't know how to explain it but this place kinda feels nostalgic for me."

"Oh how so?" Sosuke asked, raising a curious brow while observing the sentimental expression on her face.

"I used to work in a place like this...except we served mostly ice cream. It was my very first job when I moved to Japan. I really liked it."

"If you don't mind me asking, what stopped you from working?" He asked her.

Eden's lips formed into a straight line. Wanting so desperately to tell him the real truth and yet settled on the alternative. "Sadly, it got closed down for renovations. Truth be told, I don't even know if I can continue to work there after the renovations are finished."

"That's unfortunate to hear. Have you been able to find steady work? Japan is teeming with job opportunities in many regions. You just have to know where to find them."

Eden's cheeks heated with embarrassment at the flashbacks that raced through her mind and cringed inwardly. "Actually, I'm really in between jobs right now." She bashfully explained. "It really hasn't been a good few months for finding work."

"If you'd like, I can refer you to Mr. Kobayashi. He manages the library where I work and we can always use the extra help." Sosuke suggested.

Eden perked up at the proposal. _Would he really do that for her?_

The young woman could barely conceal her delight at the suggestion. Gratitude was the only thing flowing through her mind in the moment. This was the first step on getting her life back together and snatching back control of her future. And with that everything would return to normal. Sosuke would never understand just how grateful she was for the opportunity and the sheer delight it brought her to simply know it existed. Her heart felt as if it'd leap out of her chest and embrace him.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Reaching across the table, Sosuke placed his hand over hers, eyes looking into hers with emotional depth. "Nonsense, you could never be a burden to me. If ever need my help, never hesitate to ask."

Did she really even have to question Sosuke's devotion? The answer was there in black and white. She didn't know why she had expected to pull an Itachi Uchiha on her. The difference between the Uchiha and Sosuke were night and day. Maybe her trust was just fucked up as a result. She couldn't remember a time where she was expecting people to mess her over but here she was actively expecting Sosuke to have ulterior motives. It was distressing and she had Itachi to blame for that.

The sound of the door shine sounded for what seemed like the hundredth time since they'd been there. Eden didn't pinpoint why this time sounded different from all the others. Chancing a glance towards the direction Eden would soon regret her absentminded choice.

There stood the impassive, suit clad form of Itachi Uchiha, obsidian eyes ensnaring her with menacing severity. Worse still, the Uchiha was flanked by two other brooding suited men, obviously his bodyguards.

The plethora of realizations and thoughts bombarded her subconscious in accordance with the molten hot anger rolling through her mind at the very sight of him. Was he insane? Showing up here at a time like this. This raised many other concerns like how did he even knew her location? The feeling almost surreal to see the man she'd been so successfully avoiding up until now standing in her line of vision. As usual his pristine attire was clean and crisp, she noticed as her eyes wandered the length of his body almost in a frantic manner.

His posture spoke volumes to Eden - the man was absolutely livid.

Regardless of what anyone else thought...this was a long time coming. She knew better than anyone that the businessman was infuriatingly persistent. In fact, Eden had known it was only a matter of time until he ultimately made an appearance. And made an appearance he had. The air felt as though it had been sucked out of the place in that instant.

Every other customer in the cafe seemed to recognize Itachi and his men and began scrambling out of the cafe in record time without being told. Their instincts telling them that it was danger was lurking near and that was not a good sign. Getting out of harm's way seemed to be the logical objective.

Eden's heart almost feel to the floor when Itachi boldly walked to the pair's table like he owned the place, which in actuality wouldn't surprise Eden if he did.

He ignored Sosuke altogether it was like the other man wasn't even present at the table. His main concern was the stubborn woman who was currently set on ignoring him. He could tell from her body language that she would not comply with his demands. She was much too prideful.

Eyes trained on Eden, the Uchiha spoke in a clear, concise tone. "There is a matter we must discuss."

This man was a freaking set of clown shoes Eden decided.

"Excuse me, _sir_. In case you haven't noticed I'm having on an outing with my friend, so I'm afraid that the matter will have to wait." Eden answered through clenched teeth, struggling to keep a hold on her temper and not wanting to alarm Sosuke in the process.

Sosuke who had been silently observing the entire time, turned concerned eyes towards her. "Eden do you know this man?"

Itachi's darkened eyes slowly slid to Sosuke. "I know her more than she knows herself, more than you ever will."

Her temper nearly went the roof upon hearing that.

"Are you mentally delayed? I said I'm with my friend. You have no right to be here so just leave. I don't have anything to say to you."

Standing from her seat, Eden encountered Sosuke to do the same by grabbing his hand. "Come on, let's go."

Itachi's gaze hardened.

On some unspoken command, one of Itachi's men pressed a crude hand to Sosuke's shoulders, keeping him firmly in his seat.

Sosuke bristled in confusion and annoyance, brown eyes snapped to the unknown man. "Sir, I'd appreciate it if you did not touch me."

"Stay seated and be quiet you brat." His rough voice commanded.

"This is harassment!" Eden shouted. "Move out of the way and let us leave right fucking now!"

"You won't be going anywhere until we're had a discussion about your improper behavior." Itachi disinterestedly assured. The days he'd spent attempting to rationalize and subdue his discontentment with their behavior still weighed heavily on his mind. She was in need of strict discipline. Not only for her treatment of his person but for having the gall to entertain the company of another male in his absence.

"I don't have to listen to a damn thing you have to say!" Eden snarled in anger.

Slender fingers responded by grabbing a strong hold of her private area, pressing painfully on her pubic bone. "Perhaps I have not made myself clear enough. This is not a request, it's an order."

Eden nearly crumbled in a defeated heap of aching muscles, the pain entirely too much to manage. Itachi was despicable for doing this in front of her friend - for publicly embarrassing her to this degree. She wanted him to drop dead on the spot and go to hell where she decided he truly belonged.

Sosuke, who was mortified at what was unfolding before his eyes, tried to quickly jump to Eden's rescue, leaping from his chair and launching himself at Itachi. "Hey! Stop doing that!"

This was the worst thing he could've done unfortunately, for the man holding him snagged him by the hair and kneed him in the stomach causing Sosuke to release a cry of pain before forcing the man to his knees. Sosuke struggled to hold himself up, inhaling deep wheezing breaths.

The sight enraged Eden further though she was unable to do anything since Itachi still had her most intimate part in his hand, subduing her effectively. This was bad. If she didn't do something soon, this confrontation would continue to go left fast in the worst way possible. She had to get them away from Sosuke.

Mind racing, Eden scrambled to find a solution. "My apartment! We can talk at my apartment!"

Glaring down at her, Itachi offered no rebuttal simply raising a black eyebrow at her hastiness. "Having a change of heart so soon? What happened to not wanting to listen to me?"

"Please." Eden pleaded through clenched teeth.

Itachi released his devastating hold, smirking at her approvingly. "All right then." He didn't miss how her eyes narrowed hatefully. "Lead the way Ms. Nanoi." He said, then turning to his men, timbre giving off no emotion.

"Be sure to handle him in the appropriate manner."

"Yes sir." They answered in unison.

* * *

Eden furiously stomped towards the direction of her apartment, seething rage etched across her features.

 _Just who the fuck did he think he was?!_

Itachi Uchiha was out of his mind. He had to be. There was no reason to believe he was a normal, sane person. Not after what he'd just done.

Forcing here apartment door open, Eden threw the keys a little too hard on the counter-top, maybe her anger was misplaced but she just couldn't help it at this point. Maddox came skidding around the corner, nails tipping across the floor furiously and she was quick to scoop him up and place him in her bedroom before he could greet her unwelcome house guest. She didn't want her precious puppy anywhere near him. Since she'd been gone for the before part of the evening, she left him out to roam the apartment freely.

Once she made her way back to the living room, she regarded Itachi Uchiha apathetically standing against the wall with his arms crossed, looking quite handsome. Had this been another instance she might have been thrilled by the sight but as of now, she could feel nothing but contempt for the billionaire.

For an unlimited amount of time, the pair simply stood, watching each other's reaction almost like a mexican standoff - waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Your cellular device appeared to be defective. I merely took the necessary precaution of providing you with another." He explained casually, face portraying no emotion at all.

"There's nothing wrong with my phone, I just blocked your number from contacting me."

The man was never one to show emotion, but the look on his face caused her to falter slightly. That was not the answer he wanted nor expected to hear from her.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you choked me when one of your house guests couldn't keep his hands to himself. I would say that's a valid reason."

"He was swiftly reprimanded for his actions immediately after your departure from the estate."

Eden balled up her fists - he'd done more than enough to obtain her wrath at this point in time.

"Don't you get it? It's not about you admonishing him! I never cared about that. You had no business punishing me in the first place! That's what I've been trying to get you to understand!"

Still Itachi's expression remain unchanged. "For you to even think of avoiding me is not only impossible but idiotic as well."

Eden's mouth dropped. "Unnnbelieveable. I am so sick of your sick. You know what, I don't care what you have to say anymore. I'm doing the talking this time...so you just shut up and pay attention!" She screamed at him, clearly fed up with being ambushed at every interval.

"The last time we had a decent conversation, you know after you showed up uninvited to my apartment for the hundredth time. You told me that things would be different - that you'd stop being so fucking indifferent to my feelings. That you'd stop treating me like a doll with no will to live. But now I see that I expected too much from you to be capable of doing something so simple as keeping your word."

Brows drawing down in anger Eden continued laying into him. "All I ever asked was for you to be considerate. It's not fucking much! You don't have to jump through any hoops or backflip off a mountain to meet those expectations."

"I get so sick of you wanting everything to go the way you want it too well I'm telling you right now, it ain't happening. I'm not gonna do what you want me to do anymore. I'm not about to kiss your ass like everyone else. I refuse to be talked down to like I'm trash and disrespected by a man no less. I'll whoop my own ass before I left that happen again and I'm so serious."

Itachi watched as she furiously ambled into the kitchen where she opened one of the cabinets and retrieved the phone he'd had sent to her. "And this!?" she yelled, before coming back to the living room. "This bullshit tactic you had delivered to my house - changes nothing!" Without delay, Eden threw the device as hard as she could into the wall where it broke immediately on impact.

Again the man gave no outward reaction not even moving an inch from his position. This served to make the woman more irate than she could ever remember being.

"Do you even know what you've done today? You purposely intruded on an outing with my friend, made a scene, and physically assaulted him. All because I wouldn't return your calls and texts. That's bogus and I don't appreciate it! Sosuke is a good person and he didn't deserve any of that from you and your goons. I've only known him for close to a week and a half and he treats me with more dignity and consideration than you ever have. How hard is it to treat someone like a human being? I'll be damned if I sit up and allow a person handle me with less respect that I know for a fact I deserve. You're not good for me...you're draining me out."

"I was so stuck on not having a job and wondering how I would pay my bills that I didn't realize how shitty of a deal this was between us."

The tears she'd been fighting back threatened to spill onto her cheeks but that proud Nanoi blood kept them at bay. "Itachi you treat me like shit! It's all you've ever done! You continuously intimidate me into obeying your will then the next minute you're trying to jump my bones. It doesn't make any sense. You act as if you have the right to do all these things to me but you don't. But let me tell why...I don't have to do shit but stay black and die." She hissed.

Standing stoic and somewhat detached from the moment, the Uchiha had assessed the current situation and given no outward reaction to emotional distress electing to remain silent as the woman voiced clear-cut frustrations with their situation. Taking into consideration that her tearful display did indeed disturb him in some major capacity as he found he did not like seeing her this way. Especially by his own actions. The breakdown was well overdue, considering how much pressure and stress she'd been grappling with on a daily basis - and now crumbling under. There was only so much unhappiness the human mind could take before it collapsed.

Was it truly possible that he'd been going about this in a less tactful manner? Getting ahead of himself when it came to her thoughts and feelings? As a man and an adult, he could admit his wrongdoings in an effort to right them. Frankly, he didn't think his 'punishment' would warrant this sort of effect from her. As one of his subordinates, so to speak, she was not exempt from any kind of discipline no matter the offense. The punishment was not nearly as harsh as it should have been, that being said, it has certainly stuck with Eden.

"Itachi you don't get to show up out of nowhere and tell me who I can and can't socialize with. That's not what this is. If you want a woman to control then I'm sure as hell not the right person for you." Angry tears streamed down her face in steady flows. "You should be glad I'm focusing on becoming a better person because the old me…" Eden had to cut off her words in that instant before she said some really unsavory words to the man.

Pulling her eyes away, she couldn't even bare to look at the man anymore. "Just get out." She whispered, pointing towards the door. "Leave. I don't want to see you anymore."

Itachi stood motionless, unwilling to give in to her indignant demands.

"I said get out of my house." She repeated.

"No."

Eden narrowed her eyes at him - not even thinking about her next action before she was moving to carry it out. Moving toward a small table near her sofa, Eden picked up a glass figurine with the purpose of chucking it at him.

Sharingan flared in response, seeing right through her intention with relative ease. "Throw it and I will make sure you regret the thought ever crossed your mind." His masculine voice stated with lethal intention.

She paused at his threat, noting the seriousness of his tone and stony expression. It told her many things - the first being that if she went through with her current plan he would most definitely make her regret it.

But she practically seething and unwilling to listen to him. At this point, all bets were off. Damn the consequences. And damn him.

Retching her arm that held the small statuette back, Eden swift threw the object at his head; the piece flying through the air with accurate precision.

What surprised her was not that he easily dodged the figure, it was that he appeared in front of her before she even heard the figure hit the wall. What sort of inhuman speed did Itachi possess for him to move that fast. The shocked woman had no time to reflect on it as deft fingers snagged into her hair painfully, making her cry out in distress. Eden's hands came up to try and pry his hand out of her locks but it was no use. He had an unbreakable vice grip.

"What did I tell you?" He growled into her face, voice dark with rage.

He dragged her over to the couch where he took a seat, pulling her onto his lap and pressing her down into position. Eden gasped internally, kicking and squirming desperately every which way. "Let me go you bastard!" _He better not carry out what she thought he had in mind._

Itachi's right hand gave the first slap to her backside made her involuntarily suck in unnecessary excess air. The second had a scream pushing past her lips in a most unlady like fashion. He comfortably settled into his work of spanking her with malignant purpose, determined to punish her for the earlier and present grievances dealt to him with horrible ill-intent. The fact that fabric was covering her bottom didn't hinder nor lessen the tinges of pain she felt with each hard smack. Rage burned at the center of her mind while tears flooded behind her lids. He was spanking her like an unruly child. Her parents didn't even spank her this hard for crying out loud! And it was like he put his whole right arm into it.

No amount of trying to wiggle out of his grasp or Ultimately she decided to give up the pointless fight against his unyielding hold, completely surrendering to anguish and humiliation for the second time today.

"Eden. I certainly hope you've retained your lesson."

Eden blinked in one smooth motion, heart still thrashing inside her chest widely at she recognized obsidian orbs peering down at her affectionately. She hadn't even noticed the position she was currently in - cradled in his arms.

"What...what did you do to me?" She whispered, still in acute shock from her terrifying ordeal from his hands.

The frightening vision he'd subjected her to was not what actually happened. The spanking. The tears. The pain. All of it was an illusion that he'd created somehow. It all felt so real. She could still feel the aftershocks of pain on her backside.

It now totally dawned on her that Itachi Uchiha was not completely human - if his changing eye color weren't already a dead giveaway. There weren't any lingering doubts now. Eden was positive that the man was a demon disguising itself in human skin.

"You'd become a danger to yourself and others." He stated.

She felt sick with fear, feeling the bile slowing rising from her stomach. Wanting to put as much distance between them as possible, Eden commenced to pulling out of his warm arms.

Frowning Itachi only tightened his grip so she couldn't move.

Eden fight harder. "Get your hands off me! And please just get out of my house!"

"I can't do that."

"And why not!" Eden voice was coated with abject fear.

"Would you allow me the chance to make it up for all my discretion's done to you? Should you feel that my actions are not worthy of recompense, I will be willing to grant you your ultimate freedom." Sharingan watched cyan eyes widen. "I only ask that you remain receptive the entire time."

Eden didn't exactly know what the man had planned for her but she'd do anything for him to finally leave her alone. She was aware that this could very well be a trap but she also knew that if she refused him, he'd likely continue doing the same things he'd previously done and make her life a living hell. She couldn't let that happen, it was enough to drive her to consider accepting right away.

They would be on a level playing field.

* * *

Smoothing the wrinkles out of the guestroom's bed sheets, Mei rubbed the bead of sweat from her forehead. This was the last room for today before she moved unto laundry duty. After resituating her apron, Mei did a routine pass over of the room before she left. Deeming it spotless, the woman closed the door and made the trek long downstairs, passing by other chattering servants along the way. The pair were no doubt close friends.

Having a close friend at work definitely made her happier and more productive. Maintaining a friendship was all good and fine as long as it didn't impinge on the ability to get assigned tasks done. But now, it felt so empty without the woman's presence. Mei was used to interacting with Eden on a daily basis since they both often shared the same duties and shifts so naturally her absence was unequivocally felt.

Eden's reaction towards the guest was a normal one when angry or annoyed enough so Mei couldn't really blame her for snapping on him. It was simply the principle. She knew how guarded and prudent Eden was at times, especially when dealing with strangers.

The other servants merely just didn't know the woman as she did. Like any other human being, the young woman was not without her flaws but Mei know one thing for certain - Eden Nanoi was the most sincere, generous, and reliable person she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting.

They'd rather be prejudiced than actually familiarize themselves with Eden. Wasn't it natural to get to know someone better passing judgement?

Mistress Kanade had beared down hard on the staff after Eden's slip up and most of the staff deemed her wholly responsible for their current disposition.

Based on the rumors, Itachi Uchiha was not known for his mercy or acceptance of any mistakes but for being a cold, withdrawn individual altogether. It's because of this that Mei was overly concerned for Eden's well-being and prayed everyday for her return. However in the event that Eden doesn't come back, Mei would very much like to remain close friends with the woman.

Nevertheless, Mei was seriously worried for Eden. Worried that she wouldn't be allowed back to resume her duties at the estate.

The things they were saying about Eden was completely cruel and uncalled for.

 _She was a foreigner, so her mistake was expected._

 _She had no business working at the estate in the first place._

 _She should go back to America where she belongs._

That last statement sent shrill of hurt and anger through her chest. They had no right to say such horrible things about Eden, as it was not their place. The master had handled the matter as he saw fit, that was all that truly mattered. One would think that the employees would have more respect for him and not spread and entertain gossip in his stead. But she would go on to learn that some people just didn't possess enough compassion for those that were not themselves.

* * *

The high end restaurant they sat in had Eden's stomach tightening into a stiff knot as she did an appraisal over its interior. She was not even dressed in the proper attire to even step foot in an establishment such as this. If she attempted to walk into this place without Itachi, they'd surely turn her around at the door no questions asked.

The personnel were clearly familiar with Itachi Uchiha and were more than happy to accommodate him and his guest. The stylishly dressed waiter led them to an intimate space in the middle of the restaurant. The table was draped in a silk cream colored cloth, expensive china and silverware were already neatly placed in their prospective positions. The whole set-up just made Eden all the more suspicious. Why go through all the trouble?

They were the only ones in the whole place besides the waiter and the chefs waiting to prepare meals in the kitchen. Wasn't a restaurant this eloquent and fancy supposed to have more customers?

This was no romantic dinner; in fact Eden wasn't quite sure what it was to be frank. An apology dinner maybe? The thought was possible. It's not him bringing her to a fancy restaurant would automatically make her forgive him off the bat. The thought was shallow. There was no other person on this revolving planet that knew her feelings better besides herself. Eden was well aware of what she wanted and did not want. She alone controlled the outcome of her future and no one else especially Itachi Uchiha. If he thought this would bring him back into her good graces - he was dead wrong.

Quietly, she glared at the filthy rich prick seated graciously across from her. "You may order whatever you like."

"I was gonna do that anyway." She said, snatching up the menu from the table and rolling her eyes.

"Were you? I was under the impression that I'd have to order for you after an obstinate refusal."

"Don't fucking act like you know me."

"On the contrary…"

Eden flashed him a sweltering look from over the menu. "I don't even want to hear it. I said what I said and I meant it." She stated with quiet authority.

"You make it sound as if it were a terrible thing."

"Turns out it is so I don't know why you're trying to pretend its not."

"How would you know if you've never truly belonged to me?"

The woman glared at him angrily from across the table, her hand tightened into a fist. "Oh can you cut the bullshit please. You full well what I mean. Speaking in hypotheticals is not going to soften me up so I can consider the proposition you're subtly trying to throw out there. I'm not interested."

Itachi's face gave away nothing as he sat down the menu. "Is the hostility necessary? We're supposed to be having a nice, civil dinner."

Giving a look Eden remarked. "The last person that should be having a problem with my hostility is you. Especially after what you pulled today and I'm supposed to act like nothing ever happened? I don't think so."

Itachi didn't offer a response, instead choosing to keep his gaze on the menu mostly because he knew it would incense her. The very same emotion she was attempting to bring out of him. Unbeknownst to her that he'd already caught on to her plan of intentionally sowing discord so she'd have a reason to back out of their deal. He would never allow this of course.

"My 'hostility' was warranted. To find you in the company of another male while avoiding contact with me is entirely derisive."

"How can it be right for you but wrong for me?" She questioned. "I was automatically born with rights, freedom, and discretion. If I want to enjoy someone else's company then I'll do just that. You don't control me."

Obsidian orbs stared back at her impassively. He was not sure at first but now the man was positive that she did not appreciate what he was trying to do for her. He was now choosing to make life more convenient for her, almost as if it were an apology if one wanted to call it that exactly. To Eden, it felt more like wasted effort - like meeting up with your ex for closure while wearing no clothes.

With his next statement Itachi set out to appease for fears. "Despite what you believe, you mean much more to me than you know."

She snorted at this. She did not believe a word from his mouth.

"You sure as hell don't act like it." She countered, tone snappish and scathing.

"Why have you brought me to this place? We haven't seen nor spoken to each other in days. Just what is this dinner going to accomplish?"

"Many things. Things I prefer not to divulge at this point in time."

Eden's mouth twisted in aggravation. "Is this another one of your tricks?"

An elegant black eyebrow rose and a slight curve to his mouth. "Not at all. Isn't this what you'd prefer? To be romanced and treated with courteous care." By proving to her that his intentions were pure, the woman would soon accept him willingly without him having to convince her.

Eden scoffed indignantly. It was entirely selfish to think that one night could make up for weeks of torment. There was the dilemma of not allowing herself to be caught up in a cage of unwanted feelings. Feelings often put her in a more vulnerable position. Moving on was the sensible thing to do as opposed to what actually felt right to her.

"After what you've done to me, you think this will me forgive you and we can go back to being happy employer an employee? You don't have the range."

Dangerous blood red sharingan made another appearance causing Eden to momentarily flinch. That last remark was not appreciated in the slightest. "There is plenty of mention regarding my conduct within the agreement yet you are guilty of falling out of accordance as well. You refusing to maintain contact is a clear violation of our agreement." He calmly said.

"That only happens when you overstep your boundaries! It's not even fair for you to use the argument."

Causally reclining back in his chair huskily explained, "Regardless, it is a breach of our arrangement. Not only that but it was meant as an insult. I will not stand for it."

"Well there's another chair over there." Eden stubbornly remarked, gesturing to a nearby table.

The Uchiha head's eyes hardened, somewhat annoyed at her childish reply. Not that Eden gave a damn - if she was irritated then he would be too.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Eden folded her arms stubbornly. The sooner this night was over the better. Anything to get her away from the Uchiha heir.

* * *

In the polished car, the pair began to cruising through an affluent area of the city, it kind of reminded her of the residential area she passed through the day she first went to the Uchiha estate, except this side largely consisted of name brand stores and restaurants. The woman had never seen this specific area of the city before. It looked... _expensive_. Luxury cars lined the streets and along the sidewalks as well. Not only that but there were multitudes of wealthy looking people walking around seemingly enjoying the nightlife.

The car pulled to a smooth stop in front of what Eden perceived to be a hotel; an assumption proven correct when a uniformed wearing white gloves opened the car door for the two. Itachi elegantly removed himself from the vehicle, offering her his hand to which Eden wordlessly took, much too preoccupied with gawking up at the huge building in amazement. The porter bowed politely to them as Itachi placed a hand at her lower back to guided her into the front entrance. As a courtesy, Eden thanked the man for his actions because it was a nice thing to do. When someone does something nice for you, you thank them. It was just how she was raised.

So far, she was doing a good job of trying to push back the anxiety of potentially being spotted in public with the billionaire. He'd been meticulous about keeping their relationship a secret, why would this situation be any different? Which led to another question - why had Itachi Uchiha felt the need to bring her to a hotel so late in the evening?

The only individuals exiting and entering the building besides them were the uniformed staff members. Unbeknownst to her, Itachi had already instructed the staff to make sure the foyer was clear of any lingering guests hoping to catch a glimpse of him. It would not bode well for patrons to see a young foreign woman accompanying him. He was already the subject of enough pointless gossip without having to add Eden into the mix.

The Crimson Gunbai Hotel was approximately a forty-eight story high, vertical property and was one of many owned by Itachi Uchiha - assuring the best in luxurious accommodation. There was no doubt in her mind that the hotel regularly hosted celebrities, dignitaries, and royalty alike. It was definitely a jaw-dropping vision as it actually gave her a small taste of just how deep Itachi's pockets were in terms of business ventures. Under his meticulous management, high-paying guests can expect the utmost excellence in service. The place was so incredibly magnificent that the guests who checked-in never really wanted to check-out.

If Eden though the front entrance view was something, she was surely blown away by the sight of lobby. A tall lovely, marble fountain was positioned in the middle of the already extravagant entrance hall, pristine clear water pouring into the bottom basin. Possibly admired by rich clientele and attendants alike. There was a bar area that housed a multitude of alcoholic beverages for guests. A posh lounge area was made up of fuchsia and cream drapes along with reflective white tile floors.

Itachi brought them to the reception where an old distinguished looking man appeared delighted to assist the pair or more accurately Itachi who speaking of which had just instructed her to stay put until he returned from having a word with the reception in the back. She gave no answer simply keeping her eyes on the counter-top. Once he was out of sight however, she took it upon herself to wander around the lobby freely, particularly fascinated by the fountain and its gleaming colors.

A bony finger suddenly tapped on her shoulder, seemingly snapping her out of the trance and making her turn in startled surprise. A young woman possibly in her late twenties to early thirties (or so she thought since she was never good with ages) stood before her in a brown fur and short, tight fitting red dress. The woman looked as though she'd just left off the red carpet and was on her way to the after party. Which led to the question of where the woman even came from.

"English?" The woman inquired, flashing her an amicable smile of pearly white teeth.

Eden pursed her lips knowing she probably shouldn't be talking to anyone at this hotel - as a matter of fact, she shouldn't even be seen here in the public vicinity. But Itachi had stepped away for the moment and she couldn't help the sudden urge to be mischievous. Glancing around, Eden eyes searched for the Uchiha but couldn't catch a glimpse of him. It couldn't hurt to hold a decent conversation with another person while he was gone. Besides, the woman didn't know who she was here with.

So with no room for hesitation, Eden answered. "Yes?"

"I spotted you from afar so I hope you don't mind me asking but where did you get your lips injections done? Is there a doctor you can refer me to? They've done a simply marvelous job."

Straightaway, Eden was taken aback, almost letting her jaw hit the floor.

 _Lip injections!? She'd never even had lip injections...in fact, she'd never had any cosmetic surgery done._

"How much did you pay?"

Wide eyes whipping around in rapid fashion, Eden opened and closed her mouth several times before starting. "Um...nothing."

The woman's eyes lit up incredulously. "He didn't charge you for the procedure? Oh well he must have offered some other 'favor' as payment. If so, then that's fine - it wouldn't be the first time that's happened to me as well..."

 _Okay. Okay. This is clearly above me now._

"No...no I meant that I don't have lip injections. These are the lips I was born with. I'm black so...our lips are naturally full." Eden explained.

The lady was visibly shocked by her admission if her reaction was anything to go by. Her initial assumptions about the type of individuals the place frequented turned out to be spot on. From her own observation, any patrons that fancied this establishment were exclusively from a wealthy background. Who spoke about getting surgery as if it were fun little hobby or endeavor?

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

 _Well this was awkward._

The woman was quickly to bow and offer her sincere apologies. "My apologies. I wasn't aware..."

"Its fine."

The woman promptly scurried away out the front doors of the hotel, no doubt embarrassed and Eden couldn't blame her - she'd be embarrassed if she wrongly accused someone of having plastic surgery too.

Once Itachi returned he wrapped an arm of steel waist her waist, much to the woman's irritation before leading her towards the lift. Where the lift's operator graciously bowed before pressing the button that opened the lavish elevator doors, then stepping aside to allow them entrance. Once the pair were inside and the doors slid closed, Eden felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. The feeling unprovoked as they ascended to their destination.

Eden tried not to fidget within Itachi's grasp but it was hard not to. Being so close to him made her extremely uneasy. Plus she had no idea where they were going.

Once the floating lift came to a smooth stop, a ding signaled the double doors opening and Itachi carefully guided her into the long carpeted hall to a set of gold and white french doors.

The penthouse suite was absolutely breathtaking. The room has its own opulent, upscale grand foyer. A crystal chandelier hung above beautifully above. Off to the left there was intricate bar stocked full with various wines and liquor. A built in phone sat on one of the mini round side tables near the long couch as so to place a call for in-room cuisine to be served to guests, who in turn had the choice to dine on Western or Japanese dishes, whichever they prefer. As well as 24/7 butler service.

The spacious room was an interesting blend of Japanese and Western designs. High quality furnishings brought attention to the aesthetic details of the room which in Eden's opinion, was totally over the top. The suite possessed an in-room tablet device installed on the wall that controlled most of the penthouse suite's functions. Modern high-technological gadgets including a Sauna and Jacuzzi were apparently somewhere in the room as well. A touch screen thermostat could be seen near the kitchen area. A huge 110 inch television set mounted perfectly on the wall in what Eden classified as the living room space. There was even an elaborate fireplace that could be lit during the winter months.

Unable to stop herself, the woman ran out to the huge floor to ceiling glass window near the balcony which provided a stunning skyline view of the lights overlooking the city down below that left Eden mesmerized. This type of wealth just didn't make any sense.

Walking down the hall she noticed that there were three other closed doors, what lies behind those, she couldn't exactly tell. Despite that one room in particular caught her attention, it was all the way at the end of the hall. Venturing towards it, Eden observed a gigantic bed draped in off-white in the center with fluffy pillows. On the left side there was a walk-in wardrobe opposite to what Eden believed was the bathroom.

"Are you astonished?" Itachi's huskily voice questioned behind her. "Just one night in this room sets the price up to $60,000. Merely pocket change to those who can easily afford it."

 _They say money can't buy happiness but she sure as hell would like to find out._

She just couldn't fathom how people lived like this when there were people starving in Africa.

Still Eden wasn't about to fall into his trap again, he brought her here with the purpose of enticing and seducing. Hell would freeze over six times before she just fell into his arms again.

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

"I think I have a general idea. Care to enlighten me? She said.

"I've been thinking...perhaps we can come to an agreement on a different set of terms within our agreement." Itachi indicated.

Eden tensed upon hearing that, keeping her back towards the man ash she asked. "What kind of terms?"

"I will never punish you unjustly and I will not arrive at your home unless given leave to do so. In exchange, I ask for your full fidelity in any and all capacities."

Despite initially wanting to reject the terms solely off principle, Eden still found her seditious brain considering it nevertheless. Eden didn't want to risk experiencing that alternative reality shit again. A surge of fear ran through her rattled subconscious once more. She would take being run over by a bus or hitting her ankle in the sharp side of her bed before experiencing that hell again. Anything at all just not that. Besides, what reason would she have for not accepting?

"And if I refuse?"

"It's your choice. I will not force you."

"That doesn't mean you'll leave me alone completely either."

"Correct." Itachi informed her coldly.

Eden balled her fists. "So why act as if I have a choice in this? You are so fucking confusing, I don't understand it. Just tell me what you want!"

"I intend to fuck you...right here in this very room." Itachi said, timbre velvety and low.

Eden froze looking as though she'd lost the ability to comprehend anything, eyes widened to humorous proportions.

"If you haven't already noticed - my patience has worn out its welcome. You and I both want this...why continue to deny ourselves the carnality?"

Finding her voice, Eden scrambled to find the words to deny his accusations, shaking uncontrollably. "You can just make a decision like that without consulting with me first! You don't know what I want. What if I don't want to do it?"

In the blink of an eye, Itachi was suddenly in front of her, red eyes burning down at her with growing intensity. The smell of his cologne had warmth pooling into her gut, making her drunk with need and lust, out of nowhere her mouth felt cotton-dry.

"Be honest with yourself. I can give you anything you ask for. There is no harm in fulfilling your desires."

Staring up into his attractive face, Eden carefully considered his words. How would it feel, to give in after all this time? Would things be different between them? Would they remain the same? Only God knew.

Eden lowered her head in cognition. "If I consent to to do this...it'll be on my terms not yours. I'll do things if and when I feel like it, not when you want me to. And you'd better listen and listen good because I swear - I won't hesitate to walk away from you completely. I don't normally give people second chances."

Itachi was mildly surprised by her admission though he was ultimately satisfied with it when all was said and done. When her azure eyes met his, Itachi flashed her a brilliant smile. All he needed was her approval. The sheer amount of salacious things he had planned to subject her to was scandalous. He only hoped that she was prepared for what he had in store. Tonight he would handle her the way she needed to be handled.

Without warning, Itachi snatched her phone out of her hand and turned to leave the room with no explanation, a peeved Eden on his heels attempting to grab her device back from his grasp.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing!?" She screamed.

"As I mentioned once before, I want no interruptions. Electronic or otherwise. Doing this time our phones will be hidden away for the night."

"Is that really necessary though?"

"Precisely. I don't want your attention anywhere else but me."

Eden held a shaking hand to her erratically beating heart in hopes that it would slow down. Body still tingling. The woman hated how skittish she was at the moment but who wouldn't be in this situation? She just agreed to have sex with Itachi Uchiha!

Taking a deep breath, Eden focused on calming herself and not having a panic attack right in the middle of the room. She stood stock still, gaze planted firmly on the floor even when Itachi reentered and began removing items from his body. Even went the man came to tower over her again, instead of cowering in surprise, the young woman raised her defiant chin in a clear of brazenness. A smirk appeared on his devilish visage upon seeing this. It was no secret that, Itachi greatly admired her spirit above all else, since she was not one to easily bend to his will.

Warm lips came into contact with her soft, tender ones; the kiss chaste and cautious as not to alarm or overwhelm her.

"The bathroom is to your right."

The woman's brows furrowed. _What's in the bathroom that she needed to see?_

Noticing the look on her apprehensive face, Itachi gracefully strolled over, leaning down until they were face to face, voice a silky caress as he said, "Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

That statement only intensified Eden's worries by tenfold, confusion seized the forefront of her mind. Just why was he saying such things to her, the woman had no clue. She did know one thing though - whatever he had planned, she knew it was far too late to turn back now. Consequently, she was not even ashamed to admit that she was indeed afraid of the consequences if she attempted to walk out.

Once she finally moved to venturing into the bathroom, the woman's heart plummeted to her feet.

Strangely, the massive bathtub was filled with hot steaming water and nearly overflowing with bubbles.

Had he planned to bring her here all along?

Like the dinner this was clearly preordained in some way as in both circumstances the staff obviously planned for Itachi's arrival. There was no question about it.

"You need to undress in order to bathe."

Eden's heart gave a great pound before it started off on an erratic pace. She was a bit perturbed at how nonchalant he made the statement sound - almost as if he wasn't requesting she get naked and bath while he was in the immediate vicinity.

"This wasn't part of the description!" The tremble in her voice as she shouted was easily distinguishable and it made the shinobi blood in his veins boil with anticipation.

In a smooth, elegant fashion, Itachi walked over until he was towering over the woman. Bringing a hand to her cheek, Itachi bent until their faces were nearly touching. "Do you really believe that...you haven't been listening."

The air in the bathroom turned sexually charged in that moment and the room suddenly felt unbearably hot. Piercing red eyes passionately locked with her own startled cyan orbs. The fact that she'd already consented to sexual proclivities with him was still fresh in her mind. By this point, Eden was one hundred percent radiating a nervous energy. Was this really about to happen? Was she really going to go through with this, no questions asked?

Her hands were shaky as she quietly undressed, mostly because she felt a heated gaze at her back watching her every move. The woman hated when people closely watched her do certain things - it was enough to send jitters all over her skin. The articles of clothing fell to the floor soundlessly until she stood stark naked, arms wrapped protectively around herself. Face burning with embarrassment, it did not help now the man was openly leering at her naked body.

Eden slowly slid into the slightly scorching hot water, the heat instantly easing away the built up tension within her muscles making her sigh deeply at the feeling she deemed lovely. The liquid also elevated her mood to a certain extent, inducing feelings of comfort and finally allowing her body to relax. She was doing her best to ignore Itachi closely watching her. Would he join her in the bath? She surely hoped not. Eden was certain she'd die of embarrassment having to share a tub with him.

Ultimately breathing a sigh of relief when he did not began stripping instead moving to the other end of the bath to procure a few items from under a well placed towel.

Eden remained quiet as she witnessed him lathering up a bathing sponge with soap, before he began meticulously washing her with painstaking care - as if she were a child. Long slender fingers grazed over the smooth expanse of her arm as he methodically bathed her wet body.

Here he was languidly soaping up her body, sponge slowly sliding over her silky brown skin. When he deliberately brushed over a pert nipple, Eden tensed up, wanting to hide from his gaze altogether. This Itachi wouldn't permit. Tonight he would know every inch of the woman's curvy frame and she would know his. Crimson eyes narrowed in a display of carnal passion, the sight of her femininity was just barely visible beneath the murky scented water. He was almost too anxious to get inside of her.

A small hand wrapped around his, effectively stopping his delicate procedure. In a move that shocked him, Eden sheepishly pulled the soaked sponge out of his hand encouraging Itachi to place his hand onto her soft, hairless mound. Inching his searching hand towards sensitive clitoris, the man sought out her warm entrance. Leaning forward, Itachi slipped his wet tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth, passionately moving his lips against hers. The taste invigorating.

Itachi gently urging her into this luxurious bath was his way of preparing her to bare the brunt of lustful, dangerous aggression from him. Today was the day he would make good on his promise of doing unspeakable things to her. After every exhausting thing that's happened in the past weeks, Eden felt like throwing in the towel. So far she'd drawn up the conclusion that she was tired of running. Tired of fighting only to end up back at square one. She felt that losing herself - if only for one night. Let go of all the responsibilities and frustrations that had been driving her crazy with anxiety.

Eden eagerly rolled her hips into his experienced fingers as they circled her vulva which had already began to swell the second she become aroused. Long appendages dipped deeper into her unyielding passages, easing through the hot opening. Itachi's smirk only grew as he watched her willing body writhe beneath his hand, observing how azure eyes rolled back into their sockets as she tightly clutched his firm biceps while moaning lowly. He paid special attention to the soapy heaving breasts just inches from his salivating mouth and until he decided he'd had enough.

Itachi halted the movement of his fingers much to Eden's displeasure but she didn't have time to focus on it as the Uchiha plucked the soaked woman out of the bath. Itachi then slid his hands down Eden's sides, hands sensuously moving down to grab a hold of to squeeze her round ass, greedily massaging the flesh while his fingers moved downward to make contact with her bare sex with calloused fingertips. Gratifying tingles quickly spread throughout her stomach; the way he was gently caressing her was immensely enjoyable. Every touch from him sent various bolts of electricity through her frame, previously concealed bliss filling Eden from head to toe.

She would've never imagined that this was the way she'd lose her virginity in this manner. Who knew that openly challenging the man in front of the entire university would lead to this?

Procuring a robe, Itachi wrapped it around her naked form before he ended up taking her across the bathroom floor as he did not want her first time to be there. The man already planned this out in scrupulously and he always stuck to his plans no matter what.

Eden yelped as he picked her up bridal style and brought her back into the bedroom carefully placing her on the bed as if she were a fragile doll.

Eden let the man lay her down onto the soft sheets, trying her hardest not to lean into his tantalizing neck kisses. The Uchiha played with the opening of the expensive satin robe, deliberately brushing Eden's heated skin underneath, making her jump faintly. When she was fully dazed, the hand eventually snaked into the robe and slowly pulled it open to expose Eden's perky breasts to his sight once more. Wasting no time, Itachi began circling the nipple with his tongue, lathering it with saliva, waiting patiently for it to harden before allowing his mouth to work its magic.

Eden involuntarily arched her chest into his face, releasing a pleased cry of delight. The man drew a hand up to play with the other neglected breast, kneading the soft globe carefully. The woman started squirming under her hold, as his skilled mouth nipping teasingly and pulling at the bud, devouring the supple flesh eagerly. Eden could feel wetness gathering between her thighs, as he moved to give her other breast the same attention as the first. Her pussy began throbbing something serious and soon a heartbeat could be felt.

Itachi silently watched his mewling paramour as he unleashed all different types pleasurable ministrations on her dainty form, her curly tresses were fanned out across the numerous pillows - the sight beyond gorgeous. The sight was one he sorely missed. Already he was eager to to reposition her into a more pleasing arrangement. Sliding his hands his hands underneath her back, he lifted her, simultaneously latching his mouth onto hers once more. Keeping her distracted while he removed the robe from her altogether and throw it aside. Exposing her voluptuous figure to the moonlight from the night sky into the bedroom.

Maneuvering her into the position he wanted, Itachi turned Eden unto her side, contemporaneously lifting a thigh over his shoulder opening her moist flesh to his lusting gaze. Her heated flower sat mere inches from his salivating mouth and he'd been dying for another taste for quite some time now. The temptation to gratify his growing need unbearable. With a skillful tongue, Itachi pushed open the folds of her drenched channel, licking the cunt as if it were a feast spread on a table. Unable to resist her womanly scent, Itachi buried his entire face in Eden feverish core, hungrily devouring the succulent pearl vehemently.

Eden cried out weakly, fisting her hands into the sheets, her head was swimming in bliss. Eden couldn't really put a name to what she was feeling only that it felt so good. She never wanted him to stop. When Itachi dipped his tongue forward into her sheath and stated wiggling, Eden shuddered as the pleasure intensified.

"Uhhhhh...mmmhhhhh! I-Itachi!"

Reaching a hand up to the headboard, Eden attempted to escape away from his pleasurable assault only to be dragged back down and held securely in place.

"Ahhh please...I can't!"

Itachi ignored her completely, relentlessly working her into an ecstasy induced delirium. Eden couldn't even muster up the strength to push his head away. The action would have been futile as Itachi left her on the crisp of orgasm to pull away and strategically stripped out of his clothes, uncovering his unblemished skin to the room. Eden observed this through heavily lidded eyes, cheeks flushing even further. Once he was free of every article of clothing, Itachi palmed his erection as he stared down at her tired panting form.

She looked a mess - a worn out, gorgeous mess.

"I love the way you taste." He purred.

Using two fingers, Itachi carefully rubbed in between the folds of her glistening core, rubbing the delicate nub vigorously. Eden gasped in surprise, enabling Itachi to slip his tongue into her mouth, brushing over her teeth along the way, mixing their saliva together, breaths intermingling.

A lone finger dipped into her saturated entrance with scrupulous ease, making her whine.

"Shhh." He murmured to her.

A waterfall of desperate pleas spilled from her lips when his finger maintained a consistent tempo in and out motions within her slit. When he finally pulled his hand away, Eden mutely watched through heavily-lidded eyes as a string of juices remained connected to his digits which found themselves inside his waiting mouth, never taking his gaze from hers. The image made her cheeks heat up, watching him devoured all traces of her essence from his hand. Moving forward, Itachi took hold of her face within both hands, a tongue flicked over her pouty lips until enough coercing granted him inside. Strikingly, Itachi didn't kiss her, he simply allowed his wet muscle to sloppily make love to her mouth.

It was one of the most sexiest things Eden had ever experienced.

After giving her mouth another brush, Itachi then situated himself comfortably between her spread thighs. The sweet scent of her womanhood called to him, tempting his ironclad control. The mushroomed tip lined up against the puffy pink crevice, lingering there until he gradually began pressing in until the flesh gave way. The Uchiha made sure to lean his entire weight into the thrust, determined merge with her pillowy heat. Subsequently, clenching the inside of his jaw at the tight wet, orifice gripping his length with suffocating intensity.

An intrusive stabbing pain immediately radiated throughout Eden's entire body, the pain was a horrible stretching feeling accompanied by a burning sensation. Eden tried to force her stiff muscles to unclench and relax all while poorly regulating her breathing. Itachi was generous enough to allow her to adjust before he moved any further, actually pulling back to monitor the range of emotions on her anguished face. The pain was taking its sweet time to lessen as seconds quickly turned into minutes. Keenly aware of this Itachi found it necessary to try and distract her by devouring her open mouth, pushing his tongue against hers before sucking on it seductively.

A firm hand secured a gentle grip on her thigh, spreading it open to his gaze, red eyes locking unto the sight of moist, intimate flesh peeking out from between the puffy folds. To see his manhood slowly embedding itself in her body was a sight that was immediately burned into his mind.

Itachi lowered his weight onto her, effectively pressing her down into the mattress meanwhile Eden eyes traced the hard contours of Itachi's chest and stomach, unable to pull her eyes from his chiseled, muscular form. The position left her feeling extremely vulnerable but she could not deny that she was unbelievably turned on by his dominant behavior. This was what he wanted from her - to take this insane pleasure from her inexperienced body. It seemed so unlike the man to be this insatiable behind that handsome mask of difference he wore daily. Had they been strangers meeting for the first time, Eden never would've guessed that this man possessed such a voracious sexual appetite.

Every single terrible thing that had happened between them fell to the back corners of her mind, as if unimportant or meaningless. There wasn't any room to focus on it any further, not while he was busy turning her world upside down in the most satisfying way. Words could even find their way to the forefront of her mind, nor could a single rational thought could be made. If Itachi's primary goal was to fuck her senseless then he was doing an phenomenal job.

A strong hand cupped her jaw firmly, forcing her attention toward him as he leaned down towards her face. "Is there something you want to say to me Eden?" He teased, his naturally deep voice was now firm and sultry. "Tell me...I'm listening." Though he knew full well that she was incapable of forming a single syllable at this point, it did not stop him from taunting her.

This of course did not sit well with Eden, who retaliated by spitefully sinking her teeth into Itachi's bottom lip. Almost instantly the sharingan user pulled away, visibly stunned that she'd dig her teeth into his lip with such malice. Dangerous narrowed sharingan blazed down at her at her as she met his callous gaze head on, even daring to smile at what she'd done though his narrowed eyes had made him look extremely predatory and it terrified her in some capacity. It seemed that the woman had not yet learned her lesson when it came to resisting Itachi Uchiha. That was fine. He was perfectly willing to fuck the resistance right out of her.

Eden promptly lost her breath in the middle of a scream, cyan eyes closed tight, scratching down down the man's flexing back, unable to stifle her voice. Sweet rapture encased her subconscious, surrounding her in a void of ardor on a quest to nirvana. The room was soon filled with the sounds reminiscent of a lewd porn scene, skin slapping against skin and Eden's wanton moans. There was no doubt in her mind that he would brink her to the brink of orgasm repeatedly as the friction was delicious. She could feel it drilling all the way to her stomach and the overwhelming sensation interfered with her ability to think properly.

"Mmmhhh...Itachi...ahhhhh!"

Itachi started up a firm rhythm of forcibly stroking into her, hard frame rocking hers into complete euphoria. She had no choice but to take every solid inch of what he was giving her.

As a loud moan was ripped from her throat, Eden's legs began to shake uncontrollably. Itachi bit and hungrily sucked at her soft slender neck, deliberately slamming into her willing core even harder. When he began swiveling his hips sensually a keening whimper fell from her lips almost immediately.

Instinctively, Eden's hands reached up to grab a hold of his black locks, unintentionally pulling the hair from its binding. As a consequence, the Uchiha heir merely seized both of her wrists and imprisoned them both above her head. Eden could only struggle for a brief moment before Itachi put a stop to it by slowing his deep strokes and increasing the force behind them. Eden's vision dimmed to a mute point, mouth falling open as she helplessly watched Itachi's necklace rock back and forth with each erotic movement. She could feel her body was going numb under the current of ecstasy, aroused by the show of aggression.

The moans soon hit a falsetto like fever pitch.

Itachi's low baritone was covered in desire. "Is this what it takes to finally break you? To put you in your right place under me...bringing you to the heights of ecstasy you've never even imagined?"

Eden could barely comprehend the monotonous voice addressing her let alone provide a plausible answer. She could accurately feel his warm breath blowing against her ear as he whispered filth to her while he hammered deep inside. It made her feel as if she'd pass out at any moment.

Itachi was well aware of the effects he was inflicting on her body and he remained full content to ignore her weak cries for leniency. She would continue to take her punishment fuck until he felt like she'd had enough. His hunger had grown far too voracious to ignore any further and her submission was long awaited. He would not hear a word of her lustful compliments - she would get exactly what he promised her the day they'd met. Consider it as a form of penitence for her many sins against him.

"Apologize." He ordered evenly, not once stopping his stride.

Eden met his gaze head-on, biting her lip in a show of defiance, trying to appear resistant. Little did she know her pornographic expression only added fuel to the fire.

Leaning down into her flushed face, Sharingan's tomoe gradually spinning as he told her, "You will apologize to me."

When Eden's only response was a weak cry, the billionaire pulled away simultaneously releasing her small wrists and placing his hands on either side of her head. Alternating from his measured pace of slow, piercing thrusts to a deep, slapping grind. Hard pecs and rock hard abdomen rubbed invitingly against her breasts and belly.

Throwing her back into the pillow, Eden's hands instantaneously went to his flexing back, inadvertently scratching down the skin. It was becoming all too much for her to handle, the sexual torment was rapidly building in her gut as he pounded away fully determined to get what he wanted from her.

It was spine-chillingly erotic.

A hand suddenly seared itself into Eden's wealth of curly tresses. "I'm talking to you...now answer." He demanded, voice never changing its composed tone.

At this stage, Eden knew that he was expecting a response but she honestly didn't know if she was capable of giving one while he was abusing her cervix. Trying and failing a few times to summon up the strength, Eden briefly thought about defying him then squashed the idea as quickly as it came. The man would likely resume beating pussy her until she was confused and lightheaded. There would be no escape as Itachi wouldn't let her move unless he permitted it The only choice she had was to give him what he wanted.

"I - I...ahhhhh. Ohhh...I'm so...uhhhh!" She could barely get the words out, her walls were quivering, on the verge of a crisp orgasm.

"I'm soooorrrrry! I'm sorry! Ahhhh...Pleaaaassseee!" She whined listlessly.

"Please what?" He relied dispassionately, crimson gaze burning down at her, apparently unmoved by her pleas, intent on unleashing his pent up sexual aggression.

Pressing his lips against the shell of her ear, Itachi bellowed dangerous, obsessive words. "I will never allow you to run from me. Do you understand? There isn't one place on this earth you can go where I won't follow."

Eden screamed as she promptly lost control of her body, delirious rapture engulfing her and various colors exploded behind her eyelids. Her inner walls clamped around his veined length, legs around his waist, the cord of tension in her belly snapped.

Pressing her arching hips down with an iron grip, Itachi continued driving into her contracting cunt. The pressure on his dick unrelenting and maddening. Several thrusts later, Itachi coated her fluttering insides with semen inherently intermingling with the flood of wetness between her thighs. He bucked harshly against her a few more times, the tight grip milking him earnestly. The feeling of release caused his mind to go blank; it was the first time the Uchiha felt both physically and mentally depleted. Never had he engaged in sex that good and now he was certain that he was addicted. Addicted to her. Addicted to whatever this was between them.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Itachi lifted his face from his place at her neck in order to gage the woman's status. Eden's face beheld a dreamy, listless expression, and was understandably exhausted. She could only manage two more blinks before she ultimately succumbed to slumber.


End file.
